Christmas Tears
by Yulah Nightwing
Summary: Weihnachten bei den Weasleys: für Harry eine gute Idee, für seinen Freund Draco ein Alptraum DMHP DMBW? mild slash!
1. Part I Christmas Tears

My first uploaded fic. Be nice. ;o)

Big surprise: Harry Potter belongs only to J.K Rowling.

Christmas Tears

18. Dezember 2002

„Hey. Gerade ist eine Eule von den Weasleys gekommen."

Harry Potter kam in die Küche des kleinen Cottage in Hogsmeade gestürmt und wedelte dabei mit einem Bogen Pergament herum. Er ließ sich auf einen der weißen Holzstühle fallen, ohne auf das protestierende Knacken des alten Möbelstücks zu achten und strahlte seinen Freund über den Tisch hinweg an. Draco Malfoy warf ihm über den Rand seines Buches einen abwartenden Blick zu, sagte aber kein Wort. Wenn er nach fünf Jahren mit Harry eines gelernt hatte, dann war das Geduld. Früher oder später würde der Ex-Gryffindor schon mit dem Grund für seinen Enthusiasmus rausrücken. Denn eine Eule von einem der vielen Weasley allein, war noch kein Grund so aus dem Häuschen zu geraten. Es schien allerdings nicht so, als wollte er diese Erklärung in nächster Zeit abgeben. Momentan war er mehr mit Merlin dem Hund beschäftigt. Der große Mischling, der mehr einer Kreuzung zwischen Bär und Perserteppich ähnelte als einem Hund, rannte von der Begeisterung seines Herrchens angesteckt wie eine Ziege in der Küche herum, sprang an Harry hoch und leckte ihm quer durchs Gesicht. „Iiiiieeehhh, Merlin! Ich hab mich doch heute schon gewaschen. Du dummer Hund. Du süßer, dummer Hund. Nicht wahr, Dusty? Merlin ist ein großer, dummer Hund."Draco verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt ging das schon wieder los. Harry konnte sich stundenlang damit beschäftigen mit dem Hund und den beiden Katzen zu reden und diese recht einseitige Konversation wurde dabei von Minute zu Minute unsinniger. Den großen, grauen Kater, der es sich auf dem Tagespropheten bequem gemacht hatte, schien das Gesäusel nicht zu stören. Er fing wie immer in dem Moment an zu schnurren, als er seinen Namen hörte. Während er weiter mit den Tieren redete, warf Harry Draco immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu und wartete ganz offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion.

Schließlich wurde es dem ehemaligen Slytherin zu bunt. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer schloss er sein Buch und sah seinen übermütigen Freund mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an.

„Also schön. Raus mit der Sprache. Was ist so fürchterlich bemerkenswert an einem Brief von den Weasleys?"

„Sie haben uns über Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau eingeladen! Ist das nicht toll? Wir können Weihnachten mit all unseren Freunden verbringen! Alle Weasleys kommen und Hermine wird da sein und Neville. Und sie haben Remus eingeladen! Ich freu mich schon so. Das wird richtig klasse! Drei Tage im Fuchsbau!"

Dracos Lächeln gefror. „Aber wir wollten dieses Jahr doch zu Hause bleiben."

„_Nur du und ich."_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. _„Nicht du und ich und zwei Duzend Weasleys."_

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber da hatten wir ja auch noch nicht so eine tolle Einladung."

„Und was ist mit den Tieren? Wie können sie nicht drei Tage allein lassen."

„Ach, die Katzen geben wir rüber zu Mrs. Finsterberg. Die freut sich doch immer wenn sie dir einen Gefallen tun kann."Harry grinste. „Sie steht auf dich. Wenn sie nicht schon achtzig wäre, dann könnte ich glatt eifersüchtig werden. Und den süßen, dummen, dicken Hund hier nehmen wir einfach mit."Er bemerkte nicht, dass Dracos Lächeln die Augen nicht mehr erreichte und zusehends verblasste, weil er aufgesprungen war und seine Arme um Merlins Hals schlang. Dann stand er wieder auf und umarmte seinen Freund. „Hey. Es wird bestimmt schön. Das versprech' ich dir."

„Harry..." Draco unternahm einen letzten Versuch. „du weißt, dass ich mich nicht besonders gut mit den Weasleys verstehe. Ich meine, Molly und Arthur sind ok, aber Ron und die Zwillinge... Ich will Weihnachten nicht damit verbringen mich zu streiten."

„Das wirst du auch nicht. Ich werde Ron sagen, dass sie sich zurückhalten sollen. Und außerdem weiß er, dass du mir wichtig bist, da wird er bestimmt nett sein."

Er zog den schlanken Körper fester an sich und schmiegte einen Kuss gegen Dracos Schläfe. „Keine Sorge. Ich verspreche dir, dass es schön wird."

Draco schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Bedenken zu vergessen.

Die Enttäuschung blieb.

xxx

24. Dezember

„Draco?" Harry stand in der Schlafzimmertür und sah seinen Freund flehend an: „Bitte versprich mir das du nicht streiten wirst. Wenn die Zwillinge dich zu ärgern versuchen, ignorier sie einfach. Es wäre sonst sehr unhöflich Mrs. Weasley gegenüber."

Draco unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Das hast du mir heute schon hundertmal gesagt. Harry, ich bin keine fünf mehr und durchaus in der Lage mich zu benehmen. Davon abgesehen bin ich es nicht, der üblicherweise die Streiterei anfängt."

„Draco, bitte! Ich weiß, dass du dich von den Sticheleien angegriffen fühlst, aber sie meinen es nicht böse, glaub mir das doch. Es ist einfach ihre Art. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun."Er kniete sich vor das Bett und nahm Dracos Hände in seine. „Versteh doch, Jinx, die Weasleys bedeuten mir sehr viel. Sie sind wie meine Familie. Ich möchte einfach, dass das für uns alle ein schönes Weihnachtsfest wird. Du kannst das vielleicht nicht nachvollziehen, weil du immer eine Familie hattest, aber ich habe mich immer danach gesehnt."

Draco entzog ihm seine Hände und stand vom Bett auf. Der Hinweis auf seine Eltern war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Lucius war vor Jahren in Azkaban gestorben und Narcissa war bei ihrer Schwester in Frankreich und hatte jeden Kontakt zu ihrem Sohn abgebrochen. Außerdem, er hatte Harry nie davon erzählt, aber Weihnachten auf Malfoy Manor war alles andere als schön und besinnlich gewesen. Er sah den Gryffindor nicht an, der noch immer auf dem Boden saß und ihm flehentliche Blicke zuwarf und begann wütend ein paar Sachen in die Tasche zu werfen, die auf dem Bett stand. Er hörte wie Harry aufstand und ums Bett herumkam. Einen Moment später fühlte er starke Arme, die ihn von hinten umarmten. Er versteifte sich instinktiv, gab seinen Widerstand aber gleich wieder auf. _„Es ist nicht Harrys Schuld."_redete er sich selbst ein.

„Dray? Sei doch nicht so. Ich möchte doch einfach nur ein paar schöne Tage für uns. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Draco seufzte kaum merklich, dann drehte er sich in Harrys Armen um und sah ihn an. „Also schön. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich nicht aufregen werde und dass ich mich zurückhalte. Ich hoffe nur, dass deine Freunde sich auch ein bisschen zivilisierter verhalten als sonst. Und Silvester werden wir hier bleiben! Das musst du mir versprechen."Harrys strahlendes, überglückliches Lächeln wärmte sein Herz und ließ ihn seine Zweifel einen Moment lang vergessen.

„Alles was du willst, Jinx. Ich liebe dich. Und jetzt werde ich die Katzen zu Mrs. F. bringen. Beeil dich mit dem Packen, dann können wir los bevor der Schneesturm anfängt."Er küsste Draco auf die Nase und rannte dann die Treppe runter um Dusty und Isis einzufangen.

Wieder allein, ließ Draco sich zurück aufs Bett sinken und betrachtete unschlüssig das Päckchen mit Harrys Geschenk. Es war etwas Besonders und er hatte sich sehr darauf gefreut, Harry das Päckchen morgen früh zu geben und seine Augen zu sehen, wenn er es auspackte. Unter dem schlichten, dunkelblauen Papier verbarg sich ein schmales, schwarzes Holzkästchen, dessen Inhalt Draco unzählige schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte. Eingebettet in dunkelblauen Samt enthielt es zwei schmale, schlichte Silberringe. Ringe, die ein Versprechen bargen. Es hatte Draco große Überwindung gekostet sie zu kaufen. Die Idee war ihm irgendwann im letzten Frühjahr gekommen, aber erst vor zwei Wochen hatte er den Mut aufgebracht sie tatsächlich einpacken zu lassen und mitzunehmen. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige war und die Angst, dass Harry die Bedeutung der Ringe missverstehen oder sie vielleicht ablehnen könnte, dass er vielleicht doch nicht soviel für Draco empfand, hatten ihn in den letzten Tagen immer wieder schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken lassen. Nein. Er schob die Schachtel zurück in ihr Versteck in seiner Nachttischschublade. Nicht jetzt. Dann würde eben der Pullover reichen müssen. Kein besonders einfallsreiches Geschenk, aber daran konnte er jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern. Der Gedanke, Harry die Ringe im Beisein des gesamten Weasley-Clans zu geben, war einfach unvorstellbar. Natürlich, Molly, Ginny und Hermine würden begeistert sein, aber die Reaktion der männlichen Weasleys stellte er sich lieber nicht vor. Verdammte Wiesel! Sie schienen immer und überall da zu sein und Harry als ihr Eigentum anzusehen. In letzter Zeit hing er ständig im Fuchsbau oder in Ron und Hermines Wohnung in London herum. Sie trafen sich zum Quidditch oder mit Fred und George in deren Laden oder irgendwelche Gryffindors tauchten unangemeldet auf um dann stundenlang in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Und Harry schien niemals auf die Idee zu kommen, dass es Draco vielleicht stören könnte, wenn ständig irgendwelche Leute in ihrem Haus herumliefen. Dass es ihn verletzte immer außen vor zu sein, niemals mit einbezogen zu werden. Und in letzter Zeit wurde es immer schlimmer und Draco hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass Harry sich von ihm entfernte, ihm immer mehr entglitt. Plötzlich kamen ihm wieder Zweifel. Vielleicht sollte er die Ringe einfach zurückgeben. Vielleicht war ihre Beziehung ohnehin zum Sterben verdammt... Vielleicht...

„Bin wieder da! Mrs. Finsterberg wünscht uns frohe Weihnachten und sie sagt, dass sie uns etwas vom Süßkartoffelauflauf ihrer Schwester aufhebt und... Hey, was ist denn los? Warum weinst du denn?"Harry kam die Treppe raufgepoltert und sah bestürzt, dass Draco auf dem Bett saß und lautlos weinte. Er ließ sich neben seinem Freund nieder und streichelte ihm sanft über den Arm. „Was ist denn passiert?"„Ach, gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich im Moment einfach ein bisschen sentimental, das macht die Jahreszeit und ich hab letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen und bin müde und... Ist doch egal. Es ist nichts passiert. Kein Grund dass du dir Sorgen machen musst."Draco wischte sich unwillig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja! Harry komm schon. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Weihnachten spinnen doch alle ein bisschen. Jetzt mach nicht so ein besorgtes Gesicht."Er schlang seine Arme um Harry, ließ seine Finger durch die strubbeligen, schwarzen Haare gleiten, schmiegte sich eng an den vertrauten Körper und fing an ihn sanft zu küssen. Einen Augenblick lang hielt Harry den Blick der silbrig grauen Augen fest, versuchte zu ergründen, welche Gedanken sich dahinter verbargen, dann gab er auf, schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Verlangen hin, das in seinem Körper hochwallte. Draco beobachtete zufrieden, wie Sorge und Zweifel aus Harrys Gesicht verschwanden. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn er dem Gryffindor von seiner Angst und Unsicherheit erzählte, aber die Angst vor den Konsequenzen ließ ihn weiter schweigen. Es war besser so. Harry hatte ein zu weiches Herz. Und egal was passierte, Draco wollte nicht, dass er nur aus Mitleid bei ihm blieb.

xxx

„Harry! Da bist du ja endlich. Und du hast Merlin mitgebracht. Hallo du süßer Hund. Kommt rein. Mum war schon ganz besorgt, dass du vielleicht in den Schneesturm gekommen sein könntest."Ron Weasley fiel Harry um den Hals, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Dann begrüßte er ausgiebig den Hund, der begeistert herumsprang. Erst als Harry und Merlin bereits im Haus waren schien er Draco zu bemerken. Sein breites Grinsen verschwand und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte deutlich, dass er die Tür am liebsten zugeschlagen hätte. „Oh, hallo Malfoy."Seine Stimme war kühl und gelangweilt, aber seine Miene schien zu sagen: _„Verschwinde Malfoy! Du bist hier nicht erwünscht! Harry ist unser Freund und du bist nur ein Eindringling."_

Draco schalt sich innerlich wegen seiner Paranoia und setzte eine neutrale Miene auf. „Weasley. Danke für die Einladung."

„Damit hab ich nichts zu tun. Die kommt von meiner Mutter."Ohne Draco weiter zu beachten drehte er sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer wo Harry bereits mit großer Begeisterung begrüßt wurde. Draco schloss die Tür, lehnte sich einen Moment lang gegen das beruhigend feste Holz und schloss die Augen. _„Ganz ruhig. Du schaffst das. Sein einfach nett und höflich. Tu es für Harry. Das hier sind seine Freunde und sie bedeuten ihm viel. Du willst doch, dass Harry glücklich ist, oder?"_ Seid sie zu Hause aufgebrochen waren, wiederholte er innerlich dieses Mantra und zeitweise gelang es ihm sogar daran zu glauben. Jetzt meldete sich einen andere, kleine Stimme, tief in seinem Inneren. _„Und wer fragt, ob du glücklich bist?"_

„Ach sei still!"murmelte er.

„Sorry, ich hab doch noch gar nichts gesagt."Eine amüsierte Stimme in der Lachen mitschwang. Draco schlug die Augen auf und sah sich einem großen, gutgebauten und – natürlich – rothaarigen Mann gegenüber, den er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, aber sofort als Weasley erkannte. Er merkte wie ihm eine leichte Röte in die Wangen kroch.

„_Der muss ja denken, ich hab nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Steh hier im Flur und für Selbstgespräche!"_ Laut sagte er: „Endschuldige, ich hab nicht dich gemeint. Ich war in Gedanken."

Ein schiefes Grinsen erhellte das sommersprossige Gesicht und ließ die blaugrauen Augen leuchten. Hinzu kamen ein leicht unordentlicher Zopf und ein silberner Ohrring, der dem bisher unbekannte Weasley das Aussehen eines ausgesprochen attraktiven Piraten gaben.

„Hi. Ich bin Bill. Und du musst Draco sein."

„Ja, bin ich. Hi."Draco nahm die dargebotene Hand. Die Finger waren schwielig und warm.

„Wolltest du den ganzen Tag hier im Flur bleiben oder kommst du mit ins Wohnzimmer?"

„Naja, der Flur hat doch Einiges für sich."

Als Antwort brach Bill in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich denke, damit wird meine Mum nicht einverstanden sein und sie ist der Boss in diesem Haus. Sie hat mich losgeschickt, damit ich nachschaue wo du bleibst."

Das Wohnzimmer war hoffnungslos überfüllt. Auf jedem verfügbaren Platz saß jemand. Draco ließ sich von Mrs. Weasley und Hermine umarmen, schüttelte Mr. Weasley die Hand und beantwortete höflich die üblichen Fragen über Gesundheit und Arbeit. Dann sah er sich nach seinem Freund um. Harry saß eingequetscht zwischen Ron und Remus Lupin und führte eine lebhafte Diskussion mit den Zwillingen. Remus, der sich mit Hermine unterhielt, nickte seinem ehemaligen Schüler freundlich zu. Draco stand unschlüssig herum und hörte nur halb auf das was Arthur ihm gerade über die Abteilung für Muggleartefakte erzählte. Er hätte sich gern neben Harry gesetzt, aber die Couch war bereits jetzt völlig überladen. Harry zog entschuldigend die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann deutete er verstohlen auf einen Hocker am anderen Ende des Zimmers, wo Percy und Penelope etwas abseits saßen. Draco spürte einen kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung. Hermine bemerkte sein Dilemma und wand sich an ihren Mann: „Ron. Würdest du bitte herkommen und dich eine Weile zu mir setzen?"

„Warum denn? Hermine ich unterhalte mich hier gerade."

„Bitte, Ron. Ich würde mich auch gern ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten. Außerdem kann Draco sich dann auch hinsetzten."

„Wieso? Da ist doch noch ein Stuhl! Oder ist der nicht gut genug?"Der bissige Tonfall der letzten Bemerkung war nicht zu überhören. Zum Glück warf Charlies fünfjährige Tochter Mona im gleichen Moment ihre Tasse runter, so dass Rons Kommentar fast ungehört blieb, weil sich alle um das heulende Kind kümmerten. Aber nur fast. Hermine hatte ihn gehört, Harry und Remus ebenfalls.

„Ronald Weasley! Wir hatten uns doch heute morgen ausführlich darüber unterhalten."

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Bis später Harry."

Der jüngste Weasley stand auf und ging zu seiner Frau. Im Vorbeigehen stieß er Draco grob zur Seite und zischte: „Ich hoffe die Couch ist genehm für Euer Hochwohlgeboren. Der Thron ist leider gerade zum Aufpolstern."

Draco schloss kurz die Augen und zählte stumm bis fünf. Dann ging er zur Couch und setzte sich. Harry schlang ihm sofort den Arm um die Schultern und küsste ihn auf die Wange, ohne auf die Würgegeräusche zu achten, die die Zwillinge von sich gaben. „Hey, tut mir leid. Ich red nachher mit ihm, ok?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass das etwas nützt."

„Komm schon, Jinx. Nicht böse sein."

Bei diesem Kosenamen zuckte Draco leicht zusammen. „Bitte nenn mich nicht so!"

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an: „Aber sonst stört es dich doch auch nicht, wenn ich dich so nenne."

„Ja, sonst liegen ja auch nicht zig Wiesel auf der Lauer und warten nur auf eine Chance sich über mich lustig zu machen!"Seine Stimme klang schärfer als beabsichtigt und er sah einen leicht verletzten Ausdruck in Harrys Smaragdaugen. „Hör mal. Tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht böse auf _dich_. Ich bin nur im Moment ein bisschen empfindlich. Das hier macht mich leicht nervös. Also nimm bitte nicht alles persönlich was ich sage."Er beugte sich vor und gab dem traurigen Gryffindor einen sanften Kuss. Fred und Ron taten als würden sie sich übergeben und Percy verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Und Ginny platzte der Kragen.

„Jetzt ist hoffentlich bald mal Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen! Frederick! Ronald! Geht lieber raus und helft Mum beim Tischdecken statt euch hier als Schmierenkomödianten zu betätigen. Ihr seid nämlich in keinster Weise lustig!"

Draco warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Er verlor von Minute zu Minute mehr von seiner ohnehin geringen Geduld und Ginny bewarte ihn jetzt davor sein Versprechen gegenüber Harry zu brechen, sich nicht mit den Weasleybrüder anzulegen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Weasleyfamilie und ihre Gäste zusammen an einem langen Tisch und fragten sich leicht verwirrt, wie es Molly gelungen war alle unterzubringen. Arthur thronte am einen Ende der Tafel und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Gäste gleiten. Zu seiner linken saß Molly, wenn sie nicht gerade wieder durch die Gegend wuselte um alle zu bewirten, daneben kamen Charlie und seine Frau Paula, die ihre Zwillinge Ben und Mona zwischen sich genommen hatten und versuchten so die größten Katastrophen halbwegs einzudämmen. Neben Paula kamen Hermine und Ron und dann Fred und George, beide zum Glück derzeit solo. Am anderen Ende des Tisches saß mit säuerlicher Miene Percy. Zu seiner Rechten sein Sohn Joshua, der es nicht wagte auch nur einen Krümel fallen zu lassen, dann Penelope, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Remus und schließlich zu Arthurs Rechten Bill. 19 Menschen und bisher war niemand wegen Platzmangel erstickt.

„Das ist wirklich klasse, Molly. Danke. Das beste Essen seit langem. Als Junggeselle bekommt man halt doch nicht so oft was Anständiges auf den Tisch."

Remus überschwängliches Lob ließ Molly Weasley vor Freude erröten.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir so gut schmeckt. Und über das Lob freu ich mich auch. Meine Bande schaufelt immer alles in sich rein, als ob es am nächsten Tag nichts mehr gibt. Denen könnte ich auch alte Socken und Kieselsteine vorsetzen, den Unterschied würde keiner merken. Hauptsache viel und oft, der Rest ist wurscht."

„So sind Jungs halt, Molly. Ich hab meiner Mutter auch die Haare vom Kopf gefressen."

„Ich hoffe ihr lasst alle noch Platz für den Nachtisch. Harry, Liebes, gibst du mir bitte deinen Teller an, dann bekommst du noch Kartoffeln."

„Danke Mrs. Weasley. Aber ich ess die restlichen von Draco."

Molly war sofort in höchstem Maße alarmiert: „Schmeckt es dir nicht, Draco?"

„Doch, sehr. Aber ich bin satt. Danke."

„Aber du kannst doch unmöglich schon satt sein. Du hast kaum etwas gegessen."

Harry winkte beruhigend ab: „Keine Sorge Mrs. Weasley. Er isst nie besonders viel. Ich hab mir schon den Mund fusselig geredet, das nützt nichts."

„Naja, ist halt kein Kaviar."murmelte Fred. „Nein, und er muss auf seine Linie achten, sonst passt er nicht mehr in seine Kleider." kam Rons ebenso leise Antwort. Dann steckte die beiden die Köpfe zusammen und einige Minuten später brachen sie in hysterisches Kichern aus. Niemand bemerkte ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch. Außer Draco. Er wusste, dass sie über ihn sprachen. Seid sie sich zum Essen hingesetzt hatten waren die beiden damit beschäftigt sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Leider verstand er nur Bruchstücke ihrer Unterhaltung, da Harry sich über den Tisch hinweg mit Hermine unterhielt und es auch sonst nicht besonders leise war. Er hörte Dinge wir „zu fein für uns", „arrogantes Frettchen", „bestimmt magersüchtig", „wie der das Messer hält!". Und er bemerkte die Blicke, das unverschämte Grinsen und die eindeutigen Gesten in seine Richtung. Ab und an beteiligte sich George ebenfalls an der Unterhaltung der beiden. Percy musterte ihn die ganze Zeit voller Abscheu und murmelte immer wieder etwas von Azkaban und bösem Blut. Niemand sonst schien all das zu bemerken und Draco stand kurz davor allen Versprechungen zum Trotz auszurasten. Seine Hände zitterten vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut und als er nach seinen Weinglas griff, glitt ihm dieses aus dem Fingern und der Wein ergoss sich über den Tisch und tropfte ihm in den Schoß. Die Zwillinge und Ron brachen augenblicklich in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Percy missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wirklich elegant, Malfoy. Und ich dachte immer du wärst so gut erzogen."

„Halt deine dumme Klappe Weasley! Wenigstens weiß ich wie man mit Messer und Gabel isst!"Dann, an den Rest gewandt: „Wenn ihr mich bitte einen Moment entschuldigen würdet?"Er stand auf und verließ wütend das Esszimmer. Im Bad versuchte er sich notdürftig von den Weinflecken zu befreien. Als die Tür aufging wusste er ohne hinzusehen, wer es war.

„Sag mal, musste das sein?"Harrys Stimme war leicht vorwurfsvoll. „Du hast es versprochen!"Draco warf das Handtuch auf den Boden und fauchte Harry wütend an: „Wieso sagst du _mir_ das? Deine feinen Freunde machen sich den ganzen Abend schon über mich lustig. Aber dazu hast du anscheinend nichts zu sagen. Ich war bis jetzt mehr als ruhig, aber irgendwann reicht es! Ich bin nur deinetwegen hier. Ich wusste, dass es so werden würde. Also wage es bloß nicht mir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen!"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass sie sich über dich lustig machen. Das bildest du dir ein. Sie sind einfach ausgelassen. Und sie lästern über jeden. Mich verspotten sie doch auch dauernd. Wegen meiner Brille und meiner Haare. Das ist nicht böse gemeint. Versuch doch bitte, mit den dreien auszukommen. Oder geh ihnen wenigstens aus dem Weg. Bitte. Tu es für mich. Ich hab mich so auf dieses Fest gefreut."Er sah Draco flehend an. Dieser fluchte innerlich. Es fiel ihm schwer Harrys Bitten zu widerstehen. Und es waren nur drei Tage. Drei verdammte Tage, die Harry glücklich machen würden.

„Schön. Sag deinen Freunden, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen, sonst garantiere ich für nichts."

„Danke, ich liebe dich."Harry umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss, in dem das Versprechen auf mehr lag. Draco schloss die Augen und ließ seine Wut von einer Woge der Zärtlichkeit wegschwemmen. Er wollte den Kuss gerade vertiefen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Alles ok bei euch?"Hermines Stimme klang besorgt. Als Einzige der übrigen Anwesenden schien sie die Sticheleien der Weasleybrüder mitbekommen zu haben und konnte Dracos Wutausbruch verstehen.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer wand Draco sich aus Harrys Umarmung und öffnete die Tür.

„Komm rein. Ich hab Rotwein auf dem Hemd, aber sonst geht es."

„Molly hat hier irgendwo ein ziemlich gutes Fleckenmittel."Sie begann damit die Schränke zu durchsuchen. „Sie hat die Jungs rausgeschmissen, damit sie eine Schneeballschlacht machen oder was weiß ich und sich dabei abkühlen."

„Was? Ohne mich? Draco, bist du sehr böse, wenn ich auch rausgehen?"

„Nein, solange du mich nicht zwingst mitzugehen."

„Ok. Bis später."Harry gab ihm einen ziemlich lauten, feuchten Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann nach unten. „Hey Jungs, wartet auf mich!"

„Er erinnert mich manchmal an einen jungen Hund, der noch nicht trocken hinter den Ohren ist. Zieh das Hemd aus, dann weich ich es ein. Du hast ja bestimmt Sachen zum Wechseln mit, oder?"

„Mhm."

„Tut mir leid, Draco. Ron und die Zwillinge sind wirklich unmöglich. Ich bewundere dich, das du so lange durchgehalten hast. Ich wäre schon viel eher ausgeflippt."

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Das Schlimme ist einfach, ich habe Harry versprochen mich mit den dreien zu arrangieren. Und er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass ich sie genauso mögen werde wie er, wenn ich mir nur genug Mühe gebe. Aber ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich der Einzige bin, der sich um Frieden bemüht. Dass Percy ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist, weiß ich ja."

„Ach, auf den darfst du überhaupt nichts geben. Aber die anderen können wirklich ziemlich anstrengend sein. Und na ja, leider auch sehr nachtragend."

„Ich weiß. Es wäre auch kein Problem für mich, aber Harry will, dass alle Menschen die er gern hat sich auch mögen. Und das ist schwierig."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber nimm's dir nicht so zu Herzen. Harry liebt dich und im Zweifelsfall würde er sich immer für dich entscheiden. So, ich muss jetzt wieder runter. Sonst macht Molly den Abwasch ganz allein. Kommst du zurecht?"

„Ja. Ich komm auch gleich runter. Ich werd mir nur eben was anderes anziehen. Und Hermine? Danke."

Sie umarmte ihn kurz und verließ dann das Bad. Es war wirklich nicht einfach für ihn. Auch Hermine war es am Anfang schwer gefallen Draco in Harrys Leben zu akzeptieren, aber mittlerweile hatte sie ihn ins Herz geschlossen. Ron war dazu nicht so ohne weiteres bereit.

xxx

Eine Stunde später saß Draco allein auf dem Treppenabsatz und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte die anderen sehen, die sich im Garten eine wilde Schneeballschlacht lieferten und hörte die Frauen, die sich in der Küche leise unterhielten. Er hatte sich bei Molly und Arthur für sein Verhalten entschuldigt und beide schienen der Meinung, dass nichts Schlimmes vorgefallen war. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer sich zu entspannen. Er sah wie Harry sich lachend auf Ron warf und ihm einen Schneeball in den Nacken klatschte. Die beiden tollten herum wie junge Hunde während Merlin laut kläffend um sie herumsprang. Draco wand den Blick ab und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. Es stimmte nicht was er Hermine gesagt hatte. Es machte ihm etwas aus. Es tat ihm mehr weh als er bereit war zuzugeben. Die Gewissheit, dass es immer einen Teil von Harrys Leben geben würde, zu dem er nicht gehörte, zu dem er keinen Zutritt hatte. Es versetzte ihm kleine, glühende Stiche der Eifersucht, wenn er sah, wie Harry und Ron die Köpfe zusammensteckten und über irgendeinen gemeinsamen Witz lachten, wenn sie mit Hingabe über Banalitäten diskutierten oder wenn sie über ihre gemeinsam durchlebten Abenteuer philosophierten. Ron würde immer die älteren Rechte haben, würde immer derjenige sein, der Harry länger kannte. Sie hatten unzählige gemeinsame Erinnerungen, die Draco nicht teilte. Aber schlimmer als dieses Gefühl der Ausgeschlossenheit, war die panische Angst, Harry zu verlieren. Niemand der den kühlen, ausgeglichenen Slytherin kannte hätte das vermutet, aber unter dieser selbstsicheren, scheinbar so unberührbaren Maske verbargen sich Angst, Unsicherheit und Selbstzweifel. Draco wurde tief in seinem Herzen niemals das Gefühl los, dass er Harrys Liebe nicht verdiente. Und dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Harry das merken und ihn fallen lassen würde. Draco war sich nicht so sicher wie Hermine, dass Harrys Wahl im Zweifel auf ihn fallen würde.

Eine einzelne Träne lief langsam über sein schmales Gesicht und tropfte auf den Handrücken. Eine zweite und eine dritte folgten ihr. Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Er saß einfach nur im Dämmerlicht auf der Treppe und starrte ins Nichts.

„Ach hier steckst du. Mum meinte, du wärst schon im Bett. Alles klar?"

Bill Weasley hatte genug vom Schnee und war auf der Suche nach etwas trockenerer Unterhaltung zurück ins Haus gekommen. Die Frauen unterhielten sich in der Küche über die perfekte Zubereitung von Buttercreme, die Kinder tollten draußen mit herum, Arthur und Remus saßen im Wohnzimmer am Kamin, rauchten Pfeife und führten ein „Männergespräch", kritisch beäugt von Percy, nur Draco schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Bis Bill ihn schließlich im Dunkeln auf der Treppe entdeckte. Er wirkte einsam und verloren und unendlich traurig und der älteste der Weasleybrüder konnte nur mit Mühe den Impuls unterdrücken ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Als Percy ihm am Morgen vollkommen empört erzählt hatte, dass Molly allen Ernstes einen Malfoy zum Fest eingeladen hatte, war er nur mäßig interessiert gewesen. Vom Erzählen wusste er, dass Harry wohl mit dem Sohn von Lucius Malfoy zusammenlebte. Nichts wirklich Aufregendes. Seine Meinung hatte sich schlagartig geändert, als er Draco am Nachmittag zum ersten Mal gegenübergestanden hatte. Dieses atemberaubend schöne und geheimnisvolle Geschöpf hatte ihn sofort über alle Maßen fasziniert und Bill konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich sehr zu dem ehemaligen Slytherin hingezogen fühlte und es mehr als bedauerte, dass er bereits vergeben war. Zwar war er etwa 10 Jahre jünger, aber davon abgesehen einfach perfekt. Er war daher mehr als erstaunt gewesen, dass Harry ihn so allein im Haus zurück ließ und sich amüsierte, während es Draco offensichtlich nicht sehr gut ging.

„Darf ich mich eine Weile zu dir setzten oder möchtest du allein sein?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm egal. Die Tränen waren längst wieder getrocknet, aber er hatte einfach nicht die Energie aufzustehen und wieder nach unten zu gehen; so zu tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Obwohl er es sich nicht eingestand war er ganz froh, dass Bill ihn hier gefunden hatte. Der älteste von Rons Brüdern war den ganzen Abend ausgesprochen charmant und liebenswürdig ihm gegenüber gewesen, Draco glaubte fast, dass er ihn ein paar Mal dabei erwischt hatte, wie er zu flirten versuchte.

„Ist wirklich alles ok? Du siehst nämlich ehrlich gesagt nicht danach aus. Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte den ganzen Abend das Gefühl, dass du lieber woanders wärest."

„Da könntest du Recht haben."

„Kann ich sogar verstehen. Meine Brüder sind manchmal ganz schöne Bastarde. Ich kann nur Harry nicht verstehen, dass er sich das so ruhig anhört. Wenn du mein Freund wärst, hätte ich denen schon längst die Ohren langgezogen."

Ohne es zu wissen traf Bill damit den wunden Punkt. Draco merkte wie ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen traten. Einen Moment lang kämpfte er dagegen an, dann gab er auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen. Bill war geschockt. Er rückte näher und legte Draco vorsichtig den Arm um die Schultern.

„Hey. Ist ja gut. Nicht weinen. Egal was es ist, das ist es nicht wert."

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht was in letzter Zeit mit mir los ist. Ich bin sonst nicht so empfindlich."

„Macht ja nichts. Willst du drüber reden? Weißt du, manchmal hilft es sich einem Fremden anzuvertrauen."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich will dir nicht die Ohren volljammern."

Bill lachte: „Keine Sorge, ich hab das Helfersyndrom meiner Mutter geerbt und bin ein guter Zuhörer. Und ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab."

„Im Grunde ist es wahrscheinlich nur halb so schlimm, wie ich es mir im Moment einbilde. Es stimmt, ich bin nicht freiwillig hier. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag deine Eltern und Gin und Charlie. Und es hat auch nichts mit deinen anderen Brüdern zu tun. Ich meine, normalerweise fällt es mir nicht schwer mich allein gegen die drei zu behaupten, aber ich hab Harry versprochen mich zurückzuhalten. Es ist nur... wir hatten ursprünglich vor dieses Jahr zu Hause zu bleiben und Weihnachten allein zu feiern. Nur er und ich. Wir sind seid fünf Jahren zusammen und es wäre das erste Mal, dass wir Weihnachten allein sind. Ich hab mich so darauf gefreut. Und dann kommt diese Einladung und in jedem anderen Jahr oder zu Silvester oder was weiß ich, wäre das vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen. Harry und ich hatten bereits alles geplant und dann wirft er einfach alles über Bord und beschließt herzukommen. Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, als wäre ich ihm nicht genug, als wäre die Vorstellung die Feiertage mit mir allein zu verbringen zwar ganz nett, aber nur solange kein besseres Angebot kommt. Als er die Einladung bekam schien es, als hätte er alle anderen Pläne vollkommen vergessen und als könnte er nicht verstehen, warum ich mich nicht darüber freue. Und dann nimmt er mir das Versprechen ab, dass ich mich nicht mit deinen Brüdern streite, und ich hör mir den ganzen Abend ihr Gestichel und ihr Getuschel an, ohne eine Möglichkeit mich zu wehren. Ich hatte beim Essen das Gefühl als wäre ich eine Fliege in einem Spinnennetz. Ich will mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen müssen, dass ich nicht viel esse und ich will mich nicht der Art schämen müssen, wie ich mein Fleisch schneide und was weiß ich. Sie verlangen, dass ich sie so akzeptiere wie sie sind, gestehen mir aber nicht das gleiche Recht zu. Und Harry kriegt von all dem nichts mit. Es ist als wäre er blind und taub wenn es um seine Freunde geht. Sie können tun und lassen was sie wollen und er regt sich nur über meine Reaktion auf. Er traut mir jede Gemeinheit zu und ist bei seinen Freunden der festen Überzeugung, dass sie kein Wässerchen trüben könnten. Und das tut so verdammt weh. Ich weiß, dass ich kein Engel bin, ich bin der Letzte, der das behaupten würde. Ich kann gemein sein und boshaft und ich weiß das auch, aber darum bin ich nicht automatisch an jedem Streit schuld. Und gleichzeitig hab ich so verdammte Angst, dass Harry irgendwann auch merkt, dass ich nicht so lieb und engelhaft bin wie ich vielleicht aussehen. Dass der äußere Schein trügt und dass er merkt, dass ich seine Liebe nicht wert bin und dass er mich dann fallen lässt und das könnte ich nicht ertragen und... Ach scheiße!"Draco hatte sich in Rage geredete und zum ersten Mal brachen all die Dinge hervor, die er jahrelang tief in seinem Inneren vergraben hatte. Während er sprach liefen die Tränen ungehindert über sein Gesicht, bis seine Stimme schließlich von den unterdrückten Schluchzern erstickt wurde. Bill merkte wie sein Herz vor Mitleid überquoll. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis seine Brüder zu verhauen und Harry eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen, weil er diesen Jungen, der ihn so sehr liebte, so sehr verletzte und es noch nicht einmal merkte. Stattdessen nahm er Draco in den Arm und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Nach ein Weile verebbten die Tränen schließlich. Bill ließ den schlanken Körper in seinen Armen vorsichtig los und nahm das tränennasse Gesicht in beide Hände. Draco wirkte so vollkommen aufgelöst und verzweifelt, dass es dem ältesten Weasleysohn fast das Herz brach. Behutsam strich er mit dem Daumen über die hohen Wangenknochen und wischte die Tränen fort.

„Du bist unglaublich schön."flüsterte er.

Draco schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die warmen Hände die sein Gesicht sanft umschlossen, auf die zärtliche Berührung und die warme, tröstende Stimme. Bill merkte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Dann konnte er dem Drang in seinem Inneren nicht mehr länger widerstehen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Draco sanft auf den Mund.

Genau in diesem Augenblick kam Harry die Treppe hoch und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das Bild das sich ihm bot, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Draco, der offensichtlich geweint hatte, lag in Bills Armen und die beiden küssten sich. Es war ein Kuss voller Zärtlichkeit. Harry wusste wie dieser Kuss sich anfühlte, denn diese Küsse gehörten ihm. Draco gehörte ihm. Zumindest hatte er das bis jetzt gedacht. Er merkte einen Kloß im Hals und fühlte Tränen in den Augen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und floh die Treppe hinunter.

Draco befreite sich sanft aus Bills Umarmung.

„Nicht. Bitte."

„Entschuldige. Ich... es tut mir leid."

„Schon ok. Wäre ich allein, dann würde ich mich jetzt sehr glücklich schätzen. Aber das bin ich nicht."

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur..."

„Nein, bitte. Nach allem was ich dir erzählt habe, musstest du denken, dass ich mich nach etwas Neuem sehne. Aber ich liebe Harry. Ich liebe ihn mit jeder Faser meiner Selbst und ihn zu verlieren wäre mein Ende. Er war der Erste und ist der Einzige, den ich je lieben werde. Ich hab dich gern, Bill und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir Freunde sein könnten, aber mehr nicht."

„Ja. Ich weiß. Harry hat wirklich Glück. Und er scheint das nicht zu wissen. Aber deine Freundschaft nehme ich gern an."Bill nahm Dracos Hand und drückte sie kurz, dann stand er auf und wand sich zum gehen. „Ich werd jetzt schlafen gehen. Es war ein verdammt langer Tag. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Bill war schon halb die Treppe hoch als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Hey, wenn du dich jemals von Harry trennst, ruf mich an."

Er zwinkerte Draco zu und lief dann eilig die Treppe rauf.

Draco lächelte leicht vor sich hin, dann beschloss er ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen. Von den Weasleys hatte er für heute genug.

Harry war bereits fast wieder im Wohnzimmer, als die Wut die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz einholte. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung drehte er sich wieder um, rannte Hermine fast über den Haufen und stürmte die Treppe hoch. Er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben! Als er den Absatz erreichte, waren Bill und Draco verschwunden. Sofort flammte Panik in ihm hoch. Was wenn sie diesem Moment in Bills Zimmer waren und... Harry zwang sich nicht daran zu denken. Das würde Draco nicht tun, oder? Nein. Er würde Harry nicht betrügen. Aber bis eben war er sich auch sicher gewesen, dass Draco niemals einen anderen küssen würde und er hatte sich gerade gegen seinen Willen vom Gegenteil überzeugen können. Plötzlich erwachte wieder die alte Angst. Die Angst Draco nicht genug zu sein. Er hatte das kleine Gästezimmer erreicht, dass sie sich teilten und seine Hand zitterte als er nach der Klinke griff.

Draco saß im Schneidersitz auf dem schmalen Bett und las. Von Bill keine Spur.

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder. Genug vom Schnee?"Dracos Stimme war ruhig und sanft, keine Spur von Reue oder schlechtem Gewissen.

Harry schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Er musterte Draco eingehend. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig dasitzen?

„Was ist los? Ist dir die Zunge eingefroren? Oder redest du nicht mehr mit mir?"Die vertrauten, silbernen Augen sahen ihn forschend an.

„Du weißt verdammt genau was los ist! Ich weiß was passiert ist! Ich habe euch gesehen. Also spar dir dieses scheinheilige Geschwätz!"

Draco seufzte: „Harry, es ist überhaupt nichts passiert."

„Nichts? So nennt man das also jetzt. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit Bill rumgeknutscht hast."

„Wir haben nicht „herumgeknutscht". Wir haben uns unterhalten und dann hat _er mich_ geküsst. Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach machen sollen? Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten."

„Oh, ja klar! Nach allem was ich gesehen haben, hast du dich ja nicht gerade großartig gewehrt!"

„Was erwartest du denn? Dass ich das ganze Haus zusammenschreie wegen einem einzigen Kuss? Dass ich ihn verhexe? Tut mir leid, ich hatte leider meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei. Du hättest vielleicht ne Minute länger bleiben sollen, dann hättest du gesehen, dass ich ihn gebeten habe aufzuhören, was er auch getan hat, und dass er dann gegangen ist."

„Und woher soll ich wissen, dass das stimmt? Weißt du, das ist echt die Höhe. Den ganzen Abend schon spielst du die zutiefst verletzte Primadonna, meckerst nur rum, schreist meine Freunde an und kaum dreht man dir den Rücken zu, wirfst du dich dem nächstbesten Kerl an den Hals. In dem sicheren Wissen, dass jeder auf dein hübsches Gesicht reinfällt."Harry wusste, dass das gemein war, aber er hatte plötzlich den dringenden Wunsch Draco wehzutun. „Vielleicht hat Ron recht. Ich hätte dir nie vertrauen dürfen. Es wundert mich ja, dass du überhaupt noch hier bist. Oder hat Bill dir nicht verraten wo sein Zimmer ist?"

Draco zuckte zusammen als hätte Harry ihn geschlagen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er konnte nicht glauben was er gehört hatte. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck tiefster Verletztheit, eine Augenblick lang hatte Harry das Gefühl, das er in den silbrigen Tiefen sehen konnte, wie Dracos Herz brach. Dann schienen sie zu gefrieren, bis nur noch rauchgraues Eis zurückblieb. Diese Augen hatte Harry sechs Jahre lang jeden Tag in der Schule gesehen. Hart und eisig und undurchdringlich gaben sie nichts von dem preis was dahinter lag. Dracos Stimme hatte jede Sanftheit, aber auch jedes Feuer verloren. Sie war kalt vor Wut: „Wage es nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen, Potter! Du weißt überhaupt nichts! Ich weigere mich dieses Gespräch auch nur eine Sekunde weiterzuführen. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen. Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee mir nachzukommen, bevor du dich nicht abgekühlt hast!"Er schnappte sich seinen Mantel vom Bett, verließ das Zimmer und lief die Treppe runter ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Fein!" rief Harry ihm hinterher. „Vielleicht sollte ich gleich hier bleiben!"

„Ja, vielleicht solltest du das!"

„Was ist denn hier los? Warum schreit ihr so rum?"Bill streckte seine Kopf um die Ecke und sah Harry fragend an. Er trug Pyjamahosen und ein ausgeleiertes T-Shirt und sah aus, als käme er gerade aus dem Bett.

„Ach fahr zur Hölle, Bill! Das ist doch alles deine Schuld!"Harry wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, ging in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu. Dann warf er sich aufs Bett und vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen.

Jetzt war das passiert wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hatte. Draco hatte jemand anderen gefunden. Jemanden, der interessanter war, der mehr Erfahrung hatte, der klüger war und der viel besser zu ihm passte.

Damals in Hogwarts, als ihre Beziehung begonnen hatte, war Harry derjenige mit der Erfahrung gewesen. Es war kurz vor Halloween gewesen, als der berühmte Harry Potter, der ein halbes Jahr zuvor den dunklen Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte und von unzähligen Mädchen und Jungen umschwärmt wurde sich eingestand, dass er sich ausgerechnet in seinen ärgsten Rivalen verliebt hatte. Draco Malfoy, der im Krieg die Seiten gewechselt hatte, weil es ihm endlich gelungen war sich aus dem Schatten seines übermächtigen Vaters zu befreien. Er war klug und unglaublich schön, hatte kaum weniger Verehrer als Harry und schien unerreichbar. Und dann hatte dieses perfekte Geschöpf ihn nach dem Halloween-Ball im Garten geküsst. Es war ein unglaublicher Kuss gewesen, der Harry vollkommen vergessen ließ, dass es nicht der erste war. Wie Draco später sagte, es war nicht der erste Kuss, aber der erste der wirklich zählte. Die Wochen und Monate, die diesem ersten Kuss folgten waren wundervoll. Harry lernte eine Seite an Draco kennen, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Alle Boshaftigkeit und Hinterlist waren wie weggewischt. Er war charmant und witzig, freundete sich mit Hermine und Ginny an, half Neville seine Zaubertranknoten zu verbessern und schaffte es sogar Ron zu ignorieren. An Weihnachte hatten sie dann zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen. Harry war vorher panisch gewesen, im Stillen fest davon überzeugt, dass Draco seinem Ruf entsprechend schon Dutzende von Liebhabern gehabt hatte. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn zu erfahren, dass er der Erste sein würde. Und nach allem was er wusste, bisher auch der Einzige. Fünf Jahre waren seither vergangen und je mehr Zeit verging, desto größer wurde Harrys stille Sorge, dass er Draco irgendwann nicht mehr reichen würde, dass sein schöner Freund irgendwann das Bedürfnis verspüren würde, seine Erfahrungen zu vergrößern und einen Mann zu finden, der besser zu ihm passte. Der ebenso klug und gebildet war, der wusste wie man sich richtig benahm, der Geld und guten Geschmack hatte und alles war, was Harry niemals sein würde. Und heute schien dieser Alptraum in Erfüllung gegangen zu sein. Draco war schon die ganze Woche merkwürdig still und zurückgezogen gewesen und heute den ganzen Tag über extrem schlecht gelaunt und empfindlich. Plötzlich kam Harry ein schrecklicher Verdacht: Vielleicht kannte er Bill ja schon länger und er hatte gewusst, dass sie sich hier treffen würden!

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Geh weg!"Egal wer es war, Harry hatte keine Lust irgendjemanden zu sehen und erklären zu müssen, warum Draco weg war.

Sein Besucher schien anderer Meinung. Es klopfte wieder, diesmal lauter.

„Harry mach die Tür auf. Wir müssen mit dir reden."Hermine.

„Morgen. Draco schläft schon und ich bin auch müde."

Leise Stimmen, die miteinander flüsterten. Dann lauter: „Harry, ich weiß, dass Draco weg ist. Darum sind wir hier."

„Hermine, bitte. Morgen. Ich will heute nicht darüber reden."

„Nun, so wie es aussieht bleibt dir gar nichts anderes übrig!"Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür und trat ins Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Ginny und Bill, der hinter sich die Tür schloss. Harry schoss sofort vom Bett hoch.

„Was willst _du_ hier? Raus! Ich will dich nicht in meinem Zimmer haben!"

Hermine trat ihm in den Weg und schubste ihn sanft zurück aufs Bett.

„Setz dich! Und vielleicht solltest du Bill erst mal zuhören, bevor du ihn verdammst!"

„Zuhören? Du weißt ja nicht was du da redest. Dieser Dreckskerl hat sich an Draco herangemacht. Er hat..."

„Harry! Es reicht jetzt! Ich weiß was Bill getan hat. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass du ihm zuhören solltest."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Ginnys ältesten Bruder giftig an. Der hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Hör mal Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, aber das war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht."

„Ach ja? Sagst du das immer, wenn du einem anderen den Freund stiehlst? Freu dich, wie es scheint, hattest du Erfolg!"

Ginny mischte sich wütend in das Gespräch ein: „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Harry! Du wirst Draco doch nicht wegen eines einzigen Kusses verlassen?"

„Woher weiß ich denn, dass es nur ein Kuss war? Wer garantiert mir, dass das nicht schon viel länger so geht?"

Hermine war schockiert: „Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken? Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Draco das niemals tun würde. Egal welche Fehler er vielleicht hat, Untreue gehört ganz sicher nicht dazu!"

„Sie hat recht, Harry. Ich habe Draco heute zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben gesehen. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich die Situation ausgenutzt habe und das tut mir leid, aber..."

Harry unterbrach ihn: „Was heißt das: die Situation ausgenutzt?"

„Naja. Als ihr vorhin alle draußen wart, saß Draco allein auf der Treppen und schien ziemlich deprimiert zu sein. Ich hab mich mit ihm unterhalten und er hat mir sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Und dann fing er plötzlich an zu weinen. Tja, ich hab ihn getröstet und dann geküsst. Es war allein meine Idee. Er hat den Kuss nicht erwidert. Und er hat mich gebeten aufzuhören. Dann hat er mir gesagt, dass er nur dich liebt, und dass er und ich gern Freunde sein können, aber nicht mehr. Du hast einen sehr treuen und loyalen Freund, der darüber hinaus eine Menge einsteckt nur um dich glücklich zu machen. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte dich schon längst verlassen!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Harry! Draco hasst es hier zu sein! Und nach dem Verhalten meiner Brüder kann ich ihm das noch nicht mal nachtragen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass alles was er sich gewünscht hat ein ruhiges Weihnachten allein mit dir war. Und dass du all eure gemeinsamen Pläne einfach mir nichts dir nichts wegwirfst und ihn stattdessen zwingst an einem Ort zu feiern, an dem er sich unwohl und unerwünscht fühlt. Er sagte, er wollte einfach mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen, ohne das tausend andere Leute herumspringen."

Bei Bills Worten wurde Harry immer blasser. Das konnte doch nicht sein.

„Aber..."

Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, ich wundere mich schon länger über dich, Harry. Du bist ständig bei uns oder Ron ist bei euch. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Draco besonders begeistert davon ist. Kein Wunder, dass er denkt, dass du ihn leid bist."

„Aber das hab ich nie gesagt!"

„Nein, Harry. Aber du zeigst es durch tausend versteckte Gesten. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Draco dich nicht so über alle Maßen lieben würde und wenn er nicht so panische Angst davor hätte dich zu verlieren, dann wäre er längst weg. Stattdessen erträgt er es ständig allein zu sein oder deine Freunde um sich zu haben, weil er glaubt, dass dich das glücklich macht. Du sehnst dich nach Freunden und einer Familie. Draco hat eine furchtbare Familie und er zieht es vor mit dir allein zu sein. Seid ihr zusammenlebt, geht es immer nur nach deinem Willen. Draco war immer der Stärkere von euch beiden, aber irgendwann erreicht jeder seiner Grenzen. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr er sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hat? Er zieht sich immer weiter zurück, verkriecht sich in sich selbst, weil er Angst hat, dass jeder Missklang der von ihm ausgeht eure Beziehung nur schneller ihrem Ende entgegenbringen wird. Er wirkt unberührbar und selbstsicher, aber in Wirklichkeit leidet er unsagbar unter dem Misstrauen und den Vorurteilen, gegen die er noch immer zu kämpfen hat. Jeder der hört, dass ihr ein Paar seid, bemitleidet dich und unterstellt ihm, dass er dich auf irgendeine hinterhältige Art und Weise an sich bindet, und dass er einen boshaften Plan hat um dich zu vernichten. Kein Wunder, dass er irgendwann selbst glaubt, dass er deine Liebe nicht wert ist."

Harry war zu geschockt um ein Wort zu sagen. Er starrte Hermine nur fassungslos an. Dann brachte er mühsam hervor: „Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Erinnerst du dich, als du vor einem halben Jahr so krank warst? Draco hat Tag und Nacht an deinem Bett gesessen, deine Hand gehalten und war durch nichts in der Welt davon zu überzeugen, selbst zu schlafen. In einer dieser Nächte hab ich mich lange mit ihm unterhalten und er hat mir vieles anvertraut. Ich denke, dass die Sorge um dich und die Müdigkeit ihn dazu brachten, seine üblichen Schutzmauern fallen zu lassen. Ich habe später, als er schlief diesen Teil seiner Erinnerung gelöscht, weil ich mir sicher war, dass er nicht wollte, dass ich all diese Dinge weiß. Aber seither sehe ich ihn mit vollkommen anderen Augen. Er hat selber soviel durchgemacht, soviel verloren, aber er hat seinen eigenen Schmerz immer zurückgehalten, weil du wichtiger warst. Aber wenn man immer nur gibt und niemals etwas zurückbekommt, dann ist es irgendwann vorbei. Warum glaubst du, habe ich mich sooft aufgeregt, wenn du bei uns warst? Und heute war einfach der Punkt erreicht, an dem es nicht mehr ging. Den ganzen Abend haben Ron und die Zwillinge sich die größte Mühe gegeben Draco zu vergraulen. Sie waren gemein und rücksichtslos, haben einen blöden Witz nach dem anderen gerissen, sich alle möglichen Gemeinheiten einfallen lassen und du sitzt nur da und lächelst. Und als Draco dann der Kragen platzt und er sich gegen die Drei wehrt, gehst du hin und bist sauer auf ihn! Er hätte dich umgekehrt mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigt und jedem das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, der dich angreift."

„Aber das wusste ich doch alles nicht! Ich dachte, dass ich ihn langweile, dass er nur bei mir bleibt, weil sich nichts Interessanteres bietet! Er ist so klug und schön und perfekt bei allem was er macht und ich bin ungeschickt und albern und mache nie was richtig. Warum hat er denn nie etwas gesagt! Ich weiß das er ein Einzelgänger ist und ich dachte, dass wenn ich ihm ständig auf die Nerven gehe, er schneller genug von mir hat und mich verlässt. Und als ich ihn vorhin mit Bill sah, da wollte ich ihm wehtun. Weil es mir so wehgetan hat."Harry merkte, dass er jetzt weinte, aber das war ihm egal. „Ich liebe ihn doch! Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass Ron und die anderen ihn wirklich nicht mögen. Ich hab ihn so gern, dass ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass es Leute gibt, die das anders sehen. Ich hab wieder alles kaputt gemacht!"

„Ach Harry. Ihr müsst unbedingt anfangen miteinander zu reden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dich wirklich verlassen will. Wie kommst du darauf, dass er genug von dir hat."

„Naja ich..."der Rest verlor sich in unverständlichem Gemurmel.

„Was?"

„Ich dachte, dass es ihm nicht reicht immer nur mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein."

„Warum das denn?"

„Ich war..."Harry wurde rot. „Ich war der Erste für ihn und na ja, ich dachte halt, dass es ihm bestimmt irgendwann zu langweilig werden würde und dass er sich fragt, ob er nicht was verpasst und ob es nicht irgendwo jemanden gibt, der mehr ist wie er selbst und der besser zu ihm passt."

Hermine setzte sich zurück und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein. Es ist doch vollkommen egal mit wie vielen Männern er vor dir geschlafen hat! Ich denke nicht, dass das seine Gefühle für dich beeinflusst. Du hast echt nen Knall, Harry!"

Bill hatte bisher geschwiegen. Jetzt mischte er sich wieder in das Gespräch ein:

„Er sagte, du wärst der Erste und der Einzige, den er je lieben würde. Wenn dir das was nützt. Ich denke nicht, dass er vorhat dich zu verlassen."

„Hatte er auch nicht."Alle sahen Ginny an.

„Woher willst du das wissen, Gin?"

„Er hat... Wahrscheinlich sollte ich dir das gar nicht sagen, aber er hat dir einen Ring gekauft."

„Was?" hauchte Harry.

„Ja. Vor zwei Wochen. Ich hab ihn zufällig im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen und er wirkte so glücklich. Wir haben zusammen gegessen und er hat mir den Ring gezeigt und mich gefragt, was ich davon halte."

Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte hemmungslos.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot!"

Hermine streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Geh heim, Harry. Sprich mit ihm. Erzähl ihm was du uns erzählt hast. Er wird dich verstehen. Und kümmere dich in Zukunft um ihn. Er braucht dich."

Harry stand auch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann umarmte er Hermine und Ginny und nach kurzem Zögern auch Bill.

„Ihr habt recht. Danke. Drückt mir die Daumen. Und sagt eurer Mum bitte, dass es mit leid tut."

xxx

Hogsmeade lag unter einer dicken Schneedecke. Das Dorf wirkte friedlich und still. Harry blieb einen Augenblick vor der Haustür stehen und atmete die kalte Dezemberluft ein. Es hatte erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgehört zu schneien und der Himmel war sternenklar. Es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht sein. Er öffnete die Tür und trat leise in den Flur, zog Jacke und Stiefel aus und ging dann weiter. Im Haus war es dunkel und still. Einen Moment lang hatte er Angst, dass Draco vielleicht gar nicht hier war, dann sah er Isis. Dracos schwarze Katze saß auf dem Kaminsims im Wohnzimmer, ihre Bernsteinaugen glühten im fahlen Mondlicht.

„Hallo Schönheit."Er streichelte ihr kurz über den Kopf und stieg dann so leise wie möglich die Treppe nach oben. Die Schlafzimmertür stand offen. Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen und auf dem Nachttisch stand eine heruntergebrannte Kerze. Draco lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und schien fest zu schlafen. Sein Arm lag um Dusty, der sich eng an den Körper seines Herrn geschmiegt hatte und leise im Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge schnurrte. Harry schlich zum Bett und kniete sich vorsichtig hin. Dracos Wangen waren leicht gerötet und noch feucht von Tränen. Er hatte sich offensichtlich in den Schlaf geweint. Sein Anblick schnürte Harry sie Kehle zu. In der linken Hand hielt er ein schmales Holzkästchen. Zwei schmale Silberreifen funkelten auf dunkelblauem Samt. Harry nahm das Kästchen und stellte es auf den Nachttisch, dann streckte er die Hand aus und streichelte vorsichtig über Dracos Schläfe. „Verzeih mir, Baby." flüsterte er. Er ließ seine Finger durch die seidigen, weißblonden Haare gleiten, atmete den vertrauten Duft ein. Dracos Lider flatterten kurz, dann schlug er die Augen auf. Silber traf auf Grün.

„Hi." Harry hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals und war nicht in der Lage mehr zu sagen.

In den silbrigen Augen mischten sich Trauer, Schmerz und Hoffnung. Von der Wut die noch vor wenigen Stunden darin geglitzert hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Was tust du hier?"Dracos Stimme war vor Müdigkeit und vom Weinen rau.

Plötzlich sprudelten die Worte aus Harry hervor: „Es tut mir so leid, Draco. Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt. Aber ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich so blind war und nicht gesehen habe, wie gemein Ron und die andern zu dir sind. Ich hätte dich verteidigen sollen, statt von dir zu verlangen, dass du alles stumm erträgst. Und ich hätte dich nicht dauernd allein lassen sollen, aber ich dachte, wenn ich dauernd in deiner Nähe bin, dann merkst du schneller wie langweilig und dumm ich bin und dann hast du schneller genug von mir und..." Draco hatte sich aufgesetzt und Harrys Monolog mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn zugehört. Jetzt hob er die Hand und legte die Fingerspitzen leicht gegen Harrys Lippen.

„Shhht. Was redest du da für einen Unsinn? Wie könnte ich jemals genug von dir bekommen? Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass tausend Jahre nicht genug wären. Oh Harry, ich hab gedacht, dass du nach einem netten Weg suchst, mich loszuwerden, weil ich nicht bin wie deine Freunde."

Harry warf sich nach vorn und zog Draco auf seinen Schoß, fest an sich. „Ich will doch gar nicht, dass du anders bist! Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, weil du bist, wie du bist. Bitte. Bitte, verlass mich nicht. Sei mir nicht böse. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich."Eine Weile saßen sie engumschlungen so da. Lauschten dem Herzschlag und dem Atem des anderen. Genossen den vertrauten Geruch, die vertraute Wärme, das vertraute Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Dann löste Draco sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung und angelte nach dem Holzkästchen. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Weihnachten ist zwar erst morgen, aber ich möchte dir das trotzdem schon jetzt schenken."Harry nahm das Kästchen und betrachtete die Ringe einen Augenblick. Dann zog er den kleineren heraus und schob ihn auf Dracos linken Ringfinger. „Dein auf Ewig."murmelte er. Dracos Herz schlug bis zum Hals und durch den Tränenschleier konnte er kaum etwas sehen, als er den anderen Ring nahm, ihn auf Harrys linken Ringfinger steckte und die Worte wiederholte: „Dein auf Ewig."

Als Stunden später die ersten Strahlen der Wintersonne durch das Fenster schienen, trafen sie auf zwei Gestalten, die engumschlungen, in eine Decke gewickelt auf der Fensterbank saßen. Der Größere, schwarzhaarige gegen den Fensterrahmen gelehnt, sein kleinerer, silberblonder Gefährte zwischen seinen langen Beinen, den Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt. Die Finger ihrer linken Hände waren fest miteinander verschlungen und an jedem Ringfinger glitzerte ein schmales silbernes Band.

„Harry?"

„Mhm?"

„Frohe Weihnachten."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Draco"

ENDE


	2. Part II Wieselweihnacht und Pinguine

_Hallo ihr Süßen._

_Ok, ok, ihr habt mich überzeugt. Hier kommt die Fortsetzung. _

_Ich bin ja nicht so. ;o)_

_Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews. Ich hab mit einem breiten Grinsen im Büro gesessen und jetzt halten mich meine Kollegen endgültig für nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig. Aber damit kann ich leben._

_An Arwen: Danke für den Tipp mit den nicht registrierten Reviews. Was das Rating betrifft, das war ein Versehen. Mein Laptop wollte nicht so wie ich wollte. _

_An alle, die geweint haben: Kann man ein schöneres Kompliment bekommen? Schnief. Ich finde das sehr, sehr ermutigend. Und vor allem schööööön._

_Ich entschuldige mich schon mal vorab für den Pinguin-Dialog, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. **GRINS** _

_Viel Spaß!_

_Yulah_

_P.S.: Stellt euch vor, gestern habe ich einen Brief bekommen in dem JKR schreibt, dass sie mir Harry und all die anderen schenkt! Ist das nicht klasse? Dann bin ich leider wach geworden. Also wie gehabt._

Part II – Wieselweihnacht und Pinguine

Hogsmeade, 30. Dezember 2002

_Dingdong..._

„Harry würdest du bitte freundlicherweise an die Tür gehen, bevor, wer auch immer davor steht endgültig die Geduld verliert? Es klingelt schon zum fünften Mal."

„Kannst du nicht gehen? Ich bin gerade beschäftigt."

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Und ich weiß, dass du nur Zeitung liest."

„Warum kannst du nicht gehen?"

„Weil ich nichts anhabe, du Scherzkeks!"

„Warum hast du nichts an? Und warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

„Potter! Mach endlich! Und zu deiner Information, ich war duschen und das macht man für gewöhnlich nackt. Jedenfalls da wo ich herkomme."

„Das ist aber doch kein Grund nicht an die Tür zu gehen. Gönn den Nachbarn doch auch mal ihren Spaß."

„Ich weigere mich, darauf überhaupt zu antworten!"

Harry fledderte den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und ging grinsend zur Tür. Er konnte sich Dracos gespielt empörten Gesichtsausdruck bildlich vorstellen.

„Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen, was kann ich für Sie tun? Äh, hallo? Ist da jemand drin?."

Draußen standen zwei, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vermummte Gestalten. Harry versuchte zwischen Schal, Mantelkragen, Kapuze und einer schnell wachsenden Schneeschicht irgendetwas Vertrautes auszumachen und so seine Besucher zu identifizieren.

„Morgen Harry. Da bist du ja endlich. Wir stehen uns schon seid einer halben Ewigkeit die Beine in den Bauch."

„Ginny?"

„Ja, Mensch! Lässt du uns jetzt rein, bevor wir hier festfrieren? Falls es dir entgangen ist, es schneit in.... Was sagt man da? In Strömen? Was auch immer. Es schneit jedenfalls! Und es ist verflucht kalt. Ich glaub ich habe gerade einen Pinguin zwischen den Rosensträuchern gesehen."

„Klar, parkt den Hundeschlitten hinterm Haus und kommt rein. Ich nehme an, dieser andere Polarforscher ist Neville?"

„Ja. Morgen."

Die beiden folgten Harry ins Haus und fingen sofort an sich aus ihren Klamotten zu schälen. Tatsächlich kamen schließlich unter all dem Stoff Ginny und Neville hervor.

„Möchtet ihr Tee? Schmeißt das Zeug einfach zum Trocknen übers Treppengeländer." Dann nach oben gewandt: „Hey Babe, Scott und Amundsen sind vom Südpol zurück!"

„Ich komm gleich."

„Morgen Draco! Wir sind's bloß. Neville und ich. Wir haben Brötchen mitgebracht."

„Macht ja nichts."

Ginny folgte ihrem Mann und Harry in die Küche.

„Mann, wenn ich den erwische, der da draußen die Heizung ausgemacht hat!" Sie setzte sich und nahm Harry die Teetasse ab, die er ihr hinhielt. „Danke Schatz. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber ich verzehre mich regelrecht nach einer Tasse Tee. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich klinge wie meine Mum."

„Keine Sorge, Gin. Das tust du doch immer. Hey, nicht mit dem Zucker werfen! Weißt du wie schwer es war den zu würfeln?"

„Blöder Kerl. Und, was gibt's Neues? Wir haben seid Heilig Abend nichts mehr von euch gehört, da wollten wir mal nachschauen, ob ihr noch lebt."

Harry grinste. „Wir hätten uns ja längst mal gemeldet, aber wir waren in letzter Zeit ziemlich... ähm... beschäftigt." Dann hob er schüchtern seine linke Hand und grinste Ginny glücklich an.

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist wunderbar! Dann ist also wieder alles in Ordnung bei euch? Oh, Schatz, ich freu mich so!" Sie sprang auf und umarmte Harry.

„Ja, alles wieder ok. Ich muss mich bei euch Mädels bedanken, dass ihr mir den Kopf gewaschen habt. Und bei Bill, für," er warf einen Seitenblick auf Neville, der mit dem Kater spielte, „du weißt schon. War ein ziemlich heilsamer Schock. Es stimmt schon, manchmal merkt man erst was man hat, wenn man dabei ist es zu verlieren."

„Kein Problem. Wenn es darum geht, jemandem den Kopf zurecht zu rücken dann sag mir Bescheid, ich erledige das. Und? Ich gestehe, ich platze jeden Moment vor Neugier, sind das jetzt nur so ‚_Hallo-wir-sind-zusammen-Ringe_' oder...?"

In diesem Moment kam Draco in die Küche.

„Sagen wir mal so, nimm dir am ersten September nichts vor."

Ginny stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und fiel erst Draco, dann noch mal Harry und schließlich Neville um den Hals.

„Du liebe Güte. Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dir geschrieben. Das ist ja lebensgefährlich."

„Sorry. Ich freu mich nur so! Und am warum am ersten September? Oh wartet, weil ihr euch da zum ersten Mal begegnet seid!"

„Naja, technisch gesehen sind wir uns irgendwann Ende August zum ersten Mal begegnet. Aber der Grundgedanke geht schon in die Richtung. Außerdem, auf irgendein Datum mussten wir uns ja einigen. Und bevor dein lieber Bruder William wieder lange Finger macht und in fremden Revieren wildert..."

Draco seufzte gespielt entnervt. „Das wird er mir wohl noch auf den Grabstein meißeln lassen. Und, wie war der Südpol?"

Ginny warf ihr Haar zurück und setzte eine betont gelangweilte Miene auf:

„Ach weißt du, hat man einen Pol gesehen, kennt man alle. Und Pinguine werden eindeutig überbewertet."

„Gibt's am Südpol Pinguine?"

„Nicht?"

„Ich mein die gibt es nur an einem Pol."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Oder waren das Eisbären?"

„Ich glaub Eisbären. Ich mein, Pinguine gibt es sogar in Afrika und Australien, warum also nicht auch an beiden Polen."

„Hm. Klingt irgendwie komisch, die Begründung."

„Ja? Fragen wir Hermine, wenn wir sie das nächste Mal sehen. Apropos: Kann es sein, dass in eurem Garten auch ein Pinguin sitzt?"

„Ach, du meinst Bert. Der kommt jedes Jahr um die Zeit vorbei."

„In unserem Garten ist echt ein Pinguin? Ich dachte das war ein Scherz vorhin." Harry hatte vor lauter Zufriedenheit anscheinend einen Moment lang vergessen, mit wem er sprach, denn er ging zum Fenster um nachzusehen. Darum bemerkt er auch das Grinsen nicht.

„Ja. Du weißt doch. Bert."

„Draco. Da ist kein Pinguin."

„Doch," widersprach Ginny, „er hatte eine Pudelmütze auf und hat Tee getrunken."

„Ja. Sag ich doch. Bert. Eine blaue Pudelmütze."

„Mit rotem Bommel."

„Ja."

„Und eine Tasse mit dem Bild von einem Eisbären drauf."

„Genau."

„Und Earl Grey. Hab das Fähnchen vom Teebeutel gesehen."

„Sein Lieblingstee."

„Ganz klar."

„Bert halt."

Harry und Neville sahen zwischen den beiden hin und her und versuchten herauszufinden, ob diese Unterhaltung irgendeinen verborgenen Sinn hatte. Bei Ginny und Draco war das schwer zu sagen. Sie hatten die nicht immer nachvollziehbare und manchmal leicht anstrengende Angewohnheit sich stundenlang mit todernster Miene über den größten Unsinn zu unterhalten und das in einem Tonfall, als diskutierten sie den Weltfrieden oder etwas ähnlich Schwerwiegendes.

„Sagt mal, wovon redet ihr da eigentlich?"

Draco warf seinem Freund eine unschuldigen Blick zu:

„Bert. Pinguine. Du weißt schon."

„Womit eindeutig bewiesen wäre, dass ihr alle beide nicht ganz normal seid! Ich meine, wer unterhält sich schon so begeistert über Pinguine."

„Sehr viele Leute unterhalten sich über Pinguine, Neville. Pinguinforscher zum Beispiel."

Ginny nickte: „Ja, oder Eisbärenforscher, während sie auf den Eisbären warten."

„Oder Pinguinwärter im Zoo."

„Oder Eisbärenwärter im Zoo, die im falschen Gehege sind."

„Oder Pinguinphotographen."

„Oder Eisbärenphotographen, die...." Ginny kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden. Harry hatte die Hände gehoben und signalisierte Kapitulation.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich denke, wir haben es verstanden. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?"

„Das liegt nur an der Kälte." antwortete Gin fröhlich. „Da friert einem das Gehirn ein und plötzlich kann man nur noch an Pinguine denken."

„Den Großteil deiner Brüder betrifft das natürlich nicht. Da ist nämlich nichts was gefrieren könnte." fügte Draco hinzu.

„Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues, Süßer."

Einen Moment war es still am Tisch, alle dachten an das katastrophale Weihnachtsessen letzte Woche. Dann räusperte Harry sich.

„Wie lief's denn noch, nachdem wir weg waren?"

„Naja, Mum hat sich mit der Ausrede, euch sei was dazwischen gekommen natürlich nicht abspeisen lassen. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust sie anzulügen. Also haben Herm und ich ihr morgens erzählt was passiert ist. Und dann wurde es lustig."

„Definiere ‚lustig'. Und ich will Details!"

„Harry! Seid wann bist du so rachsüchtig?"

„Was heißt denn hier rachsüchtig? Gleiches Recht für alle. Mich habt ihr ja schon in Grund und Boden gestampft. Ich geb ja auch zu, dass ihr recht hattet." Er nahm unter dem Tisch Dracos Hand und spürte erleichtert den beruhigenden Druck der kühlen, schmalen Finger. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass Draco ihm verziehen hatte, dass alles geklärt war und nie wieder zwischen ihnen stehen würde. „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Aber ich finde, ich hab ein Recht auf ein gewisses Maß an Schadenfreude. Außerdem, ich denke, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der gern wissen will, was weiterpassiert ist, oder Jinx?"

„Ich? Ich brauch keine Details. Sag mir, dass diese Idioten geköpft, gevierteilt und anschließend gegrillt wurden, dann bin ich zufrieden. Ich bin ja nicht nachtragend." Er sprach betont fröhlich, dennoch war der leicht bittere Unterton nicht zu überhören. Dabei ging es gar nicht so sehr um ihn selbst. Draco war ein Einzelgänger. Er hatte ein paar wenige, gute Freunde die ihm vollkommen reichten. Er konnte mit der Ablehnung der Weasleybrüder durchaus leben, aber er wusste, dass Harry die Sache nicht so locker nahm, besonders im Bezug auf Ron und das ließ einen tief verborgenen Beschützerinstinkt wach werden.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mir dich nie zum Feind mache, Draco."

„Neville, ich glaube, da besteht keine größere Gefahr."

„Außer du kürst Percy zu deinen neuen Vorbild des Monats, dann sehe ich schwarz für dich. Und dann wäre ich Witwe, noch vor meinem ersten Hochzeitstag. Also lassen wir das lieber. Befriedigen wir lieber Harrys Rachdurst und Dracos Blutgier. Hmmm... An dem Abend oder besser gesagt in der Nacht ist eigentlich nicht mehr viel passiert, nur hat Ron sich vor verschlossener Tür wiedergefunden als er ins Bett wollte und musste in der Badewanne schlafen. Herms Zauber lassen sich mit einem läppischen ‚Alohomora' nicht umgehen...." Sie tauchte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes in ihre Teetasse und ließ die Bilder aus ihrer Erinnerung aufsteigen:

_25. Dezember 2002 (eine Woche zuvor):_

„_Guten Morgen und Frohe Weihnachten Weasleys und Nicht-Weasleys! Nanu, noch keiner auf? Was ist das denn?" Arthur blieb in der Küchentür stehen und sah verwirrt auf den leeren Tisch. Dann hörte er leise Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Bill und Charlie saßen auf der Couch und unterhielten sich mit Ginny, die sich in einem Sessel zusammengerollt hatte und Remus der an der Fensterbank lehnte. Vom Rest der Familie und ihren Gästen war nichts zu sehen._

„_Ach hier steckt ihr. Wo ist denn der Rest?"_

„_Morgen Dad. Frohe Weihachten. Mum, Hermine und Paula sind in der Speisekammer und haben sich jede Hilfe verbeten. Neville ist mit Merlin und den Kindern draußen, Percy und Penelope machen, was Percy und Penelope halt immer so machen, die Zwillinge und Ron schlafen noch und... ach so, Harry und Draco sind gestern Abend noch nach Hause."_

_Arthur hob erstaunt die Augebrauen. „Ach du meine Güte, aber warum das denn? Ist etwas passiert?"_

„_Das fragst du dann am besten nachher deine Söhne, Dad. Und ich meine nicht die beiden die hier sind. Aha, wenn man vom Teufel spricht."_

_Alle sahen zur Tür, wo in diesem Moment Beweisstück A, ein reichlich zerknitterter Ron aufgetaucht war._

„_Morgen." nuschelte er._

_Ginnys Blick war mörderisch, ihre Stimme zuckersüß: „Guten Morgen, Ronnie! Hast du denn auch gut geschlafen? Oder hat der Wasserhahn getropft?"_

„_Wasserhahn?" Arthur sah verwirrt zwischen seinem jüngsten Sohn und seiner Tochter hin und her. _

„_Guten Morgen. Und fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen." Hermines Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er warf seiner Schwiegertochter einen erleichterten Blick zu. In Hermines Gegenwart klärten sich solche Ungereimtheiten schnell. Doch dann blieb ihr Blick an Ron hängen. „Naja, fast allen!" Ron nahm ihren Arm und versuchte sie zur Seite zu ziehen._

„_Hermine. Wir müssen uns mal unterhalten."_

„_Jetzt nicht."_

„_Ich muss aber mit dir reden."_

„_Dein Pech. Ich will jetzt aber nicht mit dir reden! Ich habe zu tun!"_

„_Hermine!"_

„_Sag mal, welchen Teil von ‚nein' hast du nicht verstanden?"_

„_Dann sag mir wenigstens, warum ich in der Wanne schlafen musste!"  
"Na dreimal darfst du raten!"_

„_Ron? Warum hast du denn in der Wanne geschlafen?" Arthurs Verwirrung wuchs._

„_Keine Ahnung! Frag meine Frau!"_

„_Ha! Du weißt genau warum!"_

„_Nein weiß ich nicht! Was zum Teufel hab ich denn getan?"_

„_Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Ronald Sebastian Weasley!"_

„_Wie soll ich denn mit dir sprechen? Du sagst mir ja nicht, was ich getan habe!"_

„_Kinder! Was soll denn dieses Geschrei? Es ist Weihnachten! Wir haben Gäste. Und die möchten bestimmt nicht von eurem Gezanke am frühen Morgen geweckt werden. Was ist denn überhaupt los hier?" Molly kam mit einem Korb voller Krapfen ins Wohnzimmer und musterte die Anwesenden streng._

„_Schlafen die anderen noch?"_

„_Die Zwillinge, ja, der Rest ist auf." _

„_Guten Morgen, liebe Familie." Percy stolzierte ins Zimmer und schien die eisige Atmosphäre nicht zu bemerken. _

„_Na dann werd ich mal den Tisch decken." Molly bemerkte die schlechte Stimmung sehr wohl, aber sie beschloss sich später darum zu kümmern. Im Moment galt es hungrige Mäuler zu stopfen._

„_Du brauchst bloß für 17 Personen zu decken, Mum." Ginnys Worten folgte angespannte Stille._

„_Warum? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich die Zwillinge im Bett lasse? Die können aufstehen, wie andere zivilisierte Leute auch."_

„_Ich meine nicht Fred und George. Ich spreche von Harry und Draco."_

_Ron fuhr herum und sah Ginny mit offenem Mund an. _

„_Warum sollten die beiden denn nicht frühstücken wollen, Liebes? So ein Unsinn." Molly schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Solche Scherze am frühen Morgen lagen ihr nicht._

„_Sie sind nicht mehr da. Sie sind gestern Nacht noch abgereist. Ich soll dir und Dad sagen, dass es ihnen leid tut, aber es ist ihnen etwas...." Ein langer, giftiger Blick für Ron und Percy, „..dazwischen gekommen."_

„_Ja aber..." Dann bemerkte sie die Blicke die zwischen ihren Kindern hin und her gingen. „Virginia Marie Weasley… Verzeihung… Longbottom! Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was hier los ist! Was dazwischen gekommen. So ein Unsinn! Was ist so wichtig, dass sie sich mitten in der Nacht davonschleichen müssen, ohne jemandem etwas davon zu sagen."_

„_Frag doch mal Ronnie, hier. Oder Fred und George. Oder Percy den Musterknaben!"_

„_Also das verbitte ich mir! Ich habe mir absolut _nichts_ zu Schulden kommen lassen. Wie kannst du etwas derart Unerhörtes behaupten?"_

_Molly knallte den Korb auf den Kaminsims und achtete nicht auf die Krapfen die herausfielen._

„_Also schön! Schluss jetzt mit dem Theater! Ich will auf der Stelle wissen, was hier gespielt wird! Ginny?"_

„_Sie sind gegangen, weil Draco nicht in einem Haus bleiben wollte, in dem er unerwünscht ist!"_

„_Wie um alles in der Welt kommt er denn auf so eine absurde Idee? Wenn er unerwünscht wäre, hätte ich ihn wohl nicht eingeladen."_

„_Tja Mum, an dieser Stelle kommen deine Söhne ins Spiel. Sie haben gestern alles daran gesetzt Draco das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Sie haben ihn beschimpft, verspottet und ziemlich übel beleidigt. Und er hat das nur geschluckt, weil er zu höflich ist. Weil er dein und Dads Gast war und euch nicht alles verderben wollte. Und weil er Harry zuliebe Frieden schließen wollte."_

„_Was?" Mollys Stimme war gefährlich leise. „Ronald?"_

„_Das stimmt doch so gar nicht. Wir haben nur ein bisschen Spaß gemacht."_

„_Spaß! Sowas bezeichnest du als Spaß? Und dann wunderst du dich, dass du in der Badewanne schlafen musstest!" herrschte Hermine ihn an._

„_Aber..."_

„_Ach sei still! Die Zwillinge, Percy und du, ihr habt euch gestern Abend unmöglich aufgeführt. Und nicht zum ersten Mal darf ich hinzufügen! Jedes Mal wenn Draco in eure Nähe kommt, benehmt ihr euch wie die Axt im Wald. Ich hab es langsam sowas von satt!"_

„_Das geht aber zu weit. Hermine! Wie kommst du dazu mich in diese Sache mit hinein zu ziehen? Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!" keifte Percy._

„_Nein? Da bin ich aber anderer Ansicht. Und nur weil deine Frau nicht genug Rückgrad hat um dir mal die Meinung zu sagen, brauchst du dir noch lange nicht einbilden, dass du damit durchkommst." _

„_Was glaubst du eigentlich mit wem du hier sprichst, Hermine? Das muss ich mir nicht anhören. Nicht in meinem eigenen Haus!"_

„_Percy, setz dich! Und halt den Mund! Es ist mir neu, dass das hier dein Haus ist. Soweit ich weiß, gehört es immer noch mir und deinem Vater."_

„_Ich meinte...."_

„_Es ist mir vollkommen egal was du meintest. Setz dich! Das gilt auch für dich Ronald!" Dann ging sie zur Treppe. „Frederik! George! Ihr seid in fünf Minuten hier unten! Und wartet besser nicht, bis ich euch holen komme!"_

_Zurück im Wohnzimmer lief sie ungeduldig hin und her, bis die verschlafenen Zwillinge erschienen. _

„_Was ist denn los, Mum? Warum brüllst du schon am frühen Morgen so rum?"_

„_Setzt euch. Und haltet den Mund! Hermine? Ginny? Würdet ihr mir jetzt bitte der Reihe nach erzählen, was gestern passiert ist?"_

_Abwechselnd erzählten die Mädchen, was sie am Abend zuvor beobachtet und mitgehört hatten. Bill warf ab und zu einen Kommentar ein, der Rest der Anwesenden schwieg. Wenn die „Angeklagten" versuchten Einwände zu erheben, wurden sie von Molly mit einem kurzen, eisigen Blick und eine gezischten „Ruhe!" zum Schweigen gebracht. Schließlich schwiegen Hermine und Ginny. Sie hatten nichts von Bills Beteiligung bei der ganzen Sache erzählt, weil er letztendlich nicht wirklich damit zu tun hatte und sie hatten auch nichts von dem erwähnt, was Draco und Harry unabhängig voneinander über ihre Beziehung erzählt hatten, denn sie waren sich einig, dass das niemanden etwas anging und es auch nichts mit dem Verhalten der vier Weasley-Brüder zu tun hatte. Aber sie erzählten, welchen Einfluss Spott und Hohn auf Dracos Selbstbewusstsein gehabt hatten und auch, dass die Beziehung der beiden am seidenen Faden hing, weil Draco kurz davor stand zu glauben, was die Weasleys sagten und weil Harry seine Freunde bisher immer verteidigt hatte, weil er ihnen nichts Böses zutraute. Ihren Worten folgte eisiges Schweigen. Molly sah ihre Söhne mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Zorn an und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Erziehung fehlgeschlagen war. Das schlimmste für sie war dabei, dass die vier sich keiner Schuld bewusst waren, dass ihnen die Grausamkeit ihrer Worte und die Gedankenlosigkeit ihres Handels nicht klar zu sein schienen. Percy hatte eine Miene tiefster Arroganz aufgesetzt und fand den Verlauf der Ereignisse offensichtlich unter seinem Niveau. Ron kochte noch immer vor Wut und weigerte sich seine Frau oder seine Schwester anzusehen. Die Zwillinge warfen sich vielsagenden Blicke zu. Fred kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und sah aus, als langweile er sich. Nur George erweckte zumindest den Anschein, dass er einen Fehler gemacht haben könnte._

„_Und? Was habt ihr dazu zu sagen?"_

_Fred räusperte sich: „Mum, das ist doch total übertrieben. Wir haben bloß ein paar Scherze gemacht. Meine Güte, niemand regt sich darüber auf. Nur weil Malfoy so empfindlich ist. Hätte ja was sagen können."_

„_Scherze? Scherze sind lustig, Fred! Das was ihr gemacht habt, ist nicht lustig. Und es geht auch nicht nur um gestern Abend. Ihr macht das schon seit _Jahren_! Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ihr euch gestern selbst übertroffen habt!"_

„_Ist er doch selber schuld!" ereiferte sich Ron. „Er hat sich doch in der Schule auch nicht besser benommen."_

„_In der Schule?" Hermines Stimme überschlug sich fast. „IN DER SCHULE? Das ist, verdammt noch mal, _Jahre_ her!"_

„_Wieso bist du überhaupt auf seiner Seite? Seit Harry mit ihm rumhängt, verteidigst du diesen Abschaum! Was soll das? Er hat dich früher nur beschimpft und er hat dich sogar geohrfeigt!"_

„_Ja Ron, und ich hab ihn beschimpft und ihm im dritten Jahr fast die Nase gebrochen. Das war wie gesagt früher. Und dann sind wir erwachsen geworden. Solltest du bei Gelegenheit mal versuchen!"_

„_Wenn es bedeutet sich mit dem Feind zu verbünden, dann lass ich das lieber bleiben!"_

„_Mit dem Feind? Ron! Der Krieg ist vorbei! Und wenn du dich erinnern möchtest, hat Draco sein Teil zu unserem Sieg beigetragen. Er ist nicht dein Feind. Er ist vielleicht nicht dein Freund, aber er ist der Mann, den dein bester Freund liebt, und das solltest du respektieren!"_

„_Ich werde diesen Bastard niemals akzeptieren. Ihr werdet schon sehen, eines Tages wird er sich von seiner wahren Seite zeigen. Aber dann kommt nicht zu mir gerannt."_

„_Ron hat Recht." Percy fand es an der Zeit seinen jüngsten Bruder zu unterstützen._

„_Du sei still, Percy! Du bist doch nur sauer, weil Draco den Job bekommen hat, auf den du scharf wars!."_

„_Das ist ja auch ein Unverschämtheit sondergleichen! Wie können sie es wagen, _meine_ Stelle einem, einem _Todesser_ zu geben!"_

_Ginny verdrehte die Augen: „Jetzt geht _das_ wieder los. Er hat den Job bekommen, weil er besser ist als du, Bruderherz!"_

„_HA! Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!"_

„_Oh doch, das glaub ich nicht nur, das weiß ich. Er ist bei weitem intelligenter als du und er versteht mehr von Zaubertränken als jeder andere den ich kenne; Professor Snape mal ausgenommen. _Du_ kannst ja nicht mal Hustensaft von Schneckenentferner unterscheiden!" Alle erinnerten sich noch an den Vorfall, bei dem Percy mit seiner üblichen ‚Ich-mache-keine-Fehler'-Einstellung die halbe Weasleyfamilie für eine Woche außer Gefecht gesetzt und beinahe für ihr vorzeitiges Ende gesorgt hatte._

„_Es war übrigens Draco, der damals das Gegengift gebraut hat! Kein Wunder also, das Shacklebolt ihn wollte und nicht dich."_

„_Er ist unverschämt und hat keinerlei Respekt vor seinen Vorgesetzten. Und ich habe höchstpersönlich gesehen, wie er unten in den Archiven mit einem Kollegen rumge.... also ihr wisst schon. Das ist einfach ein unerhörtes Benehmen!"_

_Hermine lachte so sehr, dass sie fast von ihrem Sessel fiel._

„_Ja, das hat Tim Kelly mir erzählt. Und er hat mir auch erzählt, dass dieser Kollege Harry war und dass sie sich lediglich geküsst haben, weil Harry glaub ich, Geburtstag hatte. Wenn du natürlich genau im falschen Moment reinkommst, ist das dein Problem. Und er ist nicht unverschämt, nur weil er Kingsley auf einen offensichtlichen Fehler hinweist und sich weigert irgendwelche Laufburschenarbeiten zu erledigen." Mit einem Grinsen fügte sie hinzu. „Dafür haben wir ja dich. Du hingegen verbringst deine ganze Zeit damit, deinen Vorgesetzten sprichwörtlich in den Hintern zu kriechen und nur weil Fudge das gefallen hat, darfst du nicht davon ausgehen, dass alle so sind."_

„_Ich muss mir das nicht länger anhören!"_

„_Doch, Percy, musst du."_

_Molly hatte dem Streit schweigend zugehört. Sie sah aus, als würde sie ihre Söhne am liebsten ohrfeigen._

„_Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch. Ich dachte ich hätte euch zu Höflichkeit und Gastfreundschaft erzogen. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass meine Söhne sich derart unmöglich benehmen! Am liebsten würde ich euch jedem eine links und rechts um die Ohren geben. Und jetzt sitzt ihr da als könntet ihr kein Wässerchen trüben."_

„_Aber Mum, du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du auch auf Malfoys Seite bist! Das kannst du nicht tun!" _

„_Ich bin auf niemandes Seite, Ron! Es gibt keine Seiten. Wir sind eine Familie!"_

_Ron wurde kreidebleich. „Familie? Du bezeichnest diesen Sohn eines Todessers als Familienmitglied?"_

„_Oh ja! Harry ist immer wie ein Sohn für mich gewesen, daher ist es nur normal, dass ich seinen Freund ebenso als Familienmitglied betrachte, wie ich es mit euren Männern und Frauen, Freunden und Freundinnen getan habe. Und davon abgesehen: Draco hat sich mir gegenüber immer tadellos benommen. Er ist höflich und gut erzogen und er hat niemals seine persönliche Abneigung gegen einen von euch offen gezeigt. Ganz sicher hat er sich niemals so ungeheuerlich aufgeführt wie ihr! Und wenn du es ganz genau wissen willst, ich habe ihn sehr gern und ich wäre traurig, wenn er nicht mehr herkommen würde."_

„_Dad? Sag du doch auch mal was."_

„_Der Aussage deiner Mutter habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Ich stimme ihr in allen Punkten vollkommen zu."_

„_Eins verstehe ich nicht so ganz," Charlie mischte sich zum ersten Mal auch in die Diskussion ein. „Ich meine, das Verhalten der vier Helden hier war unter aller, Entschuldigung, Sau, das steht außer Frage. Aber Draco ist doch normalerweise auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Von ihm habe ich aber den ganzen Abend über nicht ein Wort gehört. Warum lässt er sich das gefallen?"_

„_Weil er Harry versprochen hat nicht zu streiten. Er weiß, dass Harry uns als Familie betrachtet und darum war er bereit sich mit diesen Gestalten da zu vertragen. Ungeachtet eventueller Abneigungen. Aber leider haben die Herren da nicht mitgespielt. Es war ja auch wie gesagt nicht das erste Mal gestern. Das geht schon so, seid die beiden zusammen sind. Und irgendwann hat jeder genug. Und..." Hermine zögerte. „...wenn dir jeder sagt, dass du den Menschen den du liebst nicht wert bist, dann fängst du irgendwann an das selbst zu glauben. Und wenn du ständig über deinen Namen und deine Herkunft bewertet wirst und wenn du um jede Chance doppelt so hart kämpfen musst, wie alle anderen, dann ist irgendwann ein Punkt erreicht, an dem nichts mehr geht. Und diesen Punkt hat Draco gestern Abend erreicht. Er ist bereit Harry gehen zu lassen, um ihn nicht länger zu zwingen, sich zu entscheiden."_

„_Aber Harry hat sich entschieden." fügte Ginny hinzu. „Bleibt zu hoffen, dass es nicht zu spät dafür ist."_

_Molly schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf: „Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ihr Harry zwingt eine solche Entscheidung zu fällen! So etwas darf überhaupt nicht notwendig sein. Anstatt dass ihr euch freut, dass euer Freund, der sein Leben lang einsam war, jemanden gefunden hat, den er liebt und der diese Liebe erwidert. Ihr habt es nicht verdient, dass Harry eine so hohe Meinung von euch hat! Ihr habt seine Freundschaft und sein Vertrauen aufs schändlichste missbraucht! Ist euch eigentlich klar, was ihr mit eurem gedankenlosen Geschwätz vielleicht angerichtet habt? Eines sage ich euch, wenn die beiden sich euretwegen trennen, dann gnade euch Gott!"_

„_Vielleicht sind wir wirklich etwas zu weit gegangen." Georges Stimme war sehr leise und sehr zerknirscht. „Aber ich für meinen Teil hab das wirklich nicht böse gemeint. Mir war wirklich nicht klar, dass er sich das so zu Herzen nimmt. Ich... wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich mag Malfoy. Es macht wahnsinnig Spaß mit ihm zu streiten, weil er sonst total schlagfertig ist und immer eine Antwort auf alles hat. Ich fand es schon früher in der Schule echt witzig ihm zuzuhören. Solange keiner von uns betroffen war, mein ich. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, dass er mit Harry zusammen ist, ich mein, irgendwie passen die beiden ja zusammen. Gestern habe ich einfach das gemacht, was ich immer mache, wenn Draco in der Nähe ist. Und normalerweise gibt er ja auch Kontra wenn wir sticheln. Ich schätze, diese Sache ist gestern etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Tut mir echt leid. Ich denke, wir haben wirklich übertrieben. Fred?" Er sah seinen Zwilling an. Der nickte: „George hat recht schätze ich. Wir waren wohl etwas zu übermütig. Aber bis jetzt ist Malfoy immer ein würdiger Gegner gewesen. Aber als er gestern nicht reagiert hat, na ja, da sind wir halt immer gemeiner geworden, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, denke ich. Ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass er vielleicht ernst nehmen könnte, was wir sagen. Niemand nimmt uns doch sonst ernst."_

_Ron sprang auf: „Sagt mal, spinnt ihr plötzlich? Wir reden hier von Malfoy! Er ist böse! Er ist fieser Abschaum! Er hat uns jahrelang gepiesackt! Er reißt alles an sich, merkt ihr das denn nicht?" _

„_Also das ist das Problem. Du bist eifersüchtig! Es passt dir nicht, dass es jemanden gibt, der Harry wichtiger ist als du!"_

„_Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Aber er kann... _ihr_ könnt doch nicht alles vergessen haben, was Malfoy uns in der Vergangenheit angetan hat! Er hasst unserer Familie und wir hassen seine Familie!! Das ist schon seit Jahrhunderten so."_

_Arthur unterbrach seinen Sohn: „Ron! Jetzt gehst du aber langsam wirklich zu weit! Du liebe Güte. Nur wegen einer dummen Familienfehde, deren Ursprung niemand mehr nachvollziehen kann? Nur weil irgendeiner unserer Vorfahren irgendeinem Malfoy in grauer Vorzeit in die Quere gekommen ist oder umgekehrt? Das ist doch verrückt. Es stimmt schon, ich bin auch mit dieser Fehde und den Geschichten über die Bosheit des Malfoy-Clans aufgewachsen, aber man muss auch bereit sein zu vergessen. Draco hat sich ebenso wenig ausgesucht ein Malfoy zu sein, wie du Einfluss darauf hattest, als Weasley geboren zu werden. Und egal welche Differenzen ich vielleicht mit Lucius habe, dass braucht das Verhältnis unserer Kinder nicht zu beeinflussen. Und Harry hat mit der ganzen Sache noch weniger zu tun!"_

„_Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr alle so blind seid. Warum seid ihr plötzlich alle Fans von Malfoy? Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er seinem Vater nach Azkaban folgen wird, ihr werdet schon sehen. Aber schön: Wenn Harry unsere Freundschaft nichts bedeutet, dann ist das eben so! Er muss sich entscheiden. Entweder Malfoy oder ich!!!"_

_Bevor jemand wusste was geschah, holte Hermine aus und versetzte Ron eine saftige Ohrfeige. _

„_Ron! Komm zu dir! Merkst du eigentlich was du da sagst! So etwas darfst du noch nicht einmal denken. Was hättest du denn gesagt, wenn Harry uns damals vor so ein Ultimatum gestellt hätte? Entweder wir bleiben zusammen oder wir sind mit ihm befreundet! Das eine schließt das andere doch nicht aus. Meine Güte. Er ist dein bester Freund! Du liebst ihn wie einen Bruder, das hast du mir selbst gesagt! Willst du wirklich riskieren ihn zu verlieren, nur weil du eifersüchtig bist? Weil du nicht willst, dass die Kinderfreundschaft die ihr hattet vielleicht nicht mehr so eng sein wird wie früher? Ron! Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Das Percy einen Knall hat, weiß ich ja, aber sag mit bitte nicht, dass ich auch einen engstirnigen Irren geheiratet habe."_

„_Ich weiß ganz genau was ich sage! Harry ist mein Freund, ja. Und ich habe ihn gern. Und darum will ich ihn vor sich selbst beschützen. Er ist blind und taub, wenn es um Malfoy geht. Aber wenn er so bereitwillig in die Falle läuft, die diese kleine Ratte ihm gestellt hat, dann kann ich ihm nicht helfen! Und wenn er unsere Freundschaft wegen ein bisschen gutem Sex wegwerfen will, dann ist das auch seine Sache! Er kann nicht beides haben. Wie gesagt: Entweder Malfoy oder ich! Und das könnt ihr ihm meinetwegen auch genauso sagen. Und es ist mir egal, was ihr davon haltet. Und wenn du," sein Zeigefinger schoss auf Hermine zu, „anderer Meinung bist, dann kann ich das nicht ändern. Aber wenn du schon von Toleranz und so redest, dann solltest du dich mal fragen, wie tolerant du im Moment bist, wenn du mir noch nicht mal meine eigene Meinung lässt. Ich werde gerne weiterhin Harrys Freund sein. Ich werde mich mit ihm treffen und er kann auch gern zu uns kommen. Aber Malfoy will ich nicht in meiner Nähe haben! Ich werde Harrys Haus nicht mehr betreten und wenn ihr den Slytherinabschaum das nächste Mal einladet, dann sagt mir Bescheid, dann komme ich nicht. So, mehr habe ich nicht dazu zu sagen! Lebt damit oder lasst es."_

_Atemlose Stille folgte, als Rons Worte langsam ins Bewusstsein sanken. Bis Percy plötzlich aufstand und laut applaudierte:_

„_Bravo Ron! Das war sehr gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast deinen Standpunkt deutlich vertreten. Das ist sehr gut. Lass dich nicht einschüchtern."_

„_Percy?"_

„_Ja Penelope, Liebling?"_

"_Halt deine Klappe!"..._

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab zurück. Langsam verblassten die Bilder. In der Küche war es vollkommen still. Nur das Ticken der Uhr und Dustys leises Schnurren waren zu hören. Dracos Augen hingen an Harry, während er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte. Das eben Gehörte und Gesehene hatte Draco nicht weiter überrascht und auch wenn es trotz aller Beteuerungen, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, weh tat; es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den er in Harrys grünen Augen sah.

Ginny nagte leicht an ihrer Unterlippe und sah zwischen ihren beiden Freunden hin und her. Neville murmelte neben ihr ungläubig vor sich hin. Er hatte auch zum ersten Mal gesehen, was passiert war, denn an dem Tag selber hatte er mit Mona, Ben und Josh einen Schneemann gebaut und von eigenen Kindern geträumt und nichts von dem Streit mitbekommen. Zwar hatte Ginny ihm nachher das meiste erzählt, aber es selbst zu hören und zu sehen war etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Baby?" Dracos Stimme war ganz sanft. „Alles ok?"

Harry schien wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen:

„Was? Ja. Ja, es geht mir gut. Ja. Kein Problem."

„Bist du sicher?"

Harry sah seinen Freund an: „Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Nur dass ich jetzt, wo ich es mit eigenen Ohren gehört habe, erst recht ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, weil ich nie glauben wollte, dass sie dich so mies behandeln. Ich könnte Ron erwürgen! Und ich könnte mir selbst in den Hintern treten. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?"

Draco küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe. „Das hatten wir doch schon. Vergiss es einfach, ok?"

„Harry? War es ok, dass ich euch das gezeigt habe?" Ginny war das schlechte Gewissen deutlich anzuhören.

„Ja. Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken. Früher oder später hätte ich es sowieso rausgefunden. Und es war besser es direkt aus Rons Mund zu hören. Ich denke sogar, ich sollte mich bei dir bedanken, Gin. Ich meine, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens genau woran ich bin, oder? Ron wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Und wenn nicht...." Er hielt einen Moment inne. Was wenn Ron sich wirklich nicht wieder beruhigte? Nein! Das würde er nicht tun. Ron würde ihre Freundschaft nicht einfach so wegwerfen. Oder? Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um diesen unwillkommen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

„Dann ist das eben so. Was die anderen angeht: Percy war schon immer ein Spinner und auf seine Meinung hab ich noch nie viel gegeben. Und ich bin froh, dass ich zumindest bei den Zwillingen recht hatte." Harry grinste schief. Sein Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, war mehr als offensichtlich. Trotzdem ließen sich die anderen darauf ein. Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Na, ich weiß nicht. Wenn sie so mit den Menschen umgehen, die sie mögen, dann möchte ich lieber nicht ihr Feind sein. Auf der anderen Seite, hab ich jetzt die offizielle Erlaubnis, die beiden zur Schnecke zu machen, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe und auch nur eine blöde Bemerkung fällt. Sehr beruhigendes Gefühl."

Ginny lachte: „Sag mir bitte vorher Bescheid. Da möchte ich bei sein!"

„Und ich bin wirklich erstaunt über deine Mum und Hermine! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie soviel von mir halten."

„_Das_ hätte ich dir auch sagen können! Du hast eine viel zu schlechte Meinung von dir selbst. Es gibt viel mehr Leute, die dich mögen als du denkst. Gin und ich sind nicht die Einzigen, weißt du."

„Ja, schon gut, ich werd's mir merken."

„Harry hat Recht. Ich zum Beispiel kann dich auch gut leiden. Hey! Wieso lacht ihr denn? Das ist mein Ernst!"

„Ach Neville, wir lachen nicht über dich. Danke übrigens, ich mag dich auch."

Ginny stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich die Stimmung wieder gelockert hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte sie bitter bereut, nicht auf die magische Untermalung ihrer Geschichte verzichtet zu haben. Es hätte doch gereicht alles zu erzählen, dann hätte sie die schlimmsten Details weglassen können. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Zum Glück schienen Draco und Harry die Sache leichter zu nehmen, als sie befürchtet hatte. Und Nevilles übliche Ungeschicktheit hatte die Anspannung schließlich gelöst.

„Na jedenfalls hat Mum anschließend darauf bestanden, dass alle sich vertragen und dass wenigstens der Rest des Festes friedlich verläuft. Hat natürlich nicht geklappt. Percy ist ausgeflippt, weil sein kostbarer Sohn ganz nass und dreckig war, als Nev mit den Kinder wieder rein kam. Dann hat Paula ihm einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass es völlig normal ist, wenn Kinder sich schmutzig machen. Mona und Ben sahen natürlich aus wie die Schweine. Das ging dann eine Weile hin und her und schließlich hat Percy den Rest des Abends mit niemandem gesprochen, weil er kein Recht bekommen hat. Ron hat die ganze Zeit vor sich hingeschmollt, weil keiner ihn verstehen wollte, Fred hat den Kaminvorleger angezündet, er behauptet aus Versehen, Ben hat dreizehn Lebkuchen gegessen und sich anschließend auf Penelopes Kaschmirrock übergeben, Charlie und George haben versucht Schach zu spielen und sich wie üblich dabei in die Wolle gekriegt, Bill ist von der Leiter gefallen, als er den Stern auf der Christbaumspitze neu anbringen wollte und hat natürlich den Baum mit umgerissen. Mum hat zwischendurch damit gedroht uns alle in den Psychiatrieflügel im St. Mungo's zu verfrachten, wenn wir nicht aufhören uns wie Verrückte aufzuführen. Beim Essen hat sie Fred und George angemault, ob sie von Werwölfen aufgezogen wurden und dann fiel ihr Remus ein und sie hat sich zehnmillionen Mal bei ihm entschuldigt. Er fand das aber eher witzig. Die Kinder haben alle Schildchen von den Geschenken geknibbelt und wir haben Stunden gebraucht alles auseinander zu sortieren, weil kein Mensch wusste was für wen und von wem war. Ein paar sind übrigens noch übrig. Kann gut sein, dass die euch gehören. Merlin und unsere Katze Ginger sind irgendwie in die Speisekammer eingebrochen und haben den halben Truthahn gefressen...."

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Himmel! Merlin! Den hab ich total vergessen! Ich hoffe deine Mum ist nicht böse, dass ich euch diesen verfressenen Hund über Weihnachten aufgehalst habe."

„Nein, kein Problem. Mum liebt Tiere genauso wie Kinder. Vielleicht sogar mehr, Tiere widersprechen nicht. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob du ihn noch wiederkriegst. Ben und Mona haben ihn nämlich schon adoptiert. Und jetzt liegen sie Charlie den ganzen Tag in den Ohren, dass sie auch einen Hund wollen. Auf jeden Fall hat Merlin das Chaos nicht wesentlich vergrößert. Nur die übliche Wieselweihnacht!"

„Ich hätte mir den Spruch mit dem Wiesel patentieren lassen sollen."

„Zu spät, Herzchen."

„Und dieses Durcheinander ist Standard bei euch? Meine Mutter wäre vom Balkon gesprungen, wenn es bei uns Weihnachten so drunter und drüber gegangen wäre."

„Meine Großmutter auch."

„Meine Tante wahrscheinlich auch, aber vorher hätte sie mir die Schuld an allem gegeben."

„Habt ihr beide eigentlich was von euren Familien gehört? Weihnachtskarte oder so?"

„Nein. Leg ich aber auch keinen gesteigerten Wert drauf. Ich glaub, die Dursleys haben noch nicht mal meine Adresse."

„Was ist mit dir, Draco?"

„Nur der übliche, von Vorwürfen triefende Brief von meiner Mutter. Ich les ihn mittlerweile gar nicht mehr richtig. Reine Zeitverschwendung."

Keiner der beiden schien besonders betrübt über den Mangel an Zuwendung seitens ihrer nächsten Verwandten.

„Sagt mal," Neville schien plötzlich etwas einzufallen, „hab ich das vorhin eigentlich richtig verstanden? Ihr wollt wirklich heiraten?"

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf? Das ist doch bestimmt drei Stunden her."

„Fiel mir gerade so ein. Und, stimmt es jetzt?"

Draco grinste: „Naja, wir müssen, Harry ist schwanger."

Ginny und Neville sahen sich an.

„Sollen wir?"

„Mach du."

„Ok. Also Jungs. Wir wollten euch da mal was fragen. Hättet ihr Lust im Mai Paten zu werden?"

„_Was_? Und das erzählst du uns erst jetzt!?"

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging in einem Wirbel aus Gelächter, gutmütigem Gezanke, absurden und ernstgemeinten Hochzeitsplänen und Namensvorschlägen, einer Expedition zu Madame Rosmerta, die wegen allgemeiner Erfrierungserscheinungen vorzeitig abgebrochen wurde und schließlich Kakao vor dem Kamin und weiteren Diskussionen über Bert, den Pinguin.

Als Ginny und Neville sich schließlich auf den Heimweg machten, war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht.

Etwas später...

„Harry?"

„Mhm?"

„Ich..." Draco hielt inne, war sich nicht sicher, wie er die Fragen stellen sollte, die ihm im Kopf herumspukten. Er wollte die friedliche, zufriedene Atmosphäre nicht zerstören. Sie lagen zusammengekuschelt im Bett. Dracos Kopf lag auf Harrys Schulter und er zeichnete mit den Fingerspitze feine, sinnlose Muster auf die glatte Haut um den Bauchnabel. Harry hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und spielte mit den hellblonden Haaren, die Draco ins Gesicht fielen.

„Was hast du, Jinx?"

„Nichts. Es ist nur..." Draco drehte sich auf den Bauch und stütze sich auf den Ellbogen um Harry ansehen zu können. Seine silbrigen Augen glühten im Dämmerlicht.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass du meinetwegen deinen besten Freund verlierst."

„Sag mal spinnst du? Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Das ist ganz allein Rons Problem. Ich müsste mich bei dir entschuldigen, weil ich so lange nicht gemerkt habe, was da läuft. Ich liebe dich und egal wie viele meiner Freunde plötzlich anfangen zu spinnen, ich werde mich immer für dich entscheiden, wenn ich muss!"

„Das weiß ich. Und ich liebe dich genauso, aber ich weiß auch, wie sehr dir Rons Verhalten wehtut. Egal was du mir erzählst. Ich kenne dich. Ich möchte einfach nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist."

„Es geht mir wirklich gut. Du hast recht, es _tut_ weh, zu sehen, dass mein bester Freund so wenig auf unserer Freundschaft gibt. Aber ich werde damit fertig. Dich zu verlieren wäre viel schlimmer. Und egal, was in der Vergangenheit vielleicht zwischen dir und mir stand, das ist jetzt vorbei und Ron muss lernen das zu akzeptieren, denn sonst ist das, was ihn und mich in der Vergangenheit verband nicht das geringste wert." Er nahm Dracos Gesicht in beide Hände und zog ihn zu sich um ihn zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Und ich werde niemals wieder zulassen, dass irgendetwas oder irgendjemand sich zwischen uns stellt."

Draco antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schmiegte er sich fester an den vertrauten Körper unter ihm und vertiefte ihren Kuss.

Drei Tage später:

_Dingdong..._

„Also langsam hab ich echt das Gefühl, ich wohn auf'm Bahnhof. Das ist jetzt das siebte Mal heute. Wehe das ist nicht wichtig!" Harry öffnete die Haustür und wurde sofort von einem bellenden, schneebedeckten Fellhaufen angefallen.

„Merlin! Da bist du ja wieder. Tut mir leid mein Junge, dass ich dich vergessen habe." Er hob den Kopf um zu sehen, wer den Hund zurückgebracht hatte und sah sich zwei identischen, sehr zerknirschten Gesichtern gegenüber.

„Hallo Harry." George.

„Hi Harry. Frohes neues Jahr?" Fred.

„Was wollt ihr denn hier?"

„Ähm... tja also... ich und George...."

„Fred und ich....wird sind hier...."

„Wir wollten....."

„Können wir vielleicht..."

Harry zog eine Augebraue hoch. Es gefiel ihm zu sehen, wie die Zwillinge sich wanden wie die Aale.

„Wollt ihr reinkommen?" fragte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Sie antworteten beide gleichzeitig und voller Erleichterung: „Gern!"

„Tee?"

„Ich ja. Bitte"

„Fred?"

„Nein danke. Bin zu nervös."

Harry ging in die Küche und war froh, dass die beiden Weasleys hinter ihm gingen und sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnten. Ginny hatte ihn gestern vorgewarnt, dass er mit den beiden rechnen musste.

Draco, der am Küchentisch saß und an einem Bericht für Kingsley Shacklebolt arbeitete sah auf als sie hereinkamen und warf den Zwillingen über den Rand seiner Lesebrille einen kühlen, hochmütigen Blick zu.

Harry ging zum Herd und vergrub die Nase tief in der Teedose um nicht zu lachen.

Niemand konnte gucken wie Draco!

„Schatz, ruf den Kammerjäger, der Hund hat ein paar Wiesel angeschleppt."

„Hallo Mal... Draco." George.

„Frohes neues Jahr." Fred.

„Sie mal an, die Wiesel können sprechen. Vielleicht wäre die magische Menagerie an ihnen interessiert."

„Hör mal, Mal....Draco. Wir sind hier, weil...." Wieder Fred.

„Wir wollen uns entschuldigen." George

„Warum?"

Damit hatten die Zwillinge nicht gerechnet. Sie starrten Draco mit offenem Mund an.

„Wie, warum?" Beide.

„Warum wollt ihr euch entschuldigen?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst. Wir wollen uns entschuldigen. Warum muss es da einen Grund geben?" Fred.

„Ja, wir haben Mist gebaut und es tut uns leid. In so einem Fall entschuldigt man sich halt." George.

„Seht ihr. Das wollte ich wissen. Ihr entschuldigt euch, weil ihr findet, dass man das so macht."

„Ja sicher. Warum sonst?" George.

„Genau. Gibt es noch einen anderen Grund?" Fred.

„Zum Beispiel, weil Molly euch dazu gezwungen hat? In diesem Fall wäre die Entschuldigung unehrlich und ich würde sie nicht annehmen."

„Stimmt" Wieder beide.

Dann George: „Heißt das, du akzeptierst unsere Entschuldigung?"

Draco legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und musterte die beiden. Harry hatte es mittlerweile geschafft Teewasser aufzusetzen und kämpfte immer noch mit dem Lachen. Draco war eindeutig im Vorteil und er genoss es die Zwillinge zappeln zu lassen.

„Warum sollte ich? Ihr habt euch benommen wie die letzten Menschen. Was ihr mir in den letzten Jahren an den Kopf geworfen habt, wann immer wir uns begegnet sind, war weit davon entfernt lustig zu sein. Ihr habt beinahe dafür gesorgt, dass ich jedes bisschen Selbstbewusstsein verliere, das ich je gehabt habe. Habt mich dazu gebracht zu glauben, dass eure Meinung über mich, der Meinung aller andern entspricht. Warum also, sollte ich das alles so einfach vergessen, nur weil ihr mich darum bittet?" Dracos Stimme war ruhig und sachlich. Er machten den Zwillingen keine Vorwürfe, er stellte lediglich Tatsachen fest. Dennoch hätte die Wirkung nicht besser sein können, wenn er gebrüllt hätte. Fred und George standen betroffen da und jede Spur von Spaß, die sie vorhin vielleicht noch an ihrer freiwilligen Opferrolle gehabt hatten, war verschwunden. Schließlich fasste George sich als Erster:

„Hör zu, Draco. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß, dass es damit nicht getan ist, aber irgendwo muss man ja mal anfangen. Fred und ich haben einfach die Angewohnheit erst zu reden und dann zu denken. Und wenn dann jemand einfach schweigt und sich nicht wehrt, dann gehen wir davon aus, dass es schon in Ordnung war. Das ist keine Entschuldigung, aber sowas passiert uns leider immer wieder. Und wenn jemand wie du, der jahrelang dem Feindbild entsprochen hat, plötzlich zum Freund wird, dann vergessen wir manchmal, dass jetzt ein anderes Benehmen angebracht ist."

„Ja. Und als Hermine und Gin uns dann letzte Woche so runtergeputzt haben, da ist uns zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass es dich vielleicht verletzen könnte, wenn wir so einen Müll reden. Vorher haben wir nie darüber nachgedacht. Wir sind nicht böse oder gemein. Auch wenn du das jetzt vielleicht nicht glaubst."

„Genau. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind. Tja, eigentlich können wir dich ganz gut leiden. Und wir wären wirklich froh, wenn du uns verzeihen könntest und wenn wir, na ja, von vorne anfangen könnten, sagt man glaub ich. Wir können echt nett sein, wenn man uns kennt. Und zu unseren Freunden sind wir immer nett, kannst Harry fragen."

„Vielleicht kannst du dich ja dazu durchringen uns noch mal eine Chance zu geben. Und wenn es dich beruhigt: Bill hat gesagt, wenn er mitkriegt, dass wir uns noch mal irgendjemandem gegenüber so benehmen, nagelt er uns an die nächste Wand."

Harry schnaufte. „Ja. Und ich werd ihm die Nägel reichen!"

Draco seufzte: „Habt ihr schon mal an eine Karriere als Anwälte gedacht? Ihr quatscht einen ja in Grund und Boden. Also schön, Entschuldigung und Friedensangebot akzeptiert. Wenn ich mich an die ersten sechs Jahre unserer ‚Bekanntschaft' erinnere, würde ich sagen, wir sind quitt." Draco nahm die dargebotenen Hände der Zwillinge. Ihre Erleichterung war greifbar.

„So, dann bekommt ihr jetzt auch euren Tee." Harry grinste. „Und zwar den _ohne_ Rattengift."

19. April 2003:

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Ginnylein!"

„Harrylein! Danke! Draco! Wie schön, dass ihr gekommen seid."

„Na hör mal, wenn mein Lieblingswiesel Geburtstag hat."

„Ex-Wiesel, bitte, Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin eine verheiratete Frau!"

„Und schwanger."

„Und schwanger."

„Sehr schwanger."

„Ziemlich."

„Ja."

„Wie geht's Bert?"

„Ach weißt du, du kennst ja Pinguine. Schreiben nicht, rufen nie an."

„Tragisch."

„Allerdings."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und flüchtete sich zu Neville und Hermine, die auf der Terrasse saßen und sich unterhielten.

„Hallo ihr."

„Hi Harry. Na, alles klar?"

Hermine legte die Hand über die Augen und blinzelte gegen die Frühlingssonne.

„Gut. Und bei dir?"

„Kann mich kaum beklagen."

Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Hermine fallen: „Und Neville, freust du dich schon auf deine Rolle als Vater?"

„Oh ja! Charlies Zwillinge waren letztes Wochenende bei uns, Charlie und Paula wollten mal ein paar Tage allein wegfahren. Das war echt klasse. Wir haben total viel Spaß gehabt. Und ich konnte schon mal ein bisschen üben. Wir haben nämlich beschlossen, dass Gin wieder arbeiten geht und ich zu Hause bleibe. Ron meint zwar, dass wäre unmännlich, aber der hat eh keine Ahnung."

„Amen, Bruder!" Fred kam gerade aus dem Haus und hörte Nevilles letzten Satz.

„Hey Fred. Wo ist der Rest von deinem Verein?"

„Tja, Harry. Ich bin einsam und verlassen. Georgie ist zum Feind übergelaufen."

„Das heißt?" Draco war mit Ginny ebenfalls rübergekommen und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Harrys Stuhl.

„Hi Draco. Das heißt, dass er ne Freundin hat und jetzt den ganzen Tag mit Knutschen beschäftigt ist und ich gucken kann wo ich bleibe. Es ist wirklich tragisch."

„Ja, Fred. Du bist ein ganz Armer. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich schwanger bin?"

„Ja, ist ja nicht zu übersehen, oder?"

„Dann schwing deinen Hintern von meinem Stuhl, Frederik!"

„Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

„Wer?" Fred sah Draco verständnislos an.

„Die Frau, die dir so grausam deinen Bruder entrissen hat. Wer ist sie? Kennen wir die Dame?"

„Dame? Ha! Wenn du wüsstest! Ginny, wie hieß sie noch?"

Seine Schwester verdrehte die Augen. „Sheila! Das ist wirklich nicht so schwer. Und sie ist wirklich nett. Du bist nur sauer, weil George schneller war als du. Und, weil du jetzt offiziell der letzte Single in der Familie bist."

„Was ist denn mit Bill? Harry! Hau mich nicht!"

Harry hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger. „Doch. Bill interessiert dich nicht, hörst du."

„Du hast echt nen Knall, Potter. Wir mögen Bill, schon vergessen?"

Fred, der irgendwie die Geschichte mit dem Kuss rausgekriegt hatte, grinste breit: „Keine Sorge, Harry. Du kannst Draco wieder von der Leine lassen. Bill ist seid Februar mit jemandem zusammen. Und ihr kommt nie drauf mit wem."

„Und mit wem?"

„Sag ich nicht. Ihr müsst raten!"

„Ach weißt du, so brennend interessiert mich das nun auch nicht. Hermine, wie weit bist du denn mit dem Buch?"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Grinsen und ging ohne zu zögern auf Dracos Spiel ein. Fred liebte es zu tratschen und ihn auf seinen Neuigkeiten sitzen zu lassen, war das schlimmste was man machen konnte.

„Halb durch. Du hattest recht, da stehen ein paar echt interessante Sachen drin. Obwohl ich das mit den Nachtschatten-Giften nicht so ganz verstanden habe. Wenn das stimmt, dann sind die Einsatzmöglichkeiten der dunklen Künste bisher unter völlig falschen Voraussetzungen untersucht worden."

„Ja. Das ist genau das, was ich meine. Die Leute lesen ‚dunkle Magie' und legen es dann sofort weg, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Man müsste...."

Fred platzte der Kragen: „Leute!!!! Ihr wollt doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft über Zaubertränke und dunkle Magie diskutieren? Hallo-o?"

„Warum nicht? Du warst doch fertig mit Reden, oder?"

„Wollt ihr denn nicht wissen, mit wem Bill zusammen ist?"

„Schon, aber wenn du es uns nicht sagen willst, ist das auch gut. Harry, was machst du denn da? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Harry hatte sein Gesicht gegen Dracos Oberschenkel gepresst, während seine Schultern unkontrolliert zuckten. „Doch." keuchte er zwischen halbherzig unterdrückten Lachern. „Alles klar. Ich versuche nur gerade nicht zu ersticken."

Fred, der sein Publikum wieder schwinden sah, ergriff drastische Maßnahmen, er ließ alle Spielchen und platzte mit der Wahrheit raus: „Bill geht mit Colin Creevey!"

Die Reaktion war nur mäßige Verwunderung.

„Colin Creevey? Ist der nicht ein bisschen jung?"

„Bill steht auf jüngere Kerle, Herm. Das ist doch nichts Neues. Er hatte noch keinen Freund, der nicht wenigstens fünf Jahre jünger war. Und Colin ist bloß ein Jahr jünger als du, also ist das gar nicht so tragisch."

„Gin hat recht, Colin passt genau in Bills Beuteschema. Jünger, hübsch, etwas feminin. Typen die dem Bild nicht entsprechen guckt er gar nicht an, nicht wahr, Draco?"

„Woher soll ausgerechnet ich das wissen, Fred?"

„Och, du weißt schon."

„Haben die Worte: ‚Du spielst mit deiner Gesundheit' irgendeine Bedeutung für dich, Freddy?"

„Nein, warum, Harry?"

„Weil ich dich jetzt leider zum Duell fordern und töten muss, Frederik."

Draco stand auf: „Während du meine Ehre verteidigst, geh ich mal kurz zur Toilette."

„Viel Spaß. Los Weasley, wähle die Waffen!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, während Fred und Harry anfingen auf der Wiese herumzuspringen und sich mit ihren Teelöffeln ein „Degen"duell zu liefern.

„Möchte noch jemand Kuchen?"

„Wie alt waren die beiden noch mal?"

„Hermine. Du weißt doch: Männer entwickeln sich bis 14, anschließend wachsen sie nur noch!"

„Hey!"

„Beschwer dich nicht, Nev. Geh lieber noch Tee holen."

„Wo steckt Ron eigentlich?"

Hermine seufzte. „Er müsste eigentlich jeden Moment hier sein. Ich hoffe nur, er reißt sich zusammen."

„Hat er sich denn wieder beruhigt?"

„Ach, du kennst ihn ja. Wenn er sich einmal in eine Sache festgebissen hat, dann ist es nicht so leicht, ihn wieder davon abzubringen. Ich habe ihm vorsorglich nicht gesagt, dass du Draco auch eingeladen hast. Obwohl, wenn er mal fünf Minuten nachdenken würde, dann würde mein Mann ja selbst drauf kommen. Wir werden sehen. Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass er dir nicht deinen Geburtstag verderben wird. Ach, und da ist er auch schon. Wie aufs Stichwort."

„Hallo ihr. Happy Birthday, Schwesterherz. Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst komme." Ron nahm Ginny in den Arm und drückte sie fest. Dann gab er Hermine einen Kuss und setzte sich neben sie. Während er sich von Ginny Kuchen geben ließ, beobachtete er verwundert Fred und Harry, die gerade versuchten nicht in den Teich zu fallen.

„Was machen die beiden da?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Hey ihr Clowns! Es reicht jetzt. Genug Showeinlagen für einen Tag! Kommt wieder her, bevor euch die Nachbarn noch mit dem Schlauch abspritzen!"

„Ergibst du dich, Weasley!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Aber ich fordere Revanche. Hi Ronnielein."

„Hallo Fred. Hi Harry. Lange nicht gesehen." Ron hatte zumindest den Anstand verlegen zu wirken. Harry ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und nickte Ron kurz zu. „Hallo Ron. Ja. Kann man so sagen."

„Hey Harry, hör mal. Tut mir echt leid, wenn ich Weihnachten ein bisschen grob war. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse."

„Kommt darauf an." Harry fühlte einen winzigen Hoffnungsfunken.

„Das nächste Mal feiern wir einfach wieder unter uns, dann wird es bestimmt schön. So wie heute." Dann bemerkte er die blonde Gestalt, die in diesem Moment mit Neville aus dem Haus kam. „Was will _der_ denn hier?"

Der Funke erlosch. Harry spürte wie kalte Wut in ihm hochstieg. Die Wut, die er seit vier Monaten unterdrückte. „Er ist mit mir hier!" zischte er. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Ron sprang auf. „Allerdings! Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich mich weigere auch nur eine Sekunde mit diesem dreckigen Abschaum unter einem Dach zu verbringen!"

„Na, da können wir ja von Glück sagen, dass wir draußen sind." Freds Versuch, die Situation mit einem Witz zu retten, scheiterte kläglich. Harry war jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden. Die beiden ehemals besten Freunde standen sich gegenüber und funkelten sich wütend an.

"Pass auf was du sagst, Weasley!"

„Sonst was, _Potter_?"

„Jungs! Setzt euch!" Niemand achtete auf Hermine.

„Das wirst du dann ja sehen."

„So weit hat diese Todesserbrut dich also schon? Du bedrohst deine Freunde."

Die Wut explodierte. Harry holte aus und hätte Ron geschlagen, doch im letzten Moment legte sich eine schmale, weiße Hand auf seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Harry nicht. Das ist es nicht wert."

„Draco, er...."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem. Vergiss ihn."

„Seht ihr!" keifte Ron, „Sehr ihr, wie er ihn manipuliert! Was hast du mit Harry gemacht, du Dreckskerl? Hast du ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen? Er weiß nicht mehr was er tut, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist!"

Harry wand sich aus Dracos Griff. „Oh, doch, ich weiß verdammt genau, was ich tue! Etwas das ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte machen sollen. Du hast die Wahl Ron: Entweder du hörst endlich mit diesem Mist auf und akzeptierst Draco in meinem Leben oder unserer Freundschaft ist hiermit offiziell beendet!"

„Fein! Wenn es das ist, was du willst! Hermine! Wir gehen!"

„Von wegen, Ronald Weasley! Du wirst dich jetzt bei Harry und Draco entschuldigen und dann schafft ihr diese Sache ein für allemal aus der Welt! Wir sind doch hier nicht im Kindergarten!"

„Auch gut! Dann stehst du eben auf deren Seite! Gut zu wissen! Ich hoffe du freust dich jetzt, Malfoy! Du hast es geschafft unsere Familie kaputt zu machen und Harrys und meine Freundschaft zu zerstören. Ich hoffe du bist stolz auf dich. Du tust mir leid Harry. Ich frage mich nur, wie lange es dauern wird, bis er dich fallen lässt, jetzt, wo er hat was er immer wollte!"

Harry stieß einen unverständlichen Schrei aus und wollte sich auf Ron stürzen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Draco und Fred ihn zurückzuhalten, während Ron hoch erhobenen Hauptes davonlief.

20. April 2003, 3 Uhr nachts:

„Harry? Was machst du da?"

„Nichts. Geh wieder schlafen, Jinx. Ich komme auch gleich."

Draco ging die letzten Stufen der Treppe runter und kam ins Wohnzimmer. Er war wachgeworden und hatte festgestellt, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war.

Er wartete zehn Minuten ab und stand dann auf um nach seinem Freund zu suchen. Harry saß in Pyjamahose und T-Shirt vor dem Kamin und starrte auf ein Photo in seinen Händen. Dann warf er das Bild langsam ins Feuer und sah zu wie es verbrannte. Draco unterdrückte ein Gähnen, zog sich den Bademantel fester um die Schulter und hockte sich neben ihn.

„Hey. Was tust du denn? Warum verbrennst du die Bilder?"

„Da sind Photos von Ron und mir. Ich brauch sie nicht mehr."

Er hielt das nächste Bild über die Flammen. Draco zog seine Hand zurück.

„Hör auf. Das ist doch Unsinn."

„Du hast ihn doch gehört!" Harry schluckte, „Er will nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein. Also besteht auch kein Grund die," er deutete vage auf die Bilder, Briefe, Postkarte und anderen Dinge, die um ihn herum auf dem Teppich lagen, „aufzubewahren. Es ist sowieso nicht normal das alles aufzuheben. Mädchen machen sowas."

„Das ist jetzt wirklich albern. Du hast diese Sachen aufbewahrt, weil sie dir etwas bedeuten. Ich versteh ja, dass du verletzt bist. Und wütend. Und dass du nichts mehr mit Ron zu tun haben willst. Aber diese Sachen zu vernichten bringt dir nichts. Nicht solange es noch eine Chance gibt, dass sich dieser Streit vielleicht doch noch aus der Welt schaffen lässt."

„Draco! Wie kannst du wollen, dass ich mich wieder mit Ron vertrage? Er war unglaublich gemein zu dir! Und er will nicht, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Das hat er aber nicht zu entscheiden. Du hast recht, Weasley ist mir egal, aber ich weiß, dass er dir nicht egal ist. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach so vergessen. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du das Wichtigste in meinem Leben bist. Und ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Mich mit Ron zu arrangieren ist ein geringer Preis dafür. Ich denke, dass Hermine recht hat. Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Und so lange solltest du die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

„Nein. Ihr irrt euch. Ron hat das ernst gemeint. Er wird nicht einlenken."

„Mag sein. Aber das kannst du nicht wissen. Hör zu, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Leg die Bilder und das andere Zeug in eine Schachtel und stell sie weg. Und wenn du in einem Jahr ab heute noch nichts von ihm gehört hast, dann verbrenne ich sie mit dir gemeinsam. Einverstanden?"

„Ok. Danke."

„Dafür hast du mich doch, oder? Und jetzt komm wieder ins Bett. Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, 31. Juli 2003:

"Danke Ginny, das ist echt lieb von euch."

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Ja, das ist echt klasse."

„Dachte ich mir. Ich hab's gesehen und dachte an dich. Noch mal alles Liebe zum Geburtstag."

Harry ließ sich wieder umarmen und grinste dabei über Ginnys Schulter Neville zu. „Wo habt ihr die kleine Tash denn gelassen?" Die drei Monate alte Natasha, genannt Tash war der Liebling aller und Ginny und Nevilles ganzer Stolz.

„Bei meinen Eltern. Sie lassen dich übrigens ganz lieb grüßen und ich glaub, sie haben auch eine Karte für dich, aber die hatte Fred, also wirst du sie vermutlich niemals zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Naja, der Gedanke zählt."

„Ja schon, aber die Karte Fred zu geben! Sie kennen ihn doch. Den Zwillingen darf man nichts anvertrauen, auf das man nicht auch gut verzichten kann."

Harry lachte. „Sag sowas nicht, sie unterhalten sich da drüben mit Draco und den würde ich gern noch eine Weile behalten." Er sah zu seinem Freund, der mit den Weasley-Zwillingen am Tresen stand und sich eine mit Händen und Füßen vorgetragenen Geschichte anhörte. „Es ist echt witzig, seit sie sich im Januar bei ihm entschuldigt und Frieden geschlossen haben, stürzen sie sich ständig begeistert auf ihn, sobald sie ihn sehen. Draco hat schon über Exorzismus nachgedacht."

„Klingt gut. Aber ich fürchte, das bringt nichts. Die kommen immer wieder. Ach sie mal, da ist ja Hermine."

Harry folgte Ginnys Blick. Hermine hatte soeben den Pub von der Muggelseite aus betreten und sah sich jetzt suchend um.

„Sie wirkt ziemlich sauer, oder mein ich das nur?"

„Dachte ich auch gerade. Hey Hermine. Hier sind wir!"

„Hey ihr beiden. Harry! Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Und alles, alles Liebe."

Sie umarmte und küsste ihn und drückte ihm dann ein Päckchen in die Hand.

„Entschuldigt dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber in der U-Bahn war die Hölle los."

„U-Bahn?"

„Ja, ich komme gerade von meinen Eltern. Ich soll dir schöne Grüße bestellen. Liebe Güte ist das warm draußen."

„Möchtest du was trinken?"

„Oh ja, das wäre wunderbar. Danach werde ich auch brav alle begrüßen."

„Tom," wand Harry sich an den Wirt, „die Lady hier hätte gern was zu trinken. Sie gehört auch zu mir und bekommt alles was sie sich wünscht. Entschuldigt ihr Süßen mich? Ich glaube ich bekomme noch mehr Gäste. Seamus! Schön, dass du kommen konnest."

„Sie haben gehört Miss. Sie dürfen alles haben, was sie wollen." Tom versuchte eine elegante Verbeugung, wobei ihm sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild etwas in die Quere kam.

„Dann hätte ich gerne eine Axt. Oder ein Fläschchen Rattengift." murmelte Hermine. Dann lauter: „Eine Glas Kürbissaft, bitte."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Raus mit der Sprache. Wen willst du ermorden?"

„Na dreimal darfst du raten. Dieser Idiot wollte mir verbieten herzukommen. Langsam hab ich echt die Nase voll. Es ist, als wäre man mit einem Fünfjährigen verheiratet. Dauernd jammert er, dass er keine richtigen Freunde mehr hat. Ich habe ihm klipp und klar gesagt, dass das allein sein Problem ist. Er braucht bloß hinzugehen und sich bei Harry entschuldigen und aufhören so eifersüchtig zu sein. Aber nein, er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass er Recht hat und, dass wir alle ihm noch auf Knien danken werden. Er meint, das wäre nur eine Phase und Harry würde schon noch zur Vernunft kommen. Und er ist durch nichts in der Welt davon zu überzeugen, dass Draco es ernst meint mit Harry."

„Hast du ihm von der Hochzeit erzählt?"

„Bist du wahnsinnig! Ich muss mit dem Mann leben! Es wäre soviel einfacher, wenn ich diesen Hornochsen nicht lieben würde. Dann hätte ich ihn schon längst in den Wind geschossen. Ich weiß ja, dass er eigentlich nicht so ist. Aber so langsam bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Männer!"

„Oh ja, Männer!"

Später...

Draco saß allein an einem Tisch in der Ecke und sah den Gästen der Geburtstagsparty beim Tanzen zu. Bis vor zehn Minuten war er noch selbst inmitten all dieser Leute gewesen, hatte mit ihnen getanzt, gequatscht und gelacht. Harrys Freunde betrachteten ihn schon länger als vollwertiges Mitglied ihrer Clique und niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen das in Frage zu stellen. Niemand, bis auf einen. Draco hatte sich im Halbschatten verkrochen um über das nachzudenken, was er vor zwei Stunden zufällig aus einem Gespräch zwischen Ginny und Hermine mitangehört hatte. Ron weigerte sich noch immer Einsicht zu zeigen und ging damit inzwischen all seinen Freunden auf die Nerven. Harry redete nur selten von seinem ehemaligen besten Freund und wenn, dann lagen Bitterkeit und Ablehnung in seiner Stimme. Bei Tashs Taufe im letzten Monat waren er und Ron sich mit eisiger Verachtung aus dem Weg gegangen. Draco seufzte leise. Die Situation war einfach unmöglich.

„Sturköpfe! Alle beide!" murmelte er. Es musste etwas passieren. Bevor er seinen Entschluss bereuen konnte, stand Draco auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Jinx? Wo gehst du hin?" Harry tauchte vor ihm auf, ein fröhliches Lächeln im Gesicht und umarmte ihn.

„Dauert nicht lange. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich, aber ich weiß nicht genau, ob es klappt. Sei also nicht enttäuscht wenn nicht."

Er küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund und ignorierte Georges begeisterte Pfiffe. „In spätestens einer Stunde bin ich wieder da."

„Ok. Du wirst mir fehlen."

„Scherzkeks."

_Dingdong..._

„Verflixt noch mal, ich möchte doch nur _einen_ Abend in Ruhe verbringen, ist das wirklich zuviel verlangt?"

Ron Weasley murmelte genervt vor sich hin, während er durch den Flur ging. Er öffnete die Tür und wollte sie direkt wieder zuschlagen, aber Draco war schneller.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy? Verschwinde!"

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns mal unterhalten, Weasley."

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen."

„Schön, umso besser, dann kannst du zuhören." Draco ignorierte Rons Protest und schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Raus aus meiner Wohnung!"

„Vergiss es! Erst hörst du mir zu. Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?"

„Donnerstag. Ist das hier ein Quiz oder so? Kauf dir nen Kalender, Malfoy, Geld genug hast du ja."

„Können wir die Tatsache, dass mein Vater mehr Geld hatte als deiner vielleicht mal einen Moment lang außer Acht lassen?"

„Wieso hatte?"

„Er ist tot, Weasley, aber darum geht es hier nicht."

„Dein Vater ist tot?" Ron konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn diese Neuigkeit schockte. Draco schien dagegen relativ ungerührt.

„Ja. Liest du keine Zeitung?"

„Das wusste ich nicht."

„Es ist ja auch vollkommen uninteressant im Moment. Heute ist Harrys Geburtstag, wie du sicherlich weißt, da du ja deiner Frau verbieten wolltest hinzugehen."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ach, man hört so dies und das. Hör zu, Weasley: Mir persönlich ist es vollkommen egal, ob du lebst oder nicht, aber es geht hier um Harry. Und da er dich nun mal, aus Gründen, die mir ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben werden, gern hat wäre ich durchaus bereit mich mit deiner Existenz abzufinden. Ich weiß, dass Harry dir nicht egal ist und ich schätze deine Sorge um ihn, weil mir das beweist, dass er sich nicht vollkommen irrt, was dich betrifft, aber was meine Beziehung zu Harry angeht, so ist diese Sorge absolut unabgebracht! Ich liebe Harry. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass ich mir lieber selbst den Arm abhacken würde, als ihm wehzutun. Versuch wenigstens _das_ zu verstehen. Mein Name oder meine Herkunft oder die Zusammensetzung meines Blutes haben nicht das Geringste damit zu tun. Harry ist alles was mir wichtig ist. Du wusstest nicht, dass mein Vater tot ist, dann wusstest du auch nicht, dass in seinem Testament eine Klausel steht, die besagt, dass ich nur etwas erbe, wenn ich mich von Harry trenne und mich ihm nie wieder nähere. Nun, wie du siehst, ich bin noch immer mit ihm zusammen. Meine Mutter hockt irgendwo in Frankreich auf dem Geld und verflucht wahrscheinlich den Tag meiner Geburt. Bevor ich den Job im Ministerium bekommen habe, hatte ich nicht einen Knut und war fast anderthalb Jahre lang vollkommen von Harry abhängig. Das hat mich eine ganze Menge Stolz gekostet, aber das war es wert. Soviel dazu, dass Geld die einzige Triebfeder meines Lebens ist. Ich könnte dir noch zig Dutzend andere Beweise nennen, aber ich denke, dass ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig bin. Ich bin hier, weil Harry deine Freundschaft fehlt. Weil du sein bester Freund bist und weil ich es nicht ertrage, dass er unglücklich ist. Letztendlich kannst du mir wohl also doch egoistische Motive vorwerfen. _Wir_ müssen keine Freunde sein. Ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du mich magst oder auch nur mit mir sprichst. Aber ich bitte dich mir zu vertrauen, wenigstens wenn es um Harry geht. Ich werde ihn nicht verletzten. Niemals! Du bist im Moment der Einzige der das tut. Dass du zu seinem Geburtstag nicht kommst, ist nicht das Problem, er hat nächstes Jahr wieder Geburtstag, aber wenn du weiterhin auf deiner Sturheit bestehst und am 1. September nicht kommst, dann wird das eurer Freundschaft definitiv den Todesstoß versetzen. Überleg's dir. Mir tust du damit keinen Gefallen. Es geht hier einzig um Harry. Und jetzt werd ich dich wieder deiner Ruhe überlassen." Draco hatte Ron nicht einmal zu Wort kommen lassen. Jetzt drehte er sich um und war zur Tür hinaus, bevor dieser einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Vielleicht würden die Worte diesmal durch die Schichten von Sturheit und Ablehnung dringen. Draco war schon halb die Treppe runter, als Ron in der Wohnungstür erschien.

„Warte mal! Was ist am 1. September?"

Draco blieb stehen und sah Ron einen Moment an, dann hob er seine linke Hand, sodass der Ring deutlich zu sehen war.

„Finde es doch raus!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, setzte er seinen Weg fort und ließ einen tief schockierten Ron zurück.

Der lehnte sich wie betäubt gegen die Tür und starrte hinter seinem Besucher her. Sein bester Freund würde in vier Wochen heiraten und er war nicht eingeladen. Schlimmer noch: niemand hatte ihm davon erzählt.

Vielleicht hatte Malfoy recht. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit das Kriegsbeil zu begraben.

Hogsmeade, 03. August 2003:

_Dingdong..._

"Ich bin im Garten! Und ich werde nicht nach vorne kommen! Also entweder kommen Sie nach hinten oder später wieder!" Harry saß unter der Laube auf der Treppe zur Küchentür und wartete, ob sein bis jetzt unsichtbarer Besucher wieder ging oder der Aufforderung folge leistete. Als kurz darauf das Gartentor quietschte, konnte Harry sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Diese Methode des Türöffnens war sehr viel praktischer, als selbst zu gehen.

„Hallo Harry."

Ron Weasley stand auf dem Plattenweg, der vom Tor zur Treppe führte und spielte nervös mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts, während er Harrys Blick auswich.

„Was willst du denn hier?" Harry versuchte seine Stimme ruhig und unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen, so wie Draco es tat, wenn er keine Gefühle zeigen wollte. Leider war der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht sehr gut darin seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Ron hörte die Ablehnung in der Stimme und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Harry, hör mir zu. Ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt am liebsten umbringen würdest und ich kann dir das auch nicht verdenken, aber ich bin hier um dich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Und ich diesmal meine ich es wirklich ernst! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so engstirnig war. Es ist nur, ich hatte solche Angst dich als Freund zu verlieren. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich und wir haben immer alles zusammen gemacht. Wir haben uns über sechs Jahre lang gemeinsam gegen die Angriffe der Slytherins und gegen Snape und auch gegen Malfoy zur Wehr gesetzt. Nein, lass mich bitte ausreden. Als du dann plötzlich ankamst und sagtest, dass du dich in Draco verliebt hast und schlimmer noch, als ihr plötzlich zusammen ward, da war ich eifersüchtig. Du hattest auf einmal keine Zeit mehr für mich und unsere Freundschaft und ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass das _seine_ Schuld war. Und dann haben Ginny und Hermine und all unserer anderen Freunde auch ihre Meinung geändert und jeder erzählte mir, wie nett Malfoy doch eigentlich ist. Und, ich weiß auch nicht, ich habe einfach beschlossen, dass ich ihm nicht verfallen würde. Und ich hab mich so in meinen Hass gesteigert, und dabei wohl übersehen, dass er sich wirklich geändert hat und dass er dich liebt und du ihn und... Als Mum mir sagte, dass sie euch zu Weihnachten eingeladen hat, da hab ich rot gesehen. Ich wollte nicht auch noch meine Familie und mein Zuhause mit ihm teilen müssen. Also hab ich Fred und George aufgehetzt und Percy, obwohl das nicht weiter schwer war. Und dann ist die ganze Sache wohl ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Und nachdem ich, als ihr weg ward so deutlich meinen Standpunkt vertreten hatte, fiel es mir schwer einen Rückzieher zu machen. Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du mir wahrscheinlich nicht verzeihen kannst, aber ich würde wahnsinnig gern wieder dein Freund sein. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich versuchen werde nett zu Draco zu sein oder ihn zumindest höflich zu behandeln."

Harry schwieg. Er sah Ron nachdenklich an und versuchte seine keimende Hoffnung im Zaum zu halten.

„Ich erwarte, dass du dich bei Draco entschuldigst. Und zwar nicht nur für Weihnachten."

„Das werde ich. Bitte sei nicht mehr böse auf mich."

„Warum? Warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Er war bei mir."

„Wer?" fragte Harry obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

„Draco. An deinem Geburtstag. Er war bei mir und hat mir ziemlich eindringlich ins Gewissen geredet. Er hat mir gesagt, wie sehr er dich liebt, und dass ich ihn nicht mögen muss, aber dass wir deinetwegen doch wenigstens versuchen sollten miteinander auszukommen. Dann hat er mir erzählt, dass sein Vater ihn enterbt hat, weil er mit dir zusammen ist. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sein Vater tot ist! Auf jeden Fall hat er mich überhaupt nicht zu Wort kommen lassen und rauswerfen ließ er sich auch nicht. Dein Freund kann echt hartnäckig sein."

Harry merkte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl. Er liebte Draco in diesem Moment so sehr wie nie zuvor. Er war zu Ron gegangen, den er nicht mochte und hatte sich mit ihm auseinandergesetzt. Und das nur wegen Harry.

„Ja ich weiß." Dann grinste er Ron offen an. „Und du bist ein gottverdammter Sturkopf, Ronald Weasley!"

„Heißt dass, du verzeihst mir?"

„Das ist deine letzte Chance! Noch so 'ne Aktion und ich verfüttere dich höchstpersönlich an die Haie!"

Ron grinste jetzt auch und fiel seinem neuen besten Freund um den Hals.

„Du hast mir echt gefehlt, Potter!"

„Du mir auch, du Riesenrindvieh!"

„Sag mal," Ron wusste nicht so ganz wie er es sagen sollte, aber es gab da noch etwas das ihm keine Ruhe ließ: „ich hab gehört, dass ihr .... na ja.... heiraten wollt. Stimmt das?"

„Ja. Offensichtlich bin ich schwanger. Behauptet Draco zumindest."

„Ernsthaft."

„Ja. Wir werden in vier Wochen heiraten."

„Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?"

„Ich dachte, es interessiert dich bestimmt nicht."

„Natürlich interessiert mich das!"

„Naja, wenn das so ist... ich bräuchte da noch einen Trauzeugen...."

Und so war es Ron, der vier Wochen später neben Harry stand. Es war Ron, der mehr als eine Träne runterschlucken musste, sehr zur Freude der Zwillinge. Es war auch Ron, der die Ringe auf dem Küchentisch liegen ließ, was endlose Diskussionen nach sich zog, weil Draco vorher gesagt hatte, dass es irgendwie albern war, die Ringe überhaupt abzunehmen, da er und Harry sie ja bereits seit acht Monaten trugen. Zum Glück hatte Hermine in weiser Voraussicht und wohl auch, weil sie ihren Mann kannte, noch mal überall nachgesehen bevor sie das Haus verließ und so konnte sie die Ringe zur allgemeinen Erleichterung aus ihrer Rocktasche zaubern. Und es war Ron, der am Abend, nach etlichen Gläsern Wein und Champagner Draco eine ausführliche und detaillierte Entschuldigung vortrug, die in dem Angebot endete, doch jetzt für alle Zeiten Freunde zu sein. Draco zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Die wesentlich kürzere, aber ernstzunehmendere, weil nüchtern vorgetragene Version dieser Entschuldigung, die am nächsten Morgen folgte, nahm er dagegen gerne an.

20. Dezember 2003:

„Ich hab hier eine Einladung von Molly Weasley. Sie fragt, ob wir am zweiten Feiertag zum Essen kommen möchten."

„Möchtest du da hin?"

„Nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

„Harry. Möchtest du zum Wieselweihnachtsessen?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann sagst du Molly am besten zu. Damit sie anfangen kann zu überlegen, wer auf dem Kaminsims sitzen muss."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Klar, warum nicht? Ich wüsste keinen Grund der dagegen spricht."

„Klasse! Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen."

„Wenn du den Brief zur Post bringst, kannst du dann auf dem Rückweg Fisch kaufen?"

„Was willst du denn mit Fisch?"

„Naja, es ist Dezember. Bert kommt bald wieder."

ENDE

A/N: Also Leute, ich glaub, ich muss da mal was klarstellen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht, dass sich das von alleine erklärt, aber nachdem mich jetzt schon zwei Leute danach gefragt haben: Also, das mit Harrys Baby war nur ein Joke! Draco hat bloß einen Witz gemacht. Harry ist und war nie schwanger und wird es auch nicht werden! Schwangere Kerle werdet ihr in meinen Geschichten nicht finden.

Hoffe, die Fic gefällt euch trotzdem. ;o)

Küsschen  
Eure Yulah


	3. Part III First Christmas xPrequelx

Es ist schon ne Weile her, aber von machen Geschichten kann ich mich einfach nicht trennen.

Darum, als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk - Wie alles anfing.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Christmas Tears Part III - First Christmas

Prequel

01. September 1997 – King's Cross 

"…das wird total cool. Jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei ist, können wir unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts richtig genießen. Wir machen all das, was wir uns in den letzten Jahren aus Angst vor den Todessern verkneifen mussten. Und das haben wir nur dir zu verdanken, Harry!"

Harry Potter nickte nur. Was sollte er auch dazu sahen? Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass er jetzt, nach Voldemorts Tod und der Niederlage der Todesser endlich ein etwas ruhigeres Leben würde führen können. Aber weit gefehlt. Auch wenn inzwischen ein halbes Jahr vergangen war, die Sommerferien hinter ihnen und das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts vor ihnen lag, gab es nur ein Gesprächsthema unter den Schülern: Harry Potters Sieg über das Böse!

Auch jetzt umlagerten sie ihn von allen Seiten. Redeten auf ihn ein, zupften an seinen Ärmeln um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, himmelten ihn an oder klopften ihm im Vorbeigehen anerkennend auf die Schulter. Auf einmal wollte jeder sein Freund sein. Auch Leute, die ihn bisher belächelt oder schlichtweg ignoriert hatte, scharwenzelten jetzt um ihn herum. Unter den Mädchen, die ihn im Moment kichernd umringten erkannte er sogar Pansy Parkinson. Dabei hatte die ihn vorher höchstens mit Spott und Hohn bedacht.

Das Leben war echt komisch manchmal.

Jedes dieser Mädchen hätte ihren linken Arm dafür gegeben seine Freundin zu sein. Nur, dass er sich nicht für ihre Annäherungsversuche interessierte. Was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt heimlich von Männern träumte? Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. ‚_Vielleicht sollte ich es ihnen erzählen. Dann wär sicher Ruhe!_'

Weit angenehmer als diese kichernden Hühner war die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Jungen. Harry blickte auf und erwiderte das schüchterne Lächeln eines Sechstklässlers in Ravenclawfarben. _Das_ ließe sich schon eher einrichten...

„Hey! Lasst uns doch mal durch! Mann! Wo kommen denn die ganzen Weiber her? Verschwindet! Harry? Bist du irgendwo da drin?"

Harry hörte auf zu flirten und wand seinen Kopf in die Richtung in der er Rons Stimme hörte.

„Ich bin hier Ron!"

Dann sah er auch schon den roten Haarschopf seines besten Freundes, der sich, Hermine und Ginny im Schlepptau durch die Menge grub.

„Meine Güte sind die lästig! Verschwindet!" Ron wedelte mit den Händen, als wolle er lästige Fliegen verscheuchen. Die Mädchen waren wenig beeindruckt und blieben, wo sie waren.

„Lass mich mal." Ginny drängte sich an ihrem Bruder vorbei, trat an Harrys Seite und legte ihm besitzergreifend den Arm um die Taille.

„Macht das ihre wegkommt! Harry ist _mein_ Freund. Also macht euch vom Acker!"

Harry legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann zuckte er in Richtung der Mädchen mit den Schultern.

„Sorry Mädels. Ihr habt gehört, was sie gesagt hat."

Die Mädchen murrten und bedachten Ginny mit mörderischen Blicken, aber als die auch ihren zweiten Arm um Harry schlang und anfing ihn zu küssen, trollten sie sich der Reihe nach.

„Ihr könnt aufhören, Leute." sagte Hermine schließlich. „Die Hyänen sind weg."

Harry ließ Ginny los und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke, Süße, du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Für dich doch immer. Die sind ja schlimmer als die Aasgeier! Wenn sie nur wüssten, dass sie keine Chancen haben. Ich hab deinen Blick vorhin übrigens genau gesehen, Mr. Potter! Du bist überführt!"

„Welchen Blick? Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Tu bloß nicht so! Ich hab gesehen, dass du Kevin Larson angeschmachtet hast. Er ist in meiner Klasse. Soll ich euch bekannt machen? Er steht auf dich."

„Ginny!" Ron sah seine Schwester entsetzt an.

„Stör mich nicht, ich verkupple gerade!"

Ron erneuter Protest ging im Gelächter seiner Freunde und im Rattern der einrollenden Zuges unter.

--

„...auf jeden Fall total lächerlich. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Dray?"

„Hm?" Draco Malfoy wand den Kopf von der Szene am anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs ab und sah Blaise Zabini mit leichter Verwirrung in den grauen Augen an. Der war seinem Blick gefolgt.

„O Mann! Potter hält Hof. Das ist sowas von lächerlich! Selbst Pansy ist übergelaufen."

„Lass sie doch. Wer vermisst die schon?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Potty mit der Wiesellette zusammen ist."

„Wen interessiert das auch? Los komm, der Zug ist da. Ich hab keine Lust wieder mit diesen beiden Schwachköpfen im selben Abteil zu sitzen!"

Draco stieß sich von der Säule ab, an der er bis jetzt gelehnt hatte und zog seinen Koffer in Richtung der nächstgelegenen Abteiltür.

Blaise zog eine dunkle Augenbraue hoch.

„Weißt du, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen _dich_ interessiert das. Was ist? Stehst du etwa auf unseren Helden?"

„Ich und Potter? Du hast doch 'n Rad ab! Hilf mir lieber mal!"

Blaise verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar.

Innerlich grinste er.

xxx

30. September - Hogwarts

„Hey Harry? Was ist? Kommst du jetzt mit?"

Ginny stand neben dem Tisch, sah ihren Freund fragend an und verdrehte dann die Augen. Harry hatte ihr nicht eine Sekunde zugehört, sondern starrte seit einer Viertelstunde verträumt ins Leere, ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen.

„Hallo? Erde an Harry!"

„Was? Oh hallo Ginny. Wann bist du denn reingekommen?"

„Ach du _meine_ Güte!"

Ginny ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und begutachtete das Chaos auf dem Tisch. Offene Bücher, zerknickte Pergamentrollen und eine Feder, deren Spitze in einer Tintenpfütze mitten auf dem Aufsatz für McGonagall schwamm. Harry schien das alles nicht zu bemerken. Sein Blick war noch immer auf einen Punkt am Nachbartisch gerichtet.

„Wen oder was starrst du denn die ganze Zeit so hingerissen an?"

Sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm und folgte seinem Blick.

Der Tisch in Harrys Blickrichtung, war fast leer. Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler waren schon längst mit ihren Aufgaben fertig und hatten das Schloss fluchtartig verlassen, um einen der letzten warmen Tage zu genießen.

Nur die Langsamen waren noch hier, die Faulenzer, die mit Strafarbeiten. Natürlich die hoffnungslosen Streber - und Harry, der Löcher in die Luft starrte.

Ginny musterte die wenigen, die noch am Tisch saßen: zwei Drittklässlerinnen, die sich kichernd Zettelchen schrieben, Greg Goyle, der auf seinem Federkiel herumkaute und vermutlich noch Stunden über seinem Aufsatz brüten würde, Ernie MacMillan, der von Snape eine dicke Strafarbeit aufbekommen hatte und Draco Malfoy, der gegen eine Säule gelehnt, die Beine auf der Bank, las.

„Also? Raus mit der Sprache: Wer ist so faszinierend? Goyle und die Kicherliesen doch wohl kaum. Ernie? Nein. Nicht dein Typ. Bleibt nur noch Malfoy..." Sie warf Harry einen forschenden Blick zu und stellte zufrieden die sanfte Röte fest, die sich auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete und langsam in den Nacken kroch.

„Harry James Potter!"

Er senkte rasch den Kopf.

„Was denn?" murmelte er. „Ich guck ja bloß..."

Ginny grinste breit. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zum Nachbartisch.

„Er sieht schon gut aus. Das muss man ihm ja trotz allem lassen."

Ein leiser Seufzer.

„Ja."

Sie lachte amüsiert.

„Harry. Du bist ja richtig hingerissen."

Die Röte vertiefte sich.

„Stimmt ja nicht. Ich hab halt nur so rumgeschaut."

„Ja, genau. Und überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass Ron und die anderen Jungs schon seit Ewigkeiten weg sind. Und dass sogar Hermine inzwischen in die Bibliothek abgeschwirrt ist."

Harry sah sich am Tisch um und schien erst jetzt zu merken, dass er tatsächlich fast der letzte war. Nur ein paar der unteren Jahrgänge hockten noch etwas weiter unten zusammen.

„Oh..." Ein neuer Gedanke ließ die Röte endgültig jeden Winkel seines Gesichts erobern. Was, wenn seine Freunde seine Blicke auch bemerkt hatten? Was, wenn _Malfoy_ seine Blicke bemerkt hatte?

Harry sprang auf und sammelte seine Bücher ein.

„Oh Merlin... ich muss hier raus..."

Ginny half ihm, seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich glaub nicht, dass die Jungs was gemerkt haben. Das Quidditch-Spiel morgen interessiert sie mehr."

„W... was sollen sie denn gemerkt haben? Es ist doch gar nichts passiert."

„Ja, genau. Das alles ist reiner Zufall. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld, dass Malfoy genau da sitzt, wo du hinstarren willst."

„Würdest etwas leiser sein, bitte! Das ist auch so schon peinlich genug."

Harry hatten endlich alles zusammengerafft und lief jetzt mit gesenktem Kopf eilig aus der Halle. Ginny folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.

„Und? Wann ist es zu diesem Sinneswandel gekommen?"

Er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wovon redest du? Was für ein Sinneswandel?"

„Na, Malfoy. Seit wann findest du ihn so interessant?"

„Ich finde ihn nicht interessant!"

„Ja klar. _Das_ hab ich gemerkt. Harry komm schon. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Du weißt, ich kann schweigen."

„Von wegen! Außerdem gibt es da nichts zu erzählen. Ich hab halt zufällig in seine Richtung gesehen. Wo ist das Problem?"

„Zufällig? Zwanzig Minuten lang? Mit glasigen Augen und einem verträumten Lächeln im Gesicht?"

Harry stöhnte gequält.

„Oh _bitte_, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Keine Panik. Wie gesagt, die Jungs haben nichts mitgekriegt. Andernfalls würden sie dich in diesem Moment nämlich längst an den nächsten Pfosten gekettet haben und verhören."

„Na, die spanische Inquisition übernimmst du ja gerade."

Ginny grinste fröhlich.

„Aber ich hab mehr Talent als die Jungs. Also. Erzählst du's mir jetzt?"

„Kannst du es nicht einfach dabei belassen, dass ich ihn _zufällig_ angeguckt habe?"

„Als ob das so schlimm wäre. Du und die Hälfte der Schule macht das. Von der dritten Klassen an aufwärts ist so ziemlich jedes Mädel und eine Menge der Jungs entweder in dich oder in Malfoy verschossen. Ihr seht beide besser aus, als gut für euch ist. Ihr als Paar würdet eine Menge Probleme lösen und die anderen Jungs ruhiger schlafen lassen."

„Ginny! Spinnst du? Ich hab ihn angesehen! Kein Grund schon die Hochzeitseinladungen zu verschicken!"

Inzwischen waren sie im Gryffindorturm angekommen.

„Oh, aber _das_ wäre doch mal wirklich niedlich!"

„Was wäre niedlich?" Lavender Brown hob den Kopf von ihrer Hexenwoche und sah interessiert zu ihnen rüber. Sie war begierig auf den neusten Klatsch, auf den sie während der Ferien 8 Wochen lang hatte verzichten müssen.

Harry schnaubte.

„Das war ja wieder klar!"

Er lief die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch, warf seine Bücher auf den Schreibtisch und sich selbst auf sein Bett.

„Ich hab Lavender gesagt, dass wir von Ron und Hermine gesprochen haben. Jetzt will ich dafür auch etwas von dir hören."

Ginny war ihm gefolgt und setzte sich jetzt ans Fußende seines Bettes.

Harry setzte sich auf.

„Warum dürft ihr Mädchen in unsere Zimmern, wenn jedes Mal, wenn ein Junge auch nur in die Nähe eurer Treppe kommt, ein Heidenspektakel losbricht?"

„Weil wir uns besser benehmen können. Also? Ich höre."

Ein tiefer Seufzer.

„Ginny, es gibt nichts zu erzählen. Ich gestehe, ich hab ihn angesehen. Das wird ja nicht verboten sein... Ich hab mich einfach nur gefragt, seit wann er _so gut_ aussieht."

Die letzten drei Worte wurden von einem weiteren tiefen Seufzer begleitet. Ginny grinste wieder.

„Technisch gesehen hat er schon immer gut ausgesehen. Aber das merkt man erst in letzter Zeit richtig. Seit er nicht mehr jede Sekunde damit verbringt anderen das Leben schwer zu machen und ein Riesenarsch zu sein. Dazu ein gelegentliches Lächeln... Kein Wunder, dass du fasziniert bist."

„Zum letzten Mal: Ich bin _nicht_ fasziniert!"

„Oh bitte. Du hast fast auf den Tisch gesabbert."

Sie wich dem Kissen aus und sah ihren Freund fröhlich an. Es war noch nicht lange her, da hatte sie festgestellt, dass der Junge, in den sie jahrelang verliebt gewesen war, plötzlich nicht mehr für sie war als ein weiterer großer Bruder. Ein paar Wochen später hatte sie herausgefunden, dass er mit Mädchen nichts anfangen konnte. Irgendwie hatte sie dieses Wissen trotzdem sehr erleichtert.

„Wage es bloß nicht, Ron oder jemand anderem davon zu erzählen."

Sie klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern.

„Wovon denn? Ich dachte, es gibt nichts zu erzählen."

Harry gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

xxx

08. Oktober - Geschichte der Zauberei

„Er guckt schon wieder."

Das Lachen war deutlich in Blaises Stimme zu hören, als er sich zu Draco rüberbeugte. Sie saßen in der Geschichtsstunde und versuchten die allgegenwärtige Langeweile zu überwinden. Ein dezentes Schnarchen ein paar Bänke weiter, deutete an, dass zumindest Seamus Finnegan diesen Kampf verloren hatte.

Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzusehen.

„Wer?" flüsterte er zurück.

„Potter. Er starrt dich schon wieder an."

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick auf Professor Binns und drehte dann den Kopf leicht zur Seite, so dass er an Blaise vorbei die Gryffindors sehen konnte. Tatsächlich saß Harry Potter da, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und sah mit vollkommen abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck in ihre Richtung.

„Der ist meilenweit weg."

Blaise unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Ja. Aber das ist das ich-weiß-nicht-wievielte Mal in dieser Woche. Und wo könnte er sonst hinsehen?"

Beide Jungen drehten den Kopf zur anderen Seite, wo Pansy und Daphne sich kichernd die Nägel lackierten.

Blaise grinste.

„Nein. Wohl eher nicht. Ich sag dir, unser Held steht auf dich. Er starrt ständig. In Zaubertränke. Beim Essen. Hier. Im Gang, wenn wir ihm begegnen. Am Wochenende in Hogsmeade."

„Das bildest du dir ein."

„Hey, ich bin ein guter Beobachter, das weißt du. Und jedes Mal hat er diesen völlig weggetretenen Gesichtsaudruck."

Draco beugte sich über Blaise hinweg näher zur Bank der Gryffindors.

„Hey Potter." zischte er. „Dein Stuhl brennt."

Harry zuckte zusammen und blinzelte Draco einen Moment verwirrt an. Dann schien im klar zu werden, was gerade passierte und er lief knallrot an, rutschte tief in die Bank und drehte den Kopf weg.

Blaise grinste breit.

„Volltreffer."

„Mr. Saldini? Würden Sie uns bitte sagen, was so lustig ist?"

„Nichts, Professor. Entschuldigung."

Mit einem missbilligenden Blick wand Professor Binns sich wieder seinem Vortrag zu.

„Saldini?" kam Theodors Stimme aus der Bank hinter ihnen. „Das war ja fast richtig."

„Halt die Klappe Potts."

Draco ignorierte das Geplänkel seiner Freunde. Stattdessen lehnte er sich in der Bank zurück und musterte Harry Potter nachdenklich unter gesenkten Wimpern.

--

„Was sollte das denn gerade?"

Ron sah zwischen Harry und den Slytherins hin und her. Zabini und Notts lachten leise über irgendetwas und Malfoy...

„Warum glotzt der uns so an?"

Harry versuchte noch etwas tiefer in die Bank zu sinken und mit dem alten Holz zu verschmelzen.

„Lass ihn doch..." murmelte er.

In Rons Gesicht machte sich eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwunderung breit.

„Ich soll ihn lassen? Harry!"

„Hör auf, Ron. Das ist so schon peinlich genug, auch ohne, dass du noch drauf rumreitest."

„Aber was denn? Versteh ich nicht. Ich..."

Hermine drehte sich zu den beiden um.

„Könntet ihr was leiser sein? Es gibt Leute, die zuhören wollen!"

Ron zog eine Grimasse und äffte seine Freundin stumm nach.

„Ich weiß was du da tust, Ronald Weasley. Lass es!"

„Hast du etwa Augen im Hinterkopf?"

„Nein, aber ich kenne dich."

Harry blendete die beiden aus. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf etwas zur Seite und blinzelte zwischen seinen Haaren hindurch zum Nachbartisch - und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sein Blick von hellgrauen Augen aufmerksam erwidert wurde. Den Rest der Stunde wagte Harry es nicht mehr den Kopf zu heben.

xxx

09. Oktober - Gryffindor

„Weißt du wie peinlich mir das war? Er hat mich direkt angesehen. Ich hätte mich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst!"

Harry lief aufgebracht in seinem Zimmer hin und her.

Ginny sah ihm vom Bett aus zu.

„Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal wieder. Das alles ist doch halb so schlimm."

„Halb so schlimm! Ginny, er hat es gesehen! Er hat gesehen, wie ich ihn angestarrt habe! Und du findest das halb so schlimm? Ich mach mich doch zum Gespött der Schule. Was meinst du, wie lange es dauert, bis das rum ist. Er braucht es nur Parkinson dieser alten Tratschtante zu erzählen. Oh Merlin, ich bin sowas von tot!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Inzwischen ist ein Tag vergangen und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, weiß noch niemand Bescheid. Parkinson erzählt jedem, der es hören will und leider auch jedem, der es nicht hören will, von ihrem neuen Schwarm aus Paris. Kein Wort über dich."

„Aber Malfoy und Zabini haben mich beide gesehen. Warum sollten sie das für sich behalten? Es sei denn, sie planen irgendetwas Grauenvolles."

Harry ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Harry. Jetzt mach mal nen Punkt. Es ist nichts passiert. Gut, sie haben dich dabei erwischt, wie du gestarrt hast. Aber du kannst immer noch behaupten, dass du in Gedanken warst und gar nicht bemerkt hast, wohin dein Blick geht. Was mich im Moment mehr interessieren würde, ist, warum?"

„Was warum?"

„Warum starrst du Malfoy bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit so an?"

Harry seufzte schwer.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Oh, komm mir nicht so!"

„Naja... ich weiß auch nicht... es hat einfach so angefangen... ich meine, im Anfang fand ich nur, dass er gut aussieht. Das hast du selbst gesagt...und das war irgendwie komisch, weil ich ihn vorher nie auf diese Art wahr genommen habe... aber inzwischen... ich seh ihn irgendwie gerne an..."

Zum tausendsten mal in den letzten Wochen kroch tiefe Röte über Harrys Gesicht. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden.

Ginny grinste breit.

Harry sah sie nicht an.

„Ich hab neulich sogar von ihm geträumt..."

„WAS!" Ginny quietschte fast vor Vergnügen.

„Ssshhhhht! Nicht so laut! Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, dass ich verrückt geworden bin!"

„Oh Harry, das ist irgendwie total niedlich, weißt du das? Du bist ja richtig verknallt."

„Oh Gott... bitte erschieß mich..."

„Ach, jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Das ist süß und das weißt du."

„Ja klar! Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen? Soll ich hingehen und sagen ‚Entschuldige Malfoy, aber irgendwie, ich weiß auch nicht warum, mag ich dich plötzlich total gern und hast du Lust mit mir auszugehen?"

„Zum Beispiel."

„Du spinnst doch! Ich schaff es wahrscheinlich nicht mal, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen, bevor er mir nen Fluch an den Hals hetzt."

„Einen Versuch wäre es wert."

„Einen Versuch... Ginny! Wir reden hier von Draco Malfoy! Der gibt einem keine Chance, einen Fehler zu bereuen."

„Seit wann hast du denn Angst vor ihm? Das wäre ja mal was ganz Neues."

„Ich habe keine Angst... Aber..."

„Doch, hast du. Du hast Angst vor einer Abfuhr."

„Davor brauche ich keine Angst zu haben. Die Abfuhr ist in dem Fall nämlich schon vorprogrammiert."

„Ich verstehe euch Jungs nicht. Warum habt ihr nur ständig solche Panik jemanden einzuladen?"

„Oh bitte! Würdest du...sagen wir... _Goyle_ einladen?"

„Klar. Wenn ich ihn mögen würde."

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort."

„Dann frag Neville. Den hab ich auch eingeladen. _Er_ hätte das in hundert Jahren nicht auf die Reihe bekommen."

„Das ist was anderes. Neville war schon vorher dein Freund."

Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Was willst du statt dessen tun? Ihn den Rest deines Lebens aus der Ferne anschmachten, ohne je zu wissen, was er denkt?"

„Ich weiß, was er denkt."

„Ach ja? Die alte Trelawney wird begeistert sein, dass du neuerdings Gedanken lesen kannst. Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, hat er dich gestern morgen _auch_ angeguckt!"

„Ja, weil ich gestarrt habe und er mich wahrscheinlich dabei erwischen wollte, um es mir heimzuzahlen."

„Ach du _meine_ Güte. Ich werd jetzt gehen, Harry. Diese Unterhaltung wird mir langsam zu blöd. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du wieder normal geworden bist."

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich nochmal um.

„In drei Wochen ist Halloween. Genug Zeit, um Mut zu sammeln. Frag ihn."

„_Ich soll ihn fragen, ob er mit mir zum Halloween-Ball geht!_? Geht's dir noch gut?"

„Nein, Harry. Du sollst ihn fragen, ob er nicht Lust hat auf dem Ball etwas mit dir zu trinken und sich ein bisschen mit dir zu unterhalten."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ließ ihren Freund allein mit seinen Gedanken.

xxx

20. Oktober - Slytherin

„Draco? Gehst du mit mir zum Halloween-Ball?"

„Pansy, eigentlich sollte der Junge das Mädchen fragen."

„Du fragst mich ja nicht."

„Ja. Warum bloß?"

„Jean-Pierre _würde_ mich fragen!"

„Tja, die Dummen sterben halt einfach nicht aus."

„Hä? Verstehe ich nicht. Sieh mal mein neues Kleid. Das werde ich auf dem Ball anziehen. Ich hab auch neue Schuhe. Und ich werde meine Haare zu Locken aufdrehen und hochstecken. Meine Mutter hat mir ganz zauberhafte Spangen geschickt. Die sehen aus wie Schmetterlinge. Jeder wird dich beneiden, wenn du mit mir hingehst."

„Wem erzählst du das eigentlich alles, wenn ich nicht hier bin? Schreibst du mir dann?"

„Draco!"

„Pansy?"

„Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?"

„Bin ich ja gar nicht."

„Doch, bist du wohl. Du interessierst dich nicht für mein Kleid!"

„Pansy, überleg doch mal, wäre es nicht sehr seltsam, wenn ich mich für _Kleider_ interessieren würde?"

Blaise saß zusammengerollt in einem Sessel am Kamin und beobachtete die Szene mit mühsam unterdrücktem Lachen.

Draco saß auf der Couch und Pansy stand vor ihm, wie ein schmollendes Kind. Sie trug ein über und über mit Rüschen und Spitzen versehenes Tanzkleid aus pinkfarbener Seide. Sie hätte fast hübsch ausgesehen, wäre nicht die vorgeschobene Unterlippe und die trotzige Haltung gewesen. Und die Tatsache, dass sie in dem Kleid aussah wie ein übergroßes Geschenkpaket.

„Draco, wir gehen _immer_ zusammen zu den Bällen!"

„Wo steht das?"

„Was?"

„Wo steht, dass wir immer zusammen zu Bällen gehen?"

„Das steht... Draco! Das ist _nicht_ lustig!"

„Ich meine, gibt es eine Klausel in der Schulordnung, die besagt, dass ich mit dir zu jedem Ball gehen muss? Vielleicht sollte ich Granger fragen."

„Draco Malfoy! Wage es bloß nicht, dieses... diese... _Granger_ zu fragen, ob sie mir dir zum Ball geht!"

„Warum sollte ich mit Granger zum Ball gehen wollen?"

„Das weiß ich doch nicht!"

„Wie kommst du dann darauf?"

„Weil du das gesagt hast!"

„Wann?"

„Du hast gerade eben gesagt, dass du sie fragen willst."

„Pansy, ich will Granger nach der Schulordnung fragen. Zum Ball geht sie mit Weasley, denke ich."

„Warum willst du sie nach der Schulordnung fragen?"

„Wegen der Regel."

„Welcher Regel?"

„Na der, dass ich zu jedem Ball mit _dir_ gehen muss."

„Es gibt so eine Regel?"

„Das weiß _ich_ doch nicht. Du hast davon angefangen."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Doch. Du hast gesagt, ich würde immer mit dir zum Ball gehen."

„Tust du ja auch."

„Nein. Dieses Jahr nicht. Es sei denn, es gibt eine Regel, dass ich muss."

„Du... _Argh_!"

Pansy stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, drehte sich um und stürmte in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle davon.

Und Blaise ließ endlich dem lange unterdrückten Gelächter freien Lauf.

„Sauber ausmanövriert."

Draco grinste.

„Sie macht es einem aber auch wirklich leicht manchmal. Pass auf, als nächstes bist du dran."

„Keine Chance. Mich hat Daphne schon am Haken. Ich hab sie vorgestern gefragt. Auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass viel zu viel Gewese um diesen blöden Ball gemacht wird."

„Wie immer."

„Aber letztendlich wirst du ja doch mit ihr hingehen, oder?"

„Mit Parkinson? Keine Chance. Und wenn ich allein gehe, nur um sie zu ärgern."

Blaise lachte wieder.

„Allein. Da wärest du aber der einzige. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle haben jeder eine Begleitung."

„Ich bin gerne einzigartig."

„Das war gerade eine 1a-Imitiation deines Vaters."

Draco lachte.

„Ja. Es ist manchmal echt gruselig."

„Schon mal wieder was von ihm gehört?"

„Nein. Und ehrlich gesagt lege ich auch keinen gesteigerten Wert mehr darauf. Er soll meinetwegen zur Hölle fahren."

„Gute Einstellung."

„Danke."

„Was ist eigentlich mit Potter?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass mein Vater _ihm_ schreibt."

„Ha. ha. Jetzt sag schon."

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Er starrt immer noch. Aber er ist subtiler geworden. Nicht mehr so auffällig."

„Hm."

„Was heißt ‚hm'?"

„Nichts weiter. Was soll ich dazu sagen?"

„Na, was hältst du davon?"

„Dass Potter mich angeblich beobachtet?"

„Nicht angeblich. Er beobachtet dich. Bei jeder Gelegenheit. Das hab ich dir neulich schon gesagt. Und ich weiß, dass es dir auch aufgefallen ist."

Draco seufzte leicht. Es _war_ ihm aufgefallen. Natürlich. Seit der Geschichtsstunde vor zwei Wochen hatte er sehr genau aufgepasst. Und er musste Blaise Recht geben. Potter beobachtete ihn. Und Draco fühlte sich seltsam dabei. Im Anfang war es amüsant gewesen... aber inzwischen...

„Und was sollte diese Aktion gestern?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war merkwürdig gewesen. Gestern hatte Potter sich den ganzen Tag irgendwo in seiner Nähe herumgedrückt. Und immer wieder schien es, als wollte er etwas sagen, es sich im letzten Moment aber noch anders überlegen. Dann verschwand er wieder für eine Stunde irgendwo, nur um später wieder aufzutauchen. Draco hatte ein paar Mal versucht ihn zu stellen und auf sein eigenartiges Verhalten anzusprechen. Aber irgendwie war es dem Gryffindor immer wieder gelungen knapp zu entwischen.

„Gute Frage. Keine Ahnung, was er vorhat."

„Es schien fast, als ob er dich etwas fragen wollte, sich aber nicht traut." Blaise lachte wieder. „Vielleicht will er dich zum Ball einladen."

„Ha. Ha."

„Aber mal im Ernst. Letztes Jahr noch hättest du tot auf der Straße liegen können und Potter wäre über dich hinweggestiegen und weitergegangen ohne sich umzusehen. Und jetzt verfolgt er dich plötzlich."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich werde es rausfinden."

--

In dieser Nacht schlief Draco nicht. Blaises Worte gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Was _hatte_ Potter wirklich vor? Warum sah Draco sich immer und überall mit dem Blick aus diesen grünen Augen konfrontiert? Einem verträumten und irgendwie ... sehnsüchtigen? Blick. Und was hatte Potter von ihm gewollt? Er war sonst mutig und geradeheraus. Warum dieses seltsame Verhalten? Draco drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte auf die dunklen Vorhänge. Und warum interessierte es ihn überhaupt, was Potter dachte und tat? Gut, sie waren vielleicht keine Feinde mehr. Nach dem Krieg hatte niemand Interesse an ernsthaften Rivalitäten. Die Schüler Hogwarts beschränkten sich auf den allgemein üblichen Zank und die kleine Streitereien, die einfach dazu gehörten. Sie spielten sich auch weiterhin dumme Streiche, genossen es, wenn das eigene Haus den anderen überlegen war. Aber die Bitterkeit war aus dieser Rivalität verschwunden. Gut, es gab Leute, die niemals Freunde sein würden. Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, jemals mit Weasley freundschaftlich über Quidditch zu diskutieren oder mit Finch-Fletchley ein Butterbier zu trinken. Aber er gab sich, ebenso wie alle anderen auch, Mühe, die Personen, die er nicht mochte einfach links liegen zu lassen.

Potter stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Vom ersten Tag an hatte der Gryffindor es geschafft, Draco aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Warum verhielt er sich auf einmal so merkwürdig? Seine Abneigung war einschätzbar gewesen. Etwas, mit dem man sich arrangieren konnte. Dieses neue Spiel war nur schwer zu durchschauen. Draco wäre jederzeit bereit gewesen zuzugeben, dass er ein Control-Freak war. Es macht ihn nervös, dass eine Situation sich seiner Kontrolle entzog. Und es machte ihn nervös, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging.

Nervöser noch machten ihn seine eigenen Gefühle, die irgendwie aus dem Ruder liefen in letzter Zeit.

Es blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er musste Potter zur Rede stellen, musste diese Sache klären und endlich herausfinden, was der Gryffindor vor hatte.

xxx

30. Oktober - Gryffindor

„Was soll das heißen, du gehst nicht mit mir hin?"

„Das heißt, was ich gesagt habe. Ich geh nicht mit dir hin, wenn du mich weiter so anblaffst."

„Hermine! Ich hab dich schon vor _Wochen_ gefragt."

„Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mitkomme. Aber nicht, wenn du dich aufführst wie ein Irrer. Und von einem Dreier-Date war nie die Rede. Wir machen uns doch lächerlich!"

„Aber wir können Harry auch nicht allein gehen lassen!"

„Und warum nicht? Es ist doch sein Problem, wenn er niemanden fragt."

„Aber er ist unser Freund."

„Das eine hat doch nichts mit dem anderen zu tun. Und es ist ja nicht so, als würden die Singles in einem separaten Raum eingesperrt. Wenn wir einmal da sind, sind wir eh zusammen. Aber ich werde nicht mit zwei Jungs zu einem Ball gehen. Wenn du dir solche Sorgen um Harrys Wohlergehen machst, dann kann ich ja mit _ihm_ gehen."

„Und ich?"

„Das ist dann dein Pech."

Harry schlug sein Buch zu und verdrehte die Augen.

„Würdet ihr so freundlich sein und nicht über mich reden, als läge ich im Koma oder wäre tot? Ich bin hier! Und ich kann allein zum Ball gehen."

„Aber Harry. Das ist doch doof."

„Noch blöder wäre es, wenn ich mit einem Paar gehen würde. Als Anhängsel. Hermine hat recht, es ist meine eigene Schuld. Ich hatte Zeit genug jemanden zu fragen."

Hermine warf Ron einen Hab-ich-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick zu. Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Warum hast du denn niemanden gefragt, Harry? Ginny wäre bestimmt mit dir gegangen."

„Ginny geht mit Neville, Ron. Hast du das immer noch nicht mitgekriegt?"

„Aber du kannst nicht ohne Begleitung auf den Ball gehen."

„Warum nicht? Stürzt die Halle ein, wenn auch Einzelpersonen reingehen? Außerdem werd ich nicht der einzige sein, der allein geht."

„Darum geht's doch überhaupt nicht."

Harry warf Hermine einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Sie hob die Hände.

„Guck mich nicht an, ich hab mein Bestes versucht."

„Wir könnten ja alle allein gehen und dann treffen wir uns da."

„Hör jetzt auf mit dem Schwachsinn, Ron. Du gehst mit Hermine und ich geh allein. Punkt."

„Worüber reden wir geraden?"

Ginny kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warf sich neben Harry auf die Couch.

„Hast du schon gefragt, Harry?"

„Was gefragt?"

„Der Ball?"

„Was ist mit dem Ball?"

„Deine Begleitung?"

„Wen meinst du?"

„Du weißt wen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort Zeit hat, mit mir zum Ball zu gehen. Vor allem müsste er dafür ja aus dem Grab steigen. Mal wieder."

„Harry...!"

Ron sah seine Schwester fragend an.

„Von wem sprichst du?"

Harrys Augen blitzten.

„Untersteh dich, Virginia!"

„Was geht hier vor?" Hermine musterte erst Ginny, die breit grinste, dann Harry, der zwischen roten Ohren und wütend funkelnden Augen schwankte.

„Ich sag nichts. Ich hab Harry versprochen zu schweigen."

„Das ist auch dein Glück, Weasley."

„Aber vielleicht überleg ich es mir noch anders."

„Wenn du schneller läufst als ich."

„Drohst du mir, Harry?"

„Ja. Wäre durchaus möglich."

Ron sah Hermine an.

„Weißt du, wovon die reden?"

„Nein... aber das werde ich ändern."

--

Später, als die Jungs auf der Suchen nach Unterhaltung verschwunden waren, ging Hermine in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler und setzte sich auf Ginnys Bett.

„Also. Ich höre."

Ginny grinste.

„Du stirbst, vor Neugierde, was?"

„Nein. Aber du, wenn du mir nicht verrätst, was hier vor sich geht."

„Sag mal, nehmen sie euch in der Siebten beiseite und sagen euch, wie ihr jüngere Mitschüler bedrohen müsst?"

„Komm schon, Ginny. Was ist los mit Harry?"

Ginny setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen neben Hermine.

„Also, ich kann nichts Genaues sagen. Das hab ich Harry versprochen. Aber es gibt da jemanden, der ihm in letzter Zeit dir Ruhe raubt."

„_Das_ ist mir aufgefallen. Wer ist es?"

„Hermine. Dir ist doch klar, dass ich dich anschließend töten muss, oder? Nur soviel. Es ist jemand in eurem Jahrgang. Es ist natürlich ein ‚er' und Harry ist noch etwas konfus wegen der ganzen Sache."

„Das reicht nicht. Ich brauch mehr Infos... Wobei es die Sache ja schon erheblich einschränkt. Ich meine, in unserem Jahrgang und Harrys Typ... da bleibt nicht viel übrig."

„Naja... vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, dass Harrys Blicke in letzter Zeit ein gewisses... Eigenleben entwickelt haben."

„Eigenleben..." murmelte Hermine. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal die letzten Tage und Wochen durch. Es war ihr aufgefallen, dass Harry abwesend und unkonzentriert war. Und auch, dass er oft ohne erkennbaren Grund verträumt durch die Gegend blickte. Aber wer war das Ziel dieser Blicke...?

„Ach du meine Güte."

xxx

31. Oktober - Halloween

„Habt ihr Parkinson gesehen? Die sieht aus wie ne Praline."

Seamus lehnte sich gegen den Büffet-Tisch und grinste breit. Seine eigene Begleitung hatte ihn stehen lassen, um mit ihren Freundinnen zur Toilette zu gehen. Harry lachte.

„Ja. Das trifft es ziemlich genau. Nott kann einem fast leid tun."

„Ich frag mich, warum sie nicht mit Malfoy da ist. Sonst klebt sie doch permanent an ihm."

„Vielleicht ist er zu Besinnung gekommen?"

Harry wollte nicht zugeben, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, als er Malfoy alleine die Halle betreten sah. Ebenso wie Pansys säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck, als sie am Arm vom Theo Nott hereinkam.

„Warum bist du eigentlich allein, Harry?"

„Weil ich es nicht mehr geschafft habe, ein Mädchen zu fragen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass alle schon vergeben waren."

„Und du dich nicht wirklich für deine Begleiterin interessiert hättest."

„Seam, das ist ein Ball, keine Kontaktbörse. Man kann, auch wenn man schwul ist, durchaus einen netten Abend in Gesellschaft einer Frau verbringen."

„Das glaub ich dir jetzt einfach mal unbesehen. Aber du hättest doch auch nen Kerl fragen können. Larson ist ziemlich in dich verschossen."

„Dieses Drama hatte ich schon, herzlichen Dank."

Seamus grinste.

„Ah, da kommt meine Lady. Sie ist ja ein altes Tratschweib, aber sie sieht echt heiß aus."

Harry folgte dem stolzen Blick des jungen Iren und blieb an Lavender Brown hängen, die mit den Patil-Zwillingen wieder hereingekommen war. Dabei streifte sein Blick einen hellblonden Haarschopf am andere Ende des Saals. Er spürte, wie sein Herz einen komischen kleinen Satz machte. Was sollte das nun wieder? Harry manövrierte sich vorsichtig um die Zwillinge herum, so dass er einen besseren Blick auf die kleine Gruppe hatte. Malfoy lehnte an der Wand und unterhielt sich mit Zabini und Lisa Turpin. In dem Moment, als Harrys Augen ihn endlich fanden, lachte Draco über irgendetwas laut auf. Harry spürte wieder diesen kleinen Hüpfer in seinem Inneren. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm etwas klar.

„Ginny hatte recht..." murmelte er geschockt.

„Womit hat Ginny recht?"

Harry hatte Seamus und die Mädchen vollkommen vergessen. Jetzt spürte er die wohlbekannte Hitze im Nacken.

„Was? Oh... sie hat... ich meine... Öhm... Entschuldigt mich."

Seamus sah ihm verdutzt nach.

„Was ist denn mit dem? Man könnte meinen, er ist auf der Flucht, oder so."

„Wo will Harry denn so plötzlich hin?"

Seamus warf Ron einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Keine Ahnung. Er hat etwas davon gemurmelt, dass Ginny Recht hatte und ist dann auf und davon." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hat wohl was vergessen."

„Er hat gesagt, ich hatte Recht?"

Ginny hatte die Unterhaltung mitgehört und trat jetzt neben ihren Bruder.

„Ja. Warum, womit hast du Recht?"

Doch Ginny beachtete Seamus nicht weiter. Sie sah Harry nach, mit einem unheilverkündenden Glitzern in den Augen.

„Na warte, Harry Potter. So leicht entkommst du mir nicht. Jungs, ihr entschuldigt mich." Sie drückte dem vollkommen verdatterten Neville ihr Punschglas in die Hand und folgte Harry.

Seamus blickte misstrauisch in sein eigenes Glas.

„Hat da einer was reingemischt? Oder warum spinnen heute alle?"

--

„Harry! Warte!"

„Nein, Ginny. Gib dir keine Mühe, ich geh da nicht wieder rein!"

„Bleib wenigstens stehen. Ich kann in diesen Schuhen nicht rennen!"

Sie holte zu ihm auf und lehnte sich keuchend gegen die Wand.

„Es wird mir ein ewiges Rätsel sein, warum Erwachsensein bedeutet, sich die Füße zu ruinieren. Also. Was war los? Warum rennst du plötzlich weg? Wie vom wilden Affen gebissen, wie Fred es ausdrücken würde."

Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf den Sockel einer der Statuen in der Eingangshalle.

„Weißt du noch, dass du letztens gesagt hast, ich wäre verknallt? In du weißt schon wen?"

„Ja?"

„Und dass ich es abgestritten habe?"

„Ja?"

„Du hattest Recht."

Der letzte Satz wurde mit solcher Grabesstimme geäußert, dass Ginny einen Moment lang Mitleid mit Harry bekam. Allerdings wurde dieses Mitleid schnell erstickt. Von der schieren Freude Recht zu behalten. Und der unaussprechlichen... Süße, die Harrys Geständnis beinhaltete.

„Und warum läufst du dann weg?"

„Warum ich weglaufen? GINNY! Was glaubst du wohl? Ich konnte keine Sekunde länger da drin bleiben. Nicht, wenn es so offensichtlich ist! Ich kann nie wieder im selben Raum sein, wie _er_!"

„Darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir gerade mal Oktober haben und du noch eine ganze Menge Zeit im selben Raum verbringen wirst, wie _er_?" Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen ahmte sie seine Betonung nach. „Es sei denn, du bittest Professor Dumbledore darum dir ab heute Privatunterricht zu geben und dich auf deinem Zimmer essen zu lassen. Ich bin jetzt schon gespannt, wie du ihm deinen Wunsch nach Einsamkeit erklären willst."

„Das ist nicht komisch."

„Doch Harry. Du benimmst dich gerade sehr komisch. Und zu deiner Information. Es steht dir nicht auf die Stirn geschrieben. Ich hab es nur herausgefunden, weil ich dich beim Starren erwischt habe. Die anderen wissen es nicht. Sieht man einmal von Hermine ab. Wenn du dich allerdings weiter so vollkommen bescheuert aufführst, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Harry hatten nur die Hälfte von dem mitbekommen, was sie gesagt hatte. Ein Satz fesselte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was soll das heißen, Hermine weiß es?"

„Oh bitte. Sie hat sofort gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, so komisch, wie du dich in letzter Zeit aufführst. Ich hab ihr den einen oder anderen Hinweis gegeben. Den Rest hat sie sich selbst zusammengereimt."

„Du hast versprochen, es niemandem zu verraten!"

„Harry, komm schon. Du kennst Hermine. Sie hätte es früher oder später von allein rausgefunden."

„Später wäre mir lieber gewesen. Viel später."

Ginny setzte sich neben ihn.

„Willst du jetzt den ganzen Abend hier sitzen und schmollen?"

„Es gefällt mir sehr gut hier, herzlichen Dank."

„Harry, so wird das aber nie was. Erinnere dich an das Desaster mit Cho. Bist du unbedingt scharf auf eine Wiederholung?"

„Nein. Und genau aus diesem Grund bleib ich genau hier, wo ich bin."

„Du bist stur und dumm und du weißt das hoffentlich."

„Und du bist eine elende Petze, die sich in Sachen einmischt, die sie nichts angehen."

Ginny zog spöttisch eine Braue hoch.

„Weißt du, wenn du mich beleidigen willst, damit ich dich in Ruhe lasse, musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen."

Harry stand auf.

"Gut, wenn du nicht gehst, geh ich eben."

Ohne sie eines weitern Blickes zu würdigen, lief er quer durch die Eingangshalle und zur Tür hinaus.

Hermine trat hinter einer Säule hervor.

„Na? Der Job als Amor ist nicht so einfach, wie es aussieht, was?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wieviel hast du gehört?"

„So ziemlich alles. Ich bin dir nachgegangen, als ich gesehen habe, dass du Harry folgst."

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?"

„Nichts. Das muss er allein hinkriegen. Lass uns wieder reingehen, bevor unsere Jungs uns suchen kommen."

Ginny hakte sich bei Hermine unter und gemeinsam gingen die Mädchen langsam zurück zur Halle. Hermine lächelte nachdenklich.

„Meinst du, ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass Malfoy vorhin nach draußen gegangen ist?"

„Nein. Ich denke, das findet er allein raus."

xxx

Harry lief eine Weile im Hof herum und versuchte seine chaotischen Gedanken zu ordnen. Diese ganze Sache wuchs sich immer weiter zur Katastrophe aus. Und Ginny, anstatt ihm aus dieser misslichen Lage zu helfen hatte ihren Spaß damit ihn immer tiefer ins Chaos zu manövrieren. Er trat wütend gegen einen der kleinen runden Rosenbüsche am Wegrand.

„Verdammt noch mal! Warum passieren mir nie _normale_ Dinge!"

„Kein Grund deine Wut an den Rosen auszulassen, Potter. Die können nichts dafür."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Kühl und spöttisch. Diese Stimme oder besser ihr Besitzer, waren das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Trotzdem sah er sich suchend um. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis er Malfoy entdeckte. Der Slytherin saß auf der alten Steinbank im Schatten der Weide und musterte ihn aus dem Dunkeln. Da Harry selbst im hellen Mondlicht stand, war er eindeutig im Nachteil.

„Hallo Malfoy..." war der einzige, etwas lahme Kommentar, den er zustanden brachte.

„Weißt du, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du verfolgst mich in letzter Zeit, Potter."

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Es ist wohl kaum verboten ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Da drin ist es verdammt heiß."

„Ich rede nicht nur von heute Abend."

Harry spielte nervös mit dem Saum seines Pullovers und heuchelte Unwissenheit.

„Wovon redest du dann?"

„Was war die letzten anderthalb Wochen? Meinst du, ich merke nicht, wenn du ständig in meiner Nähe herumschleichst?"

„Wir haben mehrere Fächer zusammen. Da ist es wohl ganz klar, dass wir uns öfter sehen."

„Ach ja? Und was ist an den Wochenenden? Was war letzten Samstag in Hogsmeade? Ich hab dich gesehen."

Harry spürte, dass sein Mund trocken wurde. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben unauffällig zu sein. Soviel zu Ginnys Theorie, dass niemand außer ihr Bescheid wusste. ‚_Außer ihr und Hermine' _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er versuchte im Schatten Malfoys Gesicht zu erkennen, um abzuschätzen, wie sauer sein Gegenüber war. Nicht das er Angst gehabt hätte. Dazu hatten sich in der Vergangenheit zu viele Wortgefechte und Auseinandersetzungen geliefert. Aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes, die Wut eines verhassten Rivalen auf sich zu ziehen, als die der Person, in die man möglicherweise, vielleicht, ein bisschen verliebt war.

„Ähm... das war Zufall?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Du bist mir nachgelaufen, nicht umgekehrt."

Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder war da ein ziemlich amüsierter Unterton in Malfoys Stimme?

„Was wäre denn wenn? Ich meine, wenn ich dir wirklich nachgelaufen bin? Nicht dass ich das getan hätte. Nur mal so als Hypothese."

„Kommt drauf an."

„Worauf?"

„_Warum_ du mir nachgelaufen bist." War das... ein leises Lachen? „Hypothetisch."

„Öhm... na ja... was wäre denn als Grund ok? Ich meine, was würdest du als Grund akzeptieren?"

Diesmal war das Lachen deutlich zu hören.

„Du bist wirklich merkwürdig, Potter. Nicht, dass ich das nicht schon immer gewusst hätte."

Draco stand auf und trat aus dem Schatten des Baumes. Jetzt, im Licht des Vollmondes konnte Harry das leichte Lächeln auf dem schmalen, hübschen Gesicht sehen und das Funkeln in den silbernen Augen. Und er spürte ein deutliches, nicht zu leugnendes Flattern im Magen.

„Wärest du sauer, wenn ich dir nachgelaufen wäre?"

„Nein. Aber ich wüsste gerne warum."

Harry spürte die inzwischen schon vertraute Röte im Gesicht.

„Naja... Ich hab irgendwie gedacht... wir kennen uns ja nicht wirklich... und es wäre vielleicht nett, wenn wir nach all dem Ärger in der Vergangenheit... nochmal von vorne anfangen könnten. Du weißt schon... uns ein bisschen unterhalten... oder so..."

Draco war jetzt bis auf zwei Schritte an Harry herangetreten und der Gryffindor stellte erstaunt fest, dass er ein ganzen Stück größer war als sein Gegenüber. Irgendwie war ihm das in der Vergangenheit nie aufgefallen.

„Ist das ein Friedensangebot?"

„So was in der Art..."

„Und deswegen bist du so nervös? Das erscheint mir seltsam."

„Findest du?"

Verdammt! Wo waren all die schlauen Antworten und schlagfertigen Bemerkungen, wenn man sie wirklich dringend brauchte?

Draco versucht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er beinahe ebenso nervös war wie Potter. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er dankbar, dass sein Vater steht's darauf bestanden hatte, den Schein zu wahren. Andernfalls... In Gedanken ging er immer wieder die letzten Wochen durch. Die langen, verträumten Blicke, die „Verfolgung" in den letzten Tagen. Und nicht zu vergessen Blaises Vermutungen. _‚Oh Merlin, lass mich nicht den Fehler meines Lebens machen.'_ flehte er stumm.

„Wenn du nur Frieden schließen wolltest, hättest du aber nicht tagelang um mich herumschleichen müssen. Das tust du doch sonst auch nicht."

‚_Reiß dich zusammen, Draco! Er sieht eh schon aus, als wenn er jeden Moment die Flucht ergreifen würde!_'

Harry kämpfte in diesem Moment tatsächlich mit den Drang einfach in den verbotenen Wald zu rennen und nie wieder rauszukommen. Alles war besser, als das hier.

‚_Verdammt noch mal Harry! Du hast gegen Drachen und Basilisken gekämpft. Du hast Voldemort besiegt! Da kann das hier doch nicht so schwer sein!'_

„Es gibt da noch was, dass ich dir sagen muss, schätze ich... und ich weiß nicht, wie du es finden wirst. Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich, dass es dir nicht besonders gefallen wird. Aber wenn ich es nicht sage, dann... weiß ich auch nicht... Also ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es einfach vergessen würdest, wenn es dir nicht gefällt, was ich eigentlich erwarte..."

„Das klingt gerade ziemlich gruselig."

Harry seufzte tief und schloss dann die Augen.

„Ich denke... also ich vermute... ich... Also...ich... irgendwie... ich...ich mag dich!"

Stille folgte diesen Worte. Und dann...

Harry öffnete vorsichtig die Augen einen Spaltbreit, als der Fluch ausblieb und er statt dessen leises und irgendwie erleichtertes? Lachen hörte.

„Du bist nicht sauer?"

„Sauer? Nein. Das war ziemlich... süß... irgendwie... Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise."

Harry grinste schief. Seltsam. Ok. Aber auch süß. Süß war gut. Sehr gut sogar.

„Jetzt geht's mir besser."

Gleich darauf kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke und das Grinsen verblasste.

„Und... was sagst du dazu? Außer, dass es süß ist. Und seltsam?"

Draco lächelte jetzt nur noch leicht.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht."

„Oh."

Harry versuchte die Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Es war albern. Immerhin hatte er mit einer Abfuhr gerechnet.

Draco suchte gleichzeitig nach einer passenden Antwort. Einer Antwort, die Harry zeigte, dass er ähnlich empfand. Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war sein Kopf wie leergefegt. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und gab Harry die einzige Antwort, die ihm einfiel. Er trat nah an den Gryffindor heran, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die geröteten Lippen.

Harry stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Er starrte Draco aus großen, fassungslosen Augen an.

„Du bist wirklich nicht sauer." Seine Stimme bei dieser Feststellung klang so ungläubig, dass Draco wieder lachen musste.

„Nein. Wirklich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich... ich hatte gehofft, dass das dein Grund ist."

Jetzt war es an Draco sanft zu erröten. Und Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sein Herz jeden Moment platzen würde. Er legte seine Hände sanft auf die Schultern des Slytherin.

„Darf ich?"

„Was?"

„Dich auch küssen?"

Statt einer Antwort lächelte Draco leicht und ließ seine Hände auf Harrys Hüfte gleiten.

Es war ein süßer Kuss. Etwas unsicher und scheu. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, sahen sie sich etwas verlegen an. Nach jahrelangem Zank war das ungewohntes Terrain für sie.

„Das war schön." murmelte Harry.

„Ja."

„Hast du schon mal...? Einen Jungen mein ich?"

„Nein... Du?"

„Ja..."

„Oh."

„Aber es war anders. Dieses Mal..."

„Wirklich?"

Harry lächelte. Es überraschte ihn, die plötzliche Unsicherheit in den grauen Augen zu sehen. Draco war sonst immer so selbstbewusst und von sich überzeugt.

„Ja." flüsterte er. „Und ich würde es gern nochmal tun... Wenn du magst..."

Draco spürte, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Satz machte.

„Ja..."

Keiner von beiden verschwendete noch einen Gedanken an den Ball oder an ihre Freunde, die sich fragten, wo sie abgeblieben waren. Keinen von beiden kümmerte die Kälte der Oktobernacht.

Als die Küsse mutiger und forschender wurden, ließen sie sich auf die alte Steinbank sinken. Ein zufälliger Beobachter hätte sie im Schatten der alten Weide kaum bemerkt. Auf jeden Fall hätte sie einem Beobachter keine Beachtung geschenkt.

Später saßen sie einfach nur da, den Arm umeinander gelegt und sahen in die frostige, klare Nacht. Keiner von beiden sprach, aus Furcht dieses wunderbare neue Etwas zwischen ihnen aufzuschrecken und zu verscheuchen. Aber es war auch keine Sprache nötig. Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten, waren sie vollkommen zufrieden still in der Gegenwart des anderen untern den Sternen zu sitzen.

xxx

Harry kam in dieser Nacht erst sehr spät zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Ron, der bereits geschlafen hatte, blinzelte seinen besten Freund im Licht der Kerze an.

„Wo warst du so lange?"

Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und warf seinen Freund einen verträumten, abwesenden Blick aus leuchtenden Augen zu.

„Draußen."

„Was machst du denn draußen? Es ist verdammt kalt!"

„Ja? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen."

„Und was hast du gemacht?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer.

„In die Sterne geschaut. Weißt du, Sterne werden immer golden dargestellt... aber in Wahrheit sind sie silbern."

Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Harry? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Doch. Mir geht es so gut, wie nie zuvor."

Harry wand den Kopf und schenkte seinem verdatterten Freund ein strahlendes Lächeln. „So gut wie noch nie in meinem Leben." wiederholte er.

„Sagt mal, soll ich euch vielleicht noch Tee und Kekse holen?" Seamus zerzauster Haarschopf erschien zwischen den Kissen seines Bettes. „Es ist halb drei in der Nacht! Könnt ihr das nicht morgen ausdiskutieren?"

„Harry benimmt sich seltsam!"

„Na, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues. Ruft die Zeitung an."

„Wsn ls?" Dean blinzelte verschlafen zwischen seinen Bettvorhängen hervor.

„Harry benimmt sich seltsam."

„Tut er das nicht immer?"

„Genau. Macht jetzt endlich das Licht aus! Es gibt Leute, die schlafen wollen."

Ron warf Harry noch einen verwirrten Blick zu und löschte dann die Kerze. Nach einer Weile herrschte wieder Stille im Gryffindorturm.

Harry hatte von alldem kaum etwas mitbekommen. Er lag in der Dunkelheit und sah vor sich ein Paar hellgraue Augen, die ihn anstrahlten. Mit einem verträumten Lächeln berührte er seine Unterlippe. Fast konnte er den letzten süßen Kuss noch spüren, mit dem sie sich in der Eingangshalle verabschiedet hatten. Ohne wirklich zu merken was er tat, schaffte Harry es, sich umzuziehen und unter die Decke zu schlüpfen. Das Lächeln war noch immer auf seinem Gesicht, als er schließlich einschlief.

xxx

01. November – Slytherin

„Man, das Buch muss ja spannend sein."

Draco hob den Kopf und sah Blaise leicht verwirrt an.

„Hm? Warum?"

„Weil du seit einer halben Stunde an einer Seite liest. Wenn man bedenkt, dass du normalerweise mindestens zwei Seiten pro Minute liest..."

„Stoppst du die Zeit, wenn ich lese?"

„Nein. Aber du sitzt seit einer halben Stunde da und starrst das Buch an, hast aber noch nicht einmal umgeblättert."

„Mir ist halt gerade nicht nach lesen."

„Ach so. Das erklärt natürlich das Buch."

Draco funkelte seinen Freund an.

„Warum beobachtest du mich überhaupt? Hast du sonst keine Hobbies?"

Blaise lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und grinste.

„Im Moment reicht mir das hier. Wundert mich übrigens, dass du überhaupt auf bist. Du warst letzte Nacht ziemlich spät zurück. Oder besser gesagt heute Morgen."

„Spar dir das anzügliche Grinsen."

„Na los. Raus mit der Sprache. Wo warst du? Du bist ziemlich früh vom Ball verschwunden und es hat mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich gewundert, dass du nicht im Zimmer warst, als ich ins Bett gegangen bin."

„Wer bist du? Meine Nanny?"

„Draco, jetzt komm schon. Ich kann mir ja denken wo du warst."

„Ach tatsächlich? Ist deine Kristallkugel von der Reparatur zurück?"

„Potter war ja auch ziemlich früh weg."

„Möglich."

Blaise merkte, wie ihm der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Großer Merlin, DRACO! Jetzt rück endlich raus mit der Sprache!"

Draco schlug sein Buch zu und schenkte Blaise ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

„Vergiss es. Ich ziehe es vor zu genießen und zu schweigen."

Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Blaise sah ihm mit blitzenden Augen nach.

„Ich krieg schon raus, was da läuft. Verlass dich drauf."

„Ich wünsch dir viel Vergnügen. Ich geh jetzt essen."

--

„Wo steckt Harry?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schläft noch. Er ist erst mitten in der Nacht ins Bett gekommen."

Hermine und Ginny warfen sich über den Tisch wissende Blicke zu.

„Mitten in der Nacht? Was heißt das?"

„Halb drei oder so."

„Hat er gesagt, wo er war?"

„Draußen. Warum interessiert euch das so brennend?"

„Och, nur so."

Ginny wand sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, behielt aber die Tür im Auge. Als Draco hereinkam, stieß sie Hermine über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Da ist er."

„Und?"

„Er hat hergesehen. Glaubst du...?"

„Vielleicht."

Die Mädchen sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Was macht er?"

„Hat sich hingesetzt. So, dass er zu uns rübersehen kann. Er wirkte fast enttäuscht, als er gemerkt hat, dass Harry nicht hier ist."

„Oh mein Gott. Das ist _so_ süß!"

Ron sah die Mädchen mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Worüber redet ihr?"

„Dafür bist du noch zu klein, Ron."

„Ha. Ha." Er schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte etwas über Mädchen und wand sich dann demonstrativ Dean zu. Hermine und Ginny steckten weiter die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten über ihr aktuelles Lieblingsthema. Als Harry kurz darauf ziemlich verschlafen in die Halle geschlurft kam, ließen sie ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, verfolgten seinen Blick zum Slytherintisch ebenso wie das sanfte Rot, dass sich sofort auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete und sahen ihn aufmerksam an, als er schließlich neben Ginny Platz nahm.

„Was ist? Wollt ihr ein Photo?"

„Na Harry? Wie wir hören, bist du erst ziemlich spät ins Bett gekommen gestern."

„Und weiter?"

„Wo warst du denn so lange?"

„Draußen."

„Er hat die Sterne beobachtet." nuschelte Ron dazwischen.

„Halt die Klappe Ron."

„Was denn? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du Sterne beobachtet hast. Und irgendwas davon, dass sie silbern sind und nicht golden. Hab ich aber nicht so ganz verstanden, ehrlich gesagt."

„Oh Merlin, ist das _niedlich_!" quietschte Ginny.

„Niedlich? Was ist an den Sternen bitte niedlich? Ihr Mädels habt echt nen Knall manchmal."

Harry sagte nichts. Er zog nur den Kopf ein und machte sich schweigend über sein Mittagessen her.

--

Draco wanderte ziellos am Ufer des Sees entlang und genoss die Stille und den kalten Wind. Es war gut dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu entkommen. Pansys Geschwätz, Daphnes albernem Gekicher und vor allem Blaises durchdringenden Blicken. Im Moment hatte er nur den Wunsch in Ruhe über den vergangenen Abend nachzudenken. Und über das, was möglicherweise daraus entstehen würde. Er konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, bei der Erinnerung an gestern. Es hatte so langweilig angefangen. So gezwungen. Er hatte die Halle verlassen, weil ihm das Geschwätz und Gekicher auf die Nerven gingen. Und Blaise, der ihn permanent beobachtete und süffisante Bemerkungen fallen ließ. Draco war normalerweise nicht abgeneigt, mit seinem Freund über seine Mitschüler und ihr Verhalten zu lästern. Selbst im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, gefiel ihm weniger. Als Harry dann allein die Halle betrat und klar war, dass ihm offensichtlich auch keine Begleiterin folgen würde, hatten Blaises Bemerkungen ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Draco war gegangen, weil er es nicht länger mit anhören konnte. Er war sich über seine Gefühle selbst kaum im Klaren. Anzügliche Sprüche waren das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Hätte er gewusst, dass Harry ihm folgen würde... wäre er vielleicht wirklich ins Bett gegangen statt in den Hof. Allerdings hatte sich diese Entscheidung im Nachhinein als glückliche Fügung herausgestellt. Draco wunderte sich immer noch über sich selbst. Potter zur Rede zu stellen, war eine Sache gewesen. Aber ihn zu _küssen_... Es war nicht sein erster Kuss gewesen. Und auch nicht der erste, den er initiiert hatte... aber es war das erste Mal, dass er einen anderen Jungen geküsst hatte. Und der erste Kuss, der ihn so vollkommen aus der Bahn warf, dass er sich in diesem Moment kaum noch an seinen Namen erinnern konnte. Den Rest des Abends – der Nacht – hatte er wie durch einen Nebel wahrgenommen. Vollkommen unwirklich und wie ein seltsamer, aber schöner Traum, der einen verwirrt und unsicher zurücklässt. Sie hatten kaum geredet. Gar nicht eigentlich. Draco war sich sicher, dass ihm wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts eingefallen wäre. Also hatten sie sich geküsst. Immer wieder. Erst sanft und schüchtern. Später mutiger und intensiver. Es war bereits früher Morgen, als sie sich schließlich trennten. Und noch immer kaum mehr sagten, als sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Heute beim Essen hatte Harry immer wieder scheu rübergesehen. Und als Draco ihn kurz und etwas unsicher anlächelte, war er über und über rot geworden und hatte sich fast in seinem Kartoffelpüree versteckt. Trotz allem, war das irgendwie lustig gewesen. Vor allem Weasleys verwirrter Blick. Weniger lustig war Blaise wissendes Grinsen. Er hatte alles mit angesehen und Draco war geflohen, bevor er mit Fragen gelöchert werden konnte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ er sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm am Ufer sinken. In einiger Entfernung konnte er Hagrid sehen, der bis zu den Hüften im Wasser stand und was-auch-immer trieb. Sein riesiger, permanent sabbernder Hund saß am Ufer und beobachtete ihn. Draco ließ seinen Blick über die winterdunkle Wasserfläche gleiten. Hogwarts hob sich am anderen Ufer düster vor dem perlgrauen Winterhimmel ab. Ein leises Knacken hinter ihm, ließ Draco herumfahren. Harry stand unter den Bäumen, die Hände in den Taschen und sah ihn verlegen an.

„Hallo."

Draco lächelte sanft und spürte eine seltsame Wärme, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

„Hi. Folgst du mir schon wieder?"

Harry grinste.

„Naja. Man kann sich alte Gewohnheiten nur schwer abgewöhnen." Er deutete auf den Baumstamm. „Stört es dich?"

„Was? Nein. Setz dich ruhig. Ist ja nicht mein Baum."

Harry ließ sich ein Stück entfernt von Draco nieder, nicht sicher, welche Distanz angebracht war.

„Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht allein sein."

„Eigentlich schon, aber bleib ruhig. Wenn du allerdings anfängst zu kichern oder über Make-up zu reden, muss ich dich im See ertränken."

Harry lachte.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Bei uns ging es allerdings um Quidditch." Er sah einen eine Weile Hagrid zu. „Was treibt er da?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Bei ihm weiß man nie."

„Das stimmt." Harry riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick auf das blasse Gesicht. „Sag mal, stimmt es, dass du im Frühjahr nicht mehr mitspielst?"

Draco wand den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Meinst du Quidditch?"

„Ja. Ich hab neulich gehört, wie Notts und Zabini sich darüber unterhalten haben."

Draco nickte leicht.

„Ich hab dem nie so viel abgewinnen können wie du. Es macht mir keinen wirklichen Spaß."

„Schade. Ich hab gern gegen dich gespielt."

„Hör auf. Das ist doch glatt gelogen!"

Harry lachte.

„Ja. Vermutlich hast du Recht."

Eine Weile waren beide wieder still und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus.

„Können wir vielleicht... wegen gestern... drüber reden, mein ich...?"

„Ich denke, das sollte wir wohl."

„Was denkst du?"

Draco zuckte wieder leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„Bereust du es?"

„Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Es... hat mir gefallen... Sehr." Er sah Harry nicht an und versucht die plötzliche Hitze in seinem Gesicht zu ignorieren. Dadurch entging ihm das erleichterte, glückliche Lächeln, dass sich auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindor ausbreitete.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein? Ich hab dich immerhin wochenlang verfolgt, schon vergessen?" Harry lachte leise und rutschte dann vorsichtig näher, bis seine Hand ganz leicht Dracos berührte.

Der hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?"

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass das jetzt vollkommen blöde klingt... Ich wäre gern dein Freund. Richtig mein ich..."

Draco lächelte.

„Du bist süß, weißt du das?"

„Das hast du gestern schon gesagt. Was denkst du? Meinst du, dass das klappen könnte?"

„Du und ich?"

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden, oder?"

Harry grinste schief.

„Möchtest du es versuchen?"

Draco hob die Hand und berührte mit kühlen Fingern sacht Harrys warmes Gesicht.

„Ja. Ich würde es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn nicht."

Einen Moment lang sah Harry ihm tief in die Augen, ließ sich in ihr silbernes Feuer fallen. Dann beugte er sich vor und schmiegte seinen Mund sacht gegen Dracos Lippen.

xxx

25. November – Hogsmeade

„Mensch Harry. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich hier bist. Bei uns. Mit uns zusammen in Hogsmeade. Nicht unauffindbar verschwunden. Es ist echt Wahnsinn!"

„Jetzt hör schon auf, Ron."

„Warum? Stimmt doch. Du bist seit Wochen ständig verschwunden. Immer, wenn wir was unternehmen wollen, bist du unauffindbar. Und weigerst dich zu erzählen, wo du dich immer rumtreibst."

Ron sah hilfesuchend zu Seamus.

„Ronnie hat Recht, Kumpel. Du bist echt schwerer zu erwischen als ein Hasenfurz im Sturm."

„Oh, netter Vergleich, Seamus. Sehr charmant."

Seamus grinste.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Wenn man dich sucht, bist du verschwunden. Du könntest uns wenigstens sagen, wer er ist."

„Was für ein ‚er'?"

Harry gab sich alle Mühe gelangweilt zu klingen, auch wenn sein Herz raste. Bisher wusste niemand von ihm und Draco. Sah man einmal von Ginny und Hermine ab, aber es war praktisch unmöglich ein Geheimnis vor den beiden zu haben. Und Harry hatte noch immer nicht den Mut aufgebracht es zu erzählen. Nicht solange es noch so neu war. Es waren noch keine vier Wochen seit dem Halloween-Ball vergangen. Und noch immer konnte er nicht so richtig fassen, was passierte. Er hatten in den letzte Wochen jede freie Minute mit Draco verbracht. Irgendwie schafften sie es immer, einen unbeobachteten Platz zu finden. Sie hatten stundenlang geredet. Über alles und jeden. Und dabei festgestellt, dass es sehr viel Gemeinsamkeiten gab. Um genau zu sein mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, als Dinge, die sie unterschieden. Und diese Unterschiede schienen auf einmal nicht mehr so gravierend, wie noch vor einem Jahr. Wenn sie nicht redeten, küssten sie sich oder hielten sich im Arm. Harry wäre gerne weiter gegangen, aber Draco war noch nicht so weit. Und da Harry wusste, dass sein neuer Freund vorher noch nie mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen war, hielt er sich zurück. Er wollte nicht alles kaputt machen, nur weil er zum falschen Zeitpunkt zu weit ging. Dafür würde später noch genug Zeit sein. Und Harry war sich inzwischen sehr sicher, dass es ein Später geben würde. Allerdings würde er es seinen Freunden früher oder später erzählen müssen. Hogwarts war groß, aber nicht groß genug, um so ein Geheimnis ewig für sich zu behalten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Harry gerne jedem erzählt hätte, wie verliebt er war. Aber im Moment war es gut, so wie es war.

„Harry Potter! Ich rede von dem Kerl, mit dem du die letzten vier Wochen ständig zusammen warst."

Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass Harry mit jemandem zusammen ist? Das würde er uns doch erzählen!"

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich würde es auch erst mal für mich behalten, wenn ich einen Freund hätte. Bei euch Hyänen."

Harry sah Dean dankbar an.

„Seit wann stehst du auf Kerle, Dean-o?"

„Das war ein Beispiel, Seamus. Und das weißt du auch!"

„Ja? Weiß ich das? Oder hast du ein kleines Geheimnis, dass du mit uns teilen willst? Und was ist mit dir Nev? Du grinst heute schon den ganzen Tag wie ein Kater, der in einen Topf Sahne gefallen ist."

„Hm?" Neville hob verträumt den Kopf. Seamus verdrehte die Augen.

„Hoffnungslos. Irgendwie sind alle verknallt im Moment. Ron und Herm. Harry und Mr. X. Jetzt auch noch Nev und Gin. Dean, mein Alter, wir müssen uns ranhalten. Welches Huhn gefällt dir denn?"

„Neville und Gin? Welche Gin?"

„Ronnie. Den Namen deiner Schwester solltest du aber kennen."

„Ginny? Ihr redet von Ginny? Longbottom! Was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht?"

Ron sah aus, als wollte er Neville schlagen. Der schien das gleiche zu denken, denn er ging hinter Seamus in Deckung.

„Du _meine_ Güte, Weasley! Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. _So_ neu ist das ja wohl auch nicht."

„Ja, aber sie ist meine kleine Schwester! Sie ist zu jung für einen festen Freund!"

„Ja genau. Und was ist mit den Freunden, die sie schon hatte?"

„Wer?"

Harry blendete die Stimmen seiner Freunde aus. Diese Diskussion hatte er schon einmal zu oft gehört. Ron war ein guter Freund und für jeden Unsinn zu haben. Aber wehe, es ging um seine kleine Schwester... die sich gerade in diesem Moment mit Draco unterhielt. Harry sah mit entsetzter Faszination, wie Ginny und Hermine sich seinem Freund näherten und auf ihn einredeten und dann mit ihm fortgingen. Einen Moment kämpfte er gegen den Drang an, ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen. Was hatten die beiden jetzt wieder vor?

--

„Hallo Malfoy."

„Granger."

„Können wir mal mit dir reden?"

Draco sah Ginny misstrauisch an.

„Worüber?"

„Wirst du sehen. Komm einfach mit."

Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn, dann folgte er den beiden Mädchen. Sie liefen die Straße hinunter und betraten ein kleines Café, ein Stück von der Hauptstraße und dem üblichen Revier der Hogwarts-Schüler entfernt.

Hermine deutete auf einen kleinen Tisch in einer Nische.

„Da drüben?"

„Ja." Ginny zog ihre Jacke aus. „Ist heiße Schokolade ok für euch?"

Hermine nickte.

„Malfoy?"

Draco sah zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her, nickte dann ebenfalls. Er setzte sich Hermine gegenüber, während Ginny zum Tresen ging, um ihre Getränke zu bestellen.

„Verratet ihr mir mal, was das soll?"

„Gleich. Warte, bis Ginny wieder da ist."

Sie kehrte kurz darauf mit drei großen Tassen zurück, aus denen süß duftender Dampf aufstieg.

„Schade, dass es noch nicht geschneit hat. Heiße Schokolade und Schnee gehören einfach zusammen."

„Habt ihr mich hierher geschleppt um über heiße Schokolade zu reden?"

Ginny setzte ihre Tasse ab und sah Hermine kurz an. Die nickte.

„Also hör zu. Wir wissen, dass wir vielleicht einen etwas seltsamen Weg wählen, aber wir haben dir einen Vorschlag zu machen."

„Und zwar?"

Hermine faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte und musterte Draco eingehend.

„Wir wissen von dir und Harry."

Draco nickte.

„Das hat er mir erzählt."

„Ja. Und wir haben euch in den letzten Wochen im Auge behalten. Harry hat dich sehr gern und du ihn anscheinend auch."

„Und?" Dracos Stimme klang herausfordernd.

Hermine lachte leise.

„Nichts und. Es ist schön, dass er jemanden gefunden hat, den er mag. Dass das ausgerechnet du sein würdest konnte keiner ahnen. Aber es ist ok. Nicht dass wir überhaupt etwas zu sagen hätten in der Angelegenheit."

Er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wie nett und zuvorkommend von euch."

In Ginnys Augen blitzte der Schalk.

„Ja, so sind wir. Jedenfalls. Wir würden dir gerne ein Friedensangebot machen."

„Bitte?"

„Wir müssen nicht gleich die besten Freunde werden. Aber wir würden gern versuchen unsere früheren... Differenzen zu begraben. Wenn du auch dazu bereit bist. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich die Streitereien leid. So wie es in diesem Schuljahr bisher gelaufen ist, gefällt es mir viel besser. Ruhig und friedlich. Ich denke, wenn wir uns etwas Mühe geben, könnten wir uns verstehen."

Draco musterte die beiden Mädchen nachdenklich. Das war eine Überraschung. Sie boten ihm gerade ihre Freundschaft an. Nur weil er mit Harry zusammen war? Vermutlich. Er war sich nicht im Klaren gewesen, dass die Beziehung zu Harry ihm neue Freunde bringen würde. Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Diese beiden waren interessanter als die meisten Mädchen die er kannte.

Ginny grinste.

„Nach allem, was Harry uns erzählt hat, werden wir uns bestimmt gut vertragen."

Draco erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Wir werden sehen. Einen Versuch ist es allemal wert. Also Frieden?"

Er streckte Hermine seine rechte Hand hin. Sie sah ihn kurz an und nahm dann die Hand.

„Frieden."

Ginny lachte, als auch sie seine Hand nahm.

„Schade eigentlich, dass Ron mich jetzt nicht sieht. Er würde glatt tot umfallen."

--

„Was wollten die Mädels von dir? Tut mir leid, dass ich sie nicht aufhalten konnte."

„Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken. Sie wollten Frieden schließen."

„Sie wollten...? Ach du meine Güte... Und?"

„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich zwei neue Freundinnen. Irgendwie scheinen ich in letzter Zeit magnetisch auf Gryffindors zu wirken."

„Scherzkeks."

Sie küssten sich sanft. Dann stützte Harry sich auf einen Ellbogen.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Wie findest du das?"

„Die Mädchen? Es gefällt mir irgendwie. Ginny ist ein altes Lästermaul, aber wir haben uns sehr gut unterhalten."

„Wirklich? Ich meine, ihr habt euch verstanden?"

„Ja. Erstaunlicherweise. Ich denke, es könnte klappen. Schade eigentlich."

„Was? Dass du die beiden magst?"

„Nein. Dass ich da nicht schon früher drauf gekommen bin."

„Oh ja."

xxx

18. Dezember – Hogsmeade

„Kommt die jetzt bald mal da raus? Wir haben noch was anderes vor!"

„Ich geh sie holen."

„Draco Malfoy! Untersteh dich! Es ist schwer genug Hermine aus dem Buchladen zu kriegen. Euch beide, ist praktisch unmöglich."

Draco lachte.

„Ich könnte mir die Augen zuhalten."

„Ja genau. Vor allem hältst du dir in einem Buchladen die Augen zu. Du bleibst jetzt genau hier stehen und ich hole Hermine!"

„Ja Ma'am."

Kurze Zeit später kam Ginny mit Hermine im Schlepptau wieder aus dem Laden.

„Wir wollten Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen. Erinnert ihr euch noch? Und zwar für unsere Süßen und _nicht_ für uns selbst, Hermine Granger!"

„Ja, ja. Aber es hätte doch sein können, dass sie ein Buch über die Chudley Canyons haben."

„Cannons."

Sie sah Draco verwirrt an.

„Was?"

„Cannons, nicht Canyons."

„Ja, wie auch immer. Dieser Quidditchkram halt."

„Die sind zu schlecht. Über die gibt es keine Bücher."

„Und vor allem nicht im Regal mit den Geschichtsbüchern." Ginnys braune Augen blitzten. „Hast du schon ne Idee für Harry?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Schön. Dann sind wir uns also einig, dass wir heute jeder ein Geschenk für unseren jeweiligen Freund kaufen wollen. Und wir haben alle drei keine Ahnung. Ich bin begeistert. Und wir haben nur noch ne Woche."

Drei Wochen war es her, dass Hermine und Ginny ihr Friedensangebot gemacht hatten. Drei Wochen, in denen sich das Verhältnis der drei neuen Freunde rapide verändert hatte. Besonders Draco und Ginny schienen sich gesucht und gefunden zu haben. Harry und Neville saßen oft genug kopfschüttelnd daneben und versuchten vergeblich ihren Unterhaltungen einen Sinn zu verleihen. Es war Ginny gewesen, die vor einer Woche ein Vierer-Date vorgeschlagen hatte. Harry war etwas mulmig gewesen, wie Neville wohl auf seinen Freund reagieren würde. Aber abgesehen von einem Ausdruck milder Überraschung hatte Neville sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Und mittlerweile war Neville nicht mehr der Einzige, der von der Beziehung wusste. Eine Menge Leute hatten Harry und Draco inzwischen zusammen gesehen. Manche durch Zufall, andere, weil es die beiden einfach nicht gekümmert hatte, ob sie es wussten oder nicht. Hogwarts' Gerüchteküche brodelte. Erst als Harry seinem Freund mitten der Eingangshalle einen Kuss gab, machte das den Gerüchten ein Ende. Und erstaunlicherweise schien es die wenigsten zu stören, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatten. Leider gehörte Ron nicht zu dieser Mehrheit. Er hatte Harry klipp und klar gesagt, dass er einen Riesenfehler machte, und dass Malfoy etwas Hinterhältiges plante. Harry hatten ihn ausgelacht. Innerlich machte er sich darauf gefasst, dass sein bester Freund vielleicht niemals darüber hinweg kommen oder Draco akzeptieren würde. Draco selbst machte das nicht viel aus. Und da Ron sich mit Kommentaren zurückhielt, war trotzdem alles friedlich.

Ginny legte den Kopf schief und sah Draco an.

„Bind dir ne Schleife um den Hals und leg dich auf sein Kopfkissen."

„Lustig."

„Das war mein Ernst."

„Warum machst du das dann nicht selbst?"

„Weil Beziehungen zwischen Männern und Frauen anders laufen als Beziehungen zwischen Männern und Männern."

Draco lachte spöttisch.

„Oh bitte."

„Wirklich."

„Dann erleuchte uns mal, oh Weiseste aller Weisen."

„Na, Männer kommen schneller zur Sache, wenn ich das mal so formulieren darf."

„Wo steht das denn?"

„Das ist ja wohl allgemein bekannt."

„Ja? Ich hör davon zum ersten Mal."

„Aber du und Harry, ihr habt doch schon, oder?"

„Was? Du sprichst so undeutlich, ich kann dich gar nicht verstehen."

Ginny lachte.

„Jetzt komm schon, Draco. Erzähl's Auntie Ginny."

„Träum weiter, Tantchen. Ich werde mein Liebesleben nicht mit dir erörtern. Vor allem, da man ältere Damen nicht aufregen sollte."

„Also, diese Jugend von heute, wird auch immer frecher." Sie hakte sich bei Draco unter. „Weißt du noch in unserer Jugend, Mortimer?"

„Ja, Adelaide. Das waren noch Zeiten. Damals hatte die jungen Dinger noch Respekt."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und folgte den beiden, die sich weiter über Rheuma, das Wetter und die unverschämte Jugend von heute unterhielten.

„Ihr solltet mit der Nummer auftreten."

„Mir stünde jetzt der Sinn nach einer schönen Tasse Fliedertee."

„Aber meine Liebe! Doch nicht um diese Uhrzeit! Was sollen die Leute denken?"

Ginny blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Oh seht euch das an... ein Taschenlexikon für Wiesenkräuter. Da steht ja praktisch ‚Neville' drauf!"

„Sehr romantisch ist das aber nicht."

„Ach, Schnickschnack! Er wird sich darüber freuen, das ist die Hauptsache."

Ginny ließ Dracos Arm los und verschwand in dem kleinen Laden. Fünf Minuten später kam sie mit einem Päckchen unter dem Arm wieder raus.

„So, ich bin fertig!"

„Gut. Dann kannst du ja jetzt Hermine und mir helfen."

„Weißt du... ich könnte dir ja sagen, was Harry für dich hat... vielleicht hilft dir das. Aber das wäre wohl nicht seht nett. Vor allem, da ich Harry versprochen habe, es für mich zu behalten. Es ist aber wirklich sehr schön. Du freust dich bestimmt."

Draco sah Ginny drohend an.

„Hör auf, mich zu ärgern. Sonst kommst du in die Suppe."

„Hm. Chinesisch." lachte Hermine.

„Ja. Wiesel süß-sauer."

„Ginny, Harry dreht dir den Hals um, wenn du petzt."

„Ja. Weiß ich doch. Außerdem wäre das wohl kaum sehr nett. Immerhin ist es ihr erstes Weihnachten. Als Paar. Hach, das ist so süß."

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an."

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Ihr seid zum Umfallen niedlich, weißt du das eigentlich?"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Draco an.

„Ich halt sie fest und du verhaust sie, einverstanden?"

„Gute Idee."

--

Irgendwann schafften es Hermine und Draco dann doch noch etwas passendes für ihre Freunde zu finden. Pünktlich um fünf trafen sie sich mit Neville und Harry im Café. Ron lag mit einer dicken Erkältung im Bett.

„Na. Seid ihr erfolgreich gewesen?"

Harry küsste Draco sanft auf den Mund und versuchte dabei in die Tasche zu linsen.

„Vergiss es, Potter. Du wirst noch ein paar Tage warten müssen."

„Ist es etwas Schönes?"

„Vielleicht."

„Was denn?"

„Keine Chance."

„Oh komm schon. Wenigstens ein Tipp."

„Na gut. Es ist ein Pony. Zufrieden?"

„Oh, ich hab mir schon immer ein Pony gewünscht."

„Tja, das hab ich gewusst. Aber du kriegst es nur, wenn du regelmäßig Gassi gehst."

„Na gut."

Neville wirkte etwas verwirrt.

„Kriegt er jetzt echt ein Pony?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Klar. Und einen Konzertflügel. Hab ich alles hier in der Tasche."

„Jetzt sag nicht, ich muss auch noch Klavierstunden nehmen?"

Ginny sah auf die Uhr.

„Schon zehn nach fünf. Mortimer? Ist es jetzt Zeit?"

„Zeit? Oh ja. Jetzt kannst du Fliedertee trinken, Adelaide."

Harry lachte.

„Fliedertee? Wovon redet ihr?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Frag nicht. Die haben heute wieder nen Clown gefrühstückt."

„Nein, mir scheint eher, es war ein Hofnarr, nicht wahr, Mortimer?"

„Indeed, Honey. Dabei liegen mir die Schellen immer so schwer im Magen."

Hermine warf Harry einen resignierten Blick zu.

„Ich fange langsam an zu glaube, dass es der größte Fehler meines Lebens war, die beiden zusammen zu bringen."

„Die Reue kommt zu spät."

„Ja. Ich fürchte auch. Wir haben ein Monster geschaffen und werden wohl damit leben müssen."

xxx

24. Dezember – Gryffindor

„Bist du sicher, dass das ok ist, Harry?"

„Ja. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Außer uns ist kein Mensch hier. Die anderen sind alle über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Du und ich sind die einzigen hier."

Draco und Harry saßen im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin. Wie gewöhnlich in den Weihnachtsferien drückte Professor Dumbledore und mit ihm alle anderen Lehrer beiden Augen zu, wenn es darum ging, wer sich in welchem Haus aufhielt. Zumindest, was die Schüler der beiden letzten Jahrgänge anging.

Harry streichelte sacht über Dracos Wange und küsste ihn dann.

„Es ist schön, dass du hier bist."

„Mhm."

„Und? Bereust du unser Experiment schon?"

Draco lächelte sanft.

„Ja. Unheimlich." Er ließ seine Finger zwischen Harrys gleiten und erwiderte dann den Kuss.

„Ich hab ja nichts gegen unsere Bank, aber hier drin ist es wesentlich bequemer."

„Die Bank wird im Frühling schön sein."

„Oh ja... Den Gedanken sollten wir uns merken."

Harry stricht behutsam durch die weichen, blonden Haare.

„Ich mag deine Haare."

„Nur meine Haare?"

Harry lehnte sich leicht zurück.

„Naja. Dein rechtes Ohr hat auch einigen Charme."

Draco lachte.

„Blöder Kerl."

„Du bist so schön..."

Sanfte Röte färbte die blassen Wangen.

„Nicht..."

„Aber es stimmt. Schön und klug und lieb. Manchmal."

Draco versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Klaps.

„Hey. Ich bin immer lieb." Er grinste schief. „Naja, meistens."

Eine Weile küssten sie sich zärtlich. Es war still im Zimmer, bis auf das leise Knacken des Feuers. Dann seufzte Harry leise und zufrieden.

„Dieses Jahr hat gute Chancen, das schönste Weihachten in meinem bisherigen Leben zu werden."

„Ja... für mich auch."

„Wann darf ich eigentlich mein Pony auspacken?"

„Morgen. Wie es sich gehört. Wir fangen hier keine neumodischen Sitten an, Mr. Potter."

Harry machte einen Schmollmund. Dann sah er Draco tief in die Augen.

„Bleibst du? Heute Nacht, mein ich? Es sind genug Betten da. Und ich würde es schön finden, mit dir aufzuwachen."

Draco lächelte.

„Gerne. Aber ich werde nicht in Weasleys Bett schlafen."

Harry lachte.

„Ich glaube, Ron wird das zu schätzen wissen."

Draco stand auf.

„Welches ist deins?"

„Das am Fenster. Das ganz linke."

„Das hier?"

„Ja."

Draco setzte sich auf die Bettkante und grinste.

„Meins."

Harry sprang auf.

„Von wegen!"

Er warf sich auf sein Bett und fing an Draco zu kitzeln. Nach ein paar Minuten schnappte der Slytherin lachend nach Luft.

„Hör auf! Ich krieg keine Luft mehr!"

„Ergibst du dich?"

„Niemals!"

„Dann muss ich leider mit der Folter fortfahren."

„Na gut! Ich geb auf! Du hast gewonnen."

Harry ließ die Hände sinken und sah mit leuchtenden Augen auf Draco hinunter, der mit zerzaustem Haar und geröteten Wangen auf dem Rücken lag.

Draco erwiderte den Blick. Dann hob er die Hände und zog Harrys Gesicht zu sich. Der Kuss war lang und tief und ließ sie beide etwas atemlos zurück.

„Vielleicht hast du ja noch ein bisschen Platz in deinem Bett?" Dracos Stimme war leise und eine vage Unsicherheit schwang darin mit.

Harry verstand die wahre Bedeutung der Frage und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich Angst. Aber daran wird sich wohl auch niemals etwas ändern. Ob heute oder in sechs Monaten..."

„Draco..."

„Sshht. Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du warten wirst, bis ich soweit bin. Das weiß ich. Und ich bin dir dankbar. Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich jemals soweit sein werde."

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du dich so sehr fürchtest? Liegt es daran, dass ich kein Mädchen bin?"

Draco lächelte und küsste Harry sanft.

„Nein. Oder vielleicht doch. Ich weiß nicht. Es hat nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun. Es ist einfach der Gedanke, etwas zu tun, das ich nicht kontrollieren kann..."

Harry kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Willst du dann vielleicht...?"

„Himmel _nein_! Ich wüsste überhaupt nicht, was ich tun soll. Nein... so ist es schon ok. Und ich weiß, dass du es nicht wirklich gerne andersherum haben wolltest."

Harry errötete leicht.

„Tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht. Wie gesagt. Es ist ok so. Ich hab in den letzten Tagen oft darüber nachgedacht. Ich will es, Harry... Ich hab nur Angst. Und das passt mir nicht." Er lachte. „Merlin, das klingt total bescheuert."

„Nein. Ich finde es schön, dass du mir vertrauen willst, obwohl du Angst hast. Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Und wenn es dir zuviel wird, hören wir sofort auf. Ok?"

Draco nickte leicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz jeden Moment zerspringen würde.

„Du bist viel zu gut für mich, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Unsinn. Ich hab dich nur einfach sehr sehr lieb... und möchte, dass es dir gut geht."

„Genau das meine ich."

Harry lächelte wieder.

Statt einer Antwort beugte er sich wieder über Draco und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem langsamen, tiefen Kuss...

xxx

25. Dezember – Gryffindor

Draco wurde früh am nächsten Morgen wach. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht wo er war und es war ihm auch egal. Er trieb zwischen Wachen und Träumen und genoss die Wärme die ihn umgab, die Wärme eines anderen Körpers, der eng an seinen geschmiegt war. Ein leises Lachen neben sich brachte ihn vollends in die Wirklichkeit. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sich Harrys lächelndem Gesicht gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen."

Draco gähnte verstohlen.

„Morgen. Wie spät ist es?"

„Gleich neun."

„So früh? Ich hab das Gefühl, ewig geschlafen zu haben."

Harry küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ein bisschen seltsam. Aber alles in allem gut."

„Das freut mich. Tut dir irgendetwas weh?"

„Nein."

Draco schmiegte sich enger an den warmen Körper.

„Es geht mir gut."

Harry lächelte in die blonden Haare. Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da. Dann grinste Harry.

„Darf ich jetzt mein Pony auspacken?"

„Noch nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Draco zog Harrys Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Darum."

Der Kuss dauerte eine scheinbare Ewigkeit. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, leuchteten ihre Augen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry."

„Frohe Weihnachten."

The End.

xxxxx

A/N: Ich wünsch euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes neues Jahr.

Ich bin schon gespannt, was meine Muse mir nächstes Jahr so alles einflüstert. Ich hoffe, sie wird fleißig sein.

Alles Liebe

Eure Yulah.

P.S. Die Geschenke hab ich absichtlich weggelassen, weil mir beim besten Willen nichts gescheites eingefallen ist. Entweder zu persönlich für zwei Monate Beziehung oder zu nichtssagend. Und bevor jemand fragt: Nein, Harry bekommt kein Pony. Und auch kein Klavier. ;o)

P.P.S. Liebe Grüße und Frohe Weihnachten auch von Bert. Mal sehen, ob er beim nächsten Mal wieder dabei ist.

kuss

Y.N.


	4. Part IV Memories Chap 1

Tada! Da bin ich wieder! Nach fast einem Jahr Pause hat meine Muse endlich zu mir zurück gefunden. Und womit könnte ich besser weitermachen, als mit meiner ersten Geschichte.

Das letzte Jahr war ein bisschen chaotisch bei mir und ich bin einfach nicht zum schreiben gekommen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass meine Muse sich einfach nicht hat blicken lassen. Ich hoffe, in Zukunft wird sie wieder etwas zuverlässiger sein, zumal ich euch ja noch ein gewisses Sequel versprochen hatte...

Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit der ersten Hälfte von Christmas Tears Teil 4.

xxxxxx

**Christmas Tears Part IV - Memories Chapter I **

Hogsmeade, 18. August 2004 

Die Sonne hing gleißend hell am bleichen Sommerhimmel und ließ die Luft über dem kleinen Garten flimmern. Harry Potter hatte sich vor der Hitze in den Schatten der alten, knorrigen Weide am Rand des Gartens geflüchtet. Selbst hier, den Strahlen der Sonne entzogen, vollkommen reglos und mit nichts bekleidet als abgeschnittenen Jeans und einem ärmellosen Shirt schimmerte ein leichter, feuchter Film auf seiner Haut. Eigentlich hatte er einen Brief schreiben wollen, aber das Pergament lag zusammengerollt in seinem Schoß, die Feder hing vergessen zwischen seinen Fingern. Sein Blick und seine Gedanken waren auf nichts bestimmtes gerichtet. Er saß einfach nur da und verträumte den Tag. Vögel sangen träge in den Zweigen des Baumes und dicke zufriedenen Hummeln flogen gemächlich von Blüte zu Blüte. Isis, die rabenschwarze Katze döste auf den Stufen zur Veranda in der Sonne.

Der Garten war winzig - "Anderthalb Handtücher und eine Flasche Sonnenmilch" wie Draco stets behauptete um dann mit einem Grinsen hinzuzufügen "und ein halbes Sandwich, wenn man zusammenrückt" - aber mit sehr viel Liebe gepflegt. So sehr Harry die erzwungene Gartenarbeit bei den Dursleys gehasst hatte, so sehr liebte er seinen eigenen Garten. Und er wusste sehr genau, dass auch sein spitzzüngiger Hausdrache sich sehr wohl fühlte hier. Nun ja... vielleicht nicht im Moment. Harry grinste vor sich hin. Im Sommer war Draco nicht für Geld und gute Worte dazu zu bewegen das Haus in der Mittagshitze zu verlassen. Vermutlich hätte ihn höchstens die Androhung körperlicher Gewalt herauslocken können. Und soweit wollte Harry dann doch nicht gehen. Er wusste, dass sein Freund - das Wort "Ehemann" kam ihm trotz allem immer noch sehr merkwürdig vor - in diesem Moment sehr wahrscheinlich mit seinem Buch auf der Couch eingedöst war. Draco liebte den Winter wenn der Garten frostüberhaucht unter einer weichen Schneedecke schlief. Wenn Fußspuren in der weißen Kälte den Weg von Kaninchen, Eichhörnchen und Wintervögeln im Garten zeigten. Und von Pinguinen. Aus irgendeinem Grund, der Harry ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben würde, behaupteten Draco und Ginny seit dem vorletzten Winter immer wieder einen Pinguin im Garten zu sehen. Ein sehr kommunikatives Tier mit Pudelmütze und Teetasse. Ein Vogel namens Bert. Jede Unterhaltung der beiden schloss die Frage nach dem Wohlbefinden und dem derzeitigen Verbleib des Pinguins ein. Sie hatten inzwischen regelrechte Epen um diesen berühmt-berüchtigten Vogel gesponnen und irgendwann selbst den Überblick verloren, wenn sie das auch nie im Leben zugegeben hätten. Harry ertappte sich bei der Frage, was der für ihn bisher unsichtbar geblieben Bert wohl bei der momentanen Hitze machte.

Das leise Quietschen des Gartentores unterbrach seine Gedanken und ließ ihn aufblicken. Bisher hatte er jeden gutgemeinten Hinweis doch mal die Angeln zu ölen geflissentlich ignoriert. Er mochte das Quietschen. Es gehört dazu. Er beschirmte die Augen mit der flachen Hand und sah Ron, der langsam über den schmalen Plattenweg schlappte, um sich dann mit einem erleichterten Grunzen ins weiche Gras neben Harry fallen zu lassen.

"Wasser..."

Harry lachte. "Man könnte meinen, du hättest gerade mindestens die Sahara durchquert." Er reichte seinem besten Freund die Wasserflasche, die neben ihm im Gras gelegen hatte.

Ron trankt hingebungsvoll und ließ sich dann gegen den rauen Stamm der Weide sinken. "Merlin, MUSS das so heiß sein?" Er betrachtete kritisch seinen nackten Arm. "Die jährliche Sommersprossenzucht ist eröffnet. Wenn das so weitergeht ende ich noch als einzige Riesensommersprosse!" Er sah sich im Garten um. "Wo ist der Fürst der Finsternis?"

Harry grinste. "Graf Dracola? Der liegt noch in seinem Sarg. Du weißt doch, er behauptet, dass er zu Staub zerfällt, wenn er im Sommer rausgeht."

"Kann man's ihm verdenken? Ich meine, du und Hermine, ihr braucht nur 'Sonne' auf ein Blatt Papier zu schreiben und schon seid ihr braun. Draco sieht nach fünf Minuten aus wie ein gekochter Hummer und fängt an sich zu häuten - Slytherin halt - und ich mutiere zum Streuselkuchen."

"Dann lass uns ins Haus gehen, bevor du dich noch vor meinen Augen auflöst. Das können wir ja nicht verantworten." Harry sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und stand auf. Ron warf ihm einen waidwunden Blick zu und ließ sich unter lautem Ächzen und Stöhnen auf die Beine helfen.

"Alles klar, Grandpa? Oder soll ich besser einen Rollstuhl besorgen?"

"Ja, ja, ja... lästere du nur! Du bist zuviel mit Malfoy zusammen. Das färbt ab!"

"Ich werd's mir merken." Harry lachte und ging ins Haus. "Baby, ich muss ausziehen. Ron meint, ich bin zuviel mit dir zusammen."

Dracos hellblonder Kopf tauchte auf der Armlehne der Couch auf. "Wem erzählst du das, wenn ich nicht hier bin? Schreibst du mir dann?" Er sah Ron grinsend an. "Tag Pünktchen."

Ron streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Schnauze, du Nachtschattengewächs." Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und streckte mit einem Seufzer die Beine von sich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Sieh dir unseren Freund Ron nochmal gut an Jinx, er wird nämlich demnächst das Zeitliche segnen. Er ist genauso eine Kellerassel wie du, wenn es um die Sonne geht."

Draco setzte sich auf und sah Harry betont hochmütig an. "Ich bevorzuge halt die vornehme Blässe. Davon hast du Fußvolk natürlich keine Ahnung."

"Ja, ja. Ich Fußvolk geh dann mal was zu trinken holen für die edlen Herren."

Ron sah Harry kurz nach, wandt sich dann an Draco. "Und? Wie geht's Bert?"

Draco zog eine Augebraue hoch und einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille, abgesehen von Harrys Gläserklappern in der Küche, dann schlug Ron die Hand vor die Stirn, als seine Frage sein Gehirn erreichte.

"Himmel, jetzt fang ich auch schon damit an!"

Dracos lautes Lachen lockte Harry wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich hab nach Bert gefragt... Harry! Dieser dusselige Pinguin ist ansteckend!"

"Ja. Das ist eine ernstzunehmende Krankheit. Nach einem Heilmittel wird noch geforscht." Harry setzte sich zu Draco auf die Couch.

Draco grinste. "Warte ab, bis die Spätfolgen einsetzen. Es ist grauenvoll."

Harry dachte an seinen eigenen Gedankengang vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde und zog es vor lieber zu schweigen.

"Und was hat dich bei dieser Hitze aus deinem Bau getrieben, Wieselchen?"

"Meine Frau. Sie macht mich WAHNSINNIG! Schwangere gehören eingesperrt. Hermine ist normalerweise eine durchaus vernünftige Person, aber seid sie dieses Kind mit sich herumträgt ist sie absolut unzurechnungsfähig. Ich wollte erst zu Neville fliehen, aber der ist ja auf dem besten Weg zum Vater des Jahrtausends und kennt kein anderes Thema mehr. Und Ginny ist mit ihrem Zwerg bei meinen Eltern. Ihr seid die einzigen, bei denen ich mir sicher war, dass ihr euch nicht über Windeln und Babybrei unterhaltet."

"Ich dachte du freust dich auf das Baby, Ron."

"Ja... tu ich ja auch... aber ich will nicht den ganzen Tag darüber reden, noch bevor das Kind überhaupt da ist... ich meine, SO was außergewöhnliches ist das nun auch wieder nicht."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir musst du das nicht sagen. Meine Elterninstinkte, sollten sie jemals vorhanden gewesen sein, haben schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen, dass es sich nicht lohnt und sind getürmt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Also wisst ihr... Manchmal... Es ist doch nur natürlich, dass Hermine sich auf ihr erstes Baby freut!"

"Ja. Darf sie ja auch. Und Ronnie wird auch ein braver Wieselpapa sein, wenn es erst mal so weit ist. Da besteht kein Zweifel. Das liegt in den Genen."

Ron rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sessel. "Ich will aber keine sieben Kinder!"

"Nicht? Keine eigene Quidditchmannschaft?"

"Na herzlichen Dank! Aber bei Quidditch fällt mir ein, habt ihr auch einen Brief aus Hogwarts gekriegt?"

Harry zog die Beine an. "Nö. Sollten wir?"

"Dann kommt der bestimmt noch. Vielleicht werden die alphabetisch rausgeschickt."

Draco zog eine Augebraue hoch. "Und wie wir alle wissen, kommt das W im Alphabet lange vor dem P oder dem M."

Ron blinzelte und überlegte kurz. "Sie fangen hinten an."

"Ah ja. Das erklärt natürlich alles."

"Das ist die Hitze. Da wird das Gehirn zu Quark."

"Was ja bei einigen Personen, die ich kenne, keinen großen Unterschied macht."

"Meinst du mich damit, Malfoy?"

"Hab ich das gesagt, Weasley?"

"Nein. Aber gedacht."

"Oh, faszinierend. Du kannst Gedanken lesen. Verrätst du uns jetzt, was drin steht in deinem Brief oder müssen wir raten? Harry, dein Freund ist anstrengend."

"Harry, dein Mann ist frech zu mir."

"Jungs, prügelt euch. Aber lasst mich da raus."

"Wollen wir uns prügeln, Weasley?"

"Ach ne... ist zu heiß. Später vielleicht."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Und was steht jetzt drin im Brief?"

"Ach ja. Also, in Hogwarts findet demnächst irgendein Fest statt."

"Was für'n Fest?"

"Keine Ahnung. Der hundertste Jahrestag von Snapes letztem Lächeln..."

"Oder Hagrids letztem Bad," warf Draco sanft ein.

Ron warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu, sprach aber unbeirrt weiter:

"Was auch immer. Dumbledore findet doch dauernd einen Grund zum feiern, seit der Krieg aus ist."

"Das stimmt allerdings. Und weiter?"

"Nichts weiter. Alle ehemaligen Schüler sind eingeladen."

"Alle? Das wird aber reichlich voll. Ich meine, in tausend Jahren kommt einiges zusammen."

"Mensch, Malfoy! Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"

Draco grinste. "Nein. Ich kann ja nicht hellsehen wie du."

Harry versetzte Draco einen Klaps. "Jetzt hör auf ihn zu ärgern, sonst kommen wir zu gar nichts mehr heute."

Draco warf Harry einen anzüglichen Blick zu. "Das wäre aber sehr schade."

"Oh BITTE! Sucht euch ein Zimmer!"

"Wir wohnen hier, mein Wiesel. Das sind alles unsere Zimmer. Wenn wir wollten könnten wir durchaus auf der Stelle hier..."

"Untersteht euch!"

Harry seufzte. "Oh Himmel... man sollte euch wirklich nicht länger als fünf Minuten im selben Raum lassen."

Er beobachtete Ron und Draco, die sich gutgelaunt weiter kabbelten und dachte kurz an die Zeit, in der er sich noch zwischen seinem Liebsten und seinem besten Freund hatte entscheiden müssen, weil die beiden beim kleinsten Anlass aufeinander losgegangen waren. Nicht das jetzt vollkommene Harmonie zwischen den beiden herrschte. Sie stritten sich noch immer. Stundenlang und mit wachsender Begeisterung. Aber es war kein ernstzunehmender Streit. Es war kein Hass dabei, keine Feindschaft. Es war einfach nur das Zusammenprallen zweier vollkommen unterschiedlicher Charaktere die in vollkommen verschiedenen Welten lebten. Und denen es unsagbaren Spaß machte, einander zu piesacken, auch wenn Ron dabei meistens den Kürzeren zog. Harry wusste, dass die beiden vermutlich nie wirklich Freunde sein würden. Aber das war in Ordnung. Sie akzeptierten einander und trachteten sich nicht gegenseitig nach dem Leben. Und wie Hermine sagte, solange kein Blut floss war alles in Ordnung.

"Naja, jedenfalls wird es bestimmt lustig, die Schule mal wieder zu sehen."

"Och, das kannst du aber auch gleich haben. Du brauchst nur auf den Baum im Vorgarten zu klettern, dann kannst du das Schloss sehen."

Ron warf Harry einen anklagenden Blick zu.

"Fängst du jetzt auch schon an? Ich sag doch, du bist zu viel mit dem da zusammen! Ich hab gehört, das Paare sich im Laufe der Zeit immer ähnlicher werden."

Draco schenkte Ron ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. "Heißt das, dass du jetzt endlich anfangen willst, lesen zu lernen? Ich meine, wenn du mit deiner Frau mithalten willst..."

xxx

Später am Abend saß Harry allein auf der Veranda und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen und die Stille. Ron hatte sich vor zwei Stunden wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht und kurze Zeit später war Draco ebenfalls gegangen. Er war mit Blaise verabredet und würde wahrscheinlich erst spät heim kommen. Harry lehnte sich zurück. "Wir haben das Haus den ganzen Abend für uns." teilte er den Tieren mit, die mit ihm auf der Veranda waren. Merlin lag zusammengerollt halb auf seinen Füßen und Dusty hatte es sich auf dem Tisch bequem gemacht. Die stolze Isis hielt wie immer Abstand und beäugte die Welt aus misstrauischen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Hermine hatte die Katze einmal als perfekte Mischung aus Harry und Draco bezeichnet. Mit ihrem schwarzem Fell ähnele sie optisch Harry und ihr stolzes, unnahbares, mitunter kratzbürstiges Wesen entspreche dem ihres Besitzers. Harry grinste. Das war eine dieser Unterhaltungen gewesen, wie Hermine, Draco und Ginny sie ständig führten. Jeder Außenstehende hielt sie für einen Haufen Verrückte. Ein Ruf, den speziell die letzteren beiden bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu verfeinern versuchten. Es war ziemlich zu Anfang ihrer Beziehung gewesen, als Harry seinen Freund darauf angesprochen hatte. Die Antwort war typisch gewesen: _'Normal ist langweilig, das kann jeder_.' Eine Aussage, der Ginny vehement zugestimmt hatte.

Harry nahm die Pergamentrolle vom Tisch und überflog noch einmal die Einladung. Mit dem für Hogwarts und Dumbledore typischen Sinn für Timing war die Eule mit den Einladungen genau in dem Moment gekommen, als Ron die Vermutung anstellte, dass sie vielleicht vergessen worden waren. Dabei wäre es mehr als merkwürdig gewesen, wenn der alte Schulleiter ausgerechnet die beiden seiner ehemaligen Schüler vergessen hätte, die praktisch in seinem Vorgarten wohnten.

Harry betrachtete nachdenklich das Siegel der Schule. Ron hatte recht. Es wäre schön, Hogwarts mal wieder zu sehen, denn obwohl sie seit jetzt genau sechs Jahren in direkter Nachbarschaft der Schule lebten, war Harry nie wieder dort gewesen. Er traf Hagrid und auch die meisten der Lehrer immer mal wieder im Dorf, trank jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten mit Dumbledore im Pub Weihnachtspunsch und hatte sogar ein paar Monate lang Madame Hooch dabei unterstützt die Quidditchmannschaften zu trainieren. Aber das Schloss selbst hatte er nach seinem letzten Tag dort nie wieder betreten. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Hogwarts war immer da. Die Möglichkeit es zu besuchen bestand jederzeit. Und dennoch... er hatte diese Möglichkeit nie wahrgenommen.

Er legte die Einladung zurück auf den Tisch, zog die Beine an und ließ seine Gedanken wandern...

x-x-x-x-x

Hogwarts, 30. Mai 1998

"...1705 wurde er zum ersten Mal mit dem Orden für besondere Verdienste für die Zauberergemeinschaft geehrt... 1708 bekam er dann..."

"Bringst du sie um oder soll ich?"

Ron schien die Frage wirklich ernst zu meinen. Harry grinste. Hermine tigerte jetzt seit Tagen - ununterbrochen wie es schien - im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, die Augen halb geschlossen und rezitierte mit halblauter Stimme alle Fakten, die sie in den letzten sieben Jahren gelernt hatte, um sich auf die Abschlussprüfung vorzubereiten. Nebenbei trieb sie damit ihre Freunde in den Wahnsinn.

"Lass uns wenigstens bis nach den Prüfungen warten. Sonst war ihre Lernerei umsonst."

Hermines blieb stehen und funkelte die beiden Jungs streng an.

"Statt blöde Witze zu reißen, solltet ihr auch mal anfangen eure Nase in die Bücher zu stecken. Es sei denn ihr wollt unbedingt noch ein Jahr länger hier bleiben." Sie warf Harry einen durchdringenden Blick zu. "_Draco_ lernt doch bestimmt schon, oder?"

Ron schnaubte abfällig. Harry ignorierte seinen Freund und sah Hermine an.

"Was glaubst du, warum ich bei dem schönen Wetter hier oben hocke, statt etwas mit meinem Freund zu unternehmen? Er ist, was Bücher und die Lernerei angeht genauso besessen wie du. Warum ihr allerdings lernt, ist mir ein Rätsel. Ihr seid beide klüger als der Rest von uns zusammen. Ein Kind von euch würde vor seinem 5. Lebensjahr alles wissen, was es zu wissen gibt und die Welt beherrschen."

Rons Augen wurden schmal. "Würdest du bitte nicht so ein abartiges Zeug reden? Als wenn ich zulassen würde, dass einer wie Malfoy meine Freundin anfasst!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Das war ein Witz, Ron. Komm mal wieder runter. Du könntest dich ruhig mal dran gewöhnen, dass Draco zu uns gehört."

"Zu dir vielleicht. Zu mir ganz sicher nicht! Ich werd jetzt essen gehen." Ron stand auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Hermine setzte sich neben Harry. "Mach dir nichts draus, Schatz. Er wird sich schon noch dran gewöhnen."

"Ich weiß. Ich hör inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr hin. Ich weiß ja, dass er es eigentlich nicht so meint."

Hermine seufzte leise über Harrys Naivität, beschloss aber, sie vorerst zu ignorieren. Harry würde schon noch früh genug selbst dahinter kommen.

Dann kicherte sie. "Ein Kind von Draco und mir, hm? Ein sehr interessanter Gedanken." Sie sah Harry aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an und sprach mit betont rauchiger Stimme. "Schön wie die Sünde und tödlich klug."

Harry lachte laut auf. "Untersteh dich! Ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen. Und wer's findet, darf's behalten."

"Zu schade. Dann werd ich wohl doch auf Miniwiesel hoffen müssen."

"Das wird schon. Ron hat zwar einen totalen Knall, aber er liebt dich. Da bin ich mir sicher."

"Da könntest du sogar recht haben." Sie sah Harry aufmerksam an. "Was ist mit dir? Bist du glücklich?"

Harry lächelte versonnen. "Ja. Es ist alles ziemlich perfekt im Moment." Er errötete leicht. "Es sind zwar erst sieben Monate, aber es kommt mir vor wie ein ganzes Leben. Ich kann mich nur noch schwer daran erinnern, wie es vorher war."

Hermine lächelte warm. "Das glaub ich. Mir fällt es auch mit jedem Tag schwerer unseren Draco mit dem verzogenen, gemeinen Miststück von Malfoy in Verbindung zu bringen." Sie grinste. "Wobei er immer noch ganz schön fies sein kann. Und er hat die spitzeste Zunge der westlichen Hemisphäre, soviel steht fest!"

"Das stimmt allerdings. Es ist wirklich gut, dass Parkinson so dumm ist. Wenn sie auch nur die Hälfte von dem verstehen würde, dass er ihr manchmal an den Kopf wirft... Manchmal tut sie mir fast schon leid."

Hermine schnaubte. "Ach was. Die hat es doch nicht besser verdient. Sie gehört zu den Leuten, die nie dazu lernen und die immer und ewig an ihren Vorurteilen und anerzogenen Meinungen festhalten, egal wie veraltet und überholt die sind."

"Hermine Jane Granger! Ich bin schockiert! Du tratschst anstatt zu lernen?"

Harry sah auf. "Hi Gin. Hermine macht gerade eine Pause."

Ginny ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. "Dass ich das noch erleben darf... Hermine hat die Bedeutung des Wortes Pause gelernt." Sie grinste. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr gerade über unseren liebsten Slytherin redet?"

"Technisch gesehen hat Hermine mir gerade ihre wenig schmeichelhafte Meinung über die reizende Miss Parkinson kundgetan, wenn ich das mal so formulieren darf."

"Harry! Was ist los? Hast du ein Konversationslexikon gefrühstückt? So gewählt drückst du dich doch sonst nicht aus."

Harry lachte wieder. "Das ist Draco. Er färbt ab."

Ginny sah ihn hinterhältig an. "Ja, DAS hab ich gesehen."

"Hä? Wie jetzt?"

"Ich hab euch gestern bei den Gewächshäusern gesehen. Das war haarscharf dran nicht mehr jugendfrei zu sein, was ihr da gemacht habt."

Harry errötete heftig. Hermine sah ihn interessiert an.

"Was war denn?"

"Wir... haben nur... so ein bisschen... rumgeschmust..."

"Ja, SO kann man das auch nennen." Ginny kicherte. "Ich dachte, ich müsste einen Eimer kaltes Wasser holen."

"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht! Wir hatten alle unsere Kleider noch an."

Ginny lachte laut auf. "Das ist aber auch alles, was man dazu sagen kann. Und viel hat nicht mehr gefehlt."

Harry erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Tag und errötete noch etwas tiefer. Gleichzeitig konnte er sich ein glückliches kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Die Mädchen tauschten wissende Blicke aus. Ginny lehnt sich weiter vor.

"Was ist los? Raus mit der Sprache! Es gibt doch irgendetwas Neues bei euch, oder? Ich kenne diesen Blick, Harry Potter!"

Einen Moment lang überlegte er, den beiden auszuweichen, aber er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen sie hatte. Und außerdem... Er WOLLTE es endlich jemandem erzählen! Seid gestern platzte er fast, weil er seine Neuigkeit mit niemandem teilen konnte. Er sah seine beiden Freundinnen aus glühenden Augen an.

"Gestern..." Erholte tief Luft, um sich von einem sehr unmännlichen, glücklichen kleinen Laut abzuhalten. Das breite Grinsen blieb. "Draco hat mir gestern gesagt, dass er mich liebt."

Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, Ginny gab das kleine Quieken von sich, dass er selbst so mannhaft unterdrückt hatte.

"Oh! Mein! Gott! HARRY!!! Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?!?"

Harry grinste schief. "Naja... ich wusste nicht wie ich es euch am besten sagen soll... Und dabei WOLLTE ich es unbedingt jemandem erzählen! Gestern Abend schon."

Hermines Augen leuchteten. "Und was hast du gesagt?"

"Hermine! Das fragst du doch jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder? Es gibt doch nur eine mögliche Antwort, die er gegeben haben kann! Oder Harry?"

"Gegeben haben kann? Was ist das denn für'n Satz?"

"Ach, Papperlapapp! Es gibt wichtigeres als Grammatik!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich es euch noch nicht gesagt habe. Ihr zerpflückt immer alles."

"Das ist nur, weil wir so aufgeregt sind! Sag, dass du ihm auch gesagt hast, dass du ihn liebst! Bitte, Harry!"

Er sah Ginnys Dackelblick und musste lachen. "Natürlich hab ich das!" Er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. "Mir fällt gerade auf... Irgendwie ist Draco immer schneller als ich. Ich meine damit, Dinge zu tun und zu sagen, die etwas an unsere Beziehung ändern. Ich denk da auch immer dran und nehm mir vor es zu tun oder auszusprechen, aber mir fehlt dann doch jedes Mal der Mut."

"Versteh ich nicht."

"Naja... Draco hat mich zuerst geküsst... und als wir... Ihr wisst schon, als wir zum ersten Mal... da hat auch er den ersten Schritt gemacht, obwohl er Angst hatte. Und jetzt war er der erste, der es ausgesprochen hat..."

"Harry, jetzt red dir da bloß nichts ein! Das ist alles reiner Zufall."

"Quatsch. Mach ich doch gar nicht. Ist mir nur gerade mal so aufgefallen."

"Das hoffe ich aber für dich, mein Freund. Es gibt genug Dumme, die mit solchen Überlegungen ihre Beziehungen kaputt machen. Weil sie die Flöhe husten hören und in jede Winzigkeit etwas reingeheimnissen, das gar nicht da ist."

Harry lachte. "Ja, Dr. Weasley." Er sah Hermine an. "Was sagst du dazu? Ich hab meine eigenen Psychologin..."

x-x-x-x-x

Hogsmeade, 18. August 2004

"Erde an Harry. Hier spricht die Realität."

Harry schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte. Draco stand neben der Bank und sah ihn amüsiert an. "Wovon hast du denn geträumt?"

Harry lächelte verschmitzt. "Von dir." Er rückte etwas zur Seite. "Was machst du schon wieder hier? Es ist erst neun. Normalerweise kommst du nicht vor dem Morgengrauen nach Hause, wenn du mit Blaise unterwegs bist."

Draco ließ sich neben Harry auf die Bank fallen. "Blaise hat mich versetzt. Ich hab Finnegan im Pub getroffen, sonst wäre ich schon früher wieder zurück gewesen."

"Seamus? Ich dachte der ist in Kanada?"

"Anscheinend nicht mehr. Er hat mir lang und breit erzählt was er in den letzten Monaten erlebt hat. Und wie üblich hat er in der Mitte angefangen und den Anfang am Schluss erzählt."

Harry lachte. Dann schmiegte er sich an Draco und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Es ist schön, dass du schon hier bist. Ich hatte mich zwar auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut, aber ich hab es noch lieber, wenn du bei mir bist."

Draco erwiderte den Kuss. "Sonst kann ja auch wieder gehen. Vielleicht find ich jemand anderen, der sich mit mir beschäftigt. Ich könnte mit Bert um die Häuser ziehen. Er ist nämlich auch wieder da."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Bert. Kriegt ihr eigentlich jemals genug von diesem Pinguin?"

"Nein. Ich denke, die Gefahr besteht in den nächsten 500 Jahren nicht." Draco zog die Schuhe aus, legte sich auf den Rücken und legte den Kopf in Harrys Schoss. "Ah... das ist sehr gut. So bleib ich jetzt für den Rest der Woche liegen."

Harry lächelte und fuhr mit der Hand durch die leicht zerzausten blonden Haare. "Vom Winde verweht..."

"Hm?"

"Ach nichts weiter. Ignorier mich einfach."

"Ist gut."

Eine Weile genossen sie still den warmen Sommerabend.

"Woran hast du vorhin gedacht? Du sahst glücklich aus."

"Ich hab mich an unsere letzten Wochen in Hogwarts erinnert. An den Abend, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst."

Draco lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen. "Der Abend beim Gewächshaus."

"Ja. Kaum zu glauben, dass das schon über sechs Jahre her ist..."

"Sie werden alt, Mr. Potter."

"Du bist älter als ich."

"Nein. Das ist ein Gerücht."

"Du hast fast 2 Monate vor mir Geburtstag."

"Das bildest du dir ein."

"Draco Malfoy. Du bist..." Harry rechnete kurz. "...genau 8 Wochen vor mir geboren."

"Bin ich nicht."

"Soll ich deine Mutter fragen?"

"Die lügt eh. Außerdem kannst du sie nicht leiden."

"Stimmt."

"Und sie mag dich nicht."

"Stimmt auch."

"Also musst du mir glauben."

Harry lachte. "Solche Unterhaltungen solltest du mit Ginny führen. Die kann das besser."

Draco schlug die Augen auf. "Du gibst einfach viel zu schnell auf."

"Ich mach lieber andere Sachen mit dir, als sinnlos zu diskutieren."

"Ach ja? Zum Beispiel?"

"Och, du weißt schon. Dies und das." Er ließ seine Hand unter Dracos Shirt gleiten und streichelte leicht über den flachen Bauch. "Sowas zum Beispiel."

"Hmmmm... das könnte mir gefallen."

"Weißt du, dass ich mir damals eine Weile lang Sorgen gemacht habe?"

"Worüber?"

"Naja, du warst immer schneller als ich. Du hast mich zuerst geküsst, du hast mir zuerst gesagt, dass du mich liebst... Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich etwas falsch mache. Auch wenn Hermine mir fast den Kopf abgerissen hat dafür."

Draco sah Harry aufmerksam an. "Du weißt, warum ich das getan habe, oder?"

"Ich kann es mir inzwischen denken. Du hasst es, wenn sich eine Situation deiner Kontrolle entzieht. Also kommst du dem zuvor."

"Ich arbeite daran."

Harry lächelte und küsste Draco wieder. "Ich mag das aber an dir. Ein Chaot in der Familie reicht, oder?"

Draco grinste. "Ja, da hast du allerdings recht." Er ließ seine schmalen Finger zwischen Harrys gleiten und betrachtete ihre Hände nachdenklich. "Ich hab richtige Mädchenhände im Gegensatz zu dir..."

Harry lachte. "Deine Sorgen möchte ich haben."

Draco versuchte beleidigt zu gucken, musste dann aber selbst lachen. "Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

"Schlafen?"

"Langweiler."

"Schlag was vor."

"Hm... Ich hab Hunger."

"Dann musst du was essen."

"Ach ne, was du nicht sagst."

"Ja, ich bin halt klug."

"Füttere mich."

Harry lachte. Dann sah er Draco aus blitzenden Augen an. "Wir haben noch Eis."

"Wie schön."

"Draco! Wir haben noch EIS!"

"Ja, das erwähntest du."

"Und was fällt dir dazu ein?"

"Hm... Kalt?"

"Und?"

"Lecker?"

"Draco!"

"Was denn?"

"Sag mal, muss ich dir eine Zeichnung machen?"

"Ja bitte."

Harry gab einen resignierten Laut von sich. Dann sah er das Lachen in Dracos Augen. "DU..."

Draco setzte sich auf und küsste Harry. "Es macht einfach zu viel Spaß. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen."

"Und ich fall wie üblich drauf rein. Dabei sollte ich dich langsam kennen."

Draco stand auf. "Ja. Das solltest du." Er sah Harry einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, dann zog er sein Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos auf einen Stuhl. "Hast du nicht was von Eis gesagt?

xxx

Viel später lag Harry mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett und ließ seine Gedanken treiben. Durch das geöffnete Fenster drangen die leisen Geräusche der Sommernacht und mischten sich mit Dracos ruhigen, tiefen Atemzügen. Harry drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite und betrachtete versonnen das vollkommen entspannte Gesicht, das neben ihm auf dem Kissen lag. Draco hatte sich zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Tier und schlief tief und fest. Harry lächelte leicht. Wenn er schlief wie jetzt sah Draco unglaublich jung und verletzlich aus und Harry verspürte wie immer den Wunsch ihn vor allem zu beschützen. Er spielte nachdenklich mit einer der hellblonden Strähnen, die auf dem Kissen lagen.

Nach außen hin war für jeden der sie kannte Draco der Stärkere in ihrer Beziehung. Er war klug und wortgewandt, zeigte niemals Schwäche oder Verletztheit. Er blieb selbst dann kühl und ruhig, wenn jeder andere vor Wut geplatzt wäre. Oh, er wehrte sich, wurde bissiger und scharfzüngiger, aber er ließ niemals jemanden erkennen, was er wirklich fühlte. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, der seine Gefühle jederzeit unmissverständlich jedem zu verstehen gab, der mit dem Kopf durch die dickste Wand ging und seinem Ärger laut und deutlich Luft machte, behielt Draco immer die Kontrolle über sich selbst und die Situation. Egal was geschah, von nichts was andere ihm an den Kopf warfen schien er wirklich berührt zu werden.

Aber Harry kannte Draco besser. Er wusste, wie tief ihn das Misstrauen und die Vorurteile verletzten, die auch nach all den Jahren bei vielen immer noch da waren. Harry kannte die tiefen Narben auf der Seele seines Liebsten und wusste, dass einige davon immer bleiben würden. Darum kümmerte es ihn nicht, wenn andere ihn für naiv und manchmal sogar etwas unbedarft hielten, weil er sich scheinbar so vollkommen Dracos Führung überließ. Es reichte, wenn sie beide wussten, wie es wirklich war.

Harry rückte etwas näher an seinen schlafenden Gefährten und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm. Draco seufzte leise im Schlaf und schmiegte sich instinktiv in die Umarmung, ohne wirklich aufzuwachen.

Harry lächelte leicht. Ihr Leben, so wie es jetzt war, schien perfekt. Aber das war es nicht von Anfang an gewesen. Es war etwas anderes, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, wenn das ganze alltägliche Leben von anderen organisiert wurde, als ernsthaft sein ganzes Leben mit allen seinen Aspekten mit dieser Person zu teilen. Das war eine Lektion, die sie beide hatten lernen müssen...

x-x-x-x-x

Hogwarts, 25. Juni 1998

"Seltsam oder? Das ist unsere letzte Woche hier. In 5 Tagen fahren wir alle nach Hause und kommen nie wieder zurück."

"Jetzt sag nicht, dass du die Schule schon vermisst, obwohl du noch hier bist, Nev. Du fängst ja schon an wie Hermine!" Seamus gähnte ausgiebig. "Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, wenn ich nie wieder lernen muss."

Hermine sah ihn empört an. "Seamus Finnegan! Das ganze Leben..."

"...ist ein Lernprozess!" kam es im Chor zurück. Hermine musste lachen.

"Ihr seid doof."

"Dafür haben wir dich ja, Minchen. Du bist klug genug für uns alle. Und was du nicht weißt, weiß Draco. Also müssen wir nie dumm sterben."

Sie saßen auf der Wiese am See und genossen die Sommersonne. Die Prüfungen waren geschrieben und auf einmal machte es keinen großartigen Unterschied mehr, wer welchem Haus angehörte. Sogar Ron war zu faul um Draco mit den üblichen giftigen Blicken zu durchbohren.

"Was habt ihr denn alle so vor?" Lisa saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen neben ihrem neuen Freund Blaise und flocht beiläufig Gänseblümchen zu einer Kette. Blaise hatte sich auf die Ellbogen zurückgelehnt und sah ihr unter dunklen Wimpern zu.

"Wann meinst du? Heute noch?"

"Blödmann. Ich mein nach der Schule."

"Also ich für meinen Teil plane reich und berühmt zu werden."

"Ganz toll, Finnegan. Und wie?"

"Das ist mein Geheimnis, Zabini."

Lisa verdrehte die Augen. "War ja klar, dass man mit euch nicht gescheit reden kann. Hermine, was ist mit dir? Hast du schon Pläne?"

"Viel zu viele, fürchte ich. Ich kann gar nicht alles machen, was ich vor habe."

"Du heiratest Weasley und ihr bekommt einen Stall voller Kinder."

Lisa sah Blaise strafend an. "Mein Freund, du strapazierst heute dein Glück aber über Gebühr!" Sie beugte sich vor und hängte ihm die Blumenkette um den Hals. "Kleidet dich. Hast ein bisschen was von einem Schaf mit deinen Löckchen und allem. Mein kleines, schwarzes Schaf."

Blaise sah sie treuherzig an. "Määääh."

"Ich weiß, dass ich euch alle total vermissen werde. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich mich jetzt wohl doch mal mit denen aus meinem Jahrgang beschäftigen muss..."

"Oh, arme Ginny. Aber tröste dich. Crabbe und Pansy wiederholen das Jahr. Da bist du nicht allein."

"Ha, ha, sehr witzig, Blaise."

"Tja, so kennt und liebt man mich."

Ron schnaubte, sagte aber nichts, als Hermine ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf.

"Was ist mit dir, Potter? Planst du in Zukunft noch etwas anderes, als Dray anzuschmachten?"

Harry errötete leicht. Er hatte tatsächlich nur halb zugehört, worüber sich die anderen unterhielten und statt dessen leise mit Draco geredet.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. "Du meine Güte. Wie lange seid ihr jetzt zusammen? Langsam müsst ihr mal von eurer Wolke runterkommen."

Draco sah ihn gespielt hochmütig an. "Misch dich nicht in Sachen ein, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Zabini."

Blaise lachte. "Schon gut. Ich hab nichts gesagt. Also keine Pläne außer Schmachten und Schmusen. Auch gut. Und du Neville?"

Harry wartete, bis die anderen sich wieder in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft hatten, dann wandt er sich wieder an Draco. "Lass und irgendwo hin gehen, wo wir allein sind. Ich möchte dir gern etwas erzählen."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ein Geheimnis?"

"Nein, nicht so wirklich... Aber ich möchte es dir trotzdem erst mal allein erzählen."

Draco lächelte und stand auf. Ginny sah ihn an.

"Wo wollt ihr hin?"

"Weg."

"Wohin weg?"

"Weg halt."

"Wo ist das?"

"Weg."

"Draco..."

"Ginny..."

"Ihr wollt bloß in Ruhe knutschen, gib's zu!"

"Vielleicht."

Blaise grinste anzüglich. "Oder andere nette Sachen machen."

"Wäre möglich."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Ja klar... stachle sie auch noch an."

"Bei deren verdorbener Fantasie muss man nichts anstacheln." Draco ließ seine Hand in Harrys gleiten und lächelte ihn warm an. "Na komm. Die kommen auch ohne uns klar."

Harry folgte Draco und versuchte dabei die Pfiffe und Kussgeräusche zu ignorieren, die Seamus, Blaise und Ginny machten, kaum dass sie ihnen den Rücken drehten.

Draco lachte. "Einfach ignorieren. Die hören von allein wieder auf."

Sie wanderten eine Weile Hand in Hand am Seeufer entlang, bis sie zu den gefällten Baumstämmen kamen, auf denen sie seit dem letzten Winter viel Zeit verbracht hatten. Draco setzte sich und sah Harry aufmerksam an.

Harry setzte sich neben ihn und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er war sich der hellgrauen Augen, die ihn abwartend musterten mehr als bewusst. Ebenso wie er wusste, dass Draco seine plötzliche Unruhe spürte.

"Was ist los, Harry?"

"Ich... Es geht ein bisschen darum, worüber die anderen sich unterhalten haben."

"Was wir nach der Schule machen wollen?"

"Ja. Du weißt doch, dass ich vor ein paar Tagen bei Dumbledore war, oder?"

Draco nickte.

"Er hat mir etwas gegeben..." Harry brach wieder ab, unsicher, wie er sagen sollte, was ihm seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore auf der Seele brannte.

"Harry... langsam machst du mir Angst. Du bist total blass."

Harry sah Draco leicht erschrocken an. "Wirklich? Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Er küsste Draco schnell, sprach dann weiter. "Erinnerst du dich noch an Sirius?"

"Dein Patenonkel, der in Azkaban war?"

"Ja. Nach dem Krieg hat das Ministerium seinen Fall erneut geprüft und ihn nachträglich frei gesprochen. Nicht dass ihm das jetzt noch etwas nützt." Es gelang ihm nicht, den leicht bitteren Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

"Harry..." Draco sah ihn besorgt an und drückte leicht seine Hand.

"Schon gut... Es geht schon." Harry lächelte schwach. "Jedenfalls hat das Ministerium jetzt auch seinen ganzen Besitz frei gegeben, den sie beschlagnahmt hatten. Unter anderem ein Testament. Dumbledore hat es mir gezeigt. Sirius hat mir alles vermacht, was er besessen hat..."

Draco blinzelte leicht und sah Harry nachdenklich an. "Das... ist gut, denke ich. Ich meine... es macht ihn nicht wieder lebendig, aber..."

"Ich weiß, was du sagen willst." Harry sah Draco liebevoll an. "Auf jeden Fall ist unter den Sachen die er mir vermacht hat, neben etwas Geld und ein paar persönlichen Dingen auch ein Cottage in Hogsmeade... Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Zustand das Haus ist und ob es überhaupt noch bewohnbar ist, aber ich denke, ich würde es mir gern ansehen... und dort wohnen, wenn es noch möglich ist."

Draco sah nachdenklich auf das glitzernde Wasser des Sees. Sie hatten bisher nie wirklich davon gesprochen, was sie tun wollten, wenn die Schule vorbei war. Wo sie leben würden... Was aus ihrer Beziehung werden würde, wenn sie nicht mehr jeden Tag zusammen sein konnten. Ein Cottage in Hogsmeade. Natürlich wollte Harry dort wohnen! Er selbst hätte in der selben Situation das gleiche getan. Und Hogsmeade wäre für ihn leichter zu erreichen als die meisten anderen Orte. Dennoch...

"Draco?" In Harrys Stimme schwang vage Besorgnis mit.

"Entschuldige... Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Ich freu mich für dich, Harry. Dieses Haus, wenn es bewohnbar ist, löst all deine Probleme. Du musst nicht zurück zu deinen Verwandten... Und in Hogsmeade kann ich dich jederzeit besuchen."

Harry sah Draco nicht an. "Da ist noch etwas..."

"Ja?"

"Ich... ich weiß, dass es vermutlich viel zu früh ist dafür und wahrscheinlich mach ich jetzt alles kaputt, aber ich muss einfach fragen..."

Dracos Stimme war sanft. "Harry... was?"

"Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht... ich meine, wenn das Haus noch bewohnbar ist... mit mir..."

Draco antwortete nicht. Er spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln, ein Gefühl plötzlicher Freiheit. Als hätte eine Tür, die fest verschlossen schien, sich plötzlich eine winzigen Spalt breit geöffnet.

"Draco? Bitte... ich will dich nicht zu etwas drängen, was du nicht willst. Ich weiß, dass wir viel zu jung sind und überhaupt... das war ja nur so eine Idee... Vergiss einfach, dass ich gefragt habe. Wir können uns ja auch so sehen und vielleicht in ein paar Jahren oder so nochmal ernsthaft darüber reden..."

Draco legte seine Fingerspitzen sacht auf Harrys Lippen. "Ssshhht. Lass mich nachdenken."

Harry sah Draco mit klopfendem Herzen an. Er wagte kaum zu atmen aus Angst, dass dann alle Hoffnung zerplatzen würde wie eine Seifenblase.

"Du hast dir das Haus noch nicht angesehen?"

"Nein. Ich hab mich nicht getraut."

Draco lächelte. "Du bist süß. Dann lass uns das jetzt machen."

Harry blinzelte. "Was?"

"Na, das Haus ansehen."

"Jetzt?"

"Natürlich. Nach der Prüfung dürfen wir jederzeit ins Dorf, ohne um Erlaubnis fragen zu müssen. Frag mal Hermine. Die sagt dir auch, wo du das nachlesen kannst." Draco zwinkerte Harry zu.

"Ich glaub das kann ich mir schon denken."

xxx

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie am Dorfrand von Hogsmeade und sahen auf ein kleines, verwittertes Häuschen, das umgeben von einem löchrigen Zaun in einem winzigen, verwilderten Garten stand.

"Ist es hier?"

"Ja. Die Adresse stimmt."

Harry nickte leicht, ohne seinen Blick von dem Haus zu wenden. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen, die Farbe blätterte ab. Die wohl ehemals weiß getünchten Wände waren mit Efeu, wildem Wein und Kletterrosen überwuchert. Das Gras im Vorgarten war fast kniehoch und hatte zum größten Teil bereits den schmalen Plattenweg verschluckt, der hinters Haus zu führen schien. Die Treppe, die zur Haustür führte wirkte wenig stabil.

Draco sah Harry fragend an. "Wollen wir rein gehen?"

"Meinst du, das geht?"

"Natürlich. Das Haus gehört dir und du hast den Schlüssel. Na komm. Es sieht eigentlich nicht aus, als würde es jeden Moment zusammenstürzen."

Draco ging zum Tor und schob es mit einiger Mühe auf. Bei dem gequälten Quietschen der Angeln verzog er leicht das Gesicht. "Hier wäre wohl ein Schluck Öl angebracht."

Harry folgte ihm, sah sich dabei weiter um. Der Vorgarten bestand nur aus einem schmalen Streifen wuchernden Grases, einer schmalen Veranda und einer alten Eiche, die ihre Äste weit über das Dach des Häuschens streckte, als wollte sie das kleine Gebäude vor den Elementen schützen. Harry setzte behutsam einen Fuß auf das untere Ende der Treppe, ängstlich, wie viel Gewicht das altersschwache Holz aushalten würde. Die Stufe knackte leicht, hielt aber. Er stieg langsam die drei Stufen hoch und blieb vor der Tür stehen.

"Die scheint irgendwann mal blau gewesen zu sein." Mit dem Daumennagel kratzte er leicht an der Farbe, die sich sofort löste.

Draco lachte leicht. "Du sollst das Haus nicht kaputt machen, du sollst es dir nur ansehen."

"Scherzkeks." Harry zog den Messingschlüssel aus der Tasche, den Dumbledore ihm mit den anderen Sachen gegeben hatte und schob ihn ins Schloss. Die Tür öffnete sich mit dem selben protestierenden Quietschen wie das Gartentor. Einen Moment lang blinzelten sie in die Dunkelheit, dann zog Draco seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. "_Lumos_."

Harry warf seinem Freund einen kurzen, Blick zu, dann trat er ins Haus.

Im Inneren war es staubig und stickig. Im Licht von Dracos Zauberstab konnte Harry eine staubbedeckte Kommode erkennen und eine mit Spinnweben überwucherte Lampe. Eine Treppe führte an der linken Wand entlang nach oben, auf der anderen Seite war eine Art Bogen, der in ein angrenzendes Zimmer führte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir die Fensterläden aufmachen. Dann sehen wir ein bisschen mehr."

Harry nickte und ging vorsichtig zum anderen Ende des Flurs, wo er einen Streifen Licht durch die geschlossenen Läden sehen konnte. Er öffnete das Fenster und stieß dann die Fensterläden auf. Sofort flutete Licht und die warme Sommerluft ins Haus. Draco löschte den Zauberstab und steckte ihn weg. Dann betrachtete er kritisch die dicke Staubschicht und die Spinnweben.

"Die Putzfrau scheint schon länger krank zu sein."

Er trat neben Harry und sah aus dem Fenster. Von hier aus konnte man in den Garten sehen, der ebenso verwildert war, wie der Vorgarten. Eine alte Weide und mehrere schlanke Birken säumten das hintere Ende, verschiedene Sträucher schützten den Garten vor neugierigen Blicken. Auf der Veranda, die höchstens doppelt so breit war, wie die vordere standen eine Bank, ein verwitterter Tisch und zwei Stühle. Auf einer zweiten, niedrigen Bank waren mehrere Keramiktöpfe aufgestellt, die allem Anschein nach irgendwann einmal Kräuter enthalten hatten, jetzt aber zum Großteil zerbrochen waren und nur noch Unkraut beherbergten. Der Garten wirkte schläfrig und wie verwunschen.

"Setz Neville zwei Tage hier aus und du hast einen perfekten Garten."

Harry lehnte sich leicht gegen Draco. "Er gefällt mir. Auch wenn er etwas klein ist."

"Maximal anderthalb Handtücher breit." Draco lächelte und legte den Arm um Harrys Taille. "Lass uns den Rest ansehen. Ich glaub der Durchgang führt ins Wohnzimmer."

Harry sah sofort, dass Draco mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte. Das Wohnzimmer nahm fast die gesamte Fläche der unteren Etage ein. Drei Fenster führten auf die vordere Veranda. Zwei weitere Fenster gingen zur Seite raus und erlaubten einen Blick auf den Garten der Nachbarn. Die einzige innenliegende Tür des Raumes führte in eine kleine Küche. Von hier gingen zwei Fenster und eine Tür zum Garten raus. Die Möbel in beiden Zimmern waren zum Großteil mit Laken verhüllt, als hätte der frühere Bewohner dieses Hauses sich vor seinem Auszug die Zeit genommen alles abzudecken. Harry schob einige der staubigen Tücher beiseite und betrachtete die schlichten, aber liebevoll ausgesuchten Möbelstücke. Jemand hatte dieses Haus gern gehabt.

"Dumbledore hat erzählt, dass Sirius hier nur kurz gewohnt hat. Ein paar Monate. Vorher hat das Haus einer Tante von ihm gehört."

"Hm. Das muss jemand gewesen sein, der nichts mit dem Black-Clan zu tun hatte. Von denen würde hier niemand freiwillig wohnen."

Draco hob einen Kerzenleuchter vom Tisch, sah ihn kurz an und stellte ihn dann wieder hin. Im Weitergehen wischte er gedankenverloren die Finger an der Hose ab. Er musterte die schmutzverkrusteten Fenster und zog dabei leicht die Nase kraus.

Harry beobachtete Draco einen Moment, studierte das Gesicht seines Freundes. "Du findest es furchtbar, oder?"

"Was?" Draco drehte sich zu Harry um. " Nein So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich hab mir nur gerade meine Mutter oder eine ihrer Schwestern hier vorzustellen versucht. Das Haus gefällt mir. Ein Besen und ein paar Eimer Farbe und es ist..." Er brach ab und nieste mehrmals heftig. "... ein Staubwedel wäre auch eine gute Sache."

"Draco... du musst nicht so tun, als ob es dir gefällt, nur damit ich mich besser fühle. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, ist das ok. Ich weiß, dass du besseres gewöhnt bist. Für dich ist das hier nur eine Bruchbude, aber für jemanden wie mich ist es etwas Besonderes."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah Harry aus schmalen Augen an. Seine Stimme klang verletzt.

"Du denkst das gleiche wie alle anderen. Dass ich verwöhnt und oberflächlich bin. Ich bin daran gewöhnt, aber von dir hätte ich das nicht erwartet." Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in den Flur.

Harry verfluchte sich innerlich und folgte Draco. "Es tut mir leid. So meinte ich das nicht. Sei nicht böse." Er streckte die Hand nach seinem Freund aus. Der schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Ich bin nicht böse. Aber du hast mir wehgetan. Ich dachte, du kennst mich inzwischen besser."

Harry trat hinter Draco und legte ihm behutsam die Arme um die Taille. "Das wollte ich nicht. Bitte entschuldige. Ich kann mir einfach nur nicht vorstellen, dass du das Haus mit den gleichen Augen siehst wie ich. Ich meine, ich hab mein halbes Leben in einem Besenschrank gelebt und du hast in einem riesigen Anwesen mit allem nur erdenklichen Luxus gewohnt. Das hast du mir selbst erzählt. Dieses Cottage muss dir doch wie eine Hütte vorkommen."

Draco drehte sich in der Umarmung und sah Harry ernst an.

"Es stimmt. Ich hatte immer alles, was man mit Geld kaufen kann. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich gern dort lebe. Und das heißt auch nicht, dass ich nicht etwas anderes schöner finden würde. Das Haus meiner Eltern ist eine Ansammlung von Wänden, Türen, Fenstern und einer protzigen Einrichtung. Es soll Macht und Reichtum ausstrahlen. Und das tut es. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Dieses Haus hier strahlt Wärme aus. Und die Erinnerung an die Menschen die hier gelebt und das Haus und einander geliebt haben. Das ist sehr viel mehr wert als Kristallleuchter und kostbare Teppiche." Draco senkte den Kopf, weil er sich plötzlich klar wurde, dass er soeben etwas ausgesprochen hatte, dass seit Jahren auf seiner Seele gelastet hatte, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst gewesen war. Malfoy Manor war alles, aber kein Zuhause. Dieses Haus hingegen... Und es war für ihn in greifbarer Nähe, zusammen mit dem Menschen, den er inzwischen mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte.

Harry umfasste sanft Dracos Gesicht und küsste ihn. "Bitte verzeih, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Ich hab geredet ohne wirklich nachzudenken."

"Mir tut es leid, dass ich so empfindlich reagiert habe. Du konntest es nicht wissen."

Eine Weile standen sie eng umschlungen da. Dann löste Draco sich sanft von Harry. "Lass uns den Rest ansehen. Und dann gehen wir zu Madame Rosmerta."

"In Ordnung."

Das übrige Haus war schnell erkundet. Das obere Stockwerk enthielt nur drei Räume: Ein Schlafzimmer, fast so groß wie das Wohnzimmer, ein kleines Bad und ein winziges weiteres Zimmer, in dem ein Sekretär und mehrere Bücherregale standen. Auch hier waren die Möbel mit Laken verhangen und schliefen unter ihrer Staubdecke. Nachdem sie alles angesehen hatte, schlossen Draco und Harry die Fensterläden wieder und verließen das Haus, beide in Gedanken versunken. Auf dem Weg zum Pub sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort, aber sie hielten sich die ganze Zeit über an den Händen.

Bei Madame Rosmerta suchten sie sich einen Tisch in einer stillen Ecke. Harry wartete, bis die Wirtin ihnen ihre Bestellung gebracht hatte, dann sah er Draco an. "Und? Was denkst du?"

Draco spielte nachdenklich mit seinem Strohhalm. "Das Haus gefällt mir, das hab ich ja schon gesagt. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine Menge Arbeit nötig, aber es lohnt sich bestimmt. Ich denke, du solltest es auf jeden Fall versuchen."

Harry lächelte. "Ich hab das Gleiche gedacht. Ich bin zwar kein Handwerker, aber ich fand nicht, dass es aussieht, als würde es bald zusammenbrechen. Das Dach und die Wände wirkten relativ stabil."

"Die meisten der Möbel sind auch in Ordnung. Ich würd vielleicht ein neues Sofa kaufen." Draco zwinkerte. "Und eine neue Matratze. Aber ansonsten..."

"Ein neues Sofa? Das alte schien aber noch ganz gut..."

"Ja, wenn man davon absieht, dass sich da eine Rattenfamilie eingenistet hat. Ich hab das Loch und die Hinterlassenschaften gesehen, als ich mir den Schuh zugebunden hab."

Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern. "Das Sofa fliegt raus!"

"Die Bücher oben waren zum Großteil auch schon angeknabbert. Jammerschade. Da sind einige sehr interessante dabei."

"Das war ja klar, dass dir das auffällt." Harry lachte. "Du und Hermine... Ihr seid die einzigen Menschen, die ich kenne, die aus einem brennenden Haus zuerst ihre Bücher retten würden und sich dann Gedanken machen, wie sie selbst entkommen."

"Naja, ich glaube, dich würd ich auch retten."

"Das ist aber sehr zuvorkommend."

"Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht ob vor oder nach den Büchern."

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

"Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie macht es mich glücklich und traurig zugleich, dass Sirius mir das Haus vererbt hat."

Draco streichelte ihm leicht über den Arm. „Er hat dir ein Zuhause geschenkt."

„Ja... Du hast Recht." Harry lächelte. Dann sah er Draco an, wagte nicht die Frage zu wiederholen, die er seinem Freund am See gestellt hatte.

Draco las sie trotzdem in seinen Augen. Er atmete tief durch, dann sah er Harry an. „Die Bücher müssen also auch weg. Immerhin muss ich meine ja irgendwo unterbringen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Heißt das..."

Draco nickte leicht. „Weißt du noch, was ich an Halloween zu dir gesagt habe? Ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuche."

Die grünen Augen begannen zu strahlen, einen Moment später fand Draco sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

„Oh Merlin... ich hab mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du ja sagst."

Draco erwiderte die Umarmung, dann sah er Harry mit funkelnden Augen an. „Du wirst mich nicht so schnell wieder los, Potter."

Harry lachte laut auf. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, Malfoy!"

x-x-x-x-x

Hogsmeade, 19. August 2004

„Guten Morgen, Murmeltier. Weilst du auch endlich wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Draco sah Harry über den Rand des Tagespropheten an, als der ehemalige Gryffindor in die Küche geschlappt kam.

„Guten Morgen. Ich bin erst ziemlich spät eingeschlafen. Irgendwer hat mich die halbe Nacht wach gehalten." Er blieb stehen und küsste Draco langsam und tief. Dann grinste er schief. „Hm... lecker."

„Also, was du für Leute kennst."

„Hm?"

„Na, die dich die ganze Nacht wach halten. Unmöglich."

"Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, wo ich die immer kennen lerne..." Harry setzte sich an seinen Platz und hielt Draco seinen Becher hin. „Kaffee..."

„Aber trinken kannst du alleine, ja?"

„Jap. Das schaff ich."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Draco legte die Zeitung weg und goss Kaffee in die wartenden Tasse.

Harry legte beide Hände um den Becher und atmete den Duft der heißen Flüssigkeit ein. „Das ist gut." Er legte die Beine auf einen leeren Stuhl und fing an ein Brötchen aufzuschneiden. „Haben wir heute was vor?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Warum? Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

"Hm... Nö. Nicht wirklich. Ich bin unkreativ heute. Machen wir nichts. Faul auf der Couch oder im Bett rumliegen ist auch mal ganz nett. Oder wir gehen schwimmen und uns sonnen."

"Ja klar. Wenn du mir dann heute Abend eine neue Haut nähst."

"Darf ich dich dann wieder den Rest der Woche nicht anfassen?"

"Sie haben es erfasst, mein Herr."

"Blöder Sonnenbrand immer. Also doch Bett?"

"Couch. Oben ist es zu warm. Außerdem muss ich noch ein bisschen was tun. "

"Wir haben Urlaub."

"Ja. Aber ich hab vorhin eine Eule von Shacklebolt bekommen..."

"Draco Malfoy, wage es bloß nicht! Du wirst nicht arbeiten. Wir hatten einen Deal, schon vergessen? Im Urlaub wird nicht gearbeitet. Höchstens am Haus und da auch nur, wenn wir beide Lust haben."

"Harry..."

"Nein. Keine Widerrede! Sonst fessle ich dich ans Bett."

"Und dann?"

"Weiß ich noch nicht. Aber mir fällt bestimmt was ein." Harry grinste, dann sah er Draco ernst an. "Komm schon, Jinx. Du hast es mir versprochen. Du arbeitest so schon viel zu viel."

Draco seufzte leicht. "Ja, ist ja gut. Du hast ja Recht. Aber ich hab manchmal immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich froh und dankbar für diesen Job sein muss und es mir nicht leisten kann, nein zu sagen."

"Ich weiß, Baby. Aber das stimmt nicht. Die wären aufgeschmissen ohne dich, und das wissen sie auch. Außerdem haben sie Angst vor meiner Rache."

Draco lachte auf. "Ja, genau. Das wird es sein."

Harry grinste fröhlich. "Das nächste Mal fahren wir weg! Irgendwo hin, wo uns keine Eulen finden."

"Ja. DAS wäre mal ne gute Idee!"

Harry bemerkte den seltsamen Unterton in Dracos Stimme und sah ihn fragend an. "Jinx?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Schon gut."

"Draco, ich kenne dich. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Was ist passiert?"

"Meine Mutter hat geschrieben."

"Wie bitte? Aber es ist doch gar nicht Weihnachten. Und dein Geburtstag ist auch schon über 2 Monate her. Was will sie diesmal? Meinen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett? Oder doch lieber deine Seele?" Harry konnte sich den bissigen Tonfall nicht verkneifen. Narcissa Malfoy würde für ihn immer ein rotes Tuch bleiben.

Draco lächelte schwach. "Nicht ganz. Sie will mir nur mitteilen, dass sie jemanden gefunden hat, der das Manor kauft. Und dass ich, wenn ich noch was haben will, mich beeilen muss."

"Wenn du noch was haben willst? Wie kommt es denn zu dem Sinneswandel? Ich dachte, sie hat gesagt, du kriegst erst dann wieder etwas von ihr, wenn die Flüsse bergauf fließen."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht kriegt sie Panik, weil ich bisher nicht darauf reagiert habe, dass sie alles verkauft und ganz nach Frankreich geht. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich ausgemalt, dass ich nach Wiltshire komme und sie anbettle, das Familienerbe nicht Fremden zu überlassen."

Harry schnaubte. "Als ob!"

"Ihr scheint langsam klar zu werden, dass sie allein ist mit ihrem Reichtum und ihrem Hass. Sie hat immer gedacht, dass ich allein versage und reumütig zu ihr zurückkomme. Dass ich sehr gut klar komme und sie und das Familienvermögen nicht brauche ist für sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht."

"Eine Mutter sollte ihr einziges Kind lieben..."

"Ach Harry. Nicht. Du wirst sie nicht mehr ändern. Sie ist so, wie sie erzogen wurde. So wie ihre Eltern mit ihr umgegangen sind, hat sie mich aufgezogen. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte und die Mädels und die Weasleys, wäre ich inzwischen bestimmt genauso. In gewisser Weise BIN ich wie sie."

"Nein! Sieht man mal von der Haarfarbe und dem Nachnamen ab, hast du nichts mit ihr gemeinsam!"

"Es ist lieb, dass du das sagst. Aber wenn nicht doch ein wenig von ihr in mir wäre, würde ich mehr für sie empfinden. Dann würde es mich treffen, dass sie mich so behandelt. Aber das tut es nicht. Sie ist mir inzwischen vollkommen egal."

Harry stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Er zog Draco auf die Füße, setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und zog ihn dann auf seinen Schoß. Seine Stimme war sanft und zärtlich.

"Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Tief da drin liebst du sie und es verletzt dich, dass sie dich so behandelt. Weil du nämlich _nicht_ bist, wie sie."

Draco lehnte sich an Harry und schloss die Augen. Er hatte recht. Es _tat_ weh...

x-x-x-x-x

Malfoy Manor, 14. Juli 1998

Draco saß auf dem Rand seines Bettes und betrachtete nachdenklich die Kisten und Truhen, die überall im Zimmer herumstanden. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er seine letzten Bücher eingepackt und jetzt konnte er nicht viel mehr tun, als zu warten bis der Butler alles zum Bahnhof brachte.

Seit zwei Wochen war er jetzt wieder hier. Die letzten Schultage waren in einem Wirbel von Eindrücken untergegangen. Abschiedsfeste wurden in jedem Haus gefeiert und es gab noch einen letzten Ball für die Abschlussklasse. Und natürlich die offizielle Abschlussfeier im Beisein der Eltern, bei der die Besten der Klasse geehrt und die Diplome verteilt wurden und Dumbledore eine weitschweifige Rede hielt, in der er noch mal alle Ereignisse der letzten sieben Jahre Revue passieren ließ.

Alle Lieblingsplätze wurden noch einmal besucht, alte und neue Freunde schworen sich ewige Treue, tauschten Adressen aus und trafen Verabredungen für die Sommerferien. Paare klebten noch enger zusammen als ohnehin schon und besonders bei den Mädchen flossen mehr als einmal Tränen.

Am Abreisetag herrschte dann das übliche Chaos und den - jetzt ehemaligen - Siebtklässlern wurde bewusst, dass sie das alte Schloss vermutlich zum letzten Mal sehen würden.

Draco hatte die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl wie durch die Wände einer Seifenblase all dem zuzusehen. Er verbrachte jede freie Minute mit Harry. Sie redeten fast ohne Unterbrechung, schmiedeten Pläne und bauten Luftschlösser. Harry würde sofort in das Haus ziehen und schon mal damit anfangen den gröbsten Schmutz zu entfernen, Ungeziefer auszuquartieren und die Schäden am Haus zu begutachten. Draco würde währenddessen seine Mutter von seinen Plänen unterrichten und mit seinen Sachen später zurück nach Hogsmeade kommen. Sie weihten Hermine und Ginny in ihre Pläne ein und zeigten ihnen sogar das Haus. Beide Mädchen waren Feuer und Flamme und versprachen so bald wie möglich nach Hogsmeade zu kommen um ihnen bei der Renovierung des Hauses zu helfen.

Als seine Mutter ihn nach der offiziellen Feier mit nach Hause nehmen wollte, um ihm die Fahrt mit dem Zug zu ersparen, wie sie sagte, weigerte Draco sich rundheraus. Er wollte die letzte Nacht in Hogwarts gemeinsam mit Harry verbringen. Zum Glück war Narcissa so voller Stolz, dass ihr Sohn den zweitbesten Abschluss (und einen der besten 20 in der Geschichte Hogwarts) gemacht hatte, dass sie ihm seinen Willen ließ. Sie war an diesem Tag so guter Dinge, dass es sich nicht einmal störte, dass die einzige Schülerin, die Draco mit einer Handvoll Punkten geschlagen hatte, ausgerechnet (und wie nicht anders zu erwarten) Hermine Granger gewesen war.

Als er sich einen Tag später in Hogsmeade von Harry verabschiedet hatte, bereute Draco seinen Weigerung fast. Zwar würden sie sich in wenigen Wochen wiedersehen, aber diese Wochen und vor allem das, was er in diesen Wochen würde tun müssen lasteten wie eine Gewitterwolke über ihnen.

Draco hatte sich, zurück im Haus seiner Eltern, erst nach drei Tagen getraut, seiner Mutter von seinen Auszugsplänen zu erzählen. Doch wie sich herausstellte, war seine Sorge umsonst gewesen. Sie hatte die Nachricht erstaunlich gefasst aufgenommen. Immerhin sei er volljährig und könne selbst entscheiden, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wolle. Aber sie hoffe, dass er weiterhin an ihrem Leben teilhaben würde. Draco war so vollkommen erleichtert gewesen, dass er seiner Mutter dieses Versprechen gern gab. Narcissa hatte sofort angefangen zu organisieren. Sie wollte ihm einige ausgesuchte Möbelstücke schenken und natürlich würde er den gesamten Inhalt seines Zimmers mitnehmen. Sie hatte Butler und Zimmermädchen aufgescheucht und seitdem herrschte im sonst eher ruhigen Malfoy Manor heller Aufruhr. Draco fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl dabei.

Denn er hatte seiner Mutter eine wesentliche Tatsache bisher verschwiegen. Sie wusste, dass er ausziehen und in Hogsmeade leben würde. Aber sie wusste nicht, dass er dieses Leben zusammen mit einem anderen Mann führen würde. Geschweige denn, dass dieser Mann Harry Potter hieß.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Nicht so sehr, weil er seiner Mutter etwas verheimlichte, sondern mehr, weil er Harry und ihre Beziehung verschwieg, als bedeuteten sie nichts. Aber er würde es ihr sagen... heute noch...im richtigen Augenblick. Wenn sie nichts mehr tun konnte, um ihn von seinen Plänen abzuhalten.

xxx

Später am Abend saß Draco mit seiner Mutter im Esszimmer und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Narcissa redete seit einer Stunde ohne Unterbrechung und ohne, dass er ihr wirklich zugehört hätte. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie oberflächlich und ichbezogen sie war.

Nach einer Weile schien sie zu merken, dass er nicht bei der Sache war und sah ihn an. "Willst du wirklich heute Abend noch fahren? Du wirkst müde. Du solltest besser noch eine Nacht hier schlafen."

"Nein. Ich bin nur in Gedanken. Ich muss heute Abend fahren. Meine Sachen sind alle schon am Bahnhof."

"Nun, wenn du meinst. Ich hoffe nur, du findest jemanden, der dir hilft, die Sachen zum Haus zu bringen. Diese Bauern wissen doch mit so kostbaren Dingen nicht umzugehen."

Draco seufzte. "Das werd ich schon irgendwie hinkriegen." Er legte sein Besteck weg und atmete tief durch. "Ich hoffe, du kommst uns bald mal besuchen."

"Aber selbstverständlich..." Narcissa brach ab. "Uns? Ich dachte, du wirst allein wohnen."

"Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein, ziehe ich mit jemandem zusammen. Mit meinem Freund..."

"Oh, warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Ich hätte doch mit Louise gesprochen. Wir hätten soviel zusammen planen können!"

Draco blinzelte. "Louise?"

"Selbstverständlich. Blaise's Mutter. Du kennst sie doch."

"Mutter... entschuldige, wenn ich das frage, aber was hat Mrs. Zabini damit zu tun?"

"Na also weißt du, Dummerchen. Wenn Blaise und du zusammen zieht... Ach, ihr werdet sicher viel Spaß haben. Die Mädchen werden euch zu Füßen liegen. Und Blaise ist so ein gutaussehender Junge. Jetzt verstehe ich deinen Wunsch auszuziehen. Ihr wollt noch eine Weile Spaß haben, bevor ihr euch nach Ehefrauen umseht und euch niederlasst um eine Familie zu gründen."

Sie redete immer weiter und Draco fragte sich einen Moment verzweifelt, wie er diesem Wortschwall jemals Einhalt gebieten sollte. Er nahm all seine Mut zusammen und unterbrach ihren Redefluss.

"Mutter. Erstens hat Blaise eine feste Freundin und wird sicher nicht an anderen Mädchen interessiert sein und zweitens werde ich nicht mit ihm zusammen ziehen. Und auch nicht mit Crabbe oder Goyle oder Notts oder sonst wem, den du kennst." Er sah sie direkt an. "Und drittens ist der Junge, mit dem ich mir das Haus teile nicht irgendein Freund, sondern er ist MEIN Freund. Wir sind ein Paar."

Narcissa starrte ihren Sohn entgeistert an. Dann wurde sie leichenblass.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

"Doch Mutter. Das ist es. Ich kann mit Mädchen nichts anfangen. Sie sind nett als Freundinnen, aber das ist auch alles."

"Das... das ist ein Scherz... Ein dummer Streich, um mich zu ärgern..."

"Nein. Ist es nicht. Es ist das, was ich bin."

"NIMM DAS AUF DER STELLE ZURÜCK!!!"

Draco schloss einen Moment die Augen.

"Mutter... vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Wir können ein anderes Mal darüber reden, wenn du die Möglichkeit hattest, darüber nachzudenken und dich zu beruhigen. Du bist viel zu aufgeregt im Moment. Außerdem erwartet Harry mich am Bahnhof."

Ihre blauen Augen fixierten ihn lauernd.

"Wer ist Harry?"

"Mein Freund."

"Harry wer?"

Draco stand auf. Seine Stimme war ruhig. "Harry Potter."

Narcissa sprang ebenfalls auf und versetzte ihrem Sohn schnell hintereinander drei schallende Ohrfeigen.

"RAUS! Verlass auf der Stelle dieses Haus! Ich will dich niemals wieder hier sehen!"

xxx

Draco war gegangen. Wütend, traurig und verletzt. Aber auch irgendwie erleichtert. In Hogsmeade wartete Harry auf ihn. Und als sie sich nach zwei Wochen endlich wieder in den Armen hielten, als er Harrys beruhigend vertraute, weiche Lippen spürte, war alles andere plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig.

xxx

Hogsmeade, 10. September 1998

"One man went to mow, went to mow a meadow. One man and his dog, went to mow a meadow…."

"Potter, wenn du nicht endlich mit diesem Lied aufhörst, hau ich dich!"

"Aber es ist das beste Rasenmäh-Lied, das es gibt."

"Das ist kein Rasenmäh-Lied, das ist ein Wie-treib-ich-meinen-Freund-in-den-Wahnsinn-Lied."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und lachte. Sie saßen zusammen auf der hinteren Veranda und genossen zum ersten Mal seit Wochen einfach nur die Ruhe. Alle bis auf Harry, der mit mehr Enthusiasmus als Talent singend der wuchernden Wildnis des Gartens zu Leibe rückte. Draco und Ginny saßen auf der Treppe zur Veranda und wechselten sich damit ab, ihn zu ärgern, mit kleinen Gegenständen zu bewerfen und mit Mord und Folter zu drohen, falls er nicht mit dem Singen aufhörte. Harry kümmerte das wenig. Er war selig. Das Haus war in den letzten sechs Wochen praktisch aufgeblüht. Sie hatten, manchmal zu sechst oder siebt, manchmal nur zu zweit, gestrichen, gefegt, Möbel hundertmal umgestellt, Bilder aufgehängt, hatten sich gezankt, wo der beste Platz für welche Topfpflanze war, hatten Teppiche durch die Gegend geschleppt, den Vorgarten aus der Umklammerung der Wildnis befreit und tausend andere Dinge getan, um aus dem leerstehenden, verwahrlosten Haus ein Zuhause zu machen. Und inzwischen war, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten und den Garten alles fertig. Harry und Draco hatten es irgendwie, nach stundenlangen Diskussionen, beleidigtem Schmollen und anschließender ausgiebiger Versöhnung geschafft, ihre mitunter sehr weit auseinandergehenden Vorstellungen von Stil unter einen Hut zu bringen und damit eine Mischung geschaffen, die selbst die sehr skeptische Hermine überzeugt hatte.

Sie lehnte sich in dem alten Schaukelstuhl, den sie direkt heute morgen für sich konfisziert hatte zurück und grinste Harry an.

"Außerdem passt das Lied nicht. Weil nämlich nur der Man die Meadow mähen geht. Sein Dog liegt in seinem Körbchen und schläft den Schlaf der rechtschaffend Müden, weil den ganzen Tag wie irre durch die Gegend tollenden." Sie sah zu dem wolligen Fellbündel, das in der schattigen Ecke der Veranda in seinem Korb lag. Draco hatte Harry den Hund zum Geburtstag geschenkt und seither musste man aufpassen, dass man nicht auf Schritt und Tritt über das muntere Tier stolperte. Gleich am zweiten Tag war der Welpe in einen Eimer blaue Farbe gefallen, mit der Harry die Fensterläden gestrichen hatte.

"Er ist noch immer blau, wenn man richtig guckt."

Draco lachte. "Ja. Das mit dem Baden klappt nicht so wirklich. Harry hat's versucht. Anschließend mussten wir das Bad neu streichen. Und irgendwie geht die Farbe auch nicht wirklich raus. Also haben wir jetzt einen hellblauen Hund. Zumindest, bis es rausgewachsen ist."

Ginny warf einen kleinen Stein nach Harry. "Dann sollten wir Harry die Haare auch blau färben. Damit es besser passt."

"Hey. Nicht mit Steinen werfen!"

"Ach stell dich nicht so an, der war winzig."

"Hör mal, du Kröte, wenn du meinen Freund kaputt machst, musst du ihn bezahlen. Oder einen neuen besorgen."

Harry stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Nichts da. Wenn sie mich kaputt macht, wirst du gefälligst angemessen trauern und anschließend die Scherben auffegen und mich wieder zusammenkleben."

"Igitt, ein geklebter Freund. Da bleibt man doch immer an den Ecken hängen."

"Genau. Außerdem findet man in dem Gewucher da eh nicht alle Scherben und kleinen Teile. Ne, Draco, ich kauf dir nen neuen. Unten in der Eisdiele hab ich ein sehr leckeres Exemplar gesehen."

"Ja! Den hab ich auch gesehen. Der mit den braunen Locken, oder?"

"Genau! Der ist doch mal echt schnuckelig."

"Hallo-o! Ich bin auch noch da!"

"Du wolltest doch die Meadow mähen. Also stör uns nicht."

"Weißt du, Draco, ich verspüre gerade ein unüberwindliches Verlangen nach einem Eisbecher."

"Komisch, dass du das sagst, Gin. Geht mir plötzlich genauso. Ob das ansteckend ist..."

"_Eigentlich_ wollten wir doch in die Winkelgasse heute, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Und da ist auch ein Eiscafé."

"Danke Hermine." Harry schniefte gespielt beleidigt. "Wenigstens einer von euch liebt mich."

"Oh, armes Harrylein."

"Blödes Huhn."

Ginny strahlte Harry an und fing an zu gackern.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ihr seid wieder überdurchschnittlich albern heute, kann das sein?"

Draco stand auf. "Nein, mein Schatz, das meinst du nur."

"Aber wenn wir jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen, wer mäht dann die Meadow?"

"Hört ihr jetzt endlich mal mit diesem dummen Lied auf!"

"Ginnylein, ganz ruhig. Es wird alles wieder gut." Draco tätschelte ihr den Pferdeschwanz, was nicht schwer war, da sie immer noch auf der Treppe saß. Harry grinste. "War eh nur'n Witz. Aber was machen wir mit Merlin? Der ist noch zu klein, zum mitnehmen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, warum ihr diesen Hund ausgerechnet Merlin nennen musstet?"

"Naja, Hermine ist schon besetzt."

"Ha, ha. Sehr witzig, Malfoy. Ich meine, es gibt so viele Hundenamen. Warum muss es ausgerechnet der Name eines der größten Zauberer sein, die jemals gelebt haben? "

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fand, der Name passt. Sein Fell sieht aus, wie Merlins Bart. Beziehungsweise es sah so aus, bevor es blau wurde. Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, was du hast. Dracos Katze ist nach einer ägyptischen Göttin benannt."

"Ja, aber das passt zu einer Katze. Und so arrogant wie Isis ist..." Hermine warf der schlanken, schwarzen Katze einen Blick zu, die auf dem Verandageländer saß und aus schmalen Augen in die Sonne blinzelte.

"Die Tiere passen zu euch. Ein tapsiger, tollpatischer Hundewelpe und eine hochmütige, kratzbürstige Katze."

"Wie charmant du wieder bist, Hermine."

Dracos trockener Tonfall ließ Hermine auflachen. "Entschuldigt. War nicht böse gemeint."

"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, Granger."

"Und was machen wir jetzt mit Merlin?"

"Lass ihn hier draußen und sag Mrs. Finsterberg Bescheid, dass sie ab und an einen Blick über den Zaun wirft."

"Wer ist Mrs. Finsterberg?"

"Unsere Nachbarin." Draco deutete auf das hintere Ende des Gartens. "Eine nette ältere Witwe. Entsetzlich neugierig, aber sehr hilfsbereit."

Harry feixte. "Und sie ist in Draco verschossen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt geht das wieder los."

"Draco hat einen Schlag bei älteren Damen. Sie sind immer ganz hingerissen. Und Mrs. F. hat neulich auf dem Markt einer ihrer Kaffeetanten von uns erzählt, als sie mich gesehen hat." Er sprach mit hoher Fistelstimme weiter. "Ein ganz reizendes junges Paar. Und so höflich und gut erzogen. Das sieht man ja heute nur noch selten. Die meisten jungen Leute sind ja nur noch frech. Aber diese beiden. Wirklich ganz, ganz zauberhaft."

Ginny lachte, bis ihr die Tränen kamen. "Wir verkaufen dich an einen Wanderzirkus, Harry!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Das macht er jedes Mal, wenn ich mit Mrs. Finsterberg spreche. Er redet nachher stundenlang mit Piepsstimme und der Gebrauch der Worte 'zauberhaft' und 'reizend' pro Minute steigt auf ein kritisches Maß. Das erinnert mich immer schwer an die Teegesellschaften meiner Mutter."

Harry lachte, gab Draco einen schmatzenden Kuss und lief dann ins Haus, um sich umzuziehen.

Hermine sah Draco nachdenklich an. "Hast du nochmal etwas von ihr gehört?"

"Nein."

"Macht es dir etwas aus?"

Draco seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, wir hatten nie ein besonders herzliches Verhältnis. Und so wütend wie sie bei unserer letzten Begegnung war, ist es wahrscheinlich besser so. Aber ich hab immer irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das noch nicht alles war. Besonders, da ich auch noch nichts von Lucius gehört habe. Sie hat ihm sicher alles erzählt. Ich weiß einfach, dass da noch was kommt."

"Bist du nicht ein bisschen paranoid, was das angeht?"

"Ja. Vermutlich hast du recht. Aber ich kenne meine Eltern. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie mich so einfach ungeschoren davonkommen lassen."

"Vielleicht irrst du dich. Und wenn nicht... du weißt, dass wir alle für dich da sind. Allen voran Harry."

Draco lächelte warm. "Ja. Das weiß ich."

Ginny, die schweigend zugehört hatte, nahm ihn kurz in den Arm. "Lass dich nicht runterziehen, Schatz." Dann ging sie ins Haus und brüllte die Treppe hoch. "Was dauert das so lange, Potter? Strickst du die Sachen erst noch?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ist sie nicht reizend?"

"Ja, ganz entzückend."

xxx

Die Eingangshalle von Gringotts war kühl und still. Draco spürte wie immer den leichten Anflug von Ablehnung, den die Kobolden jedem entgegen brachten, der ihre heiligen Hallen betrat. Hermine schüttelte sich leicht.

"Ich werd mich nie daran gewöhnen. Sie sehen einen an, als wäre man ein Käfer."

"Ja. Frevler, die das Geld ausgeben wollen, anstatt es in seinen Gewölben vor sich hin schimmeln zu lassen." Er lachte leise. "Los, beeilen wir uns. Sonst haben Harry und Ginny sich quer durch die Speisekarte gegessen, bevor wir da sind."

Hermine lachte ebenfalls und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Sie hatten Ginny und Harry im Eiscafé gelassen und wollten nur schnell ihre leeren Geldbeutel wieder auffüllen.

Der Kobold, vor dessen Pult sie traten, war erwartungsgemäß wenig erfreut, dass sie das Geld in seinem Schlummer stören wollten. Dennoch reichte er Hermines Schlüssel an einen wartenden Artgenossen weiter, wartete, bis sie im Gang zu den Gewölben verschwanden und wandt sich dann an Draco. Er studierte den Schlüssel des jungen Mannes einen Moment und warf ihn dann in ein steinernes Becken, dass neben ihm über einer grünen Flamme hing. Sofort versank der Schlüssel in der metallisch schimmernden Flüssigkeit, die das Becken füllte. Draco sah den Kobold entgeistert an. "Hey, was soll das?"

"Der Schlüssel ist ungültig."

"Ungültig? Was soll das heißen? Das ist absolut lächerlich!"

"Keinesfalls. Der Schlüssel ist ungültig."

"Und wie soll ich jetzt an mein Gewölbe kommen?" Dracos Stimme war bissig.

"Das Gewölbe wurde bereits weitergegeben."

"Weiter..." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie kommen Sie dazu mein Gewölbe weiterzugeben? Und was ist mit meinem Geld?"

"Das Geld wurde vollständig abgehoben, die Besitzurkunde des Gewölbes verbrannt, wie es sich gehört."

"Aber das ist unmöglich! Ich würde mich doch daran erinnern!"

Der Kobold sah Draco über den Rand seiner schmalen Brille abfällig an. Man sah, dass er Zweifel am Erinnerungsvermögen dieses jungen Menschen hegte.

"Wie gesagt. Der Schlüssel ist ungültig. Jetzt gehen Sie und stehlen nicht meine Zeit."

"Aber wie kann jemand alles Geld abholen. Ich dachte die Schlüssel wären unfälschbar und dieser dumme Laden hier absolut sicher!"

"Werden Sie nicht frech, junger Mann! Niemand betritt ein Gringotts-Gewölbe OHNE authentischen Schlüssel und OHNE Zugriffsrecht auf das Gewölbe!"

"Aber wie kann dann jemand außer mir alles Geld abheben? Und wie kann der Schlüssel seine Gültigkeit verlieren?"

"Das Gewölbe ist gekündigt worden."

"Gekündigt?"

"Ja, das sagte ich doch. Jetzt gehen Sie!"

Draco amtete tief durch und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Hören Sie... Es ist absolut... Sie müssen doch... WER hat das Gewölbe aufgelöst?"

Die Augen des Kobolds wurden schmal. "Warten Sie!" keifte er. Er kletterte von seinem Stuhl, ging zu einem Schreibtisch und redete halblaut mit einem seiner Artgenossen. Immer wieder warf er misstrauische Blicke auf Draco. Schließlich kam er zurück.

"Eine Frau war hier mit einer Vollmacht. Sie hat das Geld aus dem Gewölbe in ihres bringen lassen. Dann hat sie die Urkunde abgegeben und ihren Schlüssel. Sie hat gesagt, dass noch ein zweiter Schlüssel existiert, der aber früher oder später gebracht werden würde." Er kramte in den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch herum und brachte ein Pergament zu Tage. "Hier. Sie hat unterschrieben, sehen Sie?"

Draco konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Unterschrift werfen, bevor der Kobold das Pergament wieder zurückzog, aber dieser Blick reichte. Diese geschnörkelte Schönschrift würde er überall erkennen.

Er murmelte einen kurzen Dank an den Kobold und ging langsam nach draußen. Er dachte nicht daran auf Hermine zu warten oder daran, dass Harry und Ginny im Eiscafé saßen. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Alles was er sah, waren zwei Worte, in schwarzer Tinte auf vergilbten Pergament: Narcissa Malfoy.

xxx

Harry tigerte aufgebracht im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

"Es sind jetzt schon drei Stunden! Wir müssen doch irgendwas unternehmen! Ich kann hier nicht einfach nur rumsitzen!"

"Wenn du wenigstens sitzen _würdest_!"

"Hermine! Draco ist seit drei Stunden spurlos verschwunden! Was erwartest du? Dass ich mich ruhig in die Sonne lege?"

"Herrgott, Harry! Nun dramatisier das alles doch nicht so! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich Draco noch vor der Bank gesehen hab. Er hat gesagt, dass er uns hier wieder treffen will."

"Ja, aber WARUM?!?"

"Keine Ahnung! Und schrei mich nicht so an!"

"Entschuldige... Es ist nur... Das passt einfach nicht zu Draco. Er haut nicht einfach spontan ab, ohne jemandem zu sagen wohin und warum."

"Harry. Setz dich bitte. Draco ist durchaus in der Lage auf sich aufzupassen, das weißt du. Ich finde ja auch merkwürdig, dass er einfach so verschwindet, aber er wird sicher seine Gründe haben. Lass uns einfach in Ruhe abwarten."

Ginny kam mit einer Kanne Kaffee aus der Küche. "Hermine hat Recht. Es bringt nichts, jetzt in Panik zu geraten."

"Ich weiß, aber... was ist, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist?"

Harry ließ sich neben Hermine auf die Couch sinken. Er wusste, dass er überreagierte, aber in seinem Kopf wirbelten alle möglichen Szenarien durcheinander, eines schlimmer als das andere. Draco war mehr als zuverlässig. Er kam nie zu spät und er hielt sich an Verabredungen. Dass er einfach so verschwand, ohne Erklärung, ohne wirklich jemandem Bescheid zu sagen... Harry wusste instinktiv, dass etwas Furchtbares passiert sein musste. Und er saß hier dumm herum, statt alles in Bewegung zu setzen, seinem Freund zu helfen.

Hermine sah ihm den inneren Aufruhr an. Sie machte sich selbst Sorgen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Draco gut auf sich aufpassen konnte. Aber der seltsame Ausdruck seiner Augen ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er hatte gewirkt, wie jemand, dem der beste Freund ein Messer in die Brust gerammt hatte und der nicht fassen konnte, dass so etwas passiert war, der entgegen aller Hoffnungslosigkeit dennoch hoffte, dass sich eine logische Erklärung finden würde. Sie streichelte leicht über Harrys Unterarm. "Er wird nach Hause kommen. Und dann wird sich alles aufklären. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Der Zufall wollte es, dass genau in diesem Moment die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. Harry sprang sofort auf und rannte in den Flur.

"Draco! Oh, Merlin sei Dank, du bist wieder da! Was ist passiert?"

Draco sah Harry müde an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er umarmte seinen Freund kurz und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich neben Hermine auf die Couch sinken ließ und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Sie sah ihn besorgt an. "Liebes? Was ist passiert?"

Er zog, noch immer wortlos, eine zusammengefaltetes Pergament aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans und gab es Hermine.

Harry setzte sich neben Draco und streichelte im leicht über den Rücken. "Baby?"

Draco hob leicht den Kopf und sah seinen Freund an. Er war leichenblass und in seinen Augen stand soviel Trauer und Schmerz, dass es Harry die Kehle zuschnürte. Ohne ein Wort nahm er Draco in den Arm und zog ihn fest an sich. Er spürte das leichte Zittern der schmalen Schultern und wurde sich erschrocken bewusst, dass Draco weinte. Lautlos und ohne Harry loszulassen.

Hermine hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Pergament auseinandergefaltete und den Inhalt überflogen. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz..." Der Bogen war mit sauberen, ordentlichen Reihen von Zahlen und kurzen Erläuterungen bedeckt. Am unteren Ende war eine Linie gezogen und darunter alle Zahlen zu einer recht ansehnlichen Summe addiert. "Was ist das?"

Draco murmelte etwas, das Hermine nicht verstand. Sie sah Harry an.

"Er sagt, es ist eine Rechnung..."

"Ja, das seh ich... aber ich versteh es trotzdem nicht."

Draco löste sich von Harry und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, dann wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und sah Hermine an. Seine Stimme war bitter.

"Es ist eine Rechnung von meinen Eltern. Darin ist alles aufgelistet, was ich ihnen ihrer Meinung nach für die letzten 18 Jahre schulde. Verpflegung, Unterkunft, Kleider, Schule, sonst was." Er lachte kurz und freudlos auf. "Sie haben sogar daran gedacht, die Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenke aufzuführen, die sie mir im Laufe der Jahre gemacht haben und die Geschenke, die sie von mir bekommen haben anzurechnen."

Seinen Worten folgte fassungslose Stille, als die anderen versuchte, die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen, was sie gehört hatte zu begreifen. Hermine nahm sanft Dracos Hand. "Liebes... bitte erzähl von Anfang an."

Draco schloss kurz die Augen um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er war sich der warmen Finger, die seine Hand umschlossen ebenso bewusst, wie Harrys Arm, der beruhigend fest und sicher um seine Taille geschlungen war und ihn hielt.

"Als wir heute Mittag in Gringotts waren, hat mir der Kobold am Schalter gesagt, dass das Gewölbe, in dem mein Geld ist, geleert und anschließend gekündigt wurde. Er hat mir ein Formular gezeigt, auf dem meine Mutter den Erhalt des Geldes und die Kündigung quittiert hatte. Zuerst hab ich gedacht, dass das ein Irrtum sein muss, bis mir einfiel, dass sie noch immer eine Vollmacht hat. Ich hab das Gewölbe zu meinem 8. Geburtstag bekommen. Danach wurde alles Geld, das ich von meinen Eltern, Großeltern und anderen Verwandten geschenkt bekommen habe dort eingezahlt. Mein Vater meinte, man kann nicht früh genug damit anfangen, ein eigenes Vermögen anzusammeln. Natürlich haben meine Eltern beide eine Vollmacht gehabt, die ihnen volle Verfügungsgewalt gibt. Ein Kind kann schließlich nicht allein soviel Geld verwalten..." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich hab einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ich ihnen diese Vollmachten hätte entziehen können, sobald ich volljährig war. Mir ist nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie sich für mein Geld interessieren würden, reich wie sie sind. Im Gegenteil. Ich war froh, dass ich selbst genug hatte, um eine Weile gut davon leben zu können, ohne länger von ihnen abhängig zu sein."

"Dann bist du vorhin zu deiner Mutter gegangen?"

Draco nickte leicht. "Ja. Ich wollte sie zur Rede stellen, wollte wissen, was das soll... Ich... Ich hab die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass es eine logische Erklärung gibt." Er schloss wieder die Augen. "Sie war kühl und hochmütig, wie eine Fremde, und hat mir dieses absurde Rechnung präsentiert. Sie sagte, dass ich mir das selbst zuzuschreiben hätte, da ich ja nicht länger Wert auf die Familie legen würde." Er lachte bitter. "Sie hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass die Summe auf der Rechnung nur zum Teil von meinem Geld in Gringotts beglichen wäre, sie aber beschlossen hätte großzügig zu sein und mir die restlichen Schulden bis auf weiteres zu erlassen."

"Bis auf weiteres?"

"Ja. Wenn sie irgendwann beschließen sollte, dass sie das restliche Geld braucht, wird sie es verlangen."

"Es braucht?" Harry hatte bisher geschwiegen. "Sie braucht das Geld so dringend wie ein drittes Bein!"

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen bei Harrys lauten, wütenden Worten. Der Gryffindor spürte seinen Fehler und zog seinen Freund sanft fester an sich. "Entschuldige..."

Hermine starrte noch immer fassungslos auf das Pergament in ihren Händen. "Ich kann nicht begreifen, dass jemand so etwas tun kann... Sie ist deine Mutter..."

Draco gab ein weiteres bitteres Lachen von sich.

"Das war nicht sie. Das da trägt Lucius' Handschrift. Meine Mutter ist zu so etwas nicht fähig. Nicht allein."

"Bist du sicher? Dein Vater ist in Azkaban..."

"Das wird ihn nicht daran hindern. Sie ist zu ihm gegangen, kaum dass ich das Haus im Juli verlassen hatte. Sie hat ihm alles erzählt... von dem Haus, von meinem Auszug... von Harry und mir..." Er sah Harry kurz an. "Diese Sache ist seine Art der Rache... Ich..." Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Hermine nickte langsam. Sie verstand, was er sagen wollte. Man stellte sich nicht gegen Lucius Malfoy, ohne anschließend die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Sie sah Draco wieder an, der sich erschöpft in Harrys Umarmung gelehnt hatte. "Gibt es etwas, das wir für dich tun können, Liebes?"

"Ja. Behaltet das hier bitte für euch. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt. Weder eure Eltern, noch eure Freunde oder Geschwister." Er sah Hermine eindringlich an. "Besonders nicht dein Freund."

Sie nickte. "Natürlich."

Ginny lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel vor. "Ehrenwort. Von uns erfährt kein Mensch etwas."

"Danke." Draco schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann löste er sich aus Harrys Umarmung und stand auf. "Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich werde ins Bett gehen... Ich bin vollkommen erledigt." Er schenkte den Mädchen ein schwaches Lächeln, streichelte Harry leicht über die Wange und ging dann wortlos nach oben.

Die drei Freunde blieben eine Weile still sitzen, jeder in Gedanken versunken. Harry nahm schließlich das Pergament aus Hermines Fingern und überflog den Inhalt. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Augen sich vor kaum verhohlener Wut verdunkelten. "Dieses Weib kann froh sein, dass ich nicht dabei war! Wie kann man so etwas tun? Wie kann man seinen eigenen Sohn SO behandeln? Ich verstehe das nicht!"

"Sie spüren, dass er ihrer Kontrolle entgleitet, dass er nicht länger eine willenlose Marionette ist. Und dafür rächen sie sich."

"Das ist meinetwegen... weil sie wissen, dass er mit mir zusammen ist. Wenn ich jemand anderes wäre, hätten sie das nicht getan."

"Oh Harry, nein! Gib dir jetzt nicht selbst die Schuld! Herzukommen war Dracos Entscheidung! Weil er mit dir zusammen sein will. Weil er dich liebt."

"Ja, und jetzt zahlt er dafür." Er warf die "Rechnung" auf den Tisch. "Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Er sah die Mädchen an. "Seid ihr mir sehr böse, wenn ich euch jetzt rausschmeiße?" Sein Blick wanderte kurz zur Zimmerdecke über der das Schlafzimmer lag.

"Nein." Hermine stand auf. "Draco braucht dich jetzt. Wir reden morgen weiter." Sie umarmte Harry und wartete bis Ginny sich ebenfalls verabschiedet hatte. "Meldet euch, wenn ihr etwas braucht."

Harry nickte. Er brachte die Mädchen zur Tür und sah ihnen kurz nach. Dann ging er langsam die Treppe nach oben.

Draco hatte die Fensterläden geschlossen und lag angezogen, zusammengerollt auf dem Bett. Harry konnte an seine Atemzügen hören, dass er wach war. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich neben seine Freund, ließ einen Arm um die schmale Taille gleiten. "Hey..."

Draco drehte sich um und sah Harry aus großen Augen flehend an. Worum er bat, war ihm in dem Moment selbst nicht klar. Aber Harry verstand. Er zog Draco eng an sich und hielt ihn, während sich der Schmerz erneut einen Weg bahnte und heiße Tränen über Dracos schmales Gesicht liefen.

"Sshht... nicht weinen..."

"Was soll ich jetzt machen, Harry?"

"Vergiss sie! Ich hab genug Geld für uns beide. Du brauchst sie nicht!"

Draco sah Harry an. "Das Geld ist mir völlig egal! Sie..." Er brach ab, konnte nicht aussprechen, was er empfand.

Harry wurde plötzlich etwas klar, das er die ganze Zeit über verdrängt oder ignoriert hatte. Draco liebte seine Eltern noch immer. Trotz allem, was sie ihm und anderen in der Vergangenheit angetan hatten, klammerte sich etwas in ihm an die verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass sie ihn liebten, dass er ihnen wichtig war. Und heute hatten sie ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er nur eine Investition für sie gewesen war. Eine Investition, die sich offenbar nicht gelohnt hatte und die sie jetzt mit dem größtmöglichen Gewinn loswerden wollten. Harry konnte nicht einmal versuchen sich vorzustellen, was in seinem Freund in diesem Moment vorgehen musste. Alles was er wusste, war, dass er Narcissa und Lucius am liebsten mit bloßen Händen den Hals umgedreht hätte.

Er zog Draco enger an sich und streichelte sacht durch die weichen Haare.

"Ich bin hier, Baby. Ich bin für dich da. Und egal was passiert, ich liebe dich."

x-x-x-x-x

TBC

A/N: Manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Zum Beispiel, dass ich es nie schaffe mich kurz zu fassen. ;o) Die Handlung, die ich mir für diesen Part der Geschichte überlegt hatte, ist einfach zuviel geworden für ein Chap. Also hier eine kleine Pause. Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Teil mit einem kleinen Cliff beenden wollen. Aber dann hab ich mir gedacht, weil bald Weihnachten ist, tu ich euch das nicht an. ;o) Ich denke, Teil 2 wird bald fertig sein. (Auf jeden Fall noch vor Weihnachten!) Bin schon ziemlich weit und nach so langer Schreibpause bin ich wieder richtig in Schwung gekommen.

Also bis bald

Fühlt euch alle geknuddelt und geknutscht.

Eure Yulah.


	5. Part V Memories Chap 2

So, hier kommt der versprochene zweite Teil. Länger als der erste und mit viiiieeeel mehr Weihnachten. ;o)

Und viiiiieeeel mehr Bert.

xxxxx

Christmas Tears Part IV - Memories Chapter II

Hogsmeade, 19. August 2004

"Was hältst du von Spaghetti zum Mittag?"

"Wenn du kochst, viel. Wenn ich kochen muss, nichts."

"Als ob ich dich kochen lasse! Das ist mir viel zu gefährlich. Du bist so daran gewöhnt mit irgendwelchen Giften und Säuren und so nem Zeug zu hantieren, dass du uns irgendwann nochmal aus Versehen umbringst."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sehr charmant."

Harry musste lachen.

"Naja, vermutlich übertreibe ich gerade etwas."

"Vermutlich? Sehr wahrscheinlich trifft es eher."

Harry trat hinter Dracos Stuhl und sah ihm über die Schulter. "Was machst du da?"

"Socken stricken, sieht man das nicht?"

Während er antwortete hielt der ehemalige Slytherin seinen Blick auf den Bogen Pergament gerichtet, der vor ihm lag und schrieb mit schnellen, sicheren Strichen weiter. Harry bewunderte wie immer die elegante, geschwungene Handschrift, die ebenso zu Draco gehörte, wie seine geschmeidige Art sich zu bewegen und seine gewandte Ausdrucksweise. Halblaut las er mit, was Draco schrieb:

"_'Mutter. Viele Dank, dass Du beim Verkauf Deines Besitzes auf meine eventuellen Wünsche Rücksicht genommen hast. Dein Angebot ist sehr großzügig. Ich muss es dennoch ablehnen, da wir zur Zeit keine Verwendung für die genannten Gegenstände haben. Ich wünsche Dir eine angenehme Reise. Gruß aus Hogsmeade, Draco.'  
_Dass du es schaffst, so höflich zu bleiben, finde ich immer wieder bewundernswert. Ich wäre weniger nett gewesen."

"Ja. Ich weiß." Draco lächelte, dann rollte er das Pergament zusammen und verschloss es mit einem schmalen, grünen Band.

"Ich find's gut, dass du 'wir' geschrieben hast."

"Das ist reine Bosheit. Ich reib dich ihr gern unter die Nase."

Harry grinste. "Ja ich weiß. Du bist ein kleiner Sadist, manchmal."

"Du stehst drauf, Potter, gib's zu."

"Solange du im Bett nicht so anfängst."

"Na, ich kann mich beherrschen." Draco legte den Brief im Flur auf die Kommode und kam dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Nimmst du ihn mit, wenn du morgen ins Dorf gehst?"

"Wird gemacht, Sir."

Seit Hedwig vor drei Jahren gestorben war, hatten sie keine Eule mehr und brachte ihre Briefe zum Eulenpostamt im Dorf. Harry hatte es nicht über sich gebracht eine neue Eule zu kaufen und Draco, der das verstehen konnte, hatte nicht darauf bestanden.

Harry sah Draco mit blitzenden Augen an, dann umarmte er ihn und ließ sich mit ihm auf die Couch fallen.

Draco schnappte überrascht nach Luft. "Wer hat dich denn gebissen?"

"Niemand. Aber wir haben URLAUB!"

"Ja, seit über einer Woche."

Harry lachte. "Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich bin irgendwie übermütig heute."

"Das merkt man." Draco sah amüsiert auf seinen Freund, Geliebten und seit neuestem Ehemann, der unter ihm lag und ihn breit angrinste. "Da hab ich mir was eingefangen mit dir..."

Harry ließ seine Hände über Dracos Hintern und unter das dünne Shirt gleiten. "Nur das Allerbeste."

"Wenn du das sagst..." Die silbernen Augen funkelten, dann beugte Draco sich vor und begann Harry tief und hungrig zu küssen.

Es war ihr altes Spiel. Es bedurfte jedes Mal nur einer Kleinigkeit, einer Geste, eines Wortes, um ihre Leidenschaft anzufachen, egal wie wenig Zeit verstrichen war, seit sie sich das letzte Mal geliebt hatten. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, dass es Paare gab, die nach ein paar Jahren genug voneinander hatten und die anfingen sich miteinander im Bett zu langweilen. Er würde niemals genug von Draco bekommen. Auch nach fast sieben Jahren begehrten sie einander immer noch wie ganz zu Anfang. Nur dass Draco schon vor langer Zeit jede Scheu verloren hatte und sich nicht länger nur passiv Harrys Führung überließ. Auch wenn gewisse Aspekte ihrer gemeinsamen Nächte (und Tage) immer bleiben würden. Sie hatten einmal, vor ein paar Jahren versucht die Rollen zu tauschen, einfach, weil Harry wollte, dass Draco (dem vorher klar gewesen war, dass ihm das nichts bringen würde) beide Seiten kennen lernte. Es war eine ziemlich unsichere, leicht verkrampfte und für beide ziemlich unbefriedigende Erfahrung geworden, die sie unter 'Kann, muss aber nicht' ablegten und über die sie im Nachhinein noch immer lachen konnten.

Dann gewannen Verlangen und Leidenschaft die Oberhand und Harry blendete jeden rationalen Gedanken aus.

xxx

Später lagen sie zusammen auf der Couch und genossen die Stille und die angenehme Trägheit des Nachmittags. Draco lag, den Kopf auf Harrys Bauch, mit geschlossenen Augen reglos da, während der Gryffindor müßig mit den hellblonden Haaren spielte, die sich über seine nackte Haut ergossen.

"Sie sind schon wieder viel zu lang." murmelte Draco.

"Nein, sind sie nicht."

"Das sagst du immer, Harry. Wenn es nach dir ginge, hätte ich Haare bis zu den Kniekehlen."

Ein leises Lachen ließ den flachen Bauch unter ihm leicht vibrieren.

"Das sähe bestimmt lustig aus."

Draco drehte den Kopf, so dass er seinen Mann ansehen konnte. "Hauptsache du hast Spaß, was Potter?"

"Jap. Das ist doch der Inhalt deines Lebens oder? Dass ich mich amüsiere."

"Natürlich. Was auch sonst."

"Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern. Bei der Hochzeit hast du gesagt, dass du mich lieben und ehren und unterhalten willst, bis ans Ende deiner Tage."

"Das sind die Momente des Lebens, in denen ein Strick auf einmal sehr verlockend aussieht."

Harry versetzte Draco einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Hey! Das ist nicht sehr nett. Ich bin auch sensibel."

Er schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und schniefte.

Draco lachte, dann schob er sich höher, bis er vollständig auf Harry lag und ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Mit dem Strick bind ich dich fest, damit dich mir keiner klaut."

"Hm... das klingt schon viel besser."

"Harry?"

"Draco?"

"Wolltest du nicht kochen?"

"Hunger?"

"Ich fall gleich Menschen an."

"Ja, ja, das kenn ich. Und dann isst du fünf Nudeln und bist satt."

"Sieben."

"Oh, so schlimm ist der Hunger?"

"Sei froh, bleibt mehr für dich über."

"Ach so. Du hast nur Angst, dass ich verhungere."

"Genau. Ich opfere meine Nudeln für dich."

"Du opferst mir? Ich bin dein Gott!"

"Na, jetzt wollen wir mal nicht übertreiben."

Harry grinste. "Schade. Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, was du mir noch alles opfern könntest."

"Du hast schon alles, was ich hatte." Draco küsste Harry wieder. "Meinen Körper, mein Herz und meine Seele. Alles dein."

"Und ich geb nichts davon jemals wieder her."

Eine Weile küssten sie sich. Dann:

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Ich sterbe gleich."

Harry lachte. "Jetzt übertreibst _du_ aber."

Er küsste Draco noch einmal und wand sich dann unter dem schlanken Körper hervor.

"Du könntest ruhig aufstehen und mich rauslassen, Malfoy."

"Ich bin zu schwach."

"Ja, ja. Würde ich jetzt auch behaupten."

Harry verdrehte lachend die Augen, zog seine Hose aus dem Kleiderhaufen neben der Couch und ging in die Küche.

Draco blieb auf dem Bauch auf der Couch liegen und sah ihm nach.

"Zieh lieber die Hose an. Sonst verbrennst du dir noch wichtige Körperteile."

"Statt unqualifizierte Bemerkungen von dir zu geben, könntest du den Tisch decken."

"Jetzt nicht."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Erstens, weil du noch nicht mal mit dem Kochen angefangen hast, es also noch viel zu früh ist und zweitens, weil ich viiiiieeeel zu schwach bin."

"Und drittens, weil du zu faul bist?"

"Ja. Das auch."

"Typisch. Ich muss hier schuften und du liegst in der Gegend rum und lässt dich bedienen."

"Du bist ein ganz Armer."

"Ja, ich weiß. Wenn du das nur nicht vergisst."

Draco lachte leise, stand dann auf und folgte Harry in die Küche. Dort schlang er dem Gryffindor von hinten die Arme um die Taille und küsste ihn auf die nackte Schulter.

"Mein armer, bedauernswerter Harry."

"In meiner Küche steht ein nackter Drache."

"Kannst du dir was drauf einbilden, das hat nicht jeder."

Harry lachte. "Ja, das stimmt wohl. Deckst du jetzt den Tisch?"

"Na gut. Aber nur, weil du es bist. Und vorher geh ich mich wieder anziehen."

"Schade."

Als Draco wieder zurück in die Küche kam, saß Harry auf dem Küchentresen und blätterte in ihrem gemeinsamen Terminkalender. "Was machen wir eigentlich dieses Jahr an Weihnachten?"

"Ne ist klar. Wir haben ja auch schon August. Da muss man sich unbedingt Gedanken über Ende Dezember machen."

"Ja, man kann nicht früh genug damit anfangen. Ich liebe Weihnachten, das weißt du."

"Na, von mir aus. Was hast du dir gedacht?"

"Hm, ich weiß nicht. Wir könnten wegfahren."

"Wohin?"

"Keine Ahnung. Oder wir bleiben zu Hause. Dann ist aber die Frage, ob wir allein feiern oder ob wir mal wieder alle einladen."

"Ich brauch dich gar nicht erst zu fragen, was dir lieber ist."

"Danke gleichfalls." Harry grinste. "Aber wie wäre es mit beidem?"

"Wenn du mir jetzt noch verrätst, wie du das meinst..."

"Wir feiern erst allein. Und am zweiten Feiertag laden wir alle ein."

"Hm." Draco setzt sich an den Tisch und sah Harry nachdenklich an.

"Was heißt 'hm'?"

"'Hm' heißt, dass das durchaus eine Überlegung wert ist."

"Dann würden wir es endlich mal schaffen nur zu zweit zu sein. Ich weiß, dass du dir das schon seit Jahren wünscht."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Woher bloß."

"Du hast ja auch recht damit. Wir hatten seit unserem ersten Weihnachten in Hogwarts nie wieder eins für uns allein."

Beide dachte kurz an dieses erste gemeinsame Weihnachtsfest zurück. Sie waren erst kurze Zeit zusammen gewesen und hatten in der Weihnachtsnacht zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen. Bisher war es ihnen nie wieder gelungen ein so ruhiges Fest zu zweit zu verbringen. Immer waren sie eingeladen, waren Freunde da oder kamen unvorhergesehene Dinge dazwischen.

"Irgendwie stehen wir unter einem Fluch."

Draco lachte auf. "Ja genau. Der berühmte Weihnachtsfluch."

"Ja stimmt doch. Ich meine letztes Jahr war ok, da waren wir bei den Weasleys und es war sehr nett, das hast du selbst gesagt. Aber das Jahr davor war für dich der Horror schlechthin, ich war ein Volltrottel und wir hätten uns fast getrennt. Vor drei Jahren waren wir bei Blaise und Lisa, die sich den halben Abend gestritten haben und am Tag drauf war die Feier im Tropfenden Kessel, die auch nicht so der Brüller war..." Harry überlegte kurz. "Vor vier Jahren waren alle hier, vor fünf Jahren hat Percy die halbe Familie fast umgebracht und du hast Tag und Nacht über den Tränken gebrütet."

"Stimmt. In dem Jahr hab ich kaum mitgekriegt, dass überhaupt Weihnachten ist. Und das Jahr davor... war auch nicht so toll."

Harry sah Draco an.

Das Jahr davor…. Ihr erstes Weihnachten in diesem Haus. Nein, es war wirklich nicht besonders toll gewesen...

x-x-x-x-x

Hogsmeade, 24. Dezember 1998

"_Leise bröselt der Schnee..."_

"_Still und starr steht das Reh..."_

"Merlin! Nicht das Lametta fressen!"

"Guten Tag. Spreche ich mit dem Psychiatrieflügel vom St. Mungo's? Ja, ich hätte da drei sehr schwere Fälle von Weihnachtswahnsinn. Mein Freund, seine beste Freundin und mein Hund."

Ginny sprang lachend von der Leiter. "Was machst du da, Harry?"

"Ich lass euch einweisen, sieht man das nicht?"

"Mit einer Rolle Kekse?"

Harry legte den improvisierten Telefonhörer wieder auf den Tisch und musterte den Baum. "Und was sieht da jetzt anders aus als vorher?"

"Ich hab ungefähr 500 Kugeln umgehängt!"

"Wie gut, dass nur 23 dran sind..." Draco hob eine Scherbe vom Boden auf. "22... Merlin, dein Schwanz wird über Weihnachten abgeschnitten. Nachher kleben wir ihn wieder an."

"Trotzdem seh ich keinen Unterschied zu vorher."

"Ach, ihr habt doch keine Ahnung. Männer können einfach keine Bäume schmücken."

"Mist. Und ich wollte eine Karriere als professioneller Baumschmücker einschlagen."

"Vergiss es, Herzchen. Kein Talent."

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Na, ich hab das Ergebnis doch gesehen."

"Kannst du gar nicht."

"Wohl! Da stand es doch, bevor ich alles gerettet hab."

"Dumm nur, dass Harry den Baum geschmückt hat. Ich hab bloß Schachteln angereicht. Ich klettere nicht auf Leitern."

"Warum nicht?"

"Das ist meine neue Lebensphilosophie."

"Was? Klettere nie auf Leitern?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, griff nach der Keksrolle und hielt sie ans Ohr. "Hallo? Sind Sie noch dran?"

xxx

Harry genoss die Tage und Wochen vor Weihnachten mehr als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Zum ersten Mal war er absolut glücklich. Er hatte ein warmes, gemütliches Zuhause. Niemand sagte ihm, was er tun sollte. Niemand versuchte ihn umzubringen oder ihm etwas anderes, Schreckliches anzutun. Draco hatte sich von dem Schock über den Verrat seiner Eltern wieder erholt und auch wenn noch immer manchmal ein Schatten des Schmerzes in seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, wenn er daran erinnert wurde, hatte er beschlossen sich nicht geschlagen zu geben. Er hatte, wie Harry auch, angefangen einen Job zu suchen, wenn auch bisher erfolglos. Harry seinerseits war ziemlich schnell im Ministerium untergekommen und überlegte derzeit, ob er noch immer seinem alten Traum von einer Ausbildung als Auror nachgehen oder doch lieber erst mal verschiedene Dinge ausprobieren sollte.

Ginny und Hermine, treu wie immer, besuchten sie oft, manchmal in Begleitung von Neville oder einem anderen der ehemaligen Gryffindors, selten auch mit Ron. Dracos frühere Freunde zeigten kein sonderliches Interesse an ihrem ehemaligen Liebling. Nur Blaise blieb treu und kam sie ebenfalls immer wieder besuchen, oft zusammen mit Lisa. Das führte zu hitzigen Debatten und lauten Diskussionen, wann immer er mit Seamus oder, schlimmer, Ron zusammentraf. Aber Blaise war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich einschüchtern oder die Butter vom Brot nehmen ließ und bisher war es zu keinen ernsthaften Auseinandersetzungen gekommen. Da die meisten ihrer Freunde noch bei ihren Eltern lebten, genossen sie die Tatsache, dass bei Harry und Draco niemand war, der sich einmischte, egal wie unreif oder kindisch sie sich vielleicht benahmen.

Ginny war heute auch eigentlich nur vorbei gekommen, weil sie sich ein Buch leihen wollte. Dass sie jetzt den Baum umschmückte war typisch für sie. Harry störte das wenig.

"Ich geh jetzt nach oben. Soll ich dir das Buch mitbringen, Miss Weasley?"

"Buch? Welches Buch? Ach ja, das BUCH! Ja bitte, sei so lieb, Harry."

Draco grinste. "Sie ist halt auch nicht mehr die Jüngste. Da lässt das Gedächtnis schon mal nach."

"Ja, ja. Das wird es sein."

Harry lachte und ging dann nach oben. Wie immer ließ er auf dem Weg durch das Haus seinen Blick über jeden Winkel gleiten, genoss das Wissen, dass alles hier ihm gehörte, Teil seines Zuhauses war. Dass jeder Farbtupfer an der Wand, jedes Bild, jedes Möbelstück von ihm oder Draco dort platziert worden war, dass es ihre Hände waren, die aus diesem Haus ein Zuhause gemacht hatten und immer noch machten. Draco hatte gelacht, als Harry ihm seine sentimentalen Gedanken mitgeteilt hatte. Aber es war ein warmes Lachen voller Zuneigung gewesen.

Harry blieb kurz neben dem Bett stehen und kraulte Kater Dusty, der zusammengerollt auf der Bettdecke schlief, dann ging er in das kleine Zimmer, das vom Schlafzimmer abging. Es war wohl ursprünglich mal als Kinderzimmer gedacht gewesen und dann irgendwann zu einem Arbeitszimmer umfunktioniert worden. Jetzt beherbergte es Dracos Bücher, seinen Schreibtisch, zwei gemütliche Sessel und den alten Schaukelstuhl, den Harry heiß und innig liebte.

Er blieb vor einem der deckenhohen Bücherregale stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die Buchrücken gleiten. Dracos ganzer Stolz. Klar, einige der Bände gehörten auch Harry, aber das meiste... Hermine war begeistert gewesen. Er bemerkte einige Lücken in den Reihen, dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach. Draco las, wo er ging und stand und verteilte die Bücher regelmäßig quer über Haus und Garten. Harry sammelte sie mit gleicher Regelmäßigkeit ein und brachte sie hierher, nur um sie kurze Zeit später wieder auf der Veranda oder dem Küchentisch zu finden. Es war hoffnungslos. Und hatte ihn maßlos überrascht. Diese leicht zerstreute, planlose Art zu lesen war völlig untypisch für Draco, der sonst bei allem was er tat sehr konzentriert und vor allem sehr ordentlich war. Zumindest hatte Harry das früher gedacht, als er noch nicht Tag und Nacht mit dem ehemaligen Slytherin verbracht hatte. Inzwischen kannte er schon einige der eher verborgenen Macken und war sich sicher, dass Draco umgekehrt auch seine kleinen Unzulänglichkeiten längst entdeckt hatte. Aber es war bisher nichts dabei gewesen, das unerträglich gewesen wäre.

Er fand das Buch, das Ginny suchte schließlich auf dem Schreibtisch. Als er es aus dem Stapel zog war er jedoch nicht schnell genug und löste eine Lawine von Pergamentrollen, Briefen, kleinern Büchern und anderen Dingen aus, die dort gelegen hatten.

"Verdammter, elender Sch... immelkäse!"

Er legte das Buch für Ginny zur Seite und sammelte den Rest unter sehr farbenfrohen Flüchen wieder zurück auf den Schreibtisch. "Dass er aber auch _nie_ diesen Schreibtisch aufräumen kann!" Sein Blick blieb an einem Brief hängen, auf dessen Kopf das Geschäftswappen von Flourish & Blott's gedruckt war. "Hm. Hat er sich da auch beworben?" Harry überflog den Inhalt und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

"_Sehr geehrte Mr. Malfoy, wir haben die Bücher, welche Sie uns freundlichst überlassen hatten, eingehend geprüft und schätzen lassen und können Ihnen folgendes Angebot unterbreiten..._"

Darunter stand eine recht ansehnliche Summe, die vermuten ließ, dass die Bücher, von denen die Rede war sehr kostbar waren. Das war nicht weiter überraschend. In den Regalen schlummerten einige bibliophile Schätze, das wusste Harry. Aber genauso wusste er, dass Draco sich niemals freiwillig von einem seiner Lieblinge trennen würde. Er legte den Brief nachdenklich wieder auf den Tisch, nahm sich vor, Draco später danach zu fragen. Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf eine Pergamentrolle, die halb unter einen der Sessel gerollt war. Er hob sie auf und wollte sie ebenfalls zurück legen, als ihm auffiel, dass er sie schon vor ein paar Tagen unten bei der Post gesehen hatte. Sie war noch immer versiegelt und verschnürt. Seltsam... Er las den Absender und runzelte die Stirn. Narcissa Malfoy. Kein Wunder, dass Draco den Brief bisher nicht geöffnet hatte. Das konnte nichts Gutes sein. Er nahm das Buch und ging wieder nach unten, den Brief immer noch in der Hand.

"Hier, Ginny. Dein Buch."

"Oh, danke. Du bist ein Schatz. Dann werd ich euch jetzt mal wieder euren Vorbereitungen überlassen. Ich muss auch wieder heim, sonst kriegt Mum noch nen Koller." Sie umarmte und küsste beide Jungen. "Ich wünsch euch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, Jungs. Ich meld mich nach den Feiertagen wieder." Sie winkte, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und verschwand.

Draco ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und grinste. "So gern ich sie hab, aber sie hat einen Riesenknall."

"Mhm."

"Was ist los, Baby? Alles klar?"

"Ach nichts weiter."

Harry setzte sich neben Draco und sah ihn an.

"Ich hab das hier auf deinem Schreibtisch gefunden. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht schnüffeln, aber mir ist alles runtergefallen." Er gab Draco die Pergamentrolle.

"Oh. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er sich vielleicht in Luft auflöst, wenn ich ihn ignoriere."

"Jinx..."

Draco lächelte schwach. Keiner wusste, wie Harry auf diesen Kosenamen gekommen war, aber er benutzte ihn gern. Und es gefiel Draco irgendwie.

"Ich weiß. Ich weiß... ich mag nur nicht daran denken, was sie sich jetzt wieder hat einfallen lassen."

"Vielleicht will sie sich entschuldigen? Weil Weihnachten ist?"

"Wohl kaum. Aber du hast ja recht. Ich mach ihn auf."

Draco löste mit leicht zitternden Fingern das Siegel und den Knoten der Verschnürung, rollte den Bogen auseinander und begann zu lesen. Harry beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und sah erschrocken, wie sich Dracos Augen immer mehr weiteten und er immer blasser wurde.

"Draco? Was ist los?"

Er schien Harry nicht zu hören. Seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm und schließlich ließ er den Brief sinken und sah seinen Freund fassungslos an.

"Lucius..." wisperte er.

"Was ist mit ihm? Ist der Brief von ihm?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Eine einzelne Träne rann über seine bleiche Wange.

"Er... er ist... tot..."

Harry wusste einen Moment lang nicht, ob er wach war oder träumte, ob er wirklich gehört hatte, was Draco sagte. Die Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf durcheinander, er wusste absolut nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann übernahmen seine Instinkte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Ohne ein Wort zog er Draco in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest.

Draco lehnte seinen Kopf stumm an Harrys Schulter und starrte blicklos geradeaus. Er fühlte sich vollkommen leer, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er empfand keine Trauer, keinen Schmerz. Auch keine Erleichterung oder Schuld. Er fühlte in diesem Moment gar nichts.

Lange Zeit saßen sie einfach nur stumm da. Schließlich lehnte Harry sich leicht zurück, um Draco anzusehen. Er musterte das blasse, aber ruhige Gesicht seines Freundes eingehend.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht." Seine Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar. Er hatte Lucius gehasst. Zumindest diese letzten 3 Jahre. Aber es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er seinen Vater zutiefst bewundert, hatte zu ihm aufgesehen. Hatte ihn geliebt.

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich fühle gar nichts."

"Was ist passiert?"

Der Blick der grauen Augen wanderte kurz zu dem Pergament, dass er noch immer in der Hand hielt.

"Er war krank, mehr schreibt sie nicht." Dann flammte plötzliche Wut auf, ließ das Grau zu flüssigem Eis werden. "Er ist bereits vor drei Wochen gestorben! Und diesen Brief hat sie erst vor vier Tagen geschrieben!"

Harry blinzelte, dann streckte er die Hand aus. "Darf ich?"

Draco sah Harry kurz an, dann las er mit rauer Stimme vor, was seine Mutter geschrieben hatte. Der Brief war kurz:

"_Ich setze Dich hiermit davon in Kenntnis, dass mein geliebter Ehemann Lucius vor zwei Wochen in Azkaban einer schweren Krankheit erlegen ist. Die Beerdigung fand im engsten Familienkreis statt. Zur Verlesung des Testamentes wirst Du benachrichtigt. Narcissa Malfoy."_

Während er las, schien auch der Rest der kurzen Nachricht in Dracos Verstand und Herz zu sickern. Er sah Harry nicht an, sondern starrte stattdessen auf den einen Satz, der ihn plötzlich ansprang und mit kalten Krallen nach seinem Herz griff:

"_Die Beerdigung fand im engsten Familienkreis statt_"

... im engsten Familienkreis...

Und dann war der Schmerz da, schlug sich kalt und erbarmungslos in seine Seele. Er schluchzte erstickt auf, der Brief entglitt seinen gefühllos gewordenen Fingern. Während bittere Tränen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht liefen, ließ er sich von der Couch gleiten, zog die Beine eng an den Körper und lehnte die Stirn auf die Knie.

Harry sah ihn einen Moment erschrocken an, dann fiel er neben Draco auf die Knie und nahm ihn wieder fest in den Arm.

Draco rührte sich nicht. Er ließ zu, dass Harry ihn eng an sich zog und ihm langsam, beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören und voller Verzweiflung.

"Warum macht sie das? Warum hasst sie mich so? Was hab ich ihr getan..."

Harry schloss die Augen und schmiegte seine Lippen leicht gegen Dracos Schläfe. "Ich weiß es nicht, Baby... Aber egal was es ist, es ist nicht deine Schuld! Sie ist eine verbitterte, böse Frau und du darfst nichts darauf geben, was sie sagt."

"Sie hat es mir nicht gesagt... sie hat mir keine Chance gegeben mich zu verabschieden..." Draco hob den Kopf und sah Harry aus tränenblinden Augen an. "Egal was ich für ihn empfunden habe, er war mein Vater!"

Harry nahm das bleiche Gesicht in seine Hände und sah Draco fest an. "Draco. Ich weiß, dass dir das jetzt im Moment nicht hilft, aber diese Frau hat es nicht verdient, dass du auch nur eine Träne ihretwegen vergießt."

"Harry..."

"Komm her, Baby... ich bin hier. Ich lass dich nicht allein."

Draco ließ sich willenlos wieder in die feste Umarmung ziehen und klammerte sich fest an Harry. Im Moment stellte er den einzigen Bezug zur Realität dar. War der einzig feste Punkt in einer Welt die um ihn herum in Scherben fiel.

xxx

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Das war weiter nicht ungewöhnlich, weil Draco ein Morgenmensch und Frühaufsteher war, während Harry am liebsten erst Mittags aus den Feder kroch. Aber an diesem Morgen versetzte ihn das leere Kissen neben sich plötzlichen in Panik. Zu lebendig war die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, an Dracos hilflose Verzweiflung, an die bitteren Tränen, die einfach nicht versiegen wollten. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht gewesen, als Draco endlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Harry setzte sich im Bett auf und sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er Draco am Fenster stehen sah. Diese Erleichterung wurde in der Sekunde durch Sorge ersetzt, als Draco sich zum Bett umdrehte. Er war bereits angezogen, obwohl es erst kurz nach Sonnenaufgang war. Sein Gesicht war blass und ausdruckslos. Seine Augen - sonst stürmisches Wolkengrau oder lebendiges, funkelndes Silber - waren stumpf und leer. Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob Wut oder Verzweiflung hinter ihnen lag.

"Jinx? Wie geht es dir?"

Ein winziges, geisterhaftes Lächeln erschien kurz auf den blassen Lippen, nur um gleich wieder zu verschwinden.

"Ich werde zu ihr gehen. Ich will das ein für allemal klären."

Harry war sofort hellwach.

"Draco nein! Tu dir das nicht an. Warte, bis es dir besser geht."

"Ich kann nicht warten. Ich muss das jetzt klären. Es reißt mich innerlich in Stücke und jede Sekunde, die ich warte zwingt mich mehr darüber nachzudenken. Es tut mir leid Harry. Ich weiß, dass das unfair ist, dir gegenüber. Es ist Weihnachten und..." er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich kann jetzt nicht so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Bitte versuch mich zu verstehen."

Harry stand auf. "Ich verstehe dich, Draco. Besser als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Weihnachten ist egal. Das ist jedes Jahr wieder, darum geht es nicht. Aber ich will nicht, dass du noch mehr verletzt wirst."

Draco lächelte, diesmal wärmer und voller Liebe. Er ging zu Harry, umarmte und küsste ihn sanft.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Er streichelte sacht durch die zerzausten, schwarzen Haare.

"Draco... lass mich mitgehen."

"Nein, Harry. Das muss ich allein machen."

"Aber..." Harry dachte an die Nacht zuvor, daran, wie verletzt und verzweifelt Draco gewesen war. Narcissa würde seine Schwäche gnadenlos ausnutzen, ihn vollkommen vernichten. Plötzlich hatte Harry Angst.

Draco schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn das Lächeln vertiefte sich, ließ die hellen Augen kurz aufblitzen.

"Harry... so wie gestern Nacht hat mich außer dir noch kein Mensch gesehen. Ich habe niemandem jemals so sehr vertraut. Du bist der einzige, der mein Innerstes kennt."

Die grünen Augen weiteten sich, als Harry bewusst wurde, was Draco ihm gerade gesagt hatte.

"Draco..."

"Sie wird mir nichts antun können, Harry. Nicht mehr. Alles was sie hatte, hat sie bereits getan. Ich werde diese Sache beenden. Und sie wird niemals wieder die Macht haben mich so zu verletzen. Ich werde bald wieder hier sein."

xxx

Als der Butler ihm zwei Stunden später die Tür zum Haus seiner Eltern aufmachte, war Draco ruhig und kühl und nichts deutete darauf hin, wie tief ihn seine Mutter getroffen hatte. Und er war fest entschlossen das auch niemanden merken zu lassen. Diese Genugtuung würde er Narcissa nicht gönnen.

Sie saß im Wohnzimmer am Schreibtisch und sortierte Papiere. Als ihr Sohn das Zimmer betrat sah sie auf und musterte ihn überrascht.

"Draco. Ich wünsch dir frohe Weihnachten, mein Sohn. Setz dich. Was führt dich hierher? Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Bei ihrem betont fröhlichen Tonfall spürte er trotz aller guten Vorsätze kalte Wut in sich aufflammen. Plötzlich hatte er den brennenden Wunsch sie zu ohrfeigen, die Arroganz und Falschheit aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. Aber er riss sich zusammen, blieb nach außen hin vollkommen gelassen. Er trat zu ihr, zog wortlos einen kleinen Samtbeutel aus der Tasche und warf ihn vor ihr auf den Tisch.

Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was ist das? Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk?"

"Die Summe, die ich dir noch schulde. Du wirst feststellen, dass sie deine lächerliche Rechnung bis auf den letzten Knut begleicht. Wir sind quitt."

"Aber Draco, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir die Restschuld erlasse."

Ihr Lächeln war mild - und vollkommen falsch. Aber das Spiel beherrschte er auch.

"Ich denke, du kannst es besser brauchen als ich, _Mutter_. So eine Beerdigung ist teuer. Und da du jetzt allein für dich sorgen musst..." Seine Stimme war kalt, der Sarkasmus nicht zu überhören. "Ich hoffe, es war eine angemessene Zeremonie. Ich hätte Blumen geschickt, leider hat mir niemand Bescheid gegeben."

"Ein dummes Versehen, weiter nichts. Ich war so paralysiert von dem Verlust, dass ich einfach nicht klar denken konnte." Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

Er lachte bitter. "Natürlich." Seine Augen wurden schmal und plötzlich brach die Wut sich ihre Bahn. "Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? 'Im engsten Familienkreis', ja? Du bist erbärmlich!"

Bei seinen kalten Worten brach ihre Maske. Ihre Stimme war schrill und anklagend.

"DU hast diese Familie verlassen! DU hast uns zu verstehen gegeben, dass du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben willst."

"Das ist nicht wahr, und das weißt du! Verdammt, er war mein _Vater_! Bist du vielleicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich mich gern von ihm verabschiedet hätte?"

Sie lachte auf. "Wozu? Wolltest du ihn in seinen letzten Stunden noch damit quälen, dass du dich diesem Bastard an den Hals geworfen hast, der ihn ins Gefängnis gebracht hat?"

"Seine eigene Dummheit hat ihn ins Gefängnis gebracht!"

"Er hat bis zuletzt gehofft, dass du zur Familie zurückkehrst. Wenn du es genau wissen willst, er hätte diese Krankheit vielleicht sogar überlebt, wenn DU ihm nicht das Herz gebrochen hättest!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Draco sah sie kalt an. "Oh nein! Du wirst nicht mir die Schuld an seinem Tod geben! Und wage gar nicht erst Harry da mit reinzuziehen! Lucius hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Jahrzehntelang hat er seine dunklen Machenschaften betrieben. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auffliegt."

"Wie kannst du es wagen so von deinem Vater zu sprechen! Er hätte _alles_ für dich getan!"

Draco lachte hart auf. "Oh ja! Er hätte mich mit sich in den Abgrund gerissen. Und als er merkte, dass er die Kontrolle über mich verliert, dass ich nicht länger seine willenlose Schachfigur bin, hat er versucht zu vernichten was er kann. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, von wem diese Idee mit der Rechnung wirklich ist. Du hast dir das bestimmt nicht ausgedacht. Wie immer warst du nur seine Marionette. Sein braves Hundchen, dass seine Befehle ausführt."

Sie stand auf, ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte waren weiß, so fest hielt sie die Tischkante umklammert.

"Wie kannst du es wagen?!"

"Die Wahrheit tut weh, nicht wahr? Ich bin gespannt, was du jetzt machen willst, wo du anfangen musst für dich selbst zu denken."

"Und du denkst, du bist etwas Besseres als ich, ja? Was bist du denn anderes als Potters kleines Spielzeug? Wenn er die Nase voll hat, wird er dich fallen lassen. Wenn er genug davon hat dich auszuhalten." Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Weißt du, faktisch bist du seine Hure. Du bleibst bei ihm und bist ihm zu Willen, damit er dir bezahlt, was du zum Leben brauchst. Wie fühlt sich das an? Du kannst ja nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass er dich liebt. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie lange es dauern wird, bis er genug von dir hat."

Jedes ihrer Worte traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie wusste zu genau womit sie ihn verletzen, wie sie ihn treffen konnte. Wut und Schmerz mischten sich in ihm und er konnte sie nur stumm aus kalten Augen ansehen.

Ihre eigenen, blauen Augen schienen plötzlich zu brennen. Sie lehnte sich vor und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Komm zurück, Draco! Wenn du Potter verlässt und nach Hause kommst, erbst du das gesamte Vermögen der Familie. Alles, was bisher Lucius gehörte, kann dein sein! Das Haus, das Geld! Zusammen können wir dem Namen der Familie wieder zu seinem alten Glanz verhelfen. Wir suchen dir eine angemessene Braut. Was du nach der Hochzeit zu deinem Vergnügen machst, spielt ja keine Rolle. Himmel, du könntest dir sogar den kleinen Potter wieder zurückholen, wenn du unbedingt willst. Natürlich zu deinen Bedingungen. Ich denke, bei der richtigen Summe wird auch er schwach werden und wenn nicht, es gibt eine Menge nützliche Zauber. Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords sind noch immer zahlreich! Wir könnte seine Mission fortführen! Wir könnten zusammen alles erreichen!!"

Mit jedem ihrer fiebrigen Worte spürte Draco, wie er ruhiger wurde. Je mehr sie redete desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie weit sie sich inzwischen von der Realität entfernt hatte, wie verzweifelt sie an einem Leben festhielt, dass nicht mehr existierte. Er spürte, wie auch das letzte Band zerriss, dass zwischen ihm und dieser Frau bestanden hatte. Sie schien auf einmal nicht mehr als eine Fremde zu sein.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht interessiert. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Diese Unterhaltung führt zu nichts."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Wenn du jetzt gehst, erbst du nichts! Lucius hat das Testament kurz vor seinem Tod geändert. Du bekommst alles, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du dich von Potter trennst und dieser Farce die du Beziehung nennst ein Ende machst!"

"Behalte dein Geld, Mutter. Ich brauch es nicht und ich will es nicht. Mag sein, dass ich zur Zeit von Harry abhängig bin, aber ich kann damit leben und es wird nicht immer so bleiben. In jedem Fall und egal was du sagst, weiß ich, dass er mich liebt und das ist mir mehr wert als jeder Reichtum, den du mir bieten kannst. Leb weiter dein Leben in der Vergangenheit. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich mich daran beteilige. Leb wohl, Mutter."

Er drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Wohnzimmer. Er hörte, wie sie hinter ihm herrief, ohne darauf zu achten. Vor dem Haus drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um und betrachtete was einst sein Zuhause gewesen war. Dann, mit einem leichten Lächeln machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

x-x-x-x-x

Hogsmeade, 25. November 2004

"Ich bin wieder daha!"

"Ich bin in der Küche."

Harry warf seinen Mantel über das Treppengeländer und lief in die Küche. Draco saß am Tisch und arbeitete. Als Harry hereinkam, hob er den Kopf.

"Hi. Da bist du ja wieder."

"Jap." Harry grinste breit. Er beugte sich runter und küsste Draco schnell, stellte sich dann wieder hin, die Hände auf dem Rücken und sah seinen Mann auffordernd an.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was ist? Du hast doch wieder irgendwas vor."

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ich kenn dich. Also spuck's aus. Was ist los?"

Harry grinste noch etwas breiter.

"Ich hab was für dich. Eigentlich sollte es dein Weihnachtsgeschenk werden, aber ich kann nicht so lange warten."

"Warum nicht? Du weißt doch, was es ist."

"Aber ich will wissen, was du dazu sagst. Wobei ich mir das schon denken kann. Aber ich will dein Gesicht sehen!"

"Oh, das ist kein Problem, würde ich sagen. Mein Gesicht ist noch genau an der gleichen Stelle wie heute Morgen als du aus dem Haus gegangen bist."

"Draco! Du weißt genau was ich meine!"

"Nein, erleuchte mich."

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du dich freust und ich sehe gern, wenn du dich freust."

Draco lachte. "Also hast du beschlossen mir mein Weihnachtsgeschenk einen Monat zu früh zu geben? Du hast wirklich einen Knall manchmal."

"Es ist ja nicht mehr dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, wenn ich es dir jetzt gebe. Dann kriegst du Weihnachten was anderes."

"Also ist es für mich ja nur gut, wenn du es mir jetzt gibst."

"Ja, sag ich doch!"

"Na dann."

"Möchtest du es jetzt haben oder nicht?"

"Möchtest du, dass ich es jetzt bekomme?"

"JA!"

"Ich finde es gut, das manche Dinge sich nie ändern. Unter anderem, dass du immer noch genauso merkwürdig bist wie damals an Halloween."

"_Süß_ und merkwürdig hast du gesagt."

"Ja. Sehr süß und sehr merkwürdig."

Harry strahlte Draco fröhlich an, dann zog er ein großes, rechteckiges Paket hinter dem Rücken hervor.

"Bitte schön. Ich hoffe, du freust dich so wie ich, als ich es gesehen hab."

"Eine Schachtel! Die hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht."

"Und stell dir vor, da ist was drin in der Schachtel!"

"Nein! Tatsächlich? Sachen gibt es." Draco hatte die Schachtel vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt und sah Harry amüsiert an, der neben ihm herumzappelte.

"Jetzt mach schon auf, Malfoy! Ich platze gleich!"

"Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen. Und da ich nicht die Küche wischen will..." Er lachte und begann dann das braune Packpapier zu entfernen, in das die Schachtel eingeschlagen war.

"Hach, ist das aufregend."

"Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen. Beeil dich lieber mal!"

"Harry, möchtest du das Paket auspacken?"

Harry lachte und lehnte sich an Dracos Stuhl.

"Nein. Ich bin ja schon friedlich."

"Herzlichen Dank."

Draco schlug das Papier zurück und hob den Deckel der Schachtel an. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, was er erwartet hatte, aber als er den Inhalt sah, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. In helles Pergamentpapier geschlagen lag ein großes, sehr altes, in dunkles Leder gebundenes Buch. Er strich leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die raue Oberfläche. Er brauchte den Titel des Buches nicht zu sehen, dazu kannte er es zu gut. Als er Harry ansah leuchteten seine silbernen Augen wie Sterne.

"Das ist..."

"Ja. Das letzte, das noch gefehlt hat! Ich hab es heute morgen auf dem Weg zur Arbeit entdeckt und zurücklegen lassen. Am liebsten hätte ich es gleich mitgenommen. Freust du dich?"

"Fragst du das im Ernst?" Er nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.

"Danke, Baby."

Harry legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern und küsste ihn.

"Ich weiß, wie viel dir das bedeutet."

Draco erwiderte den Kuss langsam und zärtlich.

Vor sechs Jahren war Harry zutiefst schockiert gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Draco einige seiner kostbarsten und meist geliebten Bücher an Flourish & Blott's verkauft hatte, um die Schulden bei seiner Mutter bezahlen zu können. Er hatte Harry nichts davon erzählen wollen und hätte dieser den Brief nicht auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden... Harry wusste, was es für Draco bedeutet hatte sich von den Büchern zu trennen, die ihm teilweise von seiner Urgroßmutter vermacht worden waren und die neben ihrem tatsächlichen, materiellen Wert einen unermesslichen ideellen Wert hatten. Harry hatte sich damals vorgenommen Draco die Bücher zurück zu holen. Dieses Vorhaben hatte sich als schwieriger entpuppt als er erwartet hatte. Viele der Kostbarkeiten waren bereits weiter verkauft worden, als er mit seiner Suche anfing und es hatte Harry viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet, sie wiederzubekommen. Aber jetzt waren alle wieder da, wo sie hingehörten.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Du bist schwer."

"Kann gar nicht sein."

"Gehst du trotzdem runter von mir?"

Harry lachte. "Na gut. Sonst brichst du noch zusammen." Er küsste Draco auf die Nase und setzte sich dann auf seinen eigenen Stuhl.

Draco strich leicht über den Ledereinband des Buches und sah Harry dann warm an. Er nahm die Hand seines Liebsten und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die Finger. "Ich danke dir sehr, Baby."

"Wenn es dich glücklich macht, war es die ganze Mühe wert. Aber bevor du das nächste Mal deine Sachen verkaufst, frag mich vorher." Er zwinkerte fröhlich.

Draco lächelte. Er hatte es damals - aus Stolz und Scham - einfach nicht über sich gebracht Harry um das Geld zu bitten. Trotz, oder vielleicht gerade wegen der Gewissheit, dass Harry es ihm ohne zu zögern und ohne Fragen zu stellen gegeben hätte. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Draco bereit gewesen war seinen Stolz herunterzuschlucken und Hilfe anzunehmen. Das betraf nicht nur die Bücher.

"Damals konnte ich das nicht. Heute wäre das anders. Inzwischen hab ich meinen Stolz unter Kontrolle, nicht umgekehrt."

"Ich weiß, Jinx. Und du weißt, dass das nie wirklich zwischen uns gestanden hat."

Draco streichelte nachdenklich über Harrys Handrücken. "Doch. Das hat es. Wenn auch nicht deinetwegen. Aber es gab einen Zeitpunkt, da hätte ich dich fast verlassen deswegen..."

Harry nickte leicht. "Ja. Ich weiß. Aber du hast es nicht getan. Das ist alles, was zählt." Er sah Draco in die Augen.

Dieses eine Mal lag schon so lange zurück... Es war der erste wirklich ernsthafte Streit gewesen. Das erste Mal, dass Harry wirklich Angst gehabt hatte, Draco zu verlieren...

x-x-x-x-x

Hogsmeade, 16. August 1999

"_'Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy. Wir danken Ihnen für Ihr Interesse, leider müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen..._' Verdammter Mist!" Das zusammengeknüllte Pergament flog gegen die Wand und fiel neben dem Kamin zu Boden.

Harry, der auf dem Fußboden saß und Merlin bürstete, zuckte leicht zusammen.

"Baby? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung! Das ist die achtmillionste Absage! Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, wen ich noch um einen Job bitten soll. Inzwischen hab ich wirklich jeden gefragt mit Ausnahme der Weasley-Zwillinge und Madame Rosmerta! Und selbst Kellnern erscheint mir immer verlockender!"

Harry stand auf und ging zur Couch, setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

"Hey. Das wird schon. Du findest sicher etwas. Ich meine, du bist so klug. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass niemand dich einstellen will."

Dracos Stimme war bitter. "Die interessiert es nicht, wie klug ich bin oder was ich kann. Die sehen meinen Namen und winken gleich ab."

"Ach nein. Das glaub ich nicht."

"Dann denk ich mir das alles aus oder was?"

Draco sprang auf und ging nach draußen. Harry folgte ihm.

"Draco, so hab ich das nicht gemeint."

"Ich weiß. Ich weiß... Es tut mir leid, du kannst schließlich nichts dafür..."

Harry legte ihm leicht die Hand auf die Schulter. Draco zuckte leicht zurück.

"Nicht... Bitte. Lass mich einfach eine Weile allein, ok?"

Er sah den verletzten Ausdruck in den grünen Augen und seufzte.

"Harry bitte. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich möchte nur eine Weile allein sein."

"Ok... Ich mach in der Zwischenzeit was zu essen, ja?"

"Ja. Mach das."

Harry warf seinem Freund noch einen besorgten Blick zu und ging dann zurück ins Haus. Durchs Küchenfenster konnte er sehen, wie Draco unruhig auf der Veranda hin und her lief. Er machte sich inzwischen ernsthafte Sorgen um den Slytherin. In den letzten Wochen war er immer launischer und reizbarer geworden. Gleichzeitig zog er sich immer weiter zurück. Harry wusste nicht, wie er seinem Freund helfen sollte. Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass Draco, der seit fast einem Jahr versuchte Arbeit zu finden noch immer nur Absagen bekam. Aber es fiel ihm schwer den Grund dafür zu verstehen. Draco war klug, begabt und charmant. Es war unmöglich, dass wirklich niemand ihn wollte. Und es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass es etwas mit seinem Namen zu tun hatte. Vielleicht sollte er selbst mal im Ministerium fragen. Arthur vielleicht... Auch wenn Draco an Muggleartefakten herzlich wenig Interesse hatte. Oder Shacklebolt... Das wäre schon eher etwas. Draco liebte Bücher und war begnadet was Zaubertränke betraf... da musste es doch etwas geben. Harry nahm sich fest vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit zu fragen.

xxx

Draco lehnte am Verandageländer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es tat ihm leid, dass er Harry angefahren hatte, aber in letzter Zeit fiel es ihm schwer seine Frustration zu unterdrücken. Im Anfang hatte es so einfach geklungen. Mein Geld ist weg? Egal, such ich mir halt nen Job. Immerhin hatte er einen der besten Abschlüsse, die in Hogwarts jemals gemacht worden waren. Für irgendetwas musste das doch gut sein. Als die ersten Absagen eintrudelten hatte Draco sich noch keine großartigen Gedanken gemacht. Aber inzwischen... Er wusste selbst nicht mehr, wie viele Leute er schon um einen Job gebeten hatte. Er war inzwischen bereit fast alles zu machen. Aber jedes Mal kamen nur die selben höflichen Variationen von _'Tut uns leid, aber wir sind nicht interessiert._' Einige wenige waren sogar so weit gegangen offen zu schreiben, dass sie einen Malfoy erst dann einstellen würden, wenn die Hölle einfror. So wie einige der Leute, die er persönlich gefragt hatte, ihm offen ins Gesicht gelacht hatten. Harry wusste nichts davon. Draco brachte es nicht über sich ihm davon zu erzählen. Die Demütigung allein war schlimm genug.

Aber es war nicht allein die Tatsache, dass er keine Arbeit hatte. Draco hätte sich gut damit beschäftigen können zu lesen und zu Hause auf Harry zu warten. Es waren die spitzen Bemerkungen, die Anschuldigungen. Er ließe sich von Harry aushalten. Er würde Harry ausnutzen. Er wäre nicht aus Liebe hier, sondern wegen Harrys Geld. Er wäre nur auf der Suche nach einem reicheren Freund, der ihn mit dem Luxus überhäufen würde, den er gewohnt war um Harry dann sofort zu verlassen.

Draco ließ sich auf die Verandastufen sinken und kraulte Isis geistesabwesend hinter den Ohren.

Es fiel ihm jeden Tag schwerer so zu tun, als mache ihm das alles nichts aus. Denn was zu den Absagen und den Sticheleien kam, waren Kleinigkeiten, die seinen Stolz verletzten und innerlich an ihm nagten, auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Harry, der immer und überall bezahlte. Sei es für ein Eis oder ein Butterbier im Tropfenden Kessel oder für ihre normalen Einkäufe. Die Tatsache, dass er wieder zwei seiner Bücher hatte verkaufen müssen, um Harry wenigstens ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu kaufen. Für Harry war er gern zu diesem Opfer bereit gewesen, auch wenn es ihm jedes Mal weh tat, wenn er sich von einem seiner Bücher trennen musste. Aber es war Harrys besorgter Blick gewesen, als er das Geschenk ausgepackt hatte. Dieser Blick, der sagte 'Warum schenkst du mir das? Du kannst es dir doch nicht leisten.' Draco hatte in dem Moment plötzliche Wut gespürt und war kurz davor gewesen seinen Freund anzufahren. Dabei war es kaum Harrys Schuld. Er gab sich alle Mühe.

Draco seufzte leicht und beschloss, sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen. Und dann würde er eben einfach weitersuchen müssen. Solange bis er einen Job fand.

xxx

Hogsmeade, 30. August 1999

_'Gesucht: junge, flexible Aushilfskraft. Umfangreiche Kenntnisse der Zaubertrankkunst unbedingt erforderlich! Bewerbungen an Kettle & Mortar, Knockturn Alley 329'_

Draco starrte die Anzeige seit einer viertel Stunde ohne Unterbrechung an. Er hatte wie üblich den Tagespropheten hinten angefangen, längst nicht mehr an den aktuellen Nachrichten interessiert sondern nur noch an den Anzeigen im hinteren Teil. Wie üblich war nur wenig dabei gewesen und er sah in Gedanken schon die Absagen vor sich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Anzeige des Zaubertrankladens in der Nocturngasse. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass überhaupt jemand von dort den Tagespropheten für diesen Zweck nutzte.

Kettle & Mortar. Draco kannte den Laden. Er war oft mit seinem Vater dort gewesen. Der Inhaber war ein alter Zauberer, der niemals und vor niemandem einen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, dass er die dunkle Magie jeder anderen vorzog. Da er aber niemals offen Voldemort unterstützt hatte und sich auch sonst nichts zu Schulden kommen ließ, hatte das Ministerium ihn bisher unbehelligt gelassen. Draco wusste durch Lucius aber ziemlich genau um die Loyalitäten des alten Mannes. ER würde mit Sicherheit keine Einwände gegen den Namen Malfoy erheben. Im Gegenteil.

Andererseits... es blieb die Nocturngasse. Und der Laden eines Schwarzmagiers. Genau der Weg, den Draco verlassen hatte, als er sich Dumbledore und seinen Leuten angeschlossen hatte.

Er starrt die Anzeige noch einen Moment lang an, dann kreiste er sie ein. Edle Motive brachten ihm kein Geld ein.

xxx

"Draco? Hast du den Tagespropheten gesehen?"

"Liegt auf dem Wohnzimmertisch."

"Wo? Ach da." Harry grinste. "Ich sollte wohl mal meine Brille putzen."

Draco warf ihm einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

Harry ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und vertiefte sich in die Zeitung. Eine Weile herrschte träge Stille unterbrochen nur vom Ticken der Uhr und dem leisen Rascheln der Zeitung. Dann brach das Rascheln ab.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Hast du die Kringel hier um die Anzeigen gemalt?"

"Ja. Warum?"

"Weil... du hast aus Versehen eine erwischt, die ist in der Nocturngasse."

Draco ließ sein Buch sinken.

"Das ist kein Versehen."

"Das ist kein...? Draco, das ist nicht dein Ernst jetzt, oder? Du willst dich nicht allen Ernstes da bewerben!"

"Und warum nicht?" Dracos Stimme klang leicht bissig, angriffslustig. Er fühlte sich von Harrys offener Ablehnung in die Ecke gedrängt.

"Das muss ich dir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft erklären! Ich kenne den Laden. Der Inhaber ist ein Schwarzmagier."

"Und?"

"Draco! Du _darfst_ dich da nicht bewerben!"

Harry merkte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, kaum dass er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte. Dracos Augen wurden schmal.

"Wer will mir das verbieten? Du etwa?"

"Draco, so war das nicht gemeint... Aber es gibt sicher Alternativen..."

"Nein! Die gibt es eben nicht! Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht Everybody's Darling! In dem Laden muss ich mir keine Gedanken machen, dass der Name Malfoy allein sie schon abschreckt. Da hätte ich eine Chance."

"Aber..."

"NEIN! Spar dir dein Aber! Ich bin es leid, Harry, hörst du! Ich bin es leid, dass man mich abgewidert ansieht, auslacht und rauswirft, wenn ich nach Arbeit frage. Ich will nicht länger wie ein Bettler rumlaufen und die Leute anflehen mir etwas zu tun zu geben. Und ich will nicht länger von dir abhängig sein!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Draco... ich... Du BIST nicht abhängig von mir..."

"Doch! Das bin ich. Ich kann mir nicht mal ein simples Brötchen kaufen! Wenn ich dir etwas schenken will, muss ich meine Sachen verkaufen. Ich kann nicht mehr, Harry! Ich will nicht mehr. Ich hab alles aufgegeben und wozu? Damit jeder mich beschuldigt, dass ich dich ausnutze, dass ich mich von dir aushalten lasse? Wenn du morgen beschließt, dass du mich nicht mehr bei dir haben willst, dann steh ich ohne einen Knut da. Allein komm ich im Moment zu gar nichts. Alles hier gehört dir! Das Haus, die Möbel! Das Essen, selbst die verdammten Klamotten, die ich trage!"

Harry sah ihn verletzt an. "Das Haus gehört auch dir... Und es macht mir nichts, wenn ich im Moment alles bezahle..."

"ABER MIR! Verstehst du das nicht? Ich bin nichts weiter als dein Anhängsel! Ein weiterer Beweis für deine Großherzigkeit. Seht euch Harry Potter an. Ist er nicht wundervoll. Kümmert sich sogar um den armen, mittellosen Malfoy, der es geschafft hat zu Hause rauszufliegen. Ich bin dein Sozialfall, Harry, mehr nicht."

"Im Moment bist du gemein."

Draco schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass er Harry wehtat. Aber er konnte in diesem Moment nichts daran ändern. All die Wut und Enttäuschung, die Demütigungen und Anschuldigungen brachen hervor und schwemmten jedes andere Gefühl mit sich.

"Ich schluck das alles schon viel zu lange. Und wenn mein einziger Ausweg eine Arbeit in der Nocturngasse im Laden eines Schwarzmagiers ist, dann bitte! Im Moment wäre es mir egal, wenn er ein Todesser oder Voldemort persönlich wäre!"

"Was ist mit dem Ministerium? Warum versuchst du es nicht da?"

"Da HABE ich schon! Mehr als einmal. Vielen Dank, keine Interesse. Was mit anderen Worten heißt, Bevor wir einen wie dich einstellen, Malfoy, lernen Schweine fliegen!"

"Findest du nicht, dass du übertreibst?"

"Oh, das war ja klar! Alles ist gut, wenn ich es nur ja nicht wage etwas gegen das Ministerium oder Dumbledore oder deine geheiligten Weasleys zu sagen! Wach auf, Potter! Die Welt ist nicht so, wie du sie gerne hättest. Nur weil sie dich mögen, gilt das noch lange nicht für mich. Im Gegenteil! Ich bin das Böse in Person, weil ich mich dir an den Hals geworfen haben und jetzt auf deine Kosten lebe. Absolut jeder denkt das und die meisten haben keine Scheu es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen! Ich hab ein für allemal die Schnauze voll davon! Und jetzt, wo sich mir eine Chance biete, willst du mir das verbieten! Gefällt es dir, wenn ich abhängig von dir bin?"

"Eine Chance? Das ist doch keine Chance! Wenn du da anfängst, wirst du früher oder später wieder einer von ihnen!" Kaum war der Satz raus, schlug Harry sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Dracos Augen waren funkelndes Eis.

"Wieder?" fauchte er, "Wieder? Ich bin also nur so knapp davon entfernt, einer von ihnen zu werden und nur dein guter Einfluss hält mich bisher davon ab? WIEDER! Ist es das, was du denkst?"

"Nein, Draco, und das weißt du! Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Dreh mir doch nicht die Worte im Mund rum!"

Draco antwortete nicht. Er stand einfach nur da, zitternd vor Wut und starrte Harry hasserfüllt an. Es war wie damals. Wie in den ersten Jahren in Hogwarts. Harry biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Hör zu, ich hab mit dem Minister geredet. Er will sich deine Sachen noch mal ansehen..."

"Du hast WAS?!? _Wie kannst du es wagen_? Wie kannst du mich dermaßen demütigen? Reicht es nicht, dass sie mich abgelehnt haben? Muss ich jetzt meinen berühmten, beliebten Lover vorschicken, damit er ein gutes Wort für mich einlegt." Seine Augen wurden wieder schmal.

"Meine Mutter hatte recht. Ich bin nicht mehr als deine Hure!"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte aus dem Haus.

Harry blieb wie vom Donner gerührt zurück und versuchte zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

xxx

London, 06. September 1999

"Hier Liebes, trink das erst mal."

Hermine reichte Harry eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich dann neben ihn auf die Couch. Er nahm die Tasse und murmelte einen Dank ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie seufzte leise. "Immer noch nichts?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich hab ihn weder gesehen noch etwas von ihm gehört. Seit einer Woche ist er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Er schniefte. "Ich hab solche Angst, dass etwas passiert ist... oder... dass er nicht mehr wiederkommt..."

"Ach Harry..." Sie streichelte ihm über den Rücken und suchte nach etwas Tröstendem, was sie sagen konnte. Aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Als Harry vor einer Woche in Tränen aufgelöst vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte und ihr erzählte, dass Draco nach einem Streit abgehauen war, hatte sie sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Natürlich war Harry fertig, es war der erste wirkliche Streit, den er in fast zwei Jahren mit Draco gehabt hatte. Sie war sicher gewesen, dass sich das bald wieder einrenken würde. Inzwischen fing sie langsam an daran zu zweifeln. Draco war an dem Tag nicht nach Hause gekommen. Und auch nicht an den Tagen danach. Seit einer Woche hatte niemand etwas von ihm gehört. Harry war inzwischen halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Er malte sich alle möglichen schrecklichen Dinge aus, die passiert sein konnten - das schrecklichste von allen, dass Draco ihn verlassen hatte und nicht wiederkommen würde.

"Es geht ihm bestimmt gut, Harry. Er kann auf sich aufpassen, das weißt du."

"Aber... er hat nichts bei sich. Weder eine Jacke, noch Geld... noch nicht mal seinen Zauberstab..."

"Es ist warm draußen, eine Jacke braucht er nicht. Und seinen Zauberstab auch nicht. Er wird schon zurecht kommen."

"Und was ist... wenn er nicht wieder kommt? Was soll ich dann machen, Hermine?"

"Er wird bestimmt wiederkommen, Harry. Wenn du mir nur erzählen würdest, warum ihr euch so gestritten habt..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht, Hermine..."

Sie nickte leicht.

"Er war so wütend,... ich hab ihn nicht mehr so gesehen seit... seit damals in der Schule... bevor..."

"Aber ihr habt euch doch schon öfter gestritten, oder?"

"Ja. Aber noch nie so." Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Er hatte schon zuviel geweint in den letzten Tagen. Nacht für Nacht lag er allein im Bett und starrte auf das leere Kissen neben sich. Und jedes Mal flossen die Tränen.

"Harry... versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber vielleicht ist es gut, wenn ihr mal ein bisschen Abstand bekommt. Ich meine, seit ihr in das Haus gezogen seid, wart ihr nie mehr als ein paar Stunden getrennt."

"Ich weiß..."

Sie küsste ihn sacht auf die Wange. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war Hermine froh, dass Ron nicht hier war.

"Es wird alles wieder gut Harry. Draco liebt dich so sehr. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich einfach so verlässt. Nicht nach allem was ihr zusammen erlebt habt."

"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht." Er sah sie traurig an. "Danke Hermine. Dass du für mich da bist und mir zuhörst und alles."

"Ach Harry, dafür bin ich doch da." Sie lächelte ihn warm an. "Hör mal, was hältst du davon, wenn du heute hier schläfst? Meine Eltern haben sicher nichts dagegen. Dann kannst du dich ausschlafen und vielleicht ein bisschen zur Ruhe kommen."

"Das ist lieb gemeint Hermine, aber ich kann nicht... Ich kann die Tiere nicht allein lassen...und...ich will zu Hause sein, falls..."

Sie nickte. Ja, falls... Falls Draco sich meldete, nach Hause kam. Sie konnte Harry verstehen.

"Gut. Was hältst du dann davon, wenn wir morgen zusammen frühstücken? Ich komm vorbei und bring Brötchen mit."

Er lächelte leicht. "Gern. Ich bin im Moment ganz froh, wenn ich nicht allein bin und nachdenken muss."

Er stand auf und umarmte Hermine. "Ich werd jetzt gehen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Danke nochmal."

"Nichts zu danken, Schatz. Bis morgen."

Als er weg war, blieb sie noch eine Weile allein im Wohnzimmer sitzen und dachte nach. Sie kannte nur Bruchstücke, wusste nicht wirklich, worum es in dem Streit gegangen war. Aber im Moment hatte sie den dringenden Wunsch, Draco zu ohrfeigen für das, was er Harry antat.

xxx

Als Harry nach Hause kam blieb er einen Moment auf der vorderen Veranda stehen und sah auf die stillen, dunklen Fenster. Normalerweise würde, wenn er um diese Zeit nach Hause kam Licht im Wohnzimmer brennen oder zumindest über der Haustür. Es wäre jemand da, der ihn begrüßte, der ihn fragte, wie sein Tag war. Jemand, der ihm zuhörte, während er erzählte, was er den Tag über erlebt hatte, der über seine Witze lachte und ihn anlächelte. Später würden sie zusammen essen, über ihre Freunde oder das Haus reden, sich an Dinge von früher erinnern. Und wenn sie irgendwann ins Bett gingen, würden sie sich aneinander kuscheln, vielleicht ein bisschen reden und schließlich einschlafen in der Gewissheit, dass es jemanden gab, der sie liebte, und dass sie immer füreinander da sein würden.

Jetzt war das Haus leer und trotz der milden Spätsommernacht kalt. Niemand war da, der ihn begrüßte oder ihn in den Arm nahm. Und vielleicht würde dort auch nie wieder jemand sein.

Harry spürte eine Welle der Einsamkeit über sich zusammenbrechen. Er schloss die Augen und stand reglos da, wartete bis das Gefühl des Alleinseins etwas schwächer wurde, dann schloss er die Tür auf und trat in den dunklen Flur.

Merlin kam ihm schwanzwedelnd entgegen, ließ sich kraulen und streicheln und lief dann zurück ins dunkle Wohnzimmer, wo sein Körbchen stand.

Harry lächelte schwach. Wenigstens war er nicht ganz allein. Er konnte Isis auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz, dem Kaminsims sitzen sehen und hörte den Hund, der in seinem Korb herumwühlte um eine angenehme Schlafposition zu finden.

Harry folgte Merlin ins Wohnzimmer. Er wollte gerade die Kerzen anzünden, als er unter der Küchentür einen schmalen Streifen Licht durchschimmern sah. Sein Herz setzte unwillkürlich einen Schlag aus. Lautlos durchquerte er das Zimmer und legte die Hand leicht gegen die Tür. Sie war nur angelehnt und gab dem sanften Druck nach.

Draco saß reglos am Tisch, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Bei dem Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hob er den Kopf. Er sah Harry lange Augenblicke einfach nur an. In seinen Augen, die im Kerzenschein dunkel waren mischten sich Trauer und Angst. Als er sprach war seine Stimme leise, kaum hörbar. "Verzeih mir..."

Harry schloss die Augen und ließ sich gegen den Türrahmen sinken. Einen Moment lang war ihm schwindelig vor Erleichterung. Draco war wieder da. Er hatte ihn nicht verlassen. Es war alles wieder in Ordnung. Oder zumindest würde es das bald wieder sein.

Draco war aufgestanden und stand jetzt neben dem Tisch, unschlüssig was er tun sollte, weil er Harrys Reaktion nicht einordnen konnte und sich nicht traute zu tun, was er eigentlich am liebsten getan hätte.

Harry schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann überwandt er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog Draco in seine Arme.

Der spürte, wie seine Angst sich in Luft auflöste.

"Es tut mir so leid, Harry... ich hab mich furchtbar aufgeführt. Bitte verzeih mir... Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn gegen Harrys Schulter gelehnt.

Harry zog ihn als Antwort nur noch fester an sich. "Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du mich verlassen hast... dass du nicht wiederkommst. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht..."

Draco hob den Kopf und sah Harry unsicher an. "Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Harry." wiederholte er. "Ich war gemein und unfair. Ich wünschte, ich könnte rückgängig machen, was ich gesagt habe."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lächelte leicht. "Nicht... Es ist gut..."

"Verzeihst du mir?"

"Natürlich! Ich war auch nicht gerade besonders feinfühlig..."

Draco lächelte wehmütig. "Ich hab dir auch kaum Anlass dazu gegeben." Er löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung und ging ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. "Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist... Ich hab mich so angegriffen gefühlt... Und du hast den ganzen Frust abgekriegt, den ich seit Monaten in mich reinfresse. Es tut mir leid."

Harry war ihm gefolgt und setzte sich jetzt neben ihn, nahm Dracos schmale Hand in seine.

"Draco. Es ist ok. Du musst dich nicht weiter entschuldigen." Er lächelte warm. "Ich liebe dich, weißt du noch? Ich bin bereit, dir fast alles zu verzeihen."

Draco sah Harry lange einfach nur an, dann schmiegte er sich fest an den Gryffindor, vergrub das Gesicht in Harrys Pullover und atmete den vertrauten Duft ein. "Ich hab dich überhaupt nicht verdient..."

Harry streichelte durch die weichen, hellen Haare. "Danke gleichfalls..."

xxx

Später lagen sie aneinandergeschmiegt im Bett und redeten leise über das, was passiert war.

"Wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen? Ich hab mir die allerschlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt... dass du unter einer Brücke schläfst oder sonst wo."

Draco lachte leise. "Die einzige Brücke, die es hier im Umkreis von Meilen gibt ist der Steg über den Mühlbach. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich da drunter passe." Er streichelte Harry leicht über die Wange und küsste ihn sacht. "Ich war bei Blaise. Hab die ganze Zeit auf der Couch gehockt, Eis und Chips und Schokolade in mich reingestopft, ununterbrochen geheult und bin im Selbstmitleid zerflossen. Solange bis Blaise damit gedroht hat mich kalt abzuduschen und einen Exorzisten zu rufen."

Harry zog gespielt entsetzt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hast _gegessen_?"

"Ha ha... sehr witzig." Draco lachte wieder.

Harry sah seinen Freund liebevoll an, dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Draco... Kann ich dich noch etwas fragen?"

"Sicher. Was denn?"

"Was du gesagt hast... was deine Mutter über uns gesagt hat... du glaubst das doch nicht wirklich, oder? Ich meine... dass du..." Er brachte es nicht über sich, es auszusprechen. Von allen Dingen, die Draco gesagt hatte, hatte ihn dieses eine am tiefsten getroffen.

Draco spürte wieder bittere Schuldgefühle, als er den flehenden, ängstlichen Blick in den grünen Augen sah.

"Ach Harry... bitte vergiss, dass ich das jemals gesagt habe... Es war dumm und unfair und gemein... Ich hab geredet ohne nachzudenken. Es tut mir so unendlich leid... Und es liegt nicht ein Körnchen Wahrheit darin!"

Harry lächelte erleichtert. "Danke... Alles andere war nicht so schlimm... aber das... Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du das wirklich denkst..."

"Nein, Harry. Ich hab mich angegriffen gefühlt, weil ich dachte, du willst mir vorschreiben, was ich tun und lassen soll... Also hab ich um mich geschlagen, wenn auch nur verbal. Das ist ein Reflex. Wenn ich mich in die Ecke gedrängt fühle, werde ich gemein. Hätte ich nachgedacht, hätte ich so etwas niemals gesagt. Und vor allem nicht zu dir. Du darfst nicht eine Sekunde denken, dass ich das wirklich so gemeint habe."

Sie küssten sich wieder. Sanft und langsam. Dann zupfte Harry leicht am Saum von Dracos Schlafanzug. "Da ist noch etwas..."

"Ja?"

"Wegen dem Job bei Kettle & Mortar... Wenn du wirklich willst, dann... Also..." Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. "Draco, ich kann nicht so tun, als ob ich es gut finden würde, wenn du dort arbeitest... ich fände es im Gegenteil furchtbar... und ich hätte Angst um dich... Aber ich kann dich auch irgendwie verstehen... und ich werde mich nicht einmischen, wenn du dich wirklich da bewerben willst..." Harry sah Draco nicht an, sondern spielte weiter mit dem dunkelblauen Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern. Darum sah er den Blick in den silbernen Augen nicht, die vor Liebe strahlten.

"Ich will nicht dort arbeiten Harry. Du hattest mit allem Recht, was du gesagt hast. Auch damit, dass es der falsche Weg ist... dass ich zurück in die Dunkelheit fallen würde, wenn ich mich wieder damit einlasse..."

"Baby, nein! SO hab ich das gar nicht gemeint! Ich..."

"Sshht. Nicht, Harry. Du hattest recht. Wenn ich den Job annehme, dann beweise ich damit nur, dass die Leute recht haben, die von Anfang an behaupten, dass ein Malfoy nicht dazu fähig ist sich zu ändern. Und außerdem will ich nicht etwas tun, dass dich unglücklich macht. Und das würde es. Auch wenn du sagst, dass es ok ist. Es würde dich quälen. Ich kenne dich. Vergiss diese Sache. Ich werde mich weder dort noch bei einer anderen Stelle dieses Rufes bewerben."

Harry konnte seine Erleichterung nicht verbergen. "Danke, Draco. Ich weiß, dass es schlimm für dich ist, keine Arbeit zu haben..."

"Es geht mir weniger um die Arbeit..."

"Ich weiß. Und ich möchte, dass du eins weißt, es ist egal, wie lange es dauert, ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, abhängig zu sein von mir. Alles was ich habe gehört dir genauso. Dieses Haus mit allem was darin ist genauso wie mein Geld. Aber du hattest recht. Es ist blöd, dass du immer mich um Geld bitten musst, wenn du etwas brauchst. Darum hab ich mir überlegt, dass ich dir einen Schlüssel für das Gewölbe besorge und eine Vollmacht..."

"Harry..." Dracos Protest wurde von warmen Fingern unterbrochen, die sich gegen seine Lippen schmiegte.

"Nein. Lass mich ausreden. Irgendwann wirst du eine Arbeit finden und Geld verdienen. Und dann kannst du dieses Geld in das Gewölbe legen und niemand wird mehr wissen, ob es mal dir oder mir gehört hat. Es wird uns gehören und fertig. Und es ist mir vollkommen egal, wie lange es bis dahin dauert. Und was die Geschenke betrifft... Ich will nicht, dass du deine Bücher verkaufst, damit ich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk bekomme. Du musst mir nichts schenken. Ich hab schon alles was ich mir wünsche, solange du bei mir und glücklich bist."

Draco schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Harrys Liebe raubte ihm jeden klaren Gedanken. Er spürte Tränen unter seinen Wimpern hervorquellen, aber das war ihm egal.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry..."

x-x-x-x-x

Hogsmeade, 10. Dezember 2004

"Also, die Weasleys kommen alle, sieht man mal von Percy und Penelope ab. Die schmollen immer noch wegen vorletztem Jahr. Und Percy hat lautstark verkündet, dass er lieber Stacheldraht kaut, als an einem Weihnachtsessen teilzunehmen, dass in DEINEM Haus stattfindet."

"Mein Haus? Potter, raus!"

Harry streckte Draco die Zunge raus.

"Du überlebst keine fünf Minuten ohne mich, also sei still."

"Hatten wir Percy überhaupt eingeladen?"

"Nicht dass ich wüsste."

"Ah ja. Und wie kommt er dann darauf, dass es uns interessiert, dass er nicht zu uns kommen würde, wenn er eingeladen wäre?"

"Tja. Das, mein Schatz, kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten."

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandt sich dann wieder der Liste zu, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, während Harry die Briefe durchging, die sie bekommen hatten.

"Also wenn ich das richtig sehe, kommen alle, die wir eingeladen haben. Sogar Bill." Er warf Draco einen Seitenblick zu. "Er kommt aber allein. Hat sich schon wieder von seinem Freund getrennt."

Draco sah ihn über den Rand seiner Lesebrille an. "Und weiter?"

"Nichts und weiter. Ich wollte das nur mal erwähnt haben."

"Stört es dich, wenn Bill hier und wieder zu haben ist?"

"Sollte es?"

"Keine Ahnung. Du bist der Eifersüchtige von uns beiden."

"Ha! Und wer hat Cho Chang bei der Feier letzten Monat in Hogwarts mit Blicken erdolcht, weil sie mich umarmt und geküsst hat?"

Harry grinste. Es hatte ihm unsagbare Freude bereitet zu sehen, wie eifersüchtig Draco auf Harrys erste Freundin reagiert hatte.

"Das ist was ganz anderes."

"Ja, ja. Wenn zwei das Gleiche tun."

"Ich bin nie mit Bill zusammen gewesen. Außerdem ist er ein Kerl und keine Frau."

"Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

"Ganz einfach. Wie ich mich gegen einen anderen Mann zur Wehr setzen muss weiß ich. Aber gegen eine Frau hab ich im Zweifel keine Chance. Weil sie dir Dinge bieten kann, die außerhalb meiner Fähigkeiten liegen."

Harry blinzelte, das Grinsen verschwand. "Draco... Du meinst das nicht ernst, oder? Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass Cho oder sonst eine Frau irgendeine Gefahr für dich darstellt?"

Draco sah Harry einen Moment lang aufmerksam an. Dann nahm er die Brille ab, stand auf und setzt sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß.

"Weißt du, was einer der Gründe ist, warum ich dich so so so sehr liebe, Harry Potter? Du bist einfach unglaublich lieb und süß und nimmst mich immer ernst, auch wenn du mich inzwischen besser kennst als jeder andere und wissen solltest, wenn ich dich nur auf den Arm nehme." Er küsste Harry sacht. "Ich fühle mich nicht von Cho bedroht. Ich kann sie nur einfach nicht leiden. Und ich mag es nicht, wenn sie sich dir an den Hals schmeißt. Das hat aber weniger mit ihrem Geschlecht als mit ihrer Person zu tun. Ich bin mir inzwischen sehr sicher, dass ich gegen so ziemlich jeden gewinnen würde, wenn ich jemals um dich kämpfen müsste."

Harry sah Draco an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann lachte er.

"Irgendwann, Malfoy... ich schwör es dir..."

Draco grinste. "Ich warte, Potter."

Harry ließ seine Hände spielerisch über Dracos Rücken gleiten.

"Glaubst du, ich kann Cho noch einladen? Oder ist es zu spät?"

"Wenn du den Rest des Jahres auf der Couch schlafen willst."

"Och, dieses Jahr ist ja nicht mehr lang."

"Ich mein nächstes Jahr."

"Würdest du das wirklich tun? Mich ein Jahr auf die Couch verbannen? Ein Jahr kein Sex?"

"DAS hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich hab nur gesagt, dass du auf der Couch schläfst. Das heißt ja nicht, dass ich dir nicht gelegentlich Gesellschaft leiste. Und es gibt ja auch noch andere nette Orte. Das Badezimmer, die Küche, die Veranda..."

Harry lachte auf. "Du bist unmöglich, Malfoy!"

"Ich weiß. Und du stehst drauf."

"Stimmt."

Draco küsste Harry noch einmal, stand dann auf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. "Dummerweise erledigt sich der Kram hier nicht von allein, also zurück zum Ernst des Lebens."

"Na gut."

"Und was den Mangel an Sex angeht... Ich hab ja zur Not immer noch Bills Adresse."

Draco duckte sich gerade rechtzeitig, bevor ihn die Erdnuss traf.

"Denk nicht mal dran!"

Draco grinste. Eine Weile schrieb er schweigend weiter. Dann sah er Harry nachdenklich an. "Weißt du... mal im Ernst jetzt... ich glaub es würde mir mehr als merkwürdig vorkommen, mit jemand anderem als dir zu schlafen."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst."

"Du hast mich verdorben, Potter. Ich bin für niemand anderen mehr zu gebrauchen."

"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben. Dich kriegt nämlich auch niemand anderes."

Draco lachte leise.

"Dann wäre das ja geklärt."

Harry grinste und sah dann wieder auf die Briefe, die er vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. "Wieviel Personen sind das jetzt?"

"Mit uns..." Draco zählte schnell seine Liste durch, "20, wenn man die Kids von Charlie und Paula mitzählt. Plus 2 Babys, aber die kann man wohl nicht voll zählen."

"Oh man... wo sollen wir die alle hinräumen... Zu blöd, dass die Zwillinge ausgerechnet jetzt beide ne Freundin haben."

Draco lachte. "Das sag ich."

Harry warf eine weitere Nuss nach seinem Mann. "Petze. Also müssen wir wohl das Wohnzimmer ausräumen und den Riesentisch aus dem Keller holen."

"Sieht so aus. Oder wir verteilen Lose und essen in Etappen."

"Wäre auch mal was neues."

"Molly würde uns erschlagen, aber irgendwas ist ja immer."

"Vermutlich. Zum Glück gehen Fred und George nicht mehr mit diesem Zwillingspärchen. Das war absolut verwirrend letztes Jahr. Und irgendwie gruselig. Ich hab mir die ganze Zeit vorgestellt sie würden heiraten und dann jeweils auch jeder Zwillinge bekommen."

"Du hast Einfälle." Draco lachte wieder. "Molly hat übrigens gefragt, ob wir sie wirklich alle da haben wollen. Sie meinte, dass wir jungen Leute doch bestimmt lieber allein sein würden. Also ohne sie und Arthur und Remus."

"Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

"Das ich beleidigt bin, wenn sie nicht kommt."

"Na, wenn sie das nicht überzeugt hat... Sie hat dich viel zu gern um das zu riskieren."

"Ja. Anscheinend. Es kommt mir immer noch sehr merkwürdig vor, dass ausgerechnet die Weasleys eine so hohe Meinung von mir haben. Sieht man mal von der einen oder anderen Ausnahme ab."

"Ach Quatsch. Percy kannst du nicht zählen. Und Ron mag dich inzwischen auch, selbst wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Was den Rest angeht... Sie mögen dich einfach. Und immerhin, du hast der Hälfte von ihnen das Leben gerettet, vergiss das nicht."

"Ich weiß. Aber das ist doch kein Grund..."

"Draco, weißt du, was das eigentliche Problem ist?"

"Was?"

"Es geht nicht darum, dass sie eine so hohe Meinung von dir haben, sondern darum, dass _du_ eine so _schlechte_ Meinung von dir selbst hast. All die Vorurteile und Gerüchte und bösen Bemerkungen sind viel zu tief in deiner Seele verankert. Darum fällt es dir so schwer zu glauben, wenn dir jemand sagt, dass er dich gern hat wie du bist."

Draco spielte nachdenklich mit seinem Stift. "Es ist einfach wahnsinnig schwer... Ich hab mich jahrelang unmöglich aufgeführt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle ihre Vorurteile so einfach vergessen haben."

"Einfach war das sicher auch nicht. Aber erstens hast du dich sehr verändert seit damals und außerdem hattest du selbst auch eine Menge Vorurteile, speziell über die Weasleys oder Hermine, die du inzwischen aufgegeben hast. Wir sind einfach alle keine 13 mehr." Harry lächelte. "Und du machst es einem heutzutage irrsinnig schwer, dich nicht zu mögen."

Draco sah auf und erwiderte das Lächeln. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum wir um diese Jahreszeit immer so furchtbar sentimental werden?"

"Keine Ahnung. Eine Überdosis Zucker und Weihnachtsmusik vermutlich."

"Wahrscheinlich. Also ab jetzt gibt es bis Weihnachten nur noch Knäckebrot und die Weird Sisters."

"Ach ne, weißt du... Gegen die Musik hätte ich ja zur Not nichts, auch wenn ich besseres kenne. Aber Knäckebrot? Das staubt doch aus den Ohren."

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Diese Unterhaltung wird gerade absolut sinnlos, das ist dir klar, oder?"

"Jetzt wo du's sagst." Harry grinste. "Ich rede mit niemandem so gerne Unsinn wie mit dir."

"Na, ob das jetzt ein Kompliment ist..."

"Wobei, wenn du mit Ginny redest, dann halte ich den Mund und verneige mich vor den Meistern."

"Apropos Ginny... Wir sind doch 21. Ich hatte noch jemanden vergessen."

Harry blinzelte leicht perplex. "Wen?"

Draco grinste. "Na Bert."

x-x-x-x-x

23. Dezember 1999

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Keine Ahnung. Warum?"

"Nur so."

"Hast du Hunger?"

"Hm... Nein. Du?"

"Ich überlege gerade."

Draco lachte leise. "Du musst erst überlegen, ob du Hunger hast?"

"Ja. Ich hab da nur dieses kleine, knurrige Gefühl im Bauch, von dem ich nicht genau weiß, ob es Hunger ist oder bloß das Mittagessen, dass es sich gemütlich macht."

Draco rutschte etwas tiefer und legte sein Ohr auf Harrys Bauch.

"Ich hör nichts."

"Es ist ja auch nur ein Gefühl und kein Geräusch."

"Ach so."

"Komm wieder her."

Sie lagen zusammengekuschelt auf der Couch und genossen die Stille und Trägheit des Abends. Es hatte vor ein paar Stunden angefangen zu schneien und hier im Wohnzimmer, vor dem brennenden Kamin auf der Couch schien im Moment der gemütlichste Ort der Welt zu sein.

Draco schmiegte sich zurück in Harrys Arme und seufzte leise und zufrieden. Seit ihrem Streit im August hatte er sich alle Mühe gegeben sich an sein, leider immer noch untätiges, Leben zu gewöhnen. Es fiel ihm zwar manchmal sehr schwer, seinen Stolz im Zaum zu halten, aber Harry zuliebe ließ er nicht länger zu, dass er davon beherrscht wurde. Harrys Idee mit dem gemeinsamen Gringottsgewölbe hatte sich wider Erwarten als hilfreich erwiesen. Es war seltsam, da das Geld immer noch Harry gehörte, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er nicht für jede Kleinigkeit darum bitten musste, half Draco sich mit der Situation zu arrangieren. Was Weihnachten betraf... Harry hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert auch nur über Geschenke zu reden. Statt dessen hatten sie am Tag zuvor alles eingekauft, was sie für eine Woche brauchen würden und beschlossen sich hier in ihrem Haus einzuschließen, nicht vor die Tür zu gehen und auch niemanden reinzulassen.

"Meinst du es fällt jemandem auf, wenn wir nie wieder rausgehen?"

"Ich denke irgendwann bestimmt. Spätestens wenn man das Haus nicht mehr sieht vor lauter Briefen und ungelesenen Zeitungen."

"Hm. Schade."

"Als ob du das aushalten würdest. Sobald es wieder etwas wärmer ist und die Sonne scheint, bist du in deinem Garten, redest mit den Rosen und erzählst den Tomaten Witze."

"Ich hab den Tomaten noch NIE Witze erzählt!"

"Doch, hast du! Ich hab dich gehört Potter!"

"Wann?"

"Datum und Uhrzeit kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber es war im vorletzten Herbst."

Harry überlegt kurz, wurde dann rot. "Ach das..."

"Siehst du. Sag ich doch."

"Das war nur, weil du gesagt hast, du ziehst auf den Dachboden, wenn ich den Witz noch einmal in deiner Gegenwart erzähle."

"Sag nicht, dass war diese dumme Geschichte mit den Holzwürmern!"

"Doch. Ich find den Witz gut!"

"Ja, aber nicht fünfhundertmal."

"Doch." Harry grinste. "Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Als ich den Witz im Tagespropheten gelesen habe, musste ich so lachen..."

"Ja. Und ich war im Halbschlaf, hab mich zu Tode erschrocken und bin von der Couch gefallen, weil du da plötzlich losgrölst. Und als du nicht aufgehört hast zu lachen, dachte ich, du bist irre geworden und ich müsste dich ins St. Mungo's bringen!"

"Ja, ich erinnere mich."

"Und dann hast du den Witz wochenlang jedem erzählt, der dir begegnet ist. Egal ob irgendeinem Weasley, Hagrid, der Gemüsefrau auf dem Markt oder Madame Rosmerta. Selbst Snape! Er hat dich angesehen, als würde sich endlich bestätigen, was er schon immer vermutet hat."

Harry lachte. "Ja! Und dann dieser mitleidige Blick, den er dir zugeworfen hat. Ich glaube, am liebsten hätte er dich in dem Moment adoptiert, nur damit du nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sein musst."

"In dem Moment hätte ich das Angebot mit Sicherheit angenommen!"

"Hättest du gar nicht! Dann würdest du nämlich jetzt mit diesem alten Griesgram in einem zugigen Verlies in Hogwarts hocken, statt mit mir auf der Couch zu liegen."

"DAS hab ich ja in dem Herbst nicht wissen können."

"Das war unser erster Herbst hier."

"Stimmt. Als hätte der blaue Hund nicht gereicht, hatte ich einen Freund, der besessen von Holzwürmern war."

Harry küsste Draco auf die Nasenspitze. "Bereust du es?"

"Was?"

"Dass du nicht mit Snape gegangen bist."

"Scherzkeks."

Harry grinste zufrieden und zog Draco fester an sich.

"Ich denk mir einen neuen Witz für die Tomaten aus, versprochen."

Draco kam nie dazu zu antworten, ein Knall aus dem Flur unterbrach ihn. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn.

"Wer kann das sein?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."

Die Frage wurde eine Augenblick später beantwortet, als Neville, totenbleich und vollkommen außer Atem ins Zimmer kam.

"Oh, Merlin sei Dank, ihr seid zu Hause!"

Harry und Draco setzte sich auf.

"Neville. Was ist passiert? Du siehst aus, als wäre Voldemort persönlich wieder mal aus dem Grab gestiegen und hinter dir her."

"Harry... mach nicht solche Witze." Neville schauderte leicht. Einen Moment lang schien er den Faden verloren zu haben, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er hier war.

"Ihr müsst bitte ganz schnell mitkommen!"

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Die Weasleys... Molly und Arthur und Charlie und seine Frau und Percy und Penelope... sie sind alle krank."

Draco sah Neville aufmerksam an. "Was heißt krank?"

"Erst hatten sie nur Husten und Schnupfen. Also eine normale Erkältung. Und dann haben sie plötzlich überall rote Pusteln bekommen und übergeben sich und haben Fieber... und Molly und Paula sind ohnmächtig geworden."

"Was ist mit dem Rest der Familie?"

"Die sind nicht da. Bill hat kurzfristig abgesagt, die Zwillinge sind irgendwo in der Karibik den Gewinn von diesem Jahr ausgeben und Hermine und Ron sind zum Skifahren. Ginny ist im Fuchsbau geblieben. Sie hat mich hergeschickt..."

Harry sah Draco besorgt an. "Was kann das sein?"

Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. "Klingt wie eine allergische Reaktion auf etwas... Aber worauf... Neville, haben sie irgendetwas ungewöhnliches gegessen oder getrunken?"

"Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Molly hatte Hühnersuppe gekocht... Und Ginny und ich haben ja auch davon gegessen. Das einzige... sie haben den Hustentrank genommen."

Dracos Augen wurden schmal. "Was für ein Hustentrank?"

"Percys Erfindung. Er hat das Rezept selbst entwickelt und den Trank in seinem kleinen Labor zu Hause zusammengebraut. Er meinte noch, dass er damit ein Vermögen verdienen und bestimmt eine Auszeichnung gewinnen würde. Und außerdem wollte er sich damit bei Kingsley Shacklebolt um die freie Stelle im Labor bewerben."

"Ein Trank, den Percy bei sich im Schuppen zusammengepantscht hat... Nennt mich ruhig paranoid, aber ich schätze, wir haben soeben den Grund für die Krankheit der Weasleys gefunden."

"Ich glaub du hast Recht, Jinx."

"Kommt ihr mit? Bitte!"

"Natürlich. Wir sind sofort fertig."

xxx

Kurze Zeit später betraten die drei den Fuchsbau. Ginny kam ihnen vollkommen aufgelöst entgegen.

"Oh Himmel, da seid ihr ja! Ich hab schon gedacht, Neville hätte euch nicht erreicht."

Harry nahm sie in den Arm. "Ganz ruhig, Ginny. Wir sind da. Wie geht es deiner Familie?"

"Schlechter. Penelope ist vorhin auch ohnmächtig geworden und Percy redet wirres Zeug. Die anderen sind auch nicht viel besser dran, nur Charlie geht es noch einigermaßen. Zum Glück haben sie Ben und Mona bei Paulas Eltern gelassen!"

"Draco glaubt, dass der Hustentrank schuld ist."

Ginny sah ihren Freund grimmig an. "Sowas ähnliches hab ich mir schon gedacht. Kommt mit."

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer voraus, wo Charlie mit leichenblassem Gesicht auf der Couch lag.

"Hey ihr zwei..." Er versuchte zu lächeln, ein Versuch, der sehr kläglich scheiterte.

Draco musterte Charlie aufmerksam. "Kannst du mir beschreiben, was genau passiert ist?"

"Eigentlich nichts weiter. Wir sind im Moment alle erkältet und Mum hat Hühnersuppe gekocht und Milch mit Honig..." Er unterbrach sich und hustete heftig. "Das übliche halt, was sie immer macht, wenn wir krank sind. Sie hat noch Scherze gemacht, dass es gut ist, dass ihr anderen alle nicht da seid, weil wir euch sonst nur anstecken würden. Und dann kam Percy mit diesem Trank. Er meinte, dass uns das Zeug im Null Komma Nichts gesund machen würde."

"Und ihr habt ihm geglaubt?"

"Du kennst ihn doch, Harry. Er kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er will. Und das Mittel gegen die Mückenstiche im Sommer hat ja auch geholfen."

"Ja, weil es äußerlich angewandt wird." murmelte Draco. Dann lauter. "Also habt ihr den Trank alle genommen?"

"Gin nicht. Weil sie allergisch auf Erdbeeren ist und Percy vorher gesagt hat, dass er die in den Trank getan hat, damit es besser schmeckt."

Draco verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Charlie nippte an dem Glas Wasser, das seine Schwester ihm gebracht hatte und sprach dann weiter.

"Zuerst hat der Trank wirklich geholfen. Meine Nase wurde wieder frei, die Halsschmerzen waren weg. Die anderen sagten, dass es ihnen auch so gehen würde. Wir waren echt begeistert. Und dann wurde Paula schlecht und sie ist umgekippt. Ich hab sie ins Bett gebracht und war dabei zu überlegen, ob ich einen Heiler holen soll, als es die anderen einen nach dem anderen auch erwischt hat."

"Wir dachten erst, dass es vielleicht die Suppe war, aber die haben Neville und ich auch gegessen und uns ging es gut. Und weil es den anderen immer schlechter ging und es um diese Zeit praktisch unmöglich ist einen Heiler zu bekommen, hab ich Nev losgeschickt, damit er euch holt."

Draco, der während des Gespräches aufmerksam den Ausschlag auf Charlies Armen untersucht hatte, saß jetzt mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck da und kaute leicht auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

"Kann ich die anderen auch sehen?"

Ginny stand auf. "Natürlich. Komm mit. Jungs, bleibt ihr hier bei Charlie?"

"Na klar, Ginny."

Draco brauchte nicht lange, um zu sehen, dass die übrige Weasleyfamilie die gleichen Symptome hatte wie Charlie, nur dass sie in wesentlich schlechterer Verfassung waren.

Als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer von Arthur und Molly kamen, lehnte er sich im Flur an die Wand. Ginny sah ihn ängstlich an.

"Was denkst du?"

"Ich bin kein Heiler, Ginny... aber das sieht nicht nach einer einfachen allergischen Reaktion aus."

"Was ist es dann?"

Draco zögerte und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Eine Vergiftung."

"Oh Merlin, nein! Was... was können wir machen?"

"Ich muss wissen, was in dem Trank drin war. Dann kann ich vielleicht ein Gegengift mischen... Weißt du, ob Percy das Rezept irgendwo bei sich hat?"

Ginnys Gesicht war grimmig. "Keine Ahnung. Fragen wir ihn."

Percy lag in seinem alten Zimmer auf dem Bett und murmelte unzusammenhängend vor sich hin. Penelope lag bewegungslos neben ihm.

Ginny setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

"Percy! Das Rezept für den Hustentrank, hast du es hier?"

Er sah sie einen Moment lang verständnislos an, schien sie nicht zu erkennen. Dann gelang es ihm, seinen Blick zu konzentrieren.

"Kein Rezept..." Er hob schwach die Hand, deutete fahrig auf seine Stirn. "Alles... da drin..."

"Kannst du mir dann sagen, was drin ist? Es ist wirklich wichtig, Percy."

"Nein. Mein Geheimnis... zu wertvoll..."

"Percy! Die anderen sind alle krank geworden von deinem Trank und du auch, wie dir aufgefallen sein dürfte! Wir müssen wissen, was drin ist, damit wir euch helfen können!"

Percy sah sie verständnislos an. "Das ist... nicht mein Trank! Mums Suppe... Das Huhn war schlecht..."

"Nein, war es nicht! Ich bin doch auch noch gesund! Himmel, Percy! Sag mir bitte einfach das Rezept."

Er schüttelte stur den Kopf. "Nein!"

Draco, der dem Streit stumm zugehört hatte, trat neben das Bett.

"Weasley! Wir brauchen das Rezept aber! Du hast mit dem Zeug deine halbe Familie vergiftet!"

Percys unsteter Blick blieb an Draco hängen. Sofort wurden seine Augen schmal.

"MALFOY!" geiferte er. "Was... tut dieser... Todesser hier...?"

"Percy..."

"Weasley, wir haben keine Zeit für deinen Schwachsinn! Sag mir, was in dem Trank ist!"

"NIEMALS! Du willst... stehlen... Ruhm... mein! Böse! Der Feind..."

Percys Stimme überschlug sich, wurde abgehackt und unverständlich. Seine Augen waren geweitet und ein irrer Zug tanzte um seine Lippen. "Geheimnis!" brachte er noch hervor, dann verdrehte er die Augen und sackte zurück ins Kissen.

Draco gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Gin, entschuldige, wenn ich das sage, aber dein Bruder ist das Allerletzte!"

"Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues. Was machen wir denn jetzt." Sie sah ihn flehend an.

"Ist noch etwas von dem Trank da?"

"Ich glaub ja, warum?"

"Wenn Percy uns nicht verrät, was drin ist, muss ich versuchen, es selbst rauszufinden."

"Kannst du das?"

"Ja. Das Schlimme ist nur, dass ich dafür Zeit brauche..."

"Wieviel Zeit?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe, nicht zuviel."

Sie nickte stumm, dann wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen und schniefte.

"Komm. Die Flasche ist in der Küche."

Harry und Neville hatten Charlie ins Bett gebracht und saßen jetzt abwartend in der Küche.

"Und?"

"Der Trank hat sie vergiftet. Und Percy rückt das Rezept nicht raus, weil er denkt, dass ich ihm seinen Ruhm streitig machen will."

"Dieser SCHWACHKOPF! Und was jetzt?"

"Ich werd versuchen den Trank zu entschlüsseln und dann ein Gegengift zu brauen." Er sah Ginny ernst an. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dafür brauchen werden, aber ich beeile mich. Sorg inzwischen dafür, dass sie ruhig liegen bleiben und viel trinken. Wasser am besten. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Tee gut ist oder noch mehr Schaden anrichtet."

Ginny nickte.

Draco wickelte die Flasche mit dem Rest des Trankes in ein Tuch, dass Neville ihm reichte und ließ das Päckchen in seine Manteltasche gleiten.

"Soll ich mitkommen, Jinx? Ich meine, brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

"Nein. Bleib ruhig noch hier. Die beiden können deine Hilfe besser gebrauchen. Du weißt, dass ich sowieso nicht merke ob jemand da ist, wenn ich arbeite." Er lächelte leicht.

Harry nickte. "Gut. Ich komm dann später nach. Spätestens morgen früh." Er küsste Draco sanft zum Abschied. "Viel Glück, Baby."

"Danke." Draco umarmte Ginny kurz, nickte Neville zu und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg.

xxx

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen nach Hause kam, war alles still. Merlin lag in seinem Körbchen auf dem Rücken, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und schnarchte leise. Oben war das Bett unberührt, sah man von Dusty ab, der auf der Bettdecke schlief. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass jemand die letzte Nacht hier verbracht hatte.

Harry ging wieder nach unten und weiter in den Keller. Bei ihrem Einzug hatte Draco seinen ganzen Zaubertrankkram hier runter gebracht und seither kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt. Allem Anschein nach hatte er gestern die meisten der Kisten ausgepackt und sorgfältig auf den Tisch und die Regale verteilt. Harry sah unzählige Gläser und Flaschen, Schachteln und kleine Holzbehälter, einen Glaskolben, dessen Inhalt leicht vor sich hin brodelte, mehrer Bücher, die aufgeschlagen dazwischen lagen, unzählige Bogen Pergament, mit Dracos ordentlicher Handschrift bedeckt und alle möglichen Dinge, von denen er kaum ahnte, wozu sie nützlich waren.

Draco saß zusammengesunken am Tisch, den Kopf auf die Arme gebettet und schien fest zu schlafen.

Harry trat hinter ihn und berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter.

"Jinx?"

Draco schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah seinen Freund einen Moment verständnislos an.

"Harry... Was..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Kurz nach neun. Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen. Warst du die ganze Nacht hier unten?"

"Ja... Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, während ich darauf gewartet habe, dass die Probe anfängt zu kochen." Er betrachtete den Kolben.

"Willst du dich nicht ein wenig hinlegen? Du warst bestimmt die ganze Nacht wach."

"Als ich das letzte Mal auf die Uhr gesehen habe, war es halb sechs."

"Dann solltest du wirklich ins Bett gehen. Ich kann dich ja in zwei oder drei Stunden wieder wecken."

"Nein, Harry. Dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Ich hab erst die Hälfte der Ingredienzien, von dem Gegenmittel kaum zu reden. Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen."

Harry seufzte. Er kannte Draco gut genug um zu wissen, dass jeder Protest sinnlos war.

"Dann iss wenigstens etwas. Ich geh jetzt nach oben und mach dir Frühstück und Kaffee. Es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn du umkippst vor Erschöpfung."

"Danke, Baby." Draco lächelte und küsste Harry leicht. Dann stand er auf und streckte sich. "Merlin, ich könnte Percy erschlagen. Was er alles für Mist in den Trank gemischt hat ist unglaublich!" Er nahm die oberste Liste von dem Stapel Pergamentbögen und studierte sie aufmerksam aus schmalen Augen.

Harry lachte leise und fischte Dracos Brille aus dem Chaos auf dem Tisch.

"Hier. Setz die wenigstens auf. Hier unten sieht dich kein Mensch, also kein Grund zur Eitelkeit."

Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sehr er gelacht hatte, als er Draco das erste Mal mit Brille gesehen hatte. Und wie sehr es ihn überrascht hatte, zu erfahren, dass sein Freund normalerweise Kontaktlinsen trug und ohne fast genauso blind war wie Harry selbst.

"Danke." Draco setzte die Brille abwesend auf, ohne den Blick von der Liste zu nehmen, dann begann er in einem der Bücher zu blättern, murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging dann nach oben, um Frühstück zu machen.

xxx

Während der nächsten drei Tage pendelte Harry ständig zwischen Keller und Küche hin und her. Draco weigerte sich weiterhin standhaft ins Bett zu gehen und schlief nur hin und wieder ein paar Stunden im Sitzen am Tisch. Harry, der wusste, dass sein Protest auf taube Ohren fiel, fügte sich und brachte Decken und ein Kissen nach unten, damit sein Freund wenigstens nicht erfror. Davon abgesehen konnte er nicht viel mehr machen, als dafür zu sorgen, dass der Kaffee nicht versiegte und Draco wenigstens hin und wieder etwas aß.

Neville kam mehrmals vorbei um sich nach den Fortschritten zu erkundigen und vom Zustand der Weasleys zu berichten. Sie waren inzwischen alle in ein fiebriges Delirium gefallen, aus dem sie nur ab und an erwachten, ohne zu wissen, wo sie waren oder was um sie herum geschah. Ein Heiler aus St. Mungo's hatte sie sich angesehen und Dracos Diagnose bestätigt. Er konnte seinen Patienten nichts geben, um ihnen zu helfen, da niemand wissen konnte, wie der Trank mit anderen Mitteln reagieren würde.

Ginny war kurz davor verrückt zu werden. Sie weigerte sich trotzdem, Ron oder den Zwillingen vom Zustand ihrer Familie zu berichten. Der Einzige, den sie auf dem Laufenden hielt, wenn er auch keine Möglichkeit hatte zu kommen, war Bill.

Draco war sich nur zu bewusst, dass er inzwischen die einzige Chance der Weasleys war. Harry hatte eine Eule nach Hogwarts geschickt und Professor Snape um Hilfe gebeten. Ihr alter Zaubertrankmeister war sofort gekommen und hatte lange mit Draco geredet. Dann war er wieder zur Schule zurückgekehrt und Harry fühlte sich seltsam im Stich gelassen. Seinem Freund schien es anders zu gehen. Nach Snapes Besuch arbeitete er fieberhaft weiter. Anscheinend hatte der Professor ihm helfen können, wenn es Harry auch ein Rätsel war, wie der das gemacht hatte, ohne einen Finger zu rühren.

xxx

28. Dezember 1999

Harry lag auf dem Bett und trieb irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Träumen. Er war erst vor wenigen Stunden ins Bett gegangen, nach einem weiteren, fruchtlosen Versuch Draco aus dem Keller zu locken. Inzwischen stand er kurz davor, dem Slytherin einfach etwas in den Kaffee zu mischen und ihn anschließend ins Bett zu tragen. Seit fast vier Tagen hatte Draco den Keller nicht verlassen. Er aß kaum, schlief so gut wie gar nicht und war längst jenseits jeder Erschöpfung. Harry war sich sicher, dass nur seine Sturheit ihn daran hinderte einfach umzufallen.

Der Gryffindor drehte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich wieder tiefer in die Decke. Er machte sich Sorgen um Draco. Lange würde er so nicht mehr durchhalten können. Harry wusste, dass auch die Heiler im St. Mungo's versuchten ein Heilmittel zu finden. Das hatte er seinem Freund auch gesagt. Aber Draco war davon wenig beeindruckt gewesen. Wie er sagte, hätten sie zum einen keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was Percy in sein Gemisch geschüttet hatte und zum anderen sei er ihnen bereits um Tage voraus. Jede weitere Verzögerung konnte die Weasleys das Leben kosten. Harry wusste, dass Draco recht hatte und in die Sorge um seinen Freund mischte sich auch so etwas wie Stolz. Trotzdem musste bald etwas geschehen, bevor der Slytherin in einem ähnlichen Zustand war, wie seine Patienten.

Harry seufzte wieder und hatte gerade beschlossen aufzustehen, als er hörte, wie jemand langsam die Treppe hochkam und die Schlafzimmertür öffnete. Einen Moment später spürte er eine leichte Bewegung auf der Matratze. Er drehte sich wieder um und öffnet die Augen.

Draco saß auf dem Bettrand und schien im Sitzen zu schlafen. Harry setzte sich auf und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

"Hey..."

Draco ließ sich nach hinten sinken und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit.

"Fertig..." murmelte er.

Harry war sofort hellwach.

"Du bist fertig?! Oh Jinx, das ist wunderbar! Ist es unten? Wir sollten es gleich zu Ginny bringen. Bist du sicher, dass es funktionieren wird?"

Draco rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und schloss die Augen wieder. Er öffnet die Finger seiner rechten Hand und ließ eine schlanke, mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit gefüllte Glasphiole auf die Bettdecke rollen.

"Ein Esslöffel... in Wasser...jedem... Es wird helfen... Ich steh sofort auf... und komm nach... wenn..." Seine Worte wurden immer leiser und verebbten schließlich.

Harry lächelte liebevoll.

"Nein, wirst du nicht, Baby."

Er nahm die Flasche behutsam vom Bett und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch. Dann stand er auf, zog Draco aus und legte ihn richtig ins Bett, deckte ihn zu und streichelte leicht über seine Wange.

"Schlaf. Du hast genug getan. Den Rest schaff ich allein."

Harry hauchte einen Kuss auf die blasse Stirn, dann zog er sich leise an, nahm die Phiole und machte sich auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau. Draco bekam von all dem nichts mehr mit.

xxx

Als er wach wurde, schien die Sonne durchs leicht geöffnete Fenster. Einen Moment lang ließ er sich einfach treiben, ohne einen klaren Gedanken. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, schmiegte sich tiefer in die warme Bettdecke und genoss das Gefühl erst halb wach zu sein. Dusty rieb sich schnurrend an seinem Gesicht und Draco schob eine schlanke Hand unter der Decke hervor, um den aufdringlichen Kater ein Stück zur Seite zu schieben, ließ dabei die Finger durch das dicke, graue Fell gleiten.

"Guten Morgen, Schmusekater."

Von unten konnte er Stimmen hören, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe etwas zu hören. Er erkannte Harrys Stimme und eine zweite, dunklere. Egal. Harry hatte ständig irgendwelchen Besuch. Seine Augen wanderten zur Uhr, die auf Harrys Nachttisch stand. Halb drei Nachmittags.

"Fragt sich nur, welcher Tag heute ist. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich eine Woche geschlafen. Aber ich vermute, mein Katerchen, du kannst mir das auch nicht sagen, was? Welcher Tag ist heute Dusty?"

Als Antwort verstärkte sich das Schnurren nur. Draco lachte leise, dann drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken. Er hatte keine klare Erinnerung daran, wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Alles, woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass er gesehen hatte, wie sein Trank die Farbe in der Weise veränderte, die er beabsichtigt hatte. Alles danach war unscharf und wie in Watte gepackt.

Er streckte sich und genoss das Gefühl des weichen Bettbezuges auf seiner nackten Haut. Daran, dass er sich ausgezogen hatte konnte er sich auch nicht erinnern, aber er vermutete, dass Harry dafür verantwortlich war. Draco dankte ihm im Stillen dafür. Er hatte seine Klamotten in den vier Tagen, die er an den Tränken gearbeitet hatte nicht einmal gewechselt. Auch noch darin zu schlafen wäre nicht besonders angenehm gewesen.

"Duschen sollten ich allerdings mal." teilte er dem Kater mit. "Aber erst bleib ich noch etwas hier liegen."

Lange hielt er sein Vorhaben jedoch nicht aus. Allein, untätig im Bett rumzuliegen, ohne ein Buch, ohne etwas zu tun... das schaffte er nie besonders lange. Nicht mal, wenn er krank war.

Dusty sprang vom Bett als Draco aufstand und folgte ihm ins Bad.

"Willst du auch duschen, Katertier?"

Statt einer Antwort sprang der Kater auf den Schrank und rollte sich auf Harrys Handtuch zusammen, das dort lag. Draco lachte und machte sich an die längst überfällige Körperpflege.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später mit nassen Haaren und sauberen Klamotten nach unten kam, war Harrys Besuch - wer auch immer es gewesen war - wieder gegangen. Harry saß in der Küche am Tisch und las Zeitung.

Draco trat lautlos hinter ihn, legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern und pustete ihm leicht ins Ohr.

"Hi."

Der Gryffindor zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

"Himmel, Draco! Du solltest eine Glocke um den Hals tragen!"

Dann zog er seinen Freund auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja. Sehr. Die Frage ist, wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

"Gut zwei Tage. Du bist Dienstagmorgen ins Bett gekommen und jetzt ist Donnerstagnachmittag."

"Oh man... So lange... Ich weiß, dass ich zwischendurch ein paar mal wach und im Bad war... aber ansonsten..."

Harry küsste ihn wieder. "Du hast es gebraucht. Du warst über vier Tage fast ununterbrochen wach. Ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hast."

"Es war wichtig." Draco stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl. "Wie geht es den Weasleys? Wie hat der Trank gewirkt?"

"Wunderbar! Sie waren schon abends wieder munter. Das war wirklich genial. Und sie sind alle total aus dem Häuschen und wollen dir danken, aber ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass du erst mal Ruhe brauchst."

"Danke." Draco seufzte zufrieden. "Ich bin froh, dass der Trank gewirkt hat. Ich war mir am Ende nicht mehr sicher, was ich da eigentlich mache."

Harry lachte. "Kein Wunder. Möchtest du Frühstück?"

"Ja, bitte..."

Harry stand auf und redete weiter, während er anfing etwas zu Essen für Draco zusammenzusuchen. "Percy war natürlich ganz die verletzte Unschuld. Dass das alles gar nicht an seinem Hustenzeug gelegen haben kann, und dass das nur ein dummer Zufall war, und dass DU sicher nur einen fertigen Trank gekauft hast und solange gewartet hast, damit es spannender wird. Natürlich glaubt ihm niemand. Er ist ein Spinner. Aber wegen der Aktion hat er jetzt jede Chance auf die Stelle im Ministerium vergeigt. Der Heiler, den Ginny geholt hatte, hat den Fall natürlich Shacklebolt berichtet, der das gar nicht lustig fand."

"Warum hat er Shacklebolt davon berichtet? So spannend war das ja nun auch nicht."

"Doch. Percy hat einen nicht lizenzierten Trank verwendet. Er kann richtig Ärger kriegen deswegen. Shacklebolt war vorhin extra hier. Er wollte die Reste von dem Trank haben."

"Hast du's ihm gegeben?"

"Jap. Er war übrigens total begeistert von deinem Labor unten."

Draco schnaubte. "Labor kannst du das kaum nennen."

"Naja, aber trotzdem. Er war total beeindruckt über die Sachen und vor allem die Bücher, die du hast. Und er wollte auch eine Probe von dem Gegengift haben."

"Na klasse. Wahrscheinlich krieg ich jetzt auch eine Anzeige wegen der Verwendung eines illegalen Trankes!"

"Ach Quatsch, das glaub ich nicht. Immerhin hast du das ja nur gemacht, um den Weasleys das Leben zu retten. Das können sie dir kaum zu Lasten legen."

Harry setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und sah Draco ernst an. "Alle haben gesagt, dass die Weasleys ohne dich nicht überlebt hätten."

"Wer ist alle?"

"Naja, Shacklebolt hat wohl schon mit einer Menge Leute gesprochen. Mit den Weasleys natürlich und mit Snape und dem Heiler vom St. Mungo's. Von dir wollte er auch einige Sachen wissen, aber ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er da warten muss, bis du wieder auf den Beinen bist, weil ich dich nicht wecken wollte."

Draco nippte gedankenverloren an seinem Kaffee.

"Ich weiß nicht, Harry..."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Baby. Er wirkte nicht, als wollte er dir irgendetwas anhängen. Ich meine, ich kenne ihn. Und wenn er sauer ist oder wenn etwas nicht so läuft, wie es soll, dann ist er anders drauf."

Draco seufzte. "Es lässt sich ja jetzt sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Auf jeden Fall geht es den Weasleys wieder gut, das ist wohl die Hauptsache. Warten wir ab, was sonst noch kommt."

xxx

03. Januar 2000

"Draco, hier ist ein Brief für dich."

"Wenn er von meiner Mutter ist, schmeiß ihn gleich in den Kamin."

Harry kam ins Wohnzimmer. "Nein. Deine Mutter hat doch vor Weihnachten schon geschrieben. Der ist vom Ministerium. Sieht offiziell aus."

Draco hob den Kopf. "Schmeiß ihn auch in den Kamin."

"Jinx."

"Sorry. Aber das ist mit Garantie die Anklage wegen dem Trank. Ich hab's dir gesagt. Die lassen mich nicht so einfach davonkommen."

"Jetzt mach ihn doch erst mal auf."

Draco nahm die Pergamentrolle von Harry entgegen und schnürte sie auf. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann rollte er den Brief auf und begann zu lesen.

Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu entschlüsseln.

Nach einer Weile ließ Draco den Brief sinken und sah Harry leicht verwirrt und fassungslos an.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich... Sie..." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und las den Brief noch einmal.

"Was ist los? Ist es wegen dem Trank?"

"Ja... Nein... Es ist..."

"Draco!"

"Sie bieten mir einen Job an."

"Sie machen was?" Harry blinzelte, jetzt genauso perplex wie sein Freund.

"Ja. Sie schreiben, sie hätten meine Unterlagen, die ich ihnen damals geschickt habe nochmal geprüft und hätten mit verschiedenen Leuten gesprochen und sie denken, dass ich für die freie Stelle in ihrem Forschungslabor von allen Bewerbern am besten geeignet wäre."

"Die Stelle im Labor?"

"Ja."

"Die Percy wollte?"

"Anscheinend."

"Wow."

"Allerdings. Dabei hab ich mich darauf gar nicht beworben. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass es diese Stelle überhaupt _gibt_!"

"Das ist Shacklebolts Werk. Wegen der Sache mit den Weasleys. Darum hat er überall diese Fragen gestellt."

"Sieht so aus."

"Draco, das ist wunderbar!" Harry sprang auf und umarmte seinen Freund stürmisch.

"Ja. Vermutlich..."

Harry lehnte sich zurück, Sorge in den grünen Augen.

"Ist es nicht?"

"Doch. Schon... Ich bin einfach ein bisschen überrumpelt gerade."

"Du denkst nicht daran, das Angebot abzulehnen, oder?"

"Bist du verrückt?!? Das ist genau der Job, von dem ich geträumt habe, seit ich alt genug bin mir ernsthaft darüber Gedanken zu machen! Das Forschungslabor des Ministeriums! Merlin, die haben alles, was man sich auch nur vorstellen kann. Und sie unterliegen keinerlei Einschränkungen. Die Dinge, die auf dem Index stehen, alles, was anderswo verboten ist - für sie gilt das nicht! Ich muss mir nie wieder Gedanken um irgendwelche Grenzen machen. Nicht, was Zaubertränke betrifft. Die Leute, die dort arbeiten, werden extrem sorgfältig ausgesucht. Snape hat mir davon erzählt. Sie stellen niemanden ein, der nicht über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist. Weißt du, was es heißt, dass sie MIR diese Stelle anbieten?"

Harry nickte schwach. Die Bedeutung dessen, was Draco ihm gerade erklärt hatte, sickerte nur langsam durch.

"Sie vertrauen dir... Sie glauben keines der dummen Gerüchte."

"Ja. Und sie sind bereit meinen Namen und meine Herkunft zu ignorieren."

Harry umarmte Draco wieder.

"Ich freu mich so für dich. Du hast es mehr verdient als jeder andere."

Draco lächelte, dann küsste er Harry und vergaß eine Weile alles andere.

x-x-x-x-x

Hogsmeade, 26. Dezember 2004

_Dingdong..._

"Baby, kannst du mal gehen? Es hat geklingelt."

"Wie gut, dass du mir das sagst. Wo ich doch mein Hörgerät nicht eingeschaltet hab."

"Ha, ha. Sehr witzig. Gehst du jetzt mal? Ich kann grad nicht. Ich hab beide Hände im Hintern von diesem Truthahnviech..."

"Bitte keine Details!"

"Wer immer das ist, er ist zwei Stunden zu früh!"

Draco grinste und ging zur Tür. Harry war seit dem Morgengrauen in der Küche und legte ein Verhalten an den Tag, das Molly Weasley zur Ehre gereicht hätte. Draco selbst war daher schon vor einer ganzen Weile geflüchtet und hatte sich damit vergnügt in der halben Nachbarschaft Stühle zusammenzuleihen. Inzwischen stand der Tisch im Wohnzimmer, war gedeckt und mit ausreichend Sitzgelegenheiten umstellt. Das Klingeln an der Tür bot eine willkommene Chance, Harrys Ich-werd-nie-im-Leben-fertig-Tiraden noch eine Weile zu entkommen.

Vor der Tür standen Hermine und Ron mit ihrer 3 Monate alten Tochter Maggie.

"Herzliche Willkommen, fröhliche Weihnachten, ihr seid zu früh!"

Hermine trat ins Haus und umarmte ihn. "Dir auch frohe Weihnachten. Wieso sind wir zu früh? Ron hat gesagt um eins."

"Ja, Ron! Wer hört denn auch auf Ron?"

Draco küsste Hermine auf die Wange und streichelte dem Baby über den Kopf, gleichzeitig schlug er die Tür wieder zu, Ron ins Gesicht, der noch draußen stand.

"Sehr witzig, Malfoy." kam es dumpf durchs Holz.

Draco grinste und machte die Tür wieder auf. "Sorry. Alter Reflex."

"Ja, ja. Würde ich jetzt auch behaupten. Und wieso sind wir zu früh? Harry hat gesagt um eins."

"Nein. Harry hat mit Sicherheit gesagt zwischen drei und halb vier. Das hat er nämlich allen anderen auch gesagt."

Hermine warf Ron einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Weißt du, Ronald, manchmal... Kannst du nicht EINMAL in deinem Leben richtig zuhören?"

"Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er gesagt hat um eins..."

"Ist doch jetzt egal, oder? Ihr seid hier und Ende. Hermine und ich gehen einfach nach oben und dich binden wir auf der Veranda fest."

Ron streckte Draco die Zunge raus, dann sah er sich leicht irritiert im Flur um.

"Warum stehen die Couch und die Sessel hier? Und der Tisch?"

"Och, weißt du, wir wollten einfach mal ein bisschen umräumen. Unser Bett steht jetzt im Bad und die Dusche im Garten."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und lachte. Ron schnaubte.

"Kannst du mal aufhören mich zu verarschen, Malfoy?"

"Nur wenn du aufhörst blöde Fragen zu stellen. Du kennst dieses Haus. Was glaubst du, wo wir 20 Leute unterbringen sollen?"

"Dann habt ihr die Möbel aus dem Wohnzimmer rausgeräumt, weil wir da essen?"

"Dein Mann ist so klug, Hermine. Ich bin richtig neidisch."

"Ja, ich fass es manchmal selbst nicht."

Sie folgte Draco ins Wohnzimmer.

"Aber ihr habt den Vorteil der Zu-früh-kommenden. Ihr könnt euch euren Platz noch aussuchen."

"Wo ist Harry denn?" Ron umrundete den Tisch und steuerte auf die Küche zu.

"Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, kommst du wieder zurück, mein Wiesel. Die Küche ist Sperrgebiet. Da ist seit den frühen Morgenstunden der Wirbelsturm Harry am Werk."

"Er macht wieder Land und Leute verrückt, oder?"

Hermine setzte sich in einen Stuhl am hinteren Ende des Tisches, wo nicht die Gefahr bestand, dass sie oft aufstehen musste.

"Na klar. Was denkst du denn. Du kennst ihn doch. Er macht mich schon seit Tagen irre."

"Das hab ich gehört, Malfoy." Harry steckte den Kopf aus der Küche. "Hi Hermine, hallo Ron. Ihr seid zu früh."

"Wir wünschen dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Schatz. Dein Mann hat uns schon darüber aufgeklärt, dass _mein_ Mann wieder nicht richtig zugehört hat."

Draco verdrehte gespielt theatralisch die Augen. "Männer!"

"Amen Bruder."

Harry lachte. "Ist ja nicht so tragisch. Nur zu essen gibt's noch nichts. Der Truthahn ist gerade erst im Ofen. Wollt ihr denn schon was trinken?"

"Potter?"

"Was denn?"

"Verzieh dich wieder in deine Küche, ich schaff das hier schon."

"Sorry." Harry grinste reumütig. "Ich übertreib mal wieder."

"Allerdings."

"Dann lass ich euch mal wieder allein."

"Kann ich dir helfen, Harry?"

"Ja, indem du dich auf deine vier Buchstaben setzt, Ron."

Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was hast du erwartet, Ronald? Dass er dich helfen lässt, wenn er mich heute morgen nach dem Frühstück gleich aus der Küche geschmissen hat?"

"Ich kann aber kochen."

"Ja, ich auch. Was hat das damit zu tun?"

"DU kannst kochen, Ron Weasley? Da hab ich aber noch nie was von gemerkt."

Draco grinste. "Pssst, Hermine. Verrat ihn doch nicht."

"Ihr seid doof. Alle beide. Und ich rede jetzt nie wieder mit euch."

"Himmel, wird das eine Ruhe."

"Halt die Klappe Malfoy."

"Warum, ich hab doch kein Schweigegelübde abgelegt."

"Ich auch nicht."

"Doch. Gerade eben."

Hermine sah von einem zum anderen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Maggie, meine Süße, wenn du jemals mit einem Jungen nach Hause kommst, kriegst du Hausarrest bis zu den Wechseljahren."

xxx

"Harry, das Essen ist wirklich wunderbar."

"Danke Molly. Dass du das sagst ist ein wirkliches Kompliment. Wie du vor zwei Jahren schon festgestellt hast, die da essen alles, was man ihnen vorsetzt." Harry wedelte mit der Hand vage in Richtung der Zwillinge und Ron, der sich zwischen Essen und Trinken hingebungsvoll mit Blaise zankte.

Lisa sah Hermine an und seufzte.

"Sollten wir die Kinder nicht mal zum Spielen nach draußen schicken?"

"Hey ihr beiden! Ihr könntet den Zwillingen mal helfen ihren Schneemann zu bauen."

Blaise zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Als ob ich im Schnee rumrenne. Mit meinen neuen Schuhen."

"Gewöhn dich besser schon mal dran..." grinste Fred mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Lisas überdeutlich gewölbten Bauch. "...Daddy."

Georges Freundin Anne, eine schüchterne 20-jährige sah etwas unsicher von einem zum anderen. Sie war noch nicht lange mit George zusammen und es war ihr erstes Zusammentreffen mit dem geballten Weasley-Clan nebst Anhang und Freunden. Draco, der neben ihr saß, schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Keine Angst. Man gewöhnt sich dran. Die bellen alle, aber beißen tut keiner."

"Ich hab nur eine, viel ältere Schwester. Bei uns ist es immer sehr ruhig."

George gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bei uns nie." feixte er. "Aber immer lustig."

Freds Freundin Lucy, wilder und frecher als die stille Anne, war schon länger an die Anwesenden gewöhnt und beteiligte sich fröhlich am allgemeinen Chaos.

"Es ist nur so... wild."

Draco lachte leise. "Ja, das ist es. Man sehnt sich nach Ruhe, aber wenn es dann ruhig ist, fehlt einem auf einmal etwas."

Hermine beugte sich über den Tisch. "Noch hast du Zeit zu fliehen. Wenn du länger als ein Jahr in diesem Chaos lebst, bist du verdorben für den Rest der Welt." Sie lachte. "Aber lass dir von uns keine Angst einjagen. Es ist ein sehr angenehmes Leben."

"Das stimmt. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass man keine Privatsphäre mehr hat."

Harry legte Draco den Arm um die Schultern und zwinkerte Anne zu.

"Lass dir von denen bloß nichts einreden. Sie leben beiden schon viel zu lange mit uns, um das noch objektiv beurteilen zu können."

Sie lächelte scheu. "Ihr beide seid ein Paar, oder?" Sie sah zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her.

Der Gryffindor strahlte. "Jap. Seit... wie lange?"

"Sieben Jahre an Halloween."

"Stimmt."

"Und du bist... Rons Frau, nicht wahr?"

"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage."

"Es ist wirklich schwierig, sich alle Namen und Gesichter und alles zu merken."

"Wenn du was nicht weiß, frag... _Frederik Weasley, wage es ja nicht!_"

Fred setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. "Was denn?"

"Ich habe genau gesehen, dass du meinem drei Monate alten Baby Wein geben wolltest!"

"Nur ein paar Tropfen."

Molly warf ihrem Sohn einen mörderischen Blick zu.

"Junger Mann, warte, bis wir zu Hause sind! Du gibst mir jetzt auf der Stelle das Baby!"

Sie stand auf und nahm Fred Maggie ab, die fröhlich gluckste, reichte das Kind an Charlie weiter, der ihr gegenüber saß und versetzte Fred einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf.

"Ich FASSE es nicht!"

"Ach Mum, ist doch nichts passiert."

"Ja, aber gleich passiert was, wenn du nicht aufhörst dich wie ein Irrer zu benehmen!"

"Ich hätte ihr den Wein doch nicht wirklich gegeben."

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Dir trau ich inzwischen alles zu."

Molly warf ihrem Sohn noch einen mörderischen Blick zu, dann wandt sie sich an Charlie.

"So, du kannst mir die Kleine jetzt wiedergeben, wenn du willst."

"Ach nein, Mum. Ich halt sie gern noch ein wenig. Ist schon ne Weile her, dass meine beiden so klein und handlich waren."

Paula lächelte. "Das stimmt allerdings."

In diesem Moment kamen Mona und Ben wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort wieder ins Haus gepoltert. Ginny, die der Küchentür am nächsten saß half den beiden aus ihren nassen Jacken und Schuhen.

"Na, ihr Zwerge. Schneemann fertig?"

"Jap. Er ist RIESIG!"

"Klasse. Schau ich mir nachher an. Und habt ihr Bert gesehen?"

"Wer ist Bert?" Mona sah ihre Tante aus großen Augen an.

"Oh nein, nicht Bert." stöhnte Ron.

Draco grinste. "Du kennst Bert nicht? Das ist aber eine Bildungslücke."

"Allerdings."

Mona klatschte in die Hände. "Erzähl!"

Ginny warf Draco einen funkelnden Blick zu.

"Ok. Wenn ihr wirklich wollt, erzählen wir euch Berts Geschichte."

Anne sah Hermine fragend an. "Wer ist Bert?"

"Frag nicht... Du wirst es schneller erfahren, als dir lieb ist."

Ginny hob Mona auf ihren Schoß, während Ben sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl kauerte. "Also. Bert ist ein Pinguin. Ein ganz besonderer Pinguin. Er fror nämlich immer. Und das ist ziemlich dumm, denn er wohnte am Nordpol."

"Südpol." widersprach Draco.

"Südpol?"

"Jap."

"Sicher?"

"Auf jeden Fall."

Harry seufzte. "Und schon geht's los..."

Draco ignorierte ihn und sah Ginny todernst an. "Er ist umgezogen. Weißt du nicht mehr? Weil's ihm am Nordpol zu kalt war. Er dachte, dass Südpol wärmer klingt. Also ist er auf die nächste Eisscholle und runter nach Süden."

"Stimmt. Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder."

"Er ist vom Nordpol zum Südpol auf einer Eisscholle, weil es ihm zu kalt war?" Rons Stimme war der Zweifel deutlich anzuhören. "Warum ist er nicht am Äquator geblieben? Da ist es auf jeden Fall warm."

"Weil er den Äquator gar nicht passiert hat auf seiner Reise."

"Ach, und wie will er das gemacht haben? Der Äquator geht einmal rum. Er MUSS ihn passiert haben."

Ginny grinste Draco an, dann sah sie ernst zu ihrem Bruder.

"Er ist drunter durchgetaucht."

"Genau. Du weißt aber auch gar nichts."

"Drunter durchgetaucht? Das geht doch überhaupt nicht!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ron, mach es ihnen doch nicht immer so leicht..."

"Aber sie erzählen Blödsinn..."

Mona zupfte an Ginnys Ärmel. "Erzähl weiter."

Ginny sah Ron noch einmal herausfordernd an, dann wandt sie sich wieder an die Kinder. "Na jedenfalls, nachdem er zum Südpol gezogen war, stellte er fest, dass es da genauso kalt war. Es _klang_ zwar wärmer, aber war es leider nicht."

Ron stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Also hat Bert angefangen zu überlegen, ob er vielleicht wieder zurück zum Nordpol soll... wenn es eh überall gleich kalt ist. Aber das hat auch nicht geklappt. Die Eisscholle war ja inzwischen auf dem Weg geschmolzen."

"Er könnte eine neue nehmen." schlug Ben vor.

"Hat er auch gedacht. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Eisschollen nicht bergauf schwimmen."

Fred lachte. "Wieso bergauf?"

Ginny seufzte. "Draco erklär es ihm."

"Norden ist oben und Süden unten, oder?"

Fred nickte.

"Na also. Vom Nordpol zum Südpol geht's bergab. Das ist leicht. Aber vom Südpol zurück zum Nordpol geht's bergauf. Das ist mit einer Eisscholle praktisch unmöglich."

Freds Lippen bewegten sich stumm, als er versuchte Dracos Logik zu folgen.

"Das ist der größten Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe!"

"Warte nur ab, Fred. Das wird noch schlimmer..." Harry hatte das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und sah zwischen seinem Mann und dessen bester Freundin hin und her, die sich amüsierte, verschwörerische Blicke zuwarfen. Wenn Draco und Ginny anfingen rumzuspinnen, gab es kaum eine Chance ihre Logik zu widerlegen.

"Also," fuhr Ginny fort. "überlegte Bert, was er sonst noch machen könnte. Immerhin wollte er ja nicht am Südpol erfrieren."

"Er kann sich ja nen Pulli stricken." brummte Ron sarkastisch.

"Ja klar, Ron. Als ob Pinguine stricken könnten." spottete Draco.

"Warum auch nicht? Sie können doch sonst auch alles bei euch. Mit Eisschollen einmal um die Welt segeln, unterm Äquator durchtauchen. Warum also nicht auch stricken?"

"Weil sie keinen Daumen haben. Das weiß doch nun wirklich jeder."

"Genau. Außerdem hatte das Wollgeschäft Antarktika kurz vor Berts Ankunft zugemacht."

"Ein Wollgeschäft?"

"Jap. Die Schneegans, die das geführt hat ist zu ihrer Cousine nach Neuseeland gezogen."

Ron schnaubte.

Mona sah Ginny aus großen Augen an. "Und was ist mit Bert? Ist er erfroren?"

"Nein, Süße. Ihm fiel nämlich gerade noch rechtzeitig sein alter Nachbar vom Nordpol ein."

"Genau." fuhr Draco fort. "Der war nämlich einmal im Jahr mit seinem Schlitten rund um die Welt gefahren und hatte Geschenke verteilt und Bert dachte, dass er ihm ja einen Brief schreiben und ihn bitten könnte, dass er ein paar warme Sachen mitbringt."

"Der Weihnachtsmann!" jubelte Ben und klatschte in die Hände.

"Ganz genau der. Also setzte sich Bert hin und schrieb einen langen Brief."

"Ja klar. Schreiben kann er jetzt wieder. Braucht man dafür keinen Daumen?"

"Nein, nur einen Stift." Ginny kicherte.

"Und wo hat er den hergenommen mitten in der Pampa?"

Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Ron herausfordernd an.

"Hat er sich von einem vorbeikommenden Eisbären geliehen."

Ginny nickte ernst. "Genau. Eisbären haben immer was zu schreiben dabei."

Ron stöhnte. "Ich geb's auf! Ihr seid doch nicht ganz gescheit!"

"Hat der Weihnachtsmann Bert was mitgebracht?" wollte Ben, den das seltsame Verhalten seines Onkels wenig interessierte, von Ginny wissen.

"Oh ja. Und zwar eine ganze Menge. Zunächst mal eine Pudelmütze."

"Eine blaue Pudelmütze."

"Genau. Mit einem roten Bommel dran."

"Und einen Schal."

"Passend zur Mütze."

"Und dann noch eine Tasse."

"Mit einem Eisbären drauf. Das war der Eisbär, der Bert den Stift geliehen hatte. Der Weihnachtsmann wollte ihm ein Denkmal setzen."

"Weil er so großzügig war. Eisbären verleihen ihre Stifte nur sehr selten."

"Und dann hat Bert noch einen lebenslangen Vorrat Earl-Grey-Tee bekommen."

"Sein Lieblingstee."

"Das wusste der Weihnachtsmann natürlich."

"Weil er Bert früher oft zum Tee eingeladen hatte."

"Das macht man so unter guten Nachbarn."

"Und zum Schluss bekam Bert noch eine neue Eisscholle."

"Eine verzauberte Eisscholle."

"Genau. Die niemals schmilzt."

"Und die bergauf schwimmen kann."

"Und die niemals umkippt."

"Und mit der zieht Bert seit dem durch die Welt."

"Und seit zwei Jahren kommt er immer mal wieder hier vorbei und sitzt in unserem Garten."

"Wirklich?" Monas Augen waren kugelrund vor Staunen.

"Jap. Und wenn ihr ganz leise und vorsichtig seid, dann könnt ihr ihn zwischen den Rosenbüschen sehen."

"Da sitzt er am liebsten."

"Und erzählt den Tomaten Witze." fügte Draco mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry hinzu.

Harry lachte. "Ha, ha. Sehr komisch."

Draco grinste und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Süß und merkwürdig." wisperte er.

"Danke gleichfalls."

Mona und Ben waren aufgesprungen und in die Küche gerannt, wo sie sich jetzt an der Terrassentür die Nasen platt drückten.

"Mummy dürfen wir raus, Bert suchen?"

Paula verdrehte lachend die Augen.

"Da habt ihr ja was angerichtet mit eurer Geschichte. Ich werde für den Rest des Winters nur Geschichten über Pinguine hören."

Harry lachte. "Warum sollte es dir besser gehen als uns, Paula? Wir müssen uns diese Geschichten seit zwei Jahren andauernd anhören. Ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung."

Ginny lehnte sich zu Draco und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

"Weißt du was, Honey? Wir sollten uns zusammensetzen und ein Buch schreiben. Über Bert."

"Stimmt. Das sollten wir wirklich machen."

Hermine sah sie nachdenklich an. "Das könnte sogar funktionieren. Kinder stehen auf den Blödsinn, den ihr beiden ständig verzapft. Ihr solltet das ernsthaft versuchen."

"Hermine! Ermutige sie doch nicht auch noch! Oder willst du, dass unsere Kinder später mal wollen, dass du ihnen diesen Unfug vorliest?"

"Ich werd ihnen das nicht vorlesen, Ron, sondern du."

"Na wunderbar. Meine Kinder werden denken, dass man mit Eisschollen durch die Weltgeschichte segeln kann, dass Eisbären einen Büroartikelverleih betreiben, und dass man unter dem Äquator durchtauchen kann..."

Harry lachte laut. "Tröste dich Ron, es könnte schlimmer sein."

"Ja. Wenn ich bedenke, dass du und Neville mit jeweils einem von den beiden Wahnsinnigen leben müsst. Mein Beileid, Kumpel."

"Ach weißt du, das Leben mit diesem speziellen Wahnsinnigen hat doch mehr Vor- als Nachteile." Er grinste Draco fröhlich an.

"Das ist aber auch dein Glück, Potter. Denk dran, die Couch steht im Flur. Da ist es sehr unbequem zur Zeit."

"Naja, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Bett im Bad steht..."

"Wisst ihr, was das wirklich Schlimme an der Sache ist?" wandt sich Ron an die Allgemeinheit. "Der Wahnsinn ist ansteckend."

xxx

Weit nach Mitternacht ließ Harry sich im Flur auf die Couch sinken und seufzte tief. Draco schloss die Haustür und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Sie hatten gerade erst die letzten ihrer Gäste verabschiedet.

"Endlich wieder allein."

"Amen, Bruder."

Draco lehnte sich gegen Harry und schloss die Augen. "Und? Hat es dir gefallen?"

"Sehr. Es hatten alle viel Spaß, glaub ich. Und ich auch."

"Das ist schön. Aber jede Woche müssen wir das nicht machen."

Harry lachte leise. "Nein, wirklich nicht." Er legte den Arm um Draco und seufzte wieder. "Räumen wir noch auf?"

"Nein... Lass uns das morgen machen. Es wird bestimmt noch alles da sein, da bin ich sicher. Im Moment möchte ich nur noch in mein Bett."

"Dann lass uns nach oben gehen. Bevor wir hier unten einschlafen."

"Hm..."

"Draco?"

"Trag mich."

Harry lachte leise. "Und wer trägt mich?"

"Ich. Aber erst morgen..."

"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln." Harry stand auf und sah mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln auf seinen Gefährten, der bereits halb zu schlafen schien.

"Na gut. Ausnahmsweise." Er hob Draco hoch und ging zur Treppe. "Du bist schwerer als beim letzten Mal, kann das sein? Du hast zu viel gegessen heute."

"Hm..." Draco schlang die Arme um Harrys Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Wenn du das sagst."

Harry lächelte und ging langsam die Treppe hoch. Im Schlafzimmer ließ er Draco sanft auf's Bett fallen.

"Soll ich dich auch ausziehen oder schaffst du das?"

Die silbernen Augen wurden einen Spalt breit geöffnet, Dracos Stimme war warm und rauchig. "Du musst das machen..."

Harry kannte den Tonfall, wusste, was hinter dem Funkeln in den hellen Augen lag. Er lachte leise und ließ sich neben Draco auf's Bett sinken.

"Doch nicht so müde?"

"Irgendwie bin ich wieder wach. Keine Ahnung warum..."

"Du warst nie müde, gib es zu. Du wolltest nur getragen werden."

"Erwischt."

"Unverschämt."

Draco schlug die Augen ganz auf und sah Harry aus glühenden Augen an.

"Nur für dich, Baby."

Harry lachte wieder, dann küsste er Draco lange und tief.

"Hab ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, wie glücklich ich bin, dass ich dich habe?"

"Ich glaub ja. Aber sag es nochmal. Ich hör es zu gern."

"Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Ein Lächeln ließ die silbernen Augen aufblitzen. Draco strich leicht durch die zerzausten schwarzen Haare.

"Das trifft sich wirklich gut," schnurrte er. "Ich liebe dich auch."

x-x-x-x-x

The End... so far.

A/N:

Was in der Nacht noch weiter passiert, überlasse ich eurer Phantasie. ;o)  
Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob und wenn ja, wann ich diese Geschichte fortsetzen werden, aber ihr werdet es als erste erfahren.

Zu Dracos Eltern: Dass sein Vater stirbt, war ja mehr oder weniger klar, da ich das im zweiten Teil schon erwähnte. Ob Narcissa Draco jemals verzeiht (nicht, dass es wirklich etwas zu verzeihen gäbe) und wieder auf den Teppich kommt kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht irgendwann mal.

Harrys Witz, den er den Tomaten erzählt hat... Naja, der ist eigentlich nicht wirklich soooo lustig. lach Aber meine Schwester und ich haben uns vor ein paar Jahren tagelang darüber kaputt gelacht. Wie man das halt manchmal so hat. Aber hier ist er, für alle, die es interessiert:

"Treffen sich zwei Holzwürmer im Käse. Sagt der eine zum anderen: 'Ach, haben sie auch so schlechte Zähne?'"

Wenn wir in der richtigen Stimmung sind, reicht es heute manchmal noch, wenn eine von uns sagt "Treffen sich zwei Holzwürmer im Käse.." lach

Ich hab schon die eine oder andere Idee für neue Fics, ich hoffe, im kommenden Jahr werdet ihr ein bisschen mehr von mir hören als im letzten.

Bis dahin.

Ich wünsch euch allen schöne Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr!

Hugs & Kisses

Eure Yulah

P.S.: Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Pinguinexperten und Geographen. Berts Geschichte entbehrt, fürchte ich, jeglicher wissenschaftlicher Grundlage. Aber dafür ist es ja nur eine Geschichte. ;o) Und es macht einfach zu viel Spaß diesen Unsinn zu schreiben.

Y.N.


End file.
